


暗烬

by rednight



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 173,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednight/pseuds/rednight
Summary: 孤山脚下繁华的人类城市，难得的和平生活和活跃的贸易给人类、矮人和精灵带来繁荣舒适的生活。然而，危机正在聚集。绿林里这一个不速之客，将揭开怎样的尘封的旧伤痕，又将怎样影响绿林和莱格拉斯的命运？欲望与爱难以分辨，虚荣与尊严只有一线之隔，面对危机，需要怎样的勇气才能保存希望？这是一个爱与恨、尊严与妥协、责任与享乐、守成与冒险、父亲与儿子的故事。
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Legolas Greenleaf, Haldir of Lothlórien/Thranduil
Kudos: 3





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 故事引用了打量托尔金原著中的描写，但并未完全参照原著。这个故事也使用了与我以往写的另两篇同人（大绿林的秘密、黑铁与白钻）相同的有关瑟兰迪尔的情节。

倚靠在树杈上无聊地用小刀削刻着一截短木棍的女精灵突然抬起头，望向密林小径的远处，专注地听了一会儿。她收回眼神，随手利索地把垂落在胸前的栗红色的长发掠到肩膀后面，下巴向荡着腿坐在另一支树杈上的同伴略略扬了一下。她的同伴会意地把手里的编织揣进肩上斜挎的鹿皮软包里，收起腿，从更高的树杈上拖下两个厚实的亚麻布大包，甩手把其中一个丢给对方。  
当商队领头的马夫牵着第一匹马，从高大的山毛榉树旁的弯曲的密林小径里显身出来的时候，两个女精灵轻盈地双双落下。矮壮的花白毛色的驮马通灵性似的打了一个很响的喷鼻，首先停下了脚步。后面的马队随之顺从地停了下来。  
“你们又来晚了。”栗红色头发的女精灵不紧不慢地说。  
商队的首领，一个肤色黝黑胡须已经略染风霜但身材仍然很壮实的男子挤过紧挨着的驮马，来到马队的前面。他客气地右手脱下帽子，扣在胸前，躬身学精灵的礼仪行礼。“小姐们，”他笑嘻嘻地说，”我们只是肉身凡胎的人类，脚程时间没法算得像你们那么准。请高抬贵手，放我们一码吧。”  
女精灵比他高半个头。她们沿小径相对而立，半仰着脸，眼帘垂下望着这个人类。开始她们精致端正的脸上没有任何表情。商队的首领低着头，抬着眼睛看着她们：“小姐们，我们的马被山路旁的风景迷住了，前面翻山的时候已经走得慢了。如果再在这里耽搁下去，恐怕天黑也走不出密林，到时候还得烦劳你们的族人保护我们。今夜恐怕就没人陪你啦。”他一边厚着脸皮说着，一边很有耐心地陪着笑脸。  
栗红色头发的女精灵首先撑不住，“噗”地笑起来。“好啦好啦！别油嘴滑舌找理由啦。把东西送到就是了。”她把肩上的亚麻布大包放了下来。马夫赶忙接过她和她同伴的货物，装载到马背上。  
她的同伴靠近驮马，谨慎地拽了拽捆绑在袋子上的皮绳，确认不会在马匹走动的时候松动滑落，然后转过身对商队的首领说：“照惯例路费还是1个银币，送到费舍尔家的店里后，柜台上会付给你。”  
商队的首领大胆地望着她，笑眯眯地说：“小姐们吩咐的东西，请一定放心，再远再重都不要紧，不给钱也保证送到。”  
女精灵疑惑地收紧了双臂，直起腰背。她的栗红色头发的同伴半仰起脸，双手交叉在胸前，不紧不慢地发问：“你又要搞什么鬼？”  
商队的首领躬身嘻嘻笑着说：“没有什么呀？我说到做到，只要你赏我一个吻。”  
马夫不可思议地望了他的首领一眼，手里的缰绳不由自主地挽紧在胳膊肘上。虽然他们走惯大绿林的商路，叫得出驿站上常见的几个精灵的名字，但是这样大胆地调戏女精灵还不曾有过。  
栗红色头发的女精灵略一思索，眨了眨眼睛，干脆地说:"恩。那你就过来吧。"她的同伴吃了一惊，但精灵是古老智慧的生物，绝不会把疑惑不安流露在外让平凡无知的人类察觉。她略微往路旁退了半步。  
商队的首领自己也很意外。他双手抓着帽子，下意识地咽了一口口水。在女精灵的垂下的目光中，他小心地蹭上前去。  
“抬起你的头。”女精灵温柔而不容质疑的声音说。  
他着了魔一样，半张着嘴，顺从地仰起脸，望着眼前的女精灵宛如雕塑的眉眼慢慢靠近。这是一种奇妙的令人晕眩的体验。他的马夫也随着半张着嘴，呆呆地望着眼前不可思议的一幕。  
就在她精巧红润的双唇即将触到他黧黑的额头的时候，她突然调皮地一笑，勾起手指“梆”地在他头顶重重地扣下一记“麻栗子”。在人类可以反应过来之前，两个女精灵已经敏捷地飞跃到最近的树杈上。在商队的首领捂着脑袋开始仰头寻找她们的踪迹的时候，她俩早已跳过一层又一层树杈，飞身到树冠的远处，在枝叶间隙阳光的碎影中撒下一连串银铃般的笑声。  
“费舍尔家的店里，1个银币！”树冠顶上远远传来女精灵的声音。  
“这帮妖精。。。。。”他苦笑着揉揉头顶，回头对还张着嘴发呆的马夫说，“听到没下·有？跟你说路上一定要小心，别招惹大绿林的精灵。走，快点上路吧。”  
当最后一匹驮马的铃声消失在小径远处时，两个女精灵再次跃下树杈，还在为刚才的恶作剧“咯咯”地笑个不停。  
“我当你真的要亲他，吓得我差点甩出绳套来把你拖上树。。。。”  
“你看到他刚才脸上的表情了吗？嘻嘻。。。。”  
“你该看看他旁边那个人的表情，嘻嘻嘻嘻。。。。。”  
突然，两个女精灵几乎同时止住笑声， 望向小径对侧的密林。  
纤长雪白的足胫下，马蹄几乎无声地踏在细枝和落叶上。马首从林间密不透风的树荫中探出来。这无疑是一匹血统优异的神驹。它头轻颈细，背上的骑士是一个陌生的高大的精灵。他脑后傲然垂落着一头耀眼的金发，背着一张制作精良的长弓，箭壶的背带是盘绕的藤曼花纹，灰色的斗篷的长到膝盖上方，遮住了他腰间长剑的形状。看他的相貌和两鬓发辫的样式无疑是一个高等的辛达精灵，但穿着打扮却是中级的战士。他翻身下马，举止稳重优雅，略微颔首向两个女精灵行礼。他的西尔凡语口音古雅宜人："请问两位可是要回密林城堡？可否带我同去？"  
栗红色头发的女精灵略一迟疑，用辛达语反问：“你这陌生的辛达，来大绿林有何贵干？”话虽出口，她尽可能地保持语调的温柔，不想让对方因为自己这样一个低等的西尔凡精灵竟然盘问他而感到敌意。  
对方转而彬彬有礼地用辛达语回答道：“萝林的哈尔迪尔求见大绿林的精灵王。”


	2. Chapter 2

“一个精灵战士？”瑟兰迪尔若有所思，半像是自言自语，半像是求教于他的参谋盖弗勒，“是个战士，但却只有一个？”

摇曳的灯火下，盖弗勒紧皱的双眉在他眼睛里似乎投下一层阴影：“萝林诡计多端，说不定在沿途布置了伏兵，然后用魔法隐藏起来，就等我们门户洞开。”

“不， 我没有感觉到周围有新发起的魔法。”瑟兰迪尔抬起头，铂金色的长发几乎垂到臀部。他的目光像是透过密林城堡层层的建筑和屋梁，一直延申到林木树冠的远处。“不，盖弗勒，没有。”他喃喃自语道，“萝林为什么要闯入我们的城堡？我们这些年都很配合，难道不是吗？”他的右手握成拳，在左手的掌心里紧紧地顶住。

盖弗勒只好承认说：“好吧。我也没察觉有魔法。他们占了南林的时候我们派出过军队。尽管我们没有直面他们的叫阵，也没有在南林里驻扎，但傲慢的萝林肯定不会善罢甘休，早晚要来问罪。”

“南林，”瑟兰迪尔惨然一笑，“我们世代流血抵御半兽人和野人精心保卫的土地，最后的安慰是在它易手的时候没有流更多的精灵的血。”他偏过脸去，止住了声音。

盖弗勒装作没有看到精灵王隐忍的哀伤。他深深地吸了一口气，认真地说： “陛下，你想想，如果他们只是又来索取贡品，为什么不像往常一样，派个使节，在林地里就把清单转交给我们的人，而是要派一个战士过来，还特地坚持要亲自面见你呢？这个精灵可是大模大样地背着弓箭露面的。”

瑟兰迪尔转头走近他的参谋，咬牙说：“不，盖弗勒。我们现在先要解决的是孤山那个疯老头。这个精灵战士再英勇， 萝林也不会狂妄到觉得靠他一个人能荡平密林城堡。凯兰崔尔没有必然的把握不会轻举妄动。不会白白消耗一个高级辛达精灵的生命。”

盖弗勒现在的面色反而平静如水。这个外表平凡的西尔凡精灵虽然大部分岁月都只在绿林度过，但是熟读史书，对精灵的等级谙熟在心。

瑟兰迪尔知道他不必直接道歉，并非只是因为他是盖弗勒的君主，更是因为他们多年的默契和信任。“不管凯兰崔尔这次安的是什么心，我们给她个面子，准备迎客吧。”他说着，托起红宝石装饰的细枝造型的王冠戴在头上。

盖弗勒不安地说：“陛下，但是，我总觉得这是个陷阱。。。。。我们被孤山的事情牵制太多，萝林说不定察觉到了机会，正准备乘虚而入。我们没有多少魔法，也经不起持久的战事的消耗。每一步都得万分小心，绝不能踏错半步。”

瑟兰迪尔抿嘴微笑道：“那就踩着陷阱的边缘起舞，看看是谁先掉下去吧。”他领头走向大殿，走了几步，转头又对身旁的卫兵说：“把莱格拉斯叫回来。”

卫兵得令，随即离去。

哈尔迪尔在卫兵的带领下，在密林城堡蜿蜒的回廊中上下数次，已经说不清算是身处地上还是地下。城堡依山势而建，有自然的泉水淙淙流过，回廊四通八达，空气自然流通，并无洞穴的潮湿沉闷的感觉。但回廊的某些部分显然是沿着巨树的根系建造的，又无疑是地下。

他注意到来来去去的绿林精灵几乎都是西尔凡，偶尔有几个混血模样的精灵。他们似乎像人类一样忙碌，但是偶尔听见的日常交谈多半都是辛达语。回想他在塞勒鹏大人和凯兰崔尔夫人面前为自己争取的理由，果然有些站不住脚。夫人给了他一个警告，但是最终还是同意派遣他前来。”夫人总是不会错的。“他暗想。

瑟兰迪尔的大殿是中庭里的一个平台。顺阶而上穿过最后一道木门后，里面是高大的中庭，四面并无围墙，也没有阻隔的殿门，只是最后一段台阶前有一个礼仪庭，里面站着一对卫兵而已。平台上还有十多级旋转的台阶，通向一个大半人高的石质基座。在这个基座上立这一个雕工精美的木制宝座，靠背部分用十几支巨大的鹿角制成，除最下面一对以外，上方的鹿角靠自然的弧度凭借重力相互交叠支撑，看不出金属部件紧固的痕迹，但自然稳定而牢固。鹿角张扬而秀美的线条透着霸气，使人怦然心动，对这密林城堡的主人更加期待。

瑟兰迪尔和盖弗勒已经并肩站在了平台上。 

瑟兰迪尔远远地看见这个背着长弓的萝林精灵，他的呼吸不易察觉地加深了。他转身迈上台阶，走向他的宝座。

盖弗勒诧异地望向他的精灵王。这是大绿林中唯一一个只有瑟兰迪尔才能使用的座椅。身为密林精灵的首领，面对外国的使臣时，坐上自己的宝座自然顺理成章。但是，萝林总在有意无意地提醒，大绿林现在的独立只是精灵王族的暂时的法外之恩。瑟兰迪尔和他的父亲奥勒弗虽然是辛达精灵，却没有贵族的血脉。在正统的精灵王族眼里，绿林精灵王的头衔和小精灵游戏时扮演的角色没有多大差别。正因为如此，瑟兰迪尔更加坚持在面见任何萝林的使臣时必然穿戴起全副冠服袍带，保持一个精灵王应有的威仪。但是为了不至于刺激那些贵族精灵的神经，以至于给大绿林带来无妄之灾，他会避免坐上宝座，算是给对方一个面子。这个常规已经延续千年，是大绿林与萝林之间无声的默契。

瑟兰迪尔在台阶上停下了脚步，右手紧紧抓住了他银色锦缎长袍的前襟。他缓缓地转过身，挺直腰背，把自己的脸留在灯火的阴影里。

盖弗勒暗暗地松了一口气。瑟兰迪尔的异样比眼前这个不同寻常的萝林使臣更让他不安。

哈尔迪尔恭恭敬敬地俯身行礼：“萝林的行伍长 ( 托尔金原著： March Warden) 哈尔迪尔，求见大绿林精灵王。”

他声音并不洪亮，但在盖弗勒耳朵里像炸雷一般。萝林的使臣总是刻意地拖长声音对瑟兰迪尔直呼其名，甚至不怀好意地加上一句后缀“战死的奥勒弗的儿子”。

依照礼仪，盖弗勒首先躬身回礼：“我是绿林的盖弗勒，森林的管家。萝林有贵客远道而来，不甚荣幸。请这边就坐，品尝一下新鲜的果汁。”

哈尔迪尔略欠身，递上一个长方形的用藤条包扎的小木箱，郑重地说道：“感谢盛情邀请。这次来是为了当面呈上凯兰崔尔夫人的包裹和信件。请要事为先。”

盖弗勒疑惑地结果木箱，正愁不知怎么才能当面立即打开细密的藤条，又保持优雅整洁的姿态。他努力保持镇静的表情，装作端详藤条的结法。他问道：“行伍长大人，你是一个人先来吗？你的队伍什么时候到？”他的嗓音和他的嘴唇一样因为紧张而发干。

哈尔迪尔诚恳地说：“我并不是贵族，请不必拘礼。这次只有我一个人来。我并没有带来军队。请把包裹呈送给精灵王吧。”他抬头望向站在台阶上。

盖弗勒为难地望向瑟兰迪尔。后者的脸仍然隐藏在灯火的阴影里，伸手挥了挥银色锦袍宽大的衣袖，木箱上的藤条自动松解开来，落在地上团成一个整洁的线球。

盖弗勒暗吃一惊。瑟兰迪尔缓缓地说：“这是封印的魔法，只有收信人自己到场才能解开。凯兰崔尔夫人这么用心，不知是什么要紧事？”

哈尔迪尔从胸前的衣襟里取出一封用蜂蜡密封的信，双手捧着，轻轻放在木箱盖子上，做了一个“请”的手势。

看瑟兰迪尔没有走下来的意思，盖弗勒小心地走上台阶，把木箱递上前去。

哈尔迪尔蹲下身，拾起地上的藤条线球，放进背囊里。在这个过程中，他的眼睛始终望着瑟兰迪尔。

瑟兰迪尔戴着藤曼造型的宝石戒指的细长莹白的手指夹起信，弹开封蜡，读了一阵，但他的脸仍然隐在阴影里，让人无法揣测他的喜怒。他把信纸一斜，有字的一面对着盖弗勒。盖弗勒伸过头去看了一阵，也没作声。

这次轮到哈尔迪尔按耐不住，他清了清嗓子，有点尴尬地说：“请原谅我的唐突，虽然我只是个军人，但是我懂一些昆雅语。如果是夫人写的昆雅语看起来有点麻烦的话。。。”

瑟兰迪尔用一个轻微而不容置疑地手势阻止了他。哈尔迪尔识趣地闭上嘴，躬身低头向瑟兰迪尔和盖弗勒行礼：“非常抱歉，请包容我的陌生和无知的假设。”他生怕他们误以为这个傲慢的萝林精灵再次试图羞辱他们，以为这些远离庙堂偏居绿林的精灵看不懂上古精灵贵族使用的正式语言。

瑟兰迪尔冷冷的声音从台阶上传来：“凯兰崔尔夫人的笔迹倒是多年不见了。”

信的确是用昆雅语写的，非常简短，毫无歧义：“玩火者必自焚。”

盖弗勒的额头渗出一层细汗。他看了一眼瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔不动声色地卷起信，揣进长袍的袖子里。他伸出一只稳稳的手，轻轻掀开了木箱的盖子。

莹白的宝石之光从木箱里射出，照亮了瑟兰迪尔的脸。

“埃兰丁宝石！”盖弗勒几乎叫出声来。瑟兰迪尔也吃了一惊。这是在日月星光都无法到达的幽暗地穴中仍然能长时间闪耀的光明宝石。传说中它能照亮黑暗，屏退妖魔，给人信心和力量，为迷途者指引方向。从实用的角度来说，密林城堡不少地方需要终日照明，火把和油灯必须不停续换，不但费事费力，而且烟熏火燎，容易火灾。如果用埃兰丁宝石做光源会方便干净很多。这是上古的精灵王族的宝藏，在中土大地非常稀有。大绿林和附近的山里都不产这种宝石。在这个木箱中，整整齐齐地排列着九颗硕大的埃兰丁宝石。

哈尔迪尔专注地望着瑟兰迪尔的脸。两人的目光短暂地相遇。瑟兰迪尔盖上木箱，倒退了半步，他的脸重新隐藏到了阴影里。

“萝林的哈尔迪尔！”盖弗勒已经掩藏不住紧张，直奔主题，“凯兰崔尔夫人为什么送这些宝石过来？这是什么意思？”

哈尔迪尔老老实实地说：“夫人只是交代我这是贵重的物品，路上要小心，并且必须面呈给精灵王。我既不知道箱子里是什么，也不知道信上说了什么。如果大人和陛下有什么疑问，我一定忠实地转达。”

瑟兰迪尔适时地介入了这个尴尬的对质：“不必了。信的意思我明白。请转告夫人，绿林感谢她的礼物。”他又伸手指向一旁说：“你带着这样重要的物品一路赶来，必定是幸苦了。请接受我们的招待，我的族人也会好好休整你的马匹。”

哈尔迪尔躬身行礼说：“感谢您的好意。恐怕我不能在此久留。这次我还有一个重要的任务。”

盖弗勒倒抽了一口冷气，不知这个谜一样的萝林精灵战士还有多少层未知的底。

瑟兰迪尔不慌不忙地说：“你还有什么任务？有什么我们可以帮忙的？”

“夫人预言说，在孤山脚下，有一个精灵坠入了黑暗。”

密林城堡的淙淙泉水和隐隐流动的带着松针清香的空气似乎同时凝结在了大殿的空中。

最后还是盖弗勒忍不住打破了尴尬的沉默。 “孤山。。。。”他不由自主地舔了舔发干的嘴唇，“那是矮人的领地，矮人王瑟莱姆牢牢掌控着山体里的要塞埃勒博。你说的是矮人的洞穴里，还是山脚下人类居住的戴尔城？“

哈尔迪尔礼貌地纠正说：”这是夫人的预言的原话。我实际并不知道这个精灵具体在哪里，也不知道他是什么样的精灵。但是我想要去那里探访一下，看看能不能把他救回来。”

盖弗勒小心翼翼地问：”那你准备怎么找？“

”戴尔城和山下的村落和林地我都会去看看。如果没有发现，再到埃勒博去找。“

”那个。。。“盖弗勒回头望了望瑟兰迪尔，再次试探地问道：”你去过孤山吗？“

哈尔迪尔诚实地回答：”我没有。但是我知道大概方向，也知道绿林小径上人类的商队来往不断。我打算跟着商队的脚印走。“

”人类的市镇上很杂乱。就算到了戴尔城，要是你没找到你所说的那个精灵，你打算怎么到埃勒博里面去？“

哈尔迪尔镇定地说：”我会沿着进城的大路一直走，从前门进去。“

盖弗勒差点叫出声”你疯了吗“，但是他知道不能在这个萝林的使臣面前失态。他长长地舒了一口气，用过来人的口吻善意地提醒道：”勇敢的萝林战士，你觉得矮人待萝林精灵会和待其他精灵不一样吗？“

矮人和精灵是世仇。这场恩怨从上古就以开始，当时精灵王国还没有萝林、林谷（瑞文戴尔）和大绿林的划分，到现在已经延续几个纪元。

哈尔迪尔诚恳地答道：”感谢你的提醒。我正想请教，精灵王几年前去埃勒博造访，想必和矮人王国已经有交往。如果我在戴尔城和山脚附近的野外都没能找到，不知道能不能请绿林出面，帮我引荐一下，让我可以去埃勒博里面？“

盖弗勒不知该怎么回答。虽然绿林从未张扬过这次外交拜访，事前事后萝林往来的使臣也没有任何人提及这件事情，但是看起来萝林一直在密切地关注着绿林的一举一动。

瑟兰迪尔冷冷地说：”孤山远离萝林，矮人和人类杂处，夫人运筹中土大地，还得专门顾着这个偏僻的角落？万一夫人忙中出错了呢？“

盖弗勒暗暗捏了一把汗。凯兰崔尔夫人的魔法在中土首屈一指。这也是萝林在精灵中崇高的地位的重要来源。尽管哈尔迪尔看上去谦恭平和，他到底是一个萝林的战士。盖弗勒

不知瑟兰迪尔为什么在这个场合不给哈尔迪尔面子。

哈尔迪尔并未被激怒，他从容地说：”陛下，我从未见夫人弄错。如果有办法能帮我引荐，请不吝赐教。“

瑟兰迪尔冷笑了一声：”呵，这也是夫人交代你一定要办到的？“

”不是，陛下。这是我自己出于私心想要办到的一件事。“

”这个精灵是什么人？对你这么重要？“

哈尔迪尔没有立即回答，他凝望着仍然隐藏在火把摇曳的阴影中的瑟兰迪尔。

”陛下，我不知道他是谁，也不知道他来自哪个精灵国度。“哈尔迪尔答道，”不管他，还是她，那是一个受折磨的精灵。我无法旁观一个精灵的痛苦。“

他的目光似乎穿透黑暗，推动了瑟兰迪尔的身体。瑟兰迪尔从火把的阴影中移行而出，他侧脸的俊美的轮廓在光影中被沟上了一道暖红色的线条，但他橄榄色的眼睛里冰冷的杀气顿现。

远处一扇沉重的木门轰然洞开。一个精灵大步跨上台阶，长及肩胛下的淡淡的金发随着他的脚步上下飞舞，一扑一颠地拍打在他背着的两把交叉的短剑上。卫兵迅速地闪身给他让路。他三步并作两步跃上平台，在离哈尔迪尔一臂之遥的地方站定，大胆地直视着这个陌生的精灵。

”莱格拉斯。“他简短地自我介绍道。

哈尔迪尔楞了一下。他的目光着了魔一般地黏上了那对碧蓝清冽的眼睛。直到瑟兰迪尔略带责备地叫了他的儿子一声，莱格拉斯才急忙收回目光，正式地躬身行礼。

哈尔迪尔早就知道绿林王子的名字，但他几乎无法把眼前这个穿着磨旧的鹿皮背心和宽松亚麻粗布衬衫，没有任何首饰，身材修长，眼神像小精灵一样热切好奇的辛达和”王子“联系起来。然而他也适时地还礼：“殿下，请恕我唐突。我是萝林的哈尔迪尔。”

“我觉得，这时机再好不过。。。”瑟兰迪尔的杀气不知何时消失了。他慢悠悠地说道，“这几天莱格拉斯正好没有其他事情，让他陪你下山去戴尔城，你就不用操心找路食宿或者和人类打交道这种小事了。”

莱格拉斯面露疑惑地说：“陛下，这是现在就要出发吗？我。。。”

瑟兰迪尔不容置疑地摆了摆衣袖，莱格拉斯知趣地收声。 

“感谢陛下的帮助。”哈尔迪尔真心诚意地躬身道谢，他抬起头来又问：“请问有什么回信要带给夫人的？我出发时就可以捎上。”

瑟兰迪尔咬牙微微一笑：“请转告夫人我的谢意，多谢她时刻关心大绿林和周边的一草一木。”

哈尔迪尔不知是没有听出他话里有话，还是为了保持面子而故意装作没听出来，恭敬地告退，随卫兵离开了大殿。

待到估计哈尔迪尔已经远到听不清大殿中的交谈，莱格拉斯问道：“以前萝林从来没有派出过战士做使臣。这个哈尔迪尔是什么来头？”

盖弗勒说：“看他的眼睛，似乎年龄挺大了，很可能是出生在上一个纪元，经历过末日之战的精灵。可是我从没听萝林的精灵提起过他的名字。他自称是行伍长。”

“行伍长？”莱格拉斯回忆了一下，“上古精灵的军队里，这个职位是指在连队之间传令的军官。如果专职是行伍长，那背后得是个规模很大的军队。”他皱眉望向瑟兰迪尔：“萝林没有其他精灵士兵过来。否则我们的哨兵不可能到现在还没发现！如果没有队伍，派一个行伍长干什么？”

瑟兰迪尔冷笑了一声说：“这个军官不只管传令，也是精灵首领的心腹亲信和贴身卫兵，需要特别忠诚，还能守口如瓶。 ”

“有道理。”莱格拉斯说，“但是，我还是不明白，萝林需要派一个亲信来我们这里，又要去戴尔城？”

盖弗勒长叹了一口气，对莱格拉斯简要地概括了哈尔迪尔的来意。莱格拉斯震惊地望向瑟兰迪尔：“这只是他的借口吗？萝林是不满我们和埃勒博来往吗？”

“不满？”瑟兰迪尔说，“凯兰崔尔要怎么看待我们就怎么看待我们。我们有我们自己的路子，过我们自己的日子，不用她评头论足。 ”

盖弗勒为难地对瑟兰迪尔说：“你真的要派莱格拉斯下山？他可是从来没去过戴尔城，更不用说埃勒博。”

莱格拉斯也急忙说：“这几天夜里林中有密集的不祥之物的活动。不到半个月前我们刚杀退了一队半兽人，昨夜又发现大批毒蜘蛛的行踪。部队正在紧张地巡逻。我们只能先保住主要商路和密林城堡周围。”

“我知道。”瑟兰迪尔止住了他的报告，“让你的得力的队长们分头带队去巡逻。中土最近估计会有异常变动，凯兰崔尔肯定是料到了什么，但是故意给我们卖个关子。”他的手指轻轻地敲打着木盒的盖子。

莱格拉斯好奇地问：“这里面是什么？” 盖弗勒掀开盒盖的一角。看到满满一盒埃兰丁宝石，莱格拉斯惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。盖弗勒说：“还有夫人的一封信。”

莱格拉斯望向瑟兰迪尔。他的父亲冷笑了一声：“这是她一贯的伎俩。需要用到我们的时候就故意指给我们看丛林中露出的一只角，却不告诉我们那到底是一头母鹿还是一只猛兽，让我们懵懵懂懂地白白供她驱使。”

莱格拉斯问道：“这次她是要我们干什么呢？又来征用我们的战士吗？我们现在人手已经更少了。”

想起被萝林征用去攻打半兽人的要塞多尔贡多而殒命的绿林精灵战士们，瑟兰迪尔的眉间掠过一道隐忍的哀伤。他很快甩开悲伤的回忆，对面前的两人说：“先不管她究竟要干什么，她不明说，我们就装作不知道。眼下先把那个萝林的行伍长对付了。”他特别叮嘱莱格拉斯说：“你陪他吃了饭就带他下山，尽量不要在密林城堡停留，不要让他在城堡和绿林里东张西望。到戴尔城里，食宿的事情叫马尔默安排。你时时刻刻地盯着他，看他找什么人，说了什么，干了什么。带2个消息蛾在身边，有消息马上发回来。不要轻举妄动。”

“如果他要去埃勒博怎么办？”

瑟兰迪尔想了一下，冷笑道：“你就陪他进去。只要不要在矮人面前暴露你的身份。记住，如果他能出得来，你应该也能跟着出来。如果他可能会遇到不测，凯兰崔尔不会坐视不管，而是会用传心术提醒他。你只要跟着他就好了。”他想了一想，又说：“你出山后即使在人类面前也不要暴露身份。”

莱格拉斯点头听令。 他正要转身去收拾行装，瑟兰迪尔又叫住了他：“不要忘了带一些钱。和人类打交道，这个会用得上。”

莱格拉斯点点头。他的心里即好奇，又不安。他是久经沙场的战士，即使独自面对一队全副武装的半兽人，也不会让他有半丝恐惧。这不安的感觉模糊而萦绕，在他漫长的生命中，似乎还不曾有过这样的直接的经历，但对这感觉最终的结局又似曾相识。不过现在不是搜寻心灵慰籍的时候。处理眼前的事情要紧。 

见莱格拉斯走远，盖弗勒小声对瑟兰迪尔说：“陛下， 你看，莱格拉斯要去孤山脚下了，甚至有可能要去埃勒博里面。你还是不打算把那个计划提前告诉他一声吗？”

瑟兰迪尔微微一笑：“计划？什么计划？”看见盖弗勒不解的表情，瑟兰迪尔笑得似乎更开心了：“我还没下定主意呢，我们还没有一个计划。你想想，有什么比让他根本完全不知道更靠谱的防止机密泄露的的方法吗？”

盖弗勒点头表示肯定，但是他的脸上显出一丝无奈的哀伤。

瑟兰迪尔摇摇头说：“不，盖弗勒，我告诉过你。我不是不相信莱格拉斯。他平时就没有介入有关人类还有矮人的事务。他要忙他那一摊事情。再说，如果我们真的决定行动，万一最后失败，总得有人承担后果。到那个时候，绿林仍然需要一个首领，和这件事情没有干系的无辜的精灵。我们的岁月还长着，这件事不能成为让绿林精灵灭族的导火线。”说到这里，他拍了拍盖弗勒的肩膀，指着还捧在他手里的木盒说：“我们来计划一下把这些埃兰丁宝石用在哪里吧。” 

哈尔迪尔没有什么行礼需要收拾。他根本没有解下他从萝林带来的简单的行囊。但是他坐在桌边耐心地等待莱格拉斯收拾好行李，和他吃过饭后一起出发。餐桌摆在一个天然的石龛中。木制的餐桌是从一个巨大的扭曲的树桩破开磨光，略加雕刻而成。根岔被雕刻成桌腿。木质天然扭结的纹路形成奇妙的装饰。石龛和外面的走道间有一道垂帘隔开。石龛壁上有数个垂直的裂隙，可以从外面岩壁上缠绕的藤曼之间看到辽阔的绿林的远景。他感觉这应该是在山壁上的某个地方。但是估计很难从茂盛的植物之间，从外面的树林远望山壁找到通往石龛的裂隙。他不由得更加赞叹这个密林城堡的鬼斧神工。食物和饮料已经摆上桌。哈尔迪尔注意到食器和餐具非常精美，食物的品种也很丰富，不仅有浆果和蔬菜，还有喷喷香的松子和烤过的橡子。橡子天然有苦味，但绿林的精灵独门的加工方法可以把它们制成可口的食物。一个大盘子里盛着热乎乎的面包。他注意到这是用人类种植的小麦做的，但和萝林的习惯一样是直接烤制，而不是像人类那样把面团发酵后烤成松松软软的一大团。他还注意到另一个小碟里盛着切碎的深红色的小块食物，他猜想这应该是传说中的鹿肉。别的地方的精灵是完全吃素的。但是绿林的西尔凡们自古就有在林中打猎的习惯，除了取猎物的皮和角，偶尔也吃猎物的肉。瑟兰迪尔父子显然已经融入了西尔凡的生活。

但是他的西尔凡语注定要闲置了。他注意到来往的绿林精灵们相互大多直接说辛达语。从语言上面，绿林的西尔凡无疑顺应了他们的统治者。偶尔听到几句西尔凡语，与他小时候听到的口音已经挺不一样。毕竟他住在多瑞亚斯的时候还是第二纪元，离现在有三千多年了。

一个女精灵殷勤地端着银壶在他面前的高脚杯里住满了金黄色的酒浆。一股花香和酒香直扑哈尔迪尔的鼻子。“请您品尝绿林的佳酿。”她说话音调很高也很快，但婉转悦耳，仿佛是林中的雀鸟，“这是陈酿的槐花蜂蜜酒。” 接着她又用另一个瓷壶在他对面的高脚杯里倒上了琥珀色的饮料。

哈尔迪尔好奇地问：“这是什么？”

“这是苹果汁。”

哈尔迪尔觉得挺意外：“莱格拉斯殿下特别喜欢苹果汁吗？”

“不是啦。莱格拉斯不喝酒。哦对了，我们这里的人都知道。不过你以前不知道也没关系，现在你知道啦。”

哈尔迪尔笑笑说：“客随主便，待会儿我也喝苹果汁吧。”但绿林的精灵称呼莱格拉斯这样随便让他心里暗中不适，。

他面前的高脚杯里刚刚倒上苹果汁，莱格拉斯就掀开门帘进来了，还是那身普通的打扮，只是手腕上绑上了皮质的护腕，胳膊上挂着一件灰绿色的披风。哈尔迪尔一眼就看出来护腕上弓箭磨损留下的痕迹。估计莱格拉斯在靶场上花费了很多的时间。这并不意外。意外的是侍奉餐桌的女精灵一见到莱格拉斯就问：“你要去戴尔城了是吗？你的行李在哪里？上次我少人家一罐蜂蜜。你能帮我带去给马尔默吗？就一小罐。”

更让人意外的是莱格拉斯一口答应了。

女精灵笑嘻嘻地说：“谢啦！我就直接给你装进去了。”她向目瞪口呆的哈尔迪尔轻巧地躬身行礼，说了句：“我马上就回来。”然后就一溜烟地消失在门帘后面。

莱格拉斯在哈尔迪尔的对面坐下来。他抱歉地笑了笑：“请别见怪。绿林的女精灵们都是自由惯了的机灵鬼。”

哈尔迪尔不知道说什么好。他常常护卫凯兰崔尔夫人去林谷，他不敢想象身为侍女的女精灵会这样随随便便地对待林谷领主埃尔隆德的双胞胎儿子埃莱丹和埃洛赫。他张开嘴又不知道什么问题才算不至于失礼。最后他只好问：“殿下，你去过林谷吗？”

“啊，我去过几次。那地方美极了。”莱格拉斯神往地说，然后他不好意思地笑了，“就是有的场合有点太拘礼。”

哈尔迪尔也笑了起来。他想像着穿着磨旧的鹿皮背心的莱格拉斯与身穿锦袍戴着珠宝的埃莱丹和埃洛赫一起坐在埃尔隆德的圆桌旁的场景。

“埃尔隆德是位睿智的领主。”哈尔迪尔最后好不容易想出一个合理的说辞，“他对礼仪冠带自有安排的吧。”但在他的脑海中，埃尔隆德的圆桌的场景始终挥之不去。林谷双子的血管里流淌着高贵的诺多和辛达以及人类贵族的血脉。他们的美在精灵的国度里无人不知。但莱格拉斯在他们身旁时，也许锦袍和珠宝都是没有必要的。他的发丝是流淌的黄金，他的眼睛是璀璨的蓝宝石，他的皮肤让任何锦缎黯淡无光。

莱格拉斯的眼神游移在哈尔迪尔的手和他面前的高脚杯之间，脸上渐渐浮起红晕。他终于收回神，笑笑说：“不好意思，是我怠慢了。”他端起高脚杯，正式地向哈尔迪尔致礼：“感谢你远道而来，不辞辛劳，带来珍贵的礼物。请允许我借此致以诚挚的祝福。”他的目光粘着哈尔迪尔的视线。即使他的嘴唇还没有碰到酒杯，哈尔迪尔却开始感觉到酒力也无法比拟的晕眩沿着脊椎从后脑一波又一波地升了起来。莱格拉斯正式的祝酒辞还没有说完，他已经急急地饮下了杯中的蜂蜜酒。

“莱格拉斯！”门帘掀开了一角。一个男精灵从后面探出头来。看到哈尔迪尔的时候他屈臂颔首行礼以示歉意，但是他坚决地吸引莱格拉斯的注意力：“莱格拉斯！你马上要出发了吗？能不能帮我一个忙？”

莱格拉斯抱歉地向哈尔迪尔一摊手。哈尔迪尔顺其自然地伸手向那个精灵招呼道：“请进来说话吧。这样方便点。”

那个精灵点头致谢，从门帘后闪身而入。只见他夹着一个用细绸带绑着的硬纸卷，袖套和衣襟上沾着细碎的木屑，指节边缘长着厚厚的老茧。他伏在莱格拉斯耳边说：“请帮我把这个梳妆台木雕样图带给马尔默吧。这已经是改的第三稿了。叫他回复布朗家，再不定稿的话他家小姐的嫁妆就来不及在出嫁前完工了。你直接给马尔默就行。他知道的。” 

莱格拉斯刚一点头，这个精灵回身向哈尔迪尔匆匆行了个礼，迅速地离开了。

莱格拉斯窘迫地对哈尔迪尔说：“让你见笑了。”

哈尔迪尔笑道：“殿下常常这么忙吗？”

“以前没有。现在戴尔城和长湖镇附近越来越热闹。商队往来多了，事情也就多了。”

“这些事务想必要花很多精力吧？”

“哈哈，是呀。所以我们有专职的精灵负责商队的往来，我平时不管这些事情。” 

哈尔迪尔生怕他这样说是不想因为像人类一样为生计忙碌而被萝林来的精灵看低，他连忙说：“殿下，请原谅，我相信你一定有更重要的事务要管理。”

“哈尔迪尔，我的朋友，”莱格拉斯笑道，“你为什么要这样说？别老忙着道歉啦。请你不要拘礼。这里是绿林，放松一下吧。我们还有将近一整天的路要赶。你这样局促的话到不了戴尔城就会累死。”

哈尔迪尔也笑了起来。

莱格拉斯接着说：“其实我一直都想去戴尔城看看，这次算是我的好机会。我还要谢谢你呢。”

哈尔迪尔惊讶地半开玩笑说：“原来精灵王特地派不认路的做向导？”

莱格拉斯觉得自己喜欢一个开玩笑的哈尔迪尔。但他尽职地解释说：“你放心吧。我知道怎么去。那条路和那城市周围我走过很多次，但是我从来没有进入过人类的城市。”  
“那边是人类和矮人的领地，你去那一带是做什么呢？”

莱格拉斯想起瑟兰迪尔的话，顿了一顿。

哈尔迪尔意识到自己问得太多，改换话题说：“那里只要一天就能到吗？我以为还有好几天的路程。”

”是的，以人类商队的脚程从商道上走的话还有好几天。但是我们骑马从密林里穿近道过去，今天深夜应该就能到。“

哈尔迪尔突然非常渴望策马飞奔，也许那正是他的心为何逐渐激荡起来的原因。他期待着马身的起伏腾跃，马蹄翻起的泥土和松针与落叶混合的浓郁自然的气息。他想象莱格拉斯的马跑在他的前面，他的金发飘荡的背影。

哈尔迪尔收回他的思绪，对莱格拉斯说：”既然这样，天色不早了，我们不如现在就出发吧。“

”那好，我们就走吧。“莱格拉斯笑了笑，”趁更多精灵跑来让我带东西之前赶紧出发。“

这时，刚才的女精灵端着瓷壶回来了。莱格拉斯吩咐她把食物装袋，带在路上吃。绿林的精灵动作都很快。不一会儿东西都准备好了。哈尔迪尔注意到莱格拉斯的行囊很简单，但是他的栗色的马背上挂着一张精良的长弓和一整壶箭，另加他的长剑和两把短剑。

莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔一前一后牵着马将近要走出密林城堡的时候，他们身后又有一个女精灵的声音：”莱格拉斯！请等一等。“

莱格拉斯对哈尔迪尔会意地相视一笑。莱格拉斯开玩笑地说：”萝林的战士，你动作应该再快一点。“

”请等一等，“一个女精灵赶了上来，手里拿着一个用羊毛布包得整整齐齐的小包裹。

看清她时，莱格拉斯收起了笑容。

”请原谅我的唐突，“那个女精灵急匆匆地说，”我实在放心不下。不知道他在那里怎样了。我已经几个月没有收到他的信。我已经失去了一个儿子，我没法想象如果再要失去一个怎么办。“

哈尔迪尔在一旁隔开一段距离注意地观察着这一幕。

莱格拉斯关切地说：”他应该好好的呢。马尔默常常去看他们。如果有异样我们肯定马上会知道。“

"道理上讲是这样，可是我总觉得他就像在一个无底洞里一样。。。你这次去戴尔城，有机会去那里面看看吗？"

”这个，我现在真的还不知道。要走一步看一步了。“

”如果你去的话请把这个带给他吧。“

”这是什么？“莱格拉斯接过布包，捏了捏里面厚实的织物。

”是羊毛织的厚袜子。“

”他会需要这个吗? 现在已经是夏天了？“

”山洞里阴冷。他总会用得上的。如果你不去那里，至少你会遇到马尔默吧？能让马尔默转交给他吗？“

”这个没问题。你放心。“

这个女精灵感激地把手按在莱格拉斯的手腕上向他祝福。她转头看了看在一旁牵着他的神驹安静地等待着的哈尔迪尔，歉意地向他躬身行礼，然后迅速地转头跑回密林城堡的深处。

莱格拉斯把小小的布包掖进他简单的行囊，微微地叹了一口气，对哈尔迪尔说：”我们出发吧。“


	3. 二 绿林中 （第一天）

哈尔迪尔的眼睛看遍萝林与林谷之间的美景，他的马蹄踏遍各色的山峦，但是从没有一次森林的骑行让他如此愉快。莱格拉斯的栗色的骏马在他的前方引路，从只有精灵才能分辨的小径攀上崎岖的山脊，灵巧地沿着自然的石墙般的岩脊飞奔向前，翻过数道山岭，又扎进浓密的绿林。 时值夏日，正是森林生长最为茂盛的季节。哈尔迪尔骑着他的神驹在他身后离他有三四匹马身的距离跟着，渐渐已经分不清让他迷离晕眩的是山脊上夏日正午的阳光，山坡上浓荫蒸腾的水汽，密林城堡里饮下的蜂蜜酒，还是前方紧紧伏在马背上的身影飘逸的金发。  
他们穿过林地，惊起精灵们放牧的鹿群。 惯于被精灵驱策的鹿群自动地跟着两匹马跑起来。哈尔迪尔回头望去，只见成群的鹿从林间窜出，上下腾跃，沿着山坡追随着他的神驹。他从没见过这样奇妙的景象，放声招呼莱格拉斯往后看。放牧的女精灵们感觉鹿群的异样，从树上跳下来在鹿群后边跑边吹响鹿笛召唤鹿群。其中一个还尖声对着莱格拉斯嚷嚷。鹿群的蹄声中哈尔迪尔听不清楚她在嚷什么。莱格拉斯笑着回头对他大声说：“别听她的！”哈尔迪尔想告诉他自己什么也没听清，但看到莱格拉斯回首的笑容，他两手抓着缰绳，已经忘了自己要说什么。  
他们终于还是和鹿群拉开了距离。鹿群的脚步慢了下来，最终一个个转向女精灵们的召唤。当他们再次攀上一道山脊，在山巅稍显平坦的地方并肩停下来时，相互看了一眼，默契地同时大笑起来。  
“哈尔迪尔，你回去的时候不能再从这里走了。”莱格拉斯笑得喘不过气来，“她们的威胁可不是说着玩的，你惨了。”  
“莱格拉斯，那你回去以后也有麻烦了。”哈尔迪尔脱口而出，“我看你也别回去了。”  
莱格拉斯笑得更大声了。  
哈尔迪尔突然感觉一阵隐隐的凉意从胸中的深处沁出。他知道这是悲伤。他渐渐收住笑容，从莱格拉斯脸上收回视线，转头望向远方，等待这阵悲伤自然地散去。  
他被眼前壮丽的景色震住了。  
山势自此逐渐向东倾斜，从一个陡坡延入平缓的坡地。山坡上林木茂密。东南方向一条湍急的溪流注入一片大湖，湖畔船只往来，前方有一个人类的市镇。湖对岸处隐隐能看到戴尔城钟楼的尖顶，和它北面巍然耸立的孤山。  
“埃勒博。。。”他不由地低声念叨这个名字。他从来没有想过自己会去一个离矮人的大本营这么近的地方。除了在末日之战的战场上以外，他也从来没有直接接触过矮人。即使在末日之战的战场上，矮人和精灵各自有阵地，他只是远远地看到过他们的军队，以及在幸清扫战场时碰到的矮人的尸体。  
他摇摇头，从脑海中尽快地把浮起的末日之战的画面沉回浑沌的幽冥之中。现在不是想这些事情的时候。  
但是莱格拉斯已经注意到了。 “哈尔迪尔，你的精灵的眼睛看到什么了？”他半开玩笑地问。  
“我在想。。。。”哈尔迪尔停顿了一下，指向山坡的靠近孤山山麓的另一个方向随口说，“那里的一片树林为什么中断了一条？”  
莱格拉斯望向那里，随后解释说：“那是人类的村庄。他们把数砍倒，又清楚了树桩，在那里开荒种地。”  
“那还是属于绿林的领地吧？精灵王就任由人类侵占了吗？”  
莱格拉斯翻身下马，对哈尔迪尔说：“这段坡太陡，骑不了马，我们下来走吧。”  
哈尔迪尔点点头，也翻身下马，牵着他的神驹跟着莱格拉斯。这段路的确很陡，莱格拉斯在有几个地方不得不自己走在前面，向后顶住他的马，让它不至于一下子滑下去。哈尔迪尔等他走完这段陡坡，让神驹直接跃下，然后自己跟着走了下去。  
当他们在缓坡林地中重新翻身上马的时候，沉默地走了一段。这里的林木相对比较稀疏，哈尔迪尔策马和莱格拉斯并排走着。哈尔迪尔想到自己可能无意中又触到了绿林的一个痛处，已经不再期待会有一个正式的回答，所以当莱格拉斯再次开口的时候，他颇有点意外。  
“哈尔迪尔，”他说，“你想必知道精灵是不说谎的。”  
“殿下，我当然知道，”哈尔迪尔急忙说，“你不方便说的话就什么也不用说。”  
“不要这样，我的朋友。既然你已经注意到，我想这也没什么可隐藏的。那的确是绿林的领地。刚铎王朝的人类也承认。住在那里开荒种地的是我们的佃户，那些地是我们租给他们种的。”  
“哦？是吗？”哈尔迪尔想起了密林城堡餐桌上大麦做的面包，“想来那是门好生意吧？”  
莱格拉斯接着说：“精灵王待他们很宽容。年景不好的时候常常免掉他们的田租。荒年的时候还分发食物给他们。人类变化多端。即使收成不错的年景里，有些人也会借各种理由不交田租。”  
哈尔迪尔皱起了眉头：“那要怎么办呢？”  
“总得去对付他们。否则一家不交，其他人家都不交了。”  
哈尔迪尔叹了一口气。人类贪婪和善变的本性带来的后果，包括至尊宝戒的故事，他早就熟知在心。  
只听得莱格拉斯说：“哈哈，幸好不是我去处理催租讨债这些事情。”  
哈尔迪尔说：“精灵王就没想着要赶他们走？”  
“不，我的朋友，让他们开荒种地主要不是为了收租。那里是和孤山直接接壤的连续的森林。要清理出一条边界来要花很多力气。精灵王让人放出风声说招人开荒，很快就有人类过来了。没几十年，边界就清理出来了。这一条开阔地让巡逻望风变得很容易许多。如果矮人或者半兽人从孤山方向越过边境穿进我们的森林，必然要经过这片开阔的农田。远远就可以看到。人类白天会在地里劳作，夜里他们的狗会看守农田和宅院。要是有什么外人经过这里，人类通常会察觉到。他们也是很喜欢传消息的。这才是精灵王注重的地方。”  
哈尔迪尔暗暗地点头赞叹瑟兰迪尔的精明。  
莱格拉斯的马的脚步明显地慢了下来。哈尔迪尔想起莱格拉斯的坐骑只是一匹普通的马。虽然经过精灵的驯养，吃精灵制备的食物，它的速度、耐力和寿命都比人类养的马匹要强很多，但它的体力是有限的。  
“前面不远就该到鹿跳峡了。” 莱格拉斯说，“我们找个地方休息一下吧。“  
”好。“哈尔迪尔的神驹虽然不需要休息，他也跟着下了马，和莱格拉斯一起牵着马并肩走着。他望向莱格拉斯，只见他似乎很有目的地向一个方向走去。但哈尔迪尔眺望四方，看不出那个方向会有什么特别。  
”你的神驹真是一匹好马。“莱格拉斯赞叹道，”看它的眼神像是听得懂我们说话。你平时就一直骑它吗？“  
精灵不但善养马匹，而且能和马对话。惯于生活在林间的西尔凡精灵尤其擅长倾听鸟兽的鸣叫，察觉别的生物无法觉察的信息。但是神驹是上古精灵王族特有的神兽，是一般的马匹无论如何也无法比拟的。绿林精灵国中并没有神驹。  
哈尔迪尔摇头说：”不，我平时骑的也是普通的马。这次是因为要到绿林来，所以夫人特地拨给我一匹神驹用。“  
”我还没有问过你，你说你是个行伍长？夫人是怎么想着派你来做使臣的呢？“  
哈尔迪尔略略停顿了一下。精灵是不能说谎的。他斟字酌句地说：“我听说夫人因为这次送的东西特别重要，需要一个战士护送，我就请求夫人派我来。我告诉她说我小时候在多瑞亚斯住过，会讲西尔凡语，到绿林来会方便一点。这样派一个人就足够了。”  
“多瑞亚斯。。。。”莱格拉斯念着这个古代精灵城邦国的名字。这是奥勒佛的故乡，瑟兰迪尔的出生地。在末日之战之前，多瑞亚斯已经被半兽人的军队毁灭。莱格拉斯几次想发问，问题到了唇边又滚落回他的心底。他最后感叹说：“精灵王族正史我早就读过。我们已经很幸运了，有先辈精灵记载流传的史书，有精灵族人长生不老的生命可以一遍又一遍地对后辈讲述这些故事。可以我总觉得，这世间有多少事情限于纸笔无法看到全貌，或者从写历史的人的立场已经把实情加工过一番。历史永远也没法完完全全讲清楚。哈尔迪尔，你经历了多瑞亚斯的陷落吗？”  
”没有。城破前我们一家已经逃离了。“  
”那你在末日之战中参战了吗？“  
”是的。那时我已经在军中侍奉凯兰崔尔夫人了。“  
“哈尔迪尔，我读过不同的史书，我只是想知道，撇开史书上的记载，当时的战场上，一个普通的战士是怎么感受历史的？”  
哈尔迪尔知道莱格拉斯出生在末日之战结束后。听到他问这个问题，哈尔迪尔既感动又感概。 他说道：”想起这段历史，真是千言万语也说不清。回想在那战场上的每一天，当时只顾得布阵杀敌，别的什么也没想。不知不觉就成了历史。经历的战争多了，回忆都是一种沉重的负担。”  
莱格拉斯望着哈尔迪尔说：“你至少记得某个精灵的事情吧？”  
哈尔迪尔猜透了他的心思。他主动地说：“我知道先王奥勒佛。在多瑞亚斯时我还是个小精灵，只是知道这个名字，我已经不记得是不是在那里看到过他了。但我记得听说他特别骁勇善战。多瑞亚斯陷落后，他杀退半兽人的追击，被逃难的西尔凡拥戴为精灵王。我在末日之战的战场上也看到过他和他的西尔凡军队。他的英名的确不虚。”  
莱格拉斯沉默不言。他从小就在绿林保存的史书上读到过这一段历史。他在林谷的领主埃尔隆德的藏书中也看到过由精灵王族记录的正史。这两种史书上关于基本的事实的记载是一样的。奥勒佛没有听从精灵军队的主将，至高无上王吉尔加拉德的命令，在精灵大军拔寨之前擅自带领西尔凡军队首先杀入半兽人的军中。  
正史记载，至高无上王“震怒”，不得不提前出兵掩杀过去，然后确证奥勒佛已被杀。绿林版的史书中记述奥勒佛不满精灵王族的傲慢和拖延，生怕延误战机，因此提前出兵。他被杀的消息传回精灵大军之后，吉尔加拉德”思忖良久“方才发兵，尽管出兵的时间确实比原先的计划要早。  
将近3000年前的这段血腥残酷而又混乱的战争，即使在睿智长寿的精灵族群里，也已经逐渐模糊，笼罩上了传说的纱衣。  
这两种版本的精灵史书一致地记载着，这支军队死伤惨重。年轻的瑟兰迪尔身先士卒，统领父亲的残部浴血杀敌，在战场上被拥戴继任绿林之精灵王。在末日之战结束之后他带领仅剩的不到三分之一的西尔凡军队回到绿林。   
莱格拉斯最后说：“那你应该也在战场上看到过现任的精灵王。他的名声怎么样？”  
哈尔迪尔的眼神漂移了一下，唇边露出一丝复杂的微笑。  
莱格拉斯看出了他的心思，摇头笑了笑说：“别这样好不好？我又不是专门来试探你！你不用故意说好话。告诉我吧，你看到过的绿林精灵王究竟是什么样的？”  
哈尔迪尔肯定地说：“瑟兰迪尔王的骁勇已经青史留名，有口皆碑。这点你绝对不用怀疑。但是。。。。“他顿了一下，望着远方的山林，长长地叹了一口气，他不知道为什么自己最后还是会落到这个话题上，他好像已经身不由已，”但是。。。他流传最广的盛名还不是他的英勇，而是他的美貌。”  
说这句话时，他的声音逐渐低下来，嗓音干涩，听上去已经已经不像他自己的说话声。他的气息局促，好像胸口被不合身的皮甲紧紧绑住无法呼吸，又好像深怕自己紊乱的呼吸被对方察觉到，参透了一路费力掩藏的心机。  
莱格拉斯若有所思地歪着头看着树冠上闪耀的阳光，转回头来对哈尔迪尔哈哈一笑说：“是哦，你不说起我还真没想到。他的头发，他的那个样子。。。”  
看他满不在乎的样子，哈尔迪尔感觉胸口一下子放松了。精灵无论种族或者男女，都以修长高挑的身材和柔顺的长发为美，其中又以辛达的金发最受青睐。兴许是被莱格拉斯的回应所鼓舞，又或是密林城堡的蜂蜜酒后劲太持久，再不就是一路飞奔时他已经跑掉了魂，哈尔迪尔悄悄地舔了舔嘴唇，接着又说：”在整个末日之战的战场上，上万的精灵大军里，诺多、辛达和西尔凡三族之中，他是最让人渴望的伴侣。“  
莱格拉斯停下了脚步。  
”你说什么？“他重复了一遍哈尔迪尔的话的最后两个字，”伴侣？“  
哈尔迪尔也停下了脚步。他的喉咙里好像被塞进了一大团混着泥土的雪。也许是伊露瓦塔大神注定他今天一定要暴露到自取其辱的地步。他的心跳着，不知道莱格拉斯接下来会怎样反应。如果莱格拉斯抽出剑来指着他的鼻子斥责他的无礼，当下他决然不再辩解半句，只会老老实实的就地在林间跪下，真心诚意地请求他的原谅。  
莱格拉斯哈哈地笑了起来：”伴侣？这个词好奇怪。“  
哈尔迪尔诺诺地说：”殿下，你知道这个词是指。。。“  
莱格拉斯笑着挥了挥手，一手叉腰，一手捏着自己的额角，又笑了一阵，好像他被这个冠冕堂皇的空洞的词呛到了，脸都笑红了。他好不容易收住笑，对哈尔迪尔说：”我的朋友，在绿林我们把这个直接叫”床伴‘。“   
这次轮到哈尔迪尔红透了脸，哑口无言。  
莱格拉斯好心地拍拍哈尔迪尔的肩膀：”叫这个名字不就是和你睡一张行军床的战友的意思吗？“  
哈尔迪尔长长地出了一口气：”殿下。。。“  
”好啦好啦，我又不是小精灵，我懂你的意思，我们说的是一回事。“  
这是精灵自古就有的传统。原先是贵族的风俗，后来在普通战士之间也流行。专职的精灵战士，除贵族之外，通常是不结婚的。战士之间不仅分享武艺、侦察和布阵的技艺，也分享自己的身体。在精灵的军队中这种传统被认为有益于加深军队的凝聚力和战斗力，不仅被默许，甚至还被暗中鼓励。一个年长的，通常经验更丰富，军职也更高的战士可以有数个年轻的伴侣。伴侣关系常常是半公开的。如果能成为名将或者主帅的伴侣，对一个年轻的精灵而言，其荣耀不亚于成为传唱四方的战斗歌谣的主角。为了维持对得起这种伴侣关系的名誉，这些年轻的战士也会因此更加奋勇战斗。  
莱格拉斯顽皮地笑着，问哈尔迪尔：”你说，他竟然是‘最’让人想要的伴侣？超过贡多林家的格洛芬代尔？“  
哈尔迪尔尴尬地不知说什么好。人称”金花领主“的格洛芬代尔是以勇武闻名的辛达贵族精灵，曾独自杀死一头炎魔。他的英俊犹如光芒四射的旭日。如果要用什么来比喻瑟兰迪尔，也许月光会更贴切。但在精灵的传统歌谣里，星空中的月光受到赞美和传唱无疑超过日光。  
莱格拉斯继续问道：”最后谁得手了呢？“   
哈尔迪尔终于有一个可以直接回答的问题：”不，谁也没有。听说他自己不愿意，所以最终也没有。“  
“那就是了。”莱格拉斯点点头说，“就他那个脾气。。。”  
哈尔迪尔微微叹了一口气。  
林间突然有精灵说话的声音冒出来。  
莱格拉斯听到熟悉的声音，朝传来的方向招呼道：”陶瑞儿！“  
三个战士打扮的西尔凡精灵从树丛后走了出来。哈尔迪尔惊讶地注意到为首的战士居然是个女精灵。这几个战士的身后还有几个牵着马的女精灵，马背上驼着堆得高高的捆扎好的细枝。  
名叫陶瑞儿的女精灵走近莱格拉斯，警惕地看了一眼哈尔迪尔。  
莱格拉斯向她确认地点了点头：”是个朋友。“  
陶瑞儿压低声音快速地说：”我们又搜了一遍，还是没有追踪到他们白天藏身的地方。但是那个脚印肯定是半兽人的。没搞清这批半兽人究竟是要干什么之前，这个地方有危险。我叫维斯碧她们撤回城堡去，但是她们不舍得蚕房，说这一批蚕只差2-3就能结茧了。“  
莱格拉斯向陶瑞儿身后望去。身材瘦高的颧骨突出的女精灵站在马旁，双手交叉在胸前，傲然地望着他俩说：“蚕每天要喂4次，就算能带那么多桑叶会城堡，现在把它们搬来搬去，一半都会死在路上。我们又不是不会爬树，也不是没有弓箭。”  
莱格拉斯笑了一下，收回目光对陶瑞儿说：“我猜你是说不动她们的。你让人先护送马队回城堡去，马队行动慢，目标又大。让维斯碧她们再在这里留几天。“他说到这里，抬头对维斯碧说：”这样总行了吧？”  
维斯碧嘴角一撇，笑了一下，没有出声。  
“但是，”莱格拉斯接着说，“等这批茧收下来，你们要先撤回去一阵子，等这片地方确保能安全了才能再出来放养蚕。”  
维斯碧手抚着马背上货架的边缘，望着莱格拉斯和战士们说：“好吧，既然你们觉得我们应该这么害怕半兽人，那我们也只能配合着害怕一下喽。”她拍拍马的肩膀。马匹顺从地跟着带队的女精灵向林间另一个方向走去。  
维斯碧向林中的一个方向指了指：“你如果还没吃过中饭的话，蚕房里有刚摘的桑葚。我要回去工作了。”  
直到陶瑞儿和精灵战士护送马队离开，维斯碧带着剩下的女精灵转身消失在林中，哈尔迪尔才好意思开口问：“她们说的蚕是什么？”  
莱格拉斯没有直接回答，而是带他走进了一片显然是精心种植的较矮的树林。这种树有着宽大的锯齿形的树叶和深棕色的光滑的树皮，结着成串的多粒的果实。哈尔迪尔看到其中几棵树周围用枝条撑起巨大的网，把整棵树都罩在里面。走进再看，哈尔迪尔明白过来这是为了防止飞鸟啄食树叶上白白胖胖的虫子。从四周的树叶生长的样子来看，这些虫子每隔一定时间就被精心地从一棵树移到另一棵树，既让它们有充足的嫩叶食用，又防止某棵树上树叶全部被啃光而死亡。在这片林间有一间小木屋，屋外有一个泉眼，靠墙堆着木柴。屋里面有几部绞车，和架在石灶上的一口大缸，墙上挂着枝条编的大大小小的筐。其中一个小筐里装着满满的深紫色的桑葚。   
莱格拉斯放马在泉眼旁吃草，他拿了桑葚在泉水里浸洗过，用随身带的水壶汲了泉水，转过身来，只见哈尔迪尔已经把带来的食物在草地上摆好，准备好了野餐。  
“你手脚很快啊。”莱格拉斯说着，在哈尔迪尔对面的草地上坐下。  
哈尔迪尔谦逊地说：“行军打仗常常在外面，已经习惯了。这里的食物比我平时的要丰盛。还是该我感谢绿林的款待。”   
莱格拉斯把桑葚递给哈尔迪尔说：“你尝尝这个。只有初夏才有。你肯定没吃过吧？小心它的果汁沾在衣服上很难洗掉。”  
哈尔迪尔吃了一个，果然很味美。“我在萝林从没见过这种树。”他说，“这是人类那里引种过来的吗？”  
“不是，是绿林的女精灵培育的。她们最初是为了培育一种可以做更好的纸的树。结果发现这种树上会长蚕，还能结出这样美味的果实。”  
“蚕是做什么用的呢？”   
“哈尔迪尔，你除了打仗和侦察情报以外，别的什么都不用注意吧？”  
哈尔迪尔惭愧地承认道：“你说的是没错。抱歉我的无知让你见笑了。”   
莱格拉斯喜欢这个精灵说话的实实在在的口气。他解释说：“你不用不好意思。其实我也不知道这是怎么做的。我只知道这是非常重要的东西，可以从这些小虫结的茧做出丝绸和锦缎来。这是绿林最重要的贸易品之一。还有大批的丝绸送到萝林和林谷。”   
哈尔迪尔一时没法把刚才看见的小虫和精灵常穿的锦袍联系起来。他感叹说：“这是多么神奇的魔法啊。”  
“其实没有多少魔法在里面。你知道，我们这里的精灵掌握的魔法很有限。这里全是费力的手工活。凡是树上有绿叶的季节这些养蚕的女精灵们没日没夜的守在这远离城堡的桑树林里。一直到秋天快到尾声才带着冬眠的蚕籽回去。桑叶需要阳光，只有在低地的缓坡上才能长。我只能让人在周边巡逻，多加小心。”  
“但是你们人手不足，很难保证保护到这些边缘的地方的精灵。。。。”  
莱格拉斯轻轻地揉着手中桑葚的梗，抬眼看着哈尔迪尔说：“你果然是个优秀的行伍长，这么快已经把我们的弱点都看出来了。”  
哈尔迪尔感觉胸口一阵寒气涌上来。他放下手里的食物，坐直了身体，两手端端正正合在胸前，郑重地说：“莱格拉斯殿下！我的确只是来送信，和了却自己一个心愿的。我对绿林绝对没有恶意，也没有额外的任务和企图。我没法说我明白夫人的所有用意，但我对你说的句句都是实话。你想想，以夫人的洞察力，我这双肉眼能够看到的事情，她怎会还不曾知道？”  
莱格拉斯想了想，把手中桑葚的梗往旁边一丢，咧嘴微微一笑，盯着他的眼睛问道：“那好，萝林的哈尔迪尔，忠诚敏锐的行伍长，久经沙场的辛达战士，你既然毫无保留，句句都是实话，那么让我来问你，你有过几个床伴？”  
哈尔迪尔大窘，眼睛不知道往哪里看才好，双手抓着自己衬衫的胸口，无言以对。  
莱格拉斯开怀地大笑起来。  
“殿下！”哈尔迪尔刚刚从恢复过来一点，半是羞耻，半是庆幸，汗水已经浸湿了领口。他抬起手擦了擦脖子上的汗，说: “莱格拉斯殿下！如果你真的想知道，至少容我仔细想一想再说吧！”  
莱格拉斯的好奇心显然已经燃起：“这么复杂？你要多少时间想？日头都已经偏西了。”  
哈尔迪尔清了清嗓子，叹了一口气说：“前前后后一共有6个吧。”  
莱格拉斯大吃一惊：“这么多？看你挺老实的样子，真是没想到啊。”  
哈尔迪尔撩起右手的衣袖，露出用一个金属扣带系着的皮质护腕。莱格拉斯意识到哈尔迪尔应该是惯用左手拉弓，这是萝林和林谷精灵弓箭手的传统习惯。绿林的西尔凡左右开弓，所以双臂都戴护腕。哈尔迪尔从护腕上解下那个式样古雅简洁的扣带，递给莱格拉斯。莱格拉斯取过它细看，只见扣带的内侧刻着六颗细小的星型花纹。莱格拉斯把扣带还给哈尔迪尔，本想再和他开个玩笑。但是他看到哈尔迪尔哀伤的眼神时，把玩笑话咽了回去。熟悉戎马生涯的的他已经猜到了这后面的故事。  
“每个伴侣一颗星？”他只是简短地问道。  
哈尔迪尔慢慢地说：“其实我从来都只有一个伴侣。只不过他们一个接一个都死了。”  
莱格拉斯默默地看着哈尔迪尔重新把护腕包好，把带扣扣上。  
“对不起。”  
哈尔迪尔疑惑地抬起了眼睛。  
“我不该用这些战士的英灵和你开轻浮的玩笑。”  
哈尔迪尔左手食指轻轻抚擦着他的护腕，摇摇头说：“不，我觉得生活才是和我开了一个大大的玩笑。当年从多瑞亚斯出来，和我一起投奔凯兰崔尔夫人和吉尔加拉德大王的军队的精灵，现在只剩我一个了。“  
莱格拉斯专注地听着。  
哈尔迪尔仿佛是在自言自语：”我经历了末日之战，又两次随军征讨多尔贡多，好几次和死只有毫发之差，但是我都活了下来。人家说我幸运。征战这么多年，每次出征都能找到一个亲密的伴侣。我觉得在这件事情上我的确是很幸运。但是，每一次又都是我眼睁睁地看着他们战死，然后花很长的时间疗伤，只是为了下一次再次撕开心头的伤口。“  
说到这里，他抬起头，激动地说：”莱格拉斯，你知道吗，这不是幸运！这是一种惩罚。如果天神梵拉真的怜悯我的话，应该已经把我召去圣殿。。。”  
莱格拉斯举起一只手，阻止他继续讲下去：“哈尔迪尔，你仍然留在中土是因为你的武艺精湛，反应灵敏，不是因为你擅长胡思乱想。另外，如果这能让你好受一些的话，让我告诉你一件罪过的事情：我从来没有参加过大规模的战争。我虽然也算是专职的战士，可我只是带着小股的部队防守这大绿林，清除入侵的半兽人或者魔兽。萝林第一次集结精灵军队去攻打多尔贡多的时候，从绿林也招去了一大批战士。那时我还小，特别想去参战。精灵王不让我去。我发了阵牢骚，结果他狠狠地教训了我一番。此后我特别盼望战事会拖延不下，然后就会需要增兵，我就终究可以有机会去了。一直到我看到撤回绿林的残部，我才知道他为什么要对我发狠。”  
两人相对无言。  
良久，哈尔迪尔问出了一个从密林城堡离开后一直盘绕在他心头的问题：“恕我冒昧，你为什么总是用‘精灵王’称呼你的父亲?"  
莱格拉斯苦笑了一下：”哈尔迪尔，我的朋友，换个问题吧。不， 等等，不能改问我母亲。”  
莱格拉斯对此的反应不出哈尔迪尔的意外。但这个生硬的回答仍然让他的思绪一时凝滞。他眨了眨眼睛，想到了一个大胆的问题。  
”你是说除了除此以外我可以换任何问题吗？“  
这个问题听上去就像陷阱。但是莱格拉斯大方地说：“你随便问吧。我不会故意骗你，不过我不保证我会回答。“  
”请你放心，我说过我不是在刺探绿林的机密。“  
”好啦好啦，绿林还有什么事是萝林不知道的？赶紧问吧。“  
哈尔迪尔止不住微微一笑。他问道:“那好，请你告诉我你有过多少个床伴？”  
”哈哈哈。。。。“莱格拉斯摇头大笑，他的笑声让哈尔迪尔的心头的伤疤再次开始发痒。  
莱格拉斯简短地说：”这个答案太简单了。一个也没有。“  
哈尔迪尔望着绿林的王子，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。即使撇开他在绿林的身份和他久负盛名的弓法，即使他穿着朴素不戴珠宝，只要他走过萝林的营帐，不知多少双目光会聚焦在他身上。难道绿林的西尔凡的眼睛里只有青山和绿水？他叹了一口气，小心地试探着问道：”是不是精灵王不想让别人的指印沾染他最珍贵的蓝宝石？“  
莱格拉斯耸耸肩，无所谓地说：”我从来没想过为什么。他倒是真的反感军队里的这种事，而且他从不遮掩他的喜恶。“  
“还是因为你们有女精灵当战士，他觉得忌讳？”  
“可能吧。不过在我们有女精灵战士之前他就是这种态度了。”  
哈尔迪尔小心翼翼地问道:“那你们的战士们还敢有床伴吗？”  
“这么说吧，”莱格拉斯忍住笑，“他不会在夜里突然跑到哨所的营地去抽查谁和谁盖着一条行军毯。但是，”他盯着哈尔迪尔的眼睛，带着笑意说：“难道你想帮他来抽查这些事？”  
“我哪里有。。。我只是随口问问。”哈尔迪尔窘迫地撕下一大块面包塞进嘴里。  
莱格拉斯抬头看看天色，催促说：”时候不早了。马也休息得差不多了。我们赶紧吃完饭上路吧。“


	4. 三  鹿跳峡 （第一天）

当他们重新回到马背上，在逐渐稀疏的林间一路小跑的时候，哈尔迪尔的心仍然惴惴不安。莱格拉斯不再说话。哈尔迪尔回忆起在绿林这一路以来的言谈，暗暗懊悔。自己无缘无故说了一大堆平时对谁也不会讲的话。为什么他要提自己死去的伴侣？为什么要把萝林水泽间哀伤的雾气绵延到阳光普照的绿林来？为什么要大胆追问他的伴侣？为什么要问那个关于父亲的称呼的问题？也许他已经冒犯了绿林的王子，一扇无形的门已经对他关上了。  
他们没过多久就重新回到了商路。前方隐隐可以听到溪流的水声和人类说话的声音。转眼一支人类的商队出现在眼前。商队的头领正在和看守税关的精灵纠缠。这个税关其实只是天然岩壁的一个豁口，有一道简单的原木架在两边架子上。从阻挡通行的角度来说，这道闸门纯粹是摆摆样子。即使是普通的驮马也不难跨过去。两边的岩壁也并不高。但是这是精灵国度和人类王国的分界线。对过路的商队来说，跨出这道闸门意味着路旁的丛林里不再有悄无声息神出鬼没的精灵军队的保护。道路也不再像林间的小径那样得到精灵们精心的维护。但是从此路途平坦许多，附近的人烟也逐渐密集起来。  
税官精灵坐在一截放在地面的树桩上，长腿交叉着，胳膊肘靠着旁边的榉木的树杈，托着自己的额头，栗色的长发披散下来遮住了他的肩膀。虽然他英俊白皙的脸上没有表情，但从他脖颈和脊背弯曲的角度，很容易看出他的厌倦已经快要到了极限。  
他一字一句地说，“你上个月经过这里时也是这几个理由，再上个月还是这几个理由。你的父亲以往每次经过这里也都是这几个理由。这半年你都没有缴税。我现在只要你把这一趟的税款交了。我有耐心，我可以等，可你拖到天黑你就赶不上长湖镇的最后一班船了，得再花钱在外面多住一夜。你自己想想吧。”  
但是商人仍然喋喋不休。  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔都觉得很搞笑，但一时也看不出这个僵局会怎样破解。  
远处高地的山林里传来悠长的精灵的号角声。税官精灵没好气地抬眼望了望山头，不情愿地站起来，走过商人身边，升起关闸的圆木，向岩壁的豁口外走去。  
见有机可趁，商人连忙向伙计使了个眼色，让人牵起马跟着过关。  
税官精灵忍无可忍， 回头对商人说：“你父亲往来商路这么多年，从山里陆陆续续挖走的蓝莓树苗和香兰草，在你妈妈的精心照顾下，现在都长得很茂盛了吧？”  
商人不知道他为什么么突然问这个， 愣了一下。  
“你妈妈住的那个有两口井的庄园离着绿林的边界可不远。我们精灵王的鹿群最喜欢蓝莓树苗的嫩叶和马上就要开花的香兰草。那个院子至少够它们饱餐一下午。要不我告诉放牧的女精灵们，让她们赶着鹿群去你家院子吃一天，就算把你欠的这次的税抵了。”  
虽然商人变了脸色，他不依不饶地继续说：“要是少了或者伤了任何一头小鹿，都要用金币赔偿。如果少了或者伤了一头母鹿，要按一头母鹿一辈子能生10只小鹿来赔偿。”  
“你这。。。”商人又急又恨，像是要咒骂，又担心彻底得罪了精灵们。他最后发狠说道：“好吧！你看看清楚，我这一趟的税都交清啦！”他掏出一叠银币，“啪”地拍在税官精灵坐过的树桩上。税官精灵看也没看， 招手示意马队快点走。商人愣了一下，脸上显出后悔不迭的表情。他要是早知道税官精灵不会去数那些银币，肯定会暗中少放几个。马队开始向前走，穿过他和树桩之间。他又气又急，但是已经错过回头的机会，只好摇摇头，嘴里骂骂咧咧地，跟上马队的脚程向关外走去。  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔跟在马队后面把这一幕看在眼里。  
莱格拉斯笑着压低声音对哈尔迪尔说：“这活我可干不了。”  
“我也一样干不了。”   
他们穿过岩壁的豁口，在林间商路上走了一段，只见路旁一段多石的缓坡下有一段峡谷。人类把这里叫做鹿跳峡。精灵默认了这个名称。溪流在这里变得湍急，然后穿过两岸夹攻的岩岸，注入长湖。湖边停着六只船，船头对着峡谷开口的方向。峡谷对岸更高也更崎岖，在靠精灵关闸的这一边比对岸要低半棵橡树的高度，并且伸展开来形成一个表面凹凸不平的台地。  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔立刻注意到台地右侧盘腿坐在石头上抽烟休息的三个矮人。他们须发浓密，肤色黝黑，穿着厚重的靴子，背上背着大斧。其中一个腰上还挂着一支短弩。  
税官精灵若无其事地大步走上岩石台地，向站在台地中间一老一少两个人类男子点头招呼。  
“喂！尖耳朵！”为首的矮人举起烟斗，用中土通用语向税官精灵招呼道，“早知道等这么久，我还不如先去打几只兔子回去下酒。”他的话虽然是在抱怨，但是他口气似乎和税官精灵相熟。另两个矮人跟着嘿嘿地笑起来。  
税官精灵淡然地摆摆手：“说好了今天交货。太阳还没下山呢。等你看到货色，就知道和它们生长的时间相比，你等的这点时间不算什么。”  
年轻的男子一直紧张地望着溪流的上游。这时他指着溪流大叫道：“来了！来了！”他接着跑向靠近停泊着的船只的方向，大声招呼船工做好准备。  
溪流似乎突然地加大了流量。随着一波浪花，第一根顺流漂下的巨大的橡树圆木出现在视野里。接着又是一根。连续12根去掉枝干的长短粗细相似的橡木接连漂下，顺着水流一直漂出峡谷外面，才在湖面上逐渐停了下来。一只只船向这些巨木靠拢，船工用长杆挑着粗麻绳，费力地把圆木缚在船尾。每条船拖上两根圆木。  
精灵、人类和矮人一起站在岩石台地的边缘上，共同见证了这个交接的过程，清点了木料的根数。 船工们从湖面上远远地喊话，报出木料的大致尺寸。最后，税官精灵掏出一张纸，交给那两个男子。年长的男子用随身带的墨盒沾了手指，和年轻男子分头按了手印，然后把那张纸传给领头的矮人。矮人举起那张纸看了一会儿，抬头对税官精灵嚷嚷道：“喂，这上面明明不是写着他们俩按了手印就行了吗？”  
“你来都来了，货也看到了，干脆你直接在上面也签了吧。省得他们另抄一张收据，再往孤山跑一趟。”税官精灵说。见矮人没有动，他哼了一声，又说：“你不会写字的话，像人类一样按个手印也行。那下面的空白的地方足够你的指头按的。”  
“哈！我会给你那野鸡肠子一样的签名留地方的。拿来！”矮人向税官精灵伸出手。  
精灵递给他一支笔。这是精灵在野外时用的炭笔，中间是碳粉加在黏土里搓成长条后烤硬的芯，周围用数根细枝沿着炭芯并排包绕，再用涂了胶的细麻绳从包绕的细枝外面缠紧。用的时候用小刀把外面的细枝一段一段地削去，露出炭芯来书写。  
矮人接过笔，在手里捏了捏，在纸上一笔一划地签了字递回给精灵，但并没有立刻把笔还回去。  
精灵的手还向矮人伸着：“这次不行。今天我只带了这一支笔。”  
矮人把笔递还给精灵，还不忘说：”这么小器！我这兜里可有的是金币。“  
”我们绿林里不需要金银。“精灵冷冷地反嘲道，”你自己留着吧。“  
“我这儿还有大把的崭新的箭头，呵呵。”他拍拍自己的腰包，“你的眼睛都绿了吧？”  
税官精灵平静地说：“我生下来就是绿眼睛。不像你见了好东西眼睛才会发绿。”  
听见他们两个拌嘴，连旁边的两个人类都忍不住笑了起来。  
税官精灵不为所动，仍然面无表情地说：“今天的公事已经完结，三位请回吧。”  
“喂，这里又不是你这尖耳朵的地盘。”另一个胖胖的矮人嚷嚷道，“我们想待多久就待多久。你回去管你自家的孩子去吧！”  
税官精灵扬起半边眉毛，似乎不经意地说：“哦？那就请便吧。山里有熊，这是它们往来的要道。它们可不会管这是谁的地盘。谁肉多腿短它就先追谁。”  
那两个人类连同在一起的另两个矮人也呵呵地笑了起来。  
胖胖的矮人正要回嘴，领头的矮人踢了他一脚。他便没再发声。领头的矮人对税官精灵说：“你们什么时候再有松子饼干？有多少我都要啦。不用叫人运下山。下次木料交货的时候带到这来就行。”  
”这事不归我管。你去城里找马尔默说吧。“  
”他自己又不做饼干，还不得等你们林子里那些姑奶奶们什么时候有功夫？“  
”你既然知道她们都是姑奶奶，就总得有些耐心吧？着急吃不了刚出炉的热饼干。“ 他略点头向两个人类道别，把笔和收据放回背包里，转身向关闸的方向走回来。  
一直在树丛后看着这一幕的哈尔迪尔，这才把手从他的长弓上松开。他意识到莱格拉斯的手也刚从箭囊上放下来。  
税官精灵走到树丛后面，踏上商道的时候，突然发现莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔两人。他惊讶地看着望着绿林王子和他身旁陌生的辛达精灵。莱格拉斯举手示意他不要声张。他立即会意，不声不响地按原途走回关闸里。  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔策马在商道上跑了一段路，超过了前面的商队。直到远离了身后的人类，确信前方也无他人，莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔放慢了马匹的脚步，互相对望了一眼。  
”矮人呼吸的声音这么响，在黑夜里也能一箭射中。“哈尔迪尔说。  
莱格拉斯和他同时笑了起来。  
”我很少这么靠近矮人，“哈尔迪尔说：”说真的，我看那几个矮人很壮实，熊估计是不用怕的。“  
莱格拉斯无奈说道：”哈尔迪尔，你什么都看穿了。“  
”不过我也可以理解为什么那个西尔凡没有说穿。他是不想让人类知道这附近有半兽人出没，怕商队知道了不敢往来吧？“  
莱格拉斯点点头：”我们察觉到有半兽人的活动。最近一段时间多了起来，而且越来越靠近孤山。就是不知道他们要干什么。以前他们会跟踪袭击在树林里落单的精灵。但是最近发现的半兽人似乎是在侦察什么，或是等候什么。“  
哈尔迪尔思索了一阵，问道：”他们会是盯上了商队吗？“  
莱格拉斯摇摇头：”不确定，不过不像是以商队为目标。”他冷笑了一下，又说：“你知道吗，袭击人类商队抢劫货物马匹，最常见的还是人类自己。“  
哈尔迪尔闻言，也感慨地摇了摇头："和人类打交道一定要小心。"  
”和矮人打交道也一样啊。这一路即使没有半兽人，也得随时警惕。不过，人类也有人类的好处。等你到了戴尔城就知道了。那是个很热闹的地方。“  
”你知道有多少精灵在孤山脚下？“  
莱格拉斯想了想说：”戴尔城里应该有4个。乌米娅在城主基利昂家，给他的两个女儿做家庭教师。卢卡斯在帮基利昂扩建市政厅，他应该就是住在工地旁。还有另一个叫萨恩斯瓦尔，马尔默应该知道他在哪里住。“  
“听上去马尔默是个很受欢迎的精灵。”  
“呵呵，一点不错。你看见他就知道了。他负责绿林对外的生意往来，能应付各色各样的人类，也能和矮人打交道。”  
“你知道能在哪里找到他？”  
“他就住在费舍尔家里。费舍尔是和我们合作的商人。他家的房子在城中央特别显眼的地方，应该很好找。”  
“一共就这几个精灵吗？”  
到了这个地步，莱格拉斯觉得没有必要掩藏。他继续说：“还有4个在埃勒博里面。”  
哈尔迪尔大吃一惊：““在矮人的山下王国里面？””他早就听说绿林的西尔凡精灵和人类相处很近，但精灵和人类同处对他来说并非太大的意外。在末日之战的战场上，精灵就曾和人类并肩作战。他也因此熟悉了人类的战术和武器。有精灵常驻在人类的城市里让他觉得违和，但也没有到不能接受的地步。说到矮人的山下王国，那就完全是另外一回事了。他回想起了离开密林城堡前那个女精灵忧虑的面孔。  
“为什么会有精灵在埃勒博里面？”他追问道，他差点想问”是被绑架的人质吗？“但是转念一想，绿林和山下王国并未爆发战争，莱格拉斯说到他们的口气来也并不异样。他转而问：”他们是怎么进去的？怎么才能知道他们是否安全？”  
“这件事情说来话长。但他们应该没事。马尔默定期会去看望他们。如果有任何异样，肯定会有消息传回来。那几个姑奶奶可不是好惹的。”  
哈尔迪尔更没想到呆在埃勒博里面的竟然还有女精灵。他不敢相像瑟兰迪尔居然能允许这样的事情发生。“那里面还有女精灵？”他不禁问道。  
“卡尔施塔德和霍姆施塔德是同母异父的姐妹，佩蒂雅和她们姐妹俩从小就是邻居，她们三个整天都在一起。”  
哈尔迪尔脑子里转了几个弯才反应过来“同母异父”是什么意思。辛达语里没有这个词。莱格拉斯说的这个词是从中土通用语里借过来的人类的语言。精灵，或者说至少是过着正统的精灵生活的精灵，如果选择结婚的话，终身只婚配一次。如果夫妻中的一方不幸身亡，另一方永生不再嫁娶。这对姐妹的母亲显然结了两次婚。这在萝林或是林谷注定要变成轰动的丑闻。  
莱格拉斯注意到了他的尴尬，主动解释说：“卡尔施塔德的父亲是一个战士，在第二次多尔贡多之战的时候牺牲了。她的母亲又嫁了一次，所以她有个妹妹。”  
“好吧。。。我想我明白了。。。这在绿林很常见吗？”  
“不算常见，但也不算出格。她自己想要再婚。精灵王祝福了这个婚姻。”  
“哦。。。”  
“一个女精灵结两次婚让你不舒服？”  
“不知道。。。我只是从没想过这样的事会发生在精灵中间。绿林的生活果然是太不一样了。”他停了一会儿，又想起了一件事：“你刚才说4个精灵，还有一个是谁？”


	5. 四 埃勒博 （第一天）

一束从洞顶洒下的柔和的自然光照在绷紧的画布上。一只白皙的手执着细羊毛笔，精心地勾画着画中的贵族女矮人衣服上镶嵌的无数华丽的珠宝。  
矮人侍女端来了热腾腾的茶，供奉到坐在高背椅上的年老的女矮人面前。矮人族群之中男多女少。在整个孤山下的矮人王国里，国王瑟罗姆的王后是地位最高的女性。但她早已过了盛年，健康已经大不如前。缀满珠宝的正式礼服在她身上显得过于沉重。  
只见她抬手示意：“今天就画到这里吧。”侍女放下茶壶，帮她脱下外罩的礼服，挂到屋旁的衣架上。看到王后站起身，侍女连忙过来搀扶。王后一手扶着一根镶嵌宝石的手杖，另一手搭着侍女的肩膀，缓步走到这个宽敞舒适的石穴的中间，被洞顶自然的开口处透进的光线照得最亮的地方。  
石穴中间的精灵画师恭顺地放下笔。即使在洞穴里面，而且天气已经到了夏季，他仍然穿着长到小腿的灰绿色连帽斗篷，帽檐压得很低，站在他旁边只能看到他光洁的下巴和薄薄的细巧的嘴唇。作为一个精灵，他的个子很小，勉强只有普通人类男子的高度，但是比矮人还是高了许多。当王后走近他的时候，他自然地垂下头。  
“画得怎么样啊？”王后问道。  
侍女往画布上瞧了一眼，忍不住大声惊叹：“呀！画得可像啦！眼睛画得太有神啦！太像您年轻时候啦！”  
画布上的王后穿着的衣物和戴着的珠宝是当下的样子，但人物是中年的模样。精灵不知从哪里来的神秘灵感，传神的画笔画出了王后盛年时的光彩。  
王后仰头让洞顶的光线照进自己的眼睛里，朝着光亮投射下来的方向笑了。在自然光下，她的瞳仁里反出不自然的浑浊的白色。精灵的医术中把这种疾病叫做白内障，在寿命有限但幸运地活到年老的人类和矮人之中很常见。王后向着光线方向观望一阵，又转望眼前的精灵。她叹息道：“奥兰德呀，你知道吗？五年前你们的精灵王率领使臣到山下之国来访问的时候，我的眼睛还能看见一点。我在王座大厅后面的厢房走廊上远远地看到过精灵王。他笔直地站着，远远看着就像一棵春天的白桦树，头发像金子一样闪光。”  
她拄着手杖向前又走了一步。扶着她的侍女也只好再往前走一步。站在离精灵这么近的地方让年轻的矮人仕女有些局促不安，她圆脸上的短须微微地颤动。  
王后接着说：“可是我现在只能看到光线里一个影子了。你来画了这么多次，我都不知道你长得什么样。”她放开扶着的侍女的肩膀，向前伸出右手， 说：“你不介意的话，我能摸摸你的脸吗？”  
在石穴一角木凳上坐着的矮人卫兵戴姆利急忙立起，向精灵走了几步，大声清了清嗓子说：“在王后面前要恭敬。不要让王后麻烦。”  
没有等他说完，精灵画师已经体贴地单膝跪下。  
王后的手指触摸到了他的帽檐，从斗篷的织物和他头发的间隙插进去，轻轻地向后褪去他的帽兜，露出一张十六七岁的人类少年一般的脸。戴着好几个戒指的苍老粗短的手指摩梭着他厚实略卷的棕色短发。  
“你怎么没有编辫子，头发怎么这么短呢？”她好奇地问。  
“回王后殿下，我剪了。”精灵简短平静地答道。  
王后并拢的四指的指尖抚摸过他尖尖的耳廓，手掌托住他光滑的面颊，拇指沿着着他短短的鼻梁，一直到他微翘的鼻尖，又向下揉抚着他的嘴唇。  
“你的嘴唇唱起歌来会变成什么样子呢？”她仿佛自言自语地说。  
精灵略显尴尬，向后微微退缩。  
王后放下了手，但并无愠意。  
“我恐怕要让殿下失望了，”精灵说，“不是所有精灵都善唱歌。我很抱歉。”  
王后的脸上露出慈祥的笑意：“你画得这么好，上天已经赐福了你的才华。抱歉什么？倒是我要抱歉我的好奇。我摸着你的脸，感觉就像摸着一个孩子。但是你肯定已经活了很久很久了吧？”  
“回王后殿下，”精灵下意识地咬了咬嘴唇，“我去年刚满100岁。嗯，就是说我已经成年了。”  
王后没有说话，她的笑容仍然留在脸上。  
精灵知道他的前方还有漫长的生命，眼前的矮人比他年长一倍，却已经离生命的尽头不远了。他想到这类对话如果继续进行下去可能会引出的问题，就有些不知所措。但是他从小受到的教养使他学会了保持平静，尽量少在外族面前说话。  
王后向屋角指了一下。另一个年龄较长的侍女捧上了一个珠宝盒。王后翻开盒盖，对精灵画师说：“我想送给你一样礼物。这是专门给你自己的。我知道精灵也是喜欢珠宝，但是只怕我这里的首饰珠宝不合你的尺寸。你自己挑一件吧。”她的失去视力的眼睛望着他，脸上带着真诚的微笑。  
“我。。。这。。。这恐怕不合适吧？”年轻的精灵画师双手局促地贴在身体两边，垂下头去避开她的眼神。“我从小不戴珠宝。”  
王后的手搭上他的肩膀，沿着他的胳膊一直摸索到他的手腕，把他的手牵了起来。“所以我让你自己先戴上试试。“她鼓励道，”挑一件你喜欢的。戒指大概没有能适合你的尺寸的。项链和耳环都是女式的。不过我觉得至少手链或者胸针应该是可以的。“她把精灵的手引向珠宝盒。  
精灵只好从命，在一卷手链中抽出一根式样简单的菱形花纹的银链。  
”选好了吗？“王后高兴地点点头，”来，帮他戴上。“  
年轻的侍女紧张地把银链套在精灵画师的手腕上，一扣上搭钩就忙不迭地收回手。  
一直在旁边注视着的戴姆利粗声粗气地命令道：”赶快谢恩！“  
但是当奥兰德背着他的颜料画笔和工具离开王后的洞穴，沿着山洞中曲折的通道走到一个无人的地方时，他身后的一路扛着大斧押送的戴姆利放下了尽忠职守的架子，笑嘻嘻地凑近他的身边，握住他的手腕说：”现在没人了，在这儿停下来，快让我好好看看。“  
奥兰德顺从地任由这个矮人一边握着他的手，一边捋起他的衣袖，粗壮的长着汗毛的手大力地摩梭着他白皙的手腕和新戴上的银链。  
”这是都林家的标记。“他说，”戴上这个，就说明你是山下王国的了。“他抬头看了看精灵秀气的脸庞，忍不住紧紧地抱了他一下，又得意地加上一句：”也是我的了。“  
奥兰德平静的脸上露出一丝不易察觉的苦笑。  
戴姆利分辨不出奥兰德的心思。他就像任何一个在大山深处挖到了绝世珍宝的矮人一样，既骄傲，又欢喜。  
”说真的，刚才我很想提醒你，“他接着说，”那条红宝石的金链或者镶水晶的胸针应该比这条银链值钱得多。你应该在那两件里面选一件。不过呢，这条也好。你戴什么都很好看！“他握着奥兰德的手，从各个角度看他的珍宝，越看越欢喜。  
”王后很喜欢你呀。“他又说，”你的这副肖像还没画完她就赏赐了你。等你画好了她说不定还有更贵重的礼物留给你呐。给王后画像是个好活计。以前那些来工作的精灵画师怎么就不懂得抓住这样的机会呢？还是你机灵。我看你也挺喜欢给王后画像。“  
”戴姆利，我喜欢给王后画像，是因为在那里我可以见到天光。“ 精灵淡淡地说道。  
矮人同情地揉捏着精灵的手。他说：”我明白，你来了埃勒博就没出去过几次。把你闷坏了吧？哎，告诉你，我又发现了一个好地方。明天下午你休息的时候，我带你去那里开开心。”  
“那是什么地方？”  
“先保密！我的小宝贝。相信我，你不会失望的。嘻嘻。”  
前方走道里传来一阵脚步声。戴姆利连忙退后几步，重新扛起他的长斧，回归到他的职责中。 “喂喂！”他大声喝道，“别停下来，快走快走。回去干活了！”  
奥兰德拉低斗篷的帽檐，顺从地配合他把这出戏演了下去。  
在过路的矮人的好奇而戒备的侧目中，只见戴姆利雄赳赳地扛着他的大斧，押送着全身罩在灰绿色斗篷中的精灵，往列祖列宗堂的方向走去。  
奥兰德起先不知道怎么形容这种关系。但是他渐渐地开始接受这是一种惩罚，是他说的谎话的后果。  
精灵可以不说话，但是不可以说谎。他父母从小就这样教育他。他一直都是个听话的小精灵。  
直到有一天事情完全朝他意料之外的方向去发展。  
刚到埃勒博他就察觉到矮人的戒心。山下王国里也有进进出出的为矮人运送物资或者工作的人类，他们被允许在特定的地方自由走动。但是矮人对精灵分外戒备。不管在工作还是有限的休息时间里，他们这几个精灵始终被包围在矮人卫兵和周围其他矮人的警惕的目光中。他也很快发现了矿井和洞穴的石缝里暗中流淌的欲望 ，夹杂在紧盯着他们的目光中。  
按照规定精灵不能在埃勒博里面自由行动。只有到了深夜，值勤夜班的矮人倦怠松懈的时候，他才能借口拿东西或者上厕所，稍微离开工作的地点，在列祖列宗堂周围悄悄地转转。那一天挽上，他轻轻地推开一扇木门，想看看这条通道通向哪里的时候，意外地发现矮人卫兵戴姆利也在前面。  
矮人听到背后的声音，迅速地转过身，圆睁双眼，举起肌肉发达的胳膊，向他怒喝道：“喂！你怎么一个人在外面乱走！”  
这时戴姆利已经值完勤，他的大斧没有带在身边，但他的手斧仍然挂在腰上。精灵自从进了埃勒博就没有任何武器。他手边连一把箭丝线的剪刀或者削笔的小刀都没有。惶恐之中，他缩进门框和通道的石壁的夹角中。木门在他身后沉闷地关上了。  
矮人逼近精灵，目光上下打量着这个细长光润莹白的与他如此迥然不同的生物。他眯着眼睛说：“你要偷袭我？”  
精灵赶紧摇摇头。他摊开手，表示自己的无辜。  
“那你干嘛跟踪我？你白天就老是东看西看，我看到你看着我好几次了！”矮人的目光变得灼热，烙刻在精灵的脸上，让他更加局促不安。  
矮人突然笑了起来，说：“你是不是看上了我？”  
精灵无言以对。在惊慌无措之时，他反射性地点了点头。  
“那就对了。你怎么不早说呢？”矮人笑眯眯地伸出了手，抚摸着他胸前垂落的棕色长发的发梢。  
接下去的事情，就像冬天山脊上被风吹落的一颗小石子，开始只是沿着雪坡轻轻弹跳几下，没几步就变成了无法控制的雪崩。  
事后戴姆利藏起他挖到珍宝的得意，表面上任然是一个尽忠职守的埃勒博的普通卫兵。  
奥兰德也尽量专心地工作，假装这件事情从来没有发生过。但是矮人的直白的脾气和强烈的占有欲是无法掩藏的。戴姆利常常在奥兰德休息的时间，悄悄地带他在迷宫一般的走道、石穴、阶梯和柱廊里，避开其他矮人耳目与他亲热，再在众人面前把他送回他该去的地方。  
有一阵子奥兰德以为他该受到的惩罚最多也就到此为止了。一直到那件事情发生。  
当戴姆利送奥兰德从王后的洞穴里回列祖列宗堂的时候，在埃勒博的公共厨房里，女精灵霍姆施塔德正在做饭。她把长长的木铲伸进炉火，灵巧地翻动着面饼。炉火照亮了她颧骨高高的漂亮的面庞，她头上用一条淡紫色的绸巾包裹住她的长发。榛子面包的香味从炉膛中漂出。她身后的长桌上，5-6个小矮人探出头来眼巴巴地望着她。  
“快要好了吗？”一个大一点的穿围裙的矮人女孩伸过头来问。   
“嗯，这块已经好了。”霍姆施塔德向她招招手。  
穿围裙的矮人女孩马上把捧着木盒递过来。  
霍姆施塔德把一块榛子面包从炉膛中移出来，放进木盒。然后又是一块。  
一个小矮人忍不住爬上了桌子。其他几个拖住他的腿把他拽回桌子后面。穿围裙的矮人女孩回头朝他们望了一眼，吃吃地笑了起来。  
“看你们的馋样！”霍姆施塔德头也不回的说，一边把一块又一块榛子面包拨进木盒。她最后直起身，收拾好桌上的榛子面粉和做饭的工具，放到厨房里专门标注给精灵放东西的架子上。然后拿起一块刚烤好的榛子面包在小矮人们头顶晃了一圈。  
小矮人们忍不住一个个跳起来，伸手嚷嚷着：“我也要！” “我也要！” “我也要！”  
“别着急呀！”霍姆施塔德笑着把榛子面包掰成一块块分给小矮人们。拿到面包的小矮人们欢呼着穿过厨房跑出去。分到最后一个最小的矮人的时候，她手上只剩下很小的一块。这个金发的小家伙衣服和鞋子都比别的矮人小孩要精致。扎发辫的头绳梢上串着细小的水晶珠子。他圆鼓鼓的面孔上嘟起一张万分不满意的小嘴。霍姆施塔德笑了笑，摇摇头，把手上的最后一块面包塞进自己嘴里。  
“啊。。。。“小矮人张大了嘴，眼泪饱饱地从眼角鼓出来。在他的眼泪顺着脸颊滚落之前，霍姆施塔德从木盒里取出一整块榛子面包，塞进他的嘴里。 ”你一个人吃这么大一块别噎着了。“  
”我要分给弟弟的。“小矮人说。他立即捧住面包，摇摇晃晃地也望厨房门外奔去。  
”小心别掉地上了！“霍姆施塔德在背后提醒道。  
小矮人好像想起了什么，转过身大声说：”谢谢你！“他跑出厨房外面的时候，一个矮人侍女连忙追上来叫到：”哎呀！菲力少爷~你跑到哪里去啦？吓死我啦！“  
名叫菲力的小矮人没有奔向他的奶妈，反而转身往反方向跑，一头扑到带着一小队矮人武士的头领身上。  
”舅舅！你看！“他举起手里的面包，好像战士举着他的战利品，”精灵吃的东西！“  
矮人侍女赶忙奔过来向索林行礼，然后迅速地把菲力抱起来，要从菲力手中拿走榛子面包：”菲力少爷！精灵都是坏东西，吃了他们的东西要肚子痛！快放下来。“  
”不要不要！“菲力抓着面包不放，”她给我的！这好吃的。“  
侍女抱歉地望着索林。  
山下之王瑟罗姆的年轻的王孙尚未婚配，当然也没有孩子，但是非常疼爱自己姐姐的两个儿子。他朝侍女摆了摆手说：”让他去吧。我看别的小孩吃了都没事。“  
小家伙举着面包欢呼着。  
索林身后，长着浓密的深褐色胡须的矮人武士格罗恩皱眉说：”怎么能让小王子没人看着就这么靠近精灵？万一那些妖精要对他下毒手怎么办？快把他带走！“”侍女吓得连忙抱着菲力走了。  
这时，霍姆施塔德和穿围裙的矮人小女孩托着食物从厨房里走了出来。她脱下刚才做饭时裹在头上的绸巾，浅棕色的长发飘逸地垂落下来。索林听到他身后的武士们不由自主地深吸一口气的声音。他不由地暗暗发笑。只见霍姆施塔德大大方方地向他们一行人走来，在挎着刀剑的矮人武士面前眼睛都不眨。索林和武士们一行人阻住了石洞走廊的大半。霍姆施塔德靠近索林时轻快地说了声：”劳驾，借过一下。“   
作为一个矮人，索林的个子相当高。在埃勒博，他不需要在任何其他人面前退让，除非是山下之王或他的父亲瑟莱因。他高傲地仰着头，望着比他高半个头的漂亮的女精灵，双手交叉在胸前，一动不动。 他下巴上还没有剃过几次的深色的胡须几乎要蹭到女精灵的胸部。  
霍姆施塔德微微一笑，灵巧地侧过身，从索林身前的空隙走过去。她身后的矮人小女孩向索林行了个礼，马上跟上。  
格罗恩的怒气在女精灵的发梢略过他的鼻子尖的时候，几乎立刻被点燃了。”喂！“他吼道，”给我站住！“  
霍姆施塔德转过身，饶有兴趣地望着这个眉间似乎要冒出蒸汽的矮人。她不紧不慢地说：”请问阁下有何贵干？“  
索林冷冷地说：”你不能一个人在埃勒博里走动。“  
霍姆施塔德仿佛恍然大悟地把脑袋转了半圈，笑嘻嘻地用很夸张的动作牵起矮人小女孩的手，说：”这总可以了吧？“  
索林楞了一下，只好向她挥挥手。  
女精灵优雅地欠身向他行了一个礼：”感谢殿下的宽容！“她和矮人小女孩一边手牵着手，另一只手托着食物，两人一路咯咯笑着跑了。  
格罗恩愤愤地对索林又说：”那些精灵越来越大胆，越来越不像话了！以后还不知要干出什么出格的事情来。让他们到埃勒博来是个错误。我们应该催他们快点干完活，马上滚出这里。“  
索林身后的另一个年轻的武士德瓦林说：”他们已经是日夜不停地在赶工，比我们预想的快多了。再催恐怕也催不快了。“  
格罗恩追着索林说：“索林，你看看，他们晚上都不用睡觉，整夜不知道在动些什么坏脑筋。”   
德瓦林瞥了格罗恩一眼，淡淡地说：“他们晚上也在工作。帮他们打下手的每天分两班，卫兵每天分三班。他们身边时时刻刻都有人盯着。你可以放心我们的卫兵。”  
格罗恩比德瓦林年长许多。见这后辈顶撞自己，更是气不打一处来。他盯住索林说：“殿下！你自己也看见了，那个妖精刚才身边明明只有一个小姑娘。那能顶什么用？”他拽过跟在后面的另一个年轻的武士说：“你忘了多恩吃过的她们的苦头？”  
叫做多恩的矮人不好意思地想要往后缩。另几个矮人武士已经偷偷笑了起来。  
索林注意到多恩的下巴中间的胡子已经完全长好，恢复原样了。但是几个月前发生的这件事在他的脑海中记忆犹新。  
那天索林正在和士兵们练习剑法，突然看到多恩匆匆地跑来找他。虽然是在洞里，他脸上却捂着一条羊毛围巾。  
“出事了。。。”他压低声音对索林说，“殿下你快去看看吧。”  
索林收回宝剑，追问他说：“发生了什么事？在哪里？”  
多恩游移的目光飘过索林身后的士兵们，低头望着索林的脚，压低声音说：“说不出口。你快跟我来吧。在老铜矿二层的通风口那里。”  
“是塌方了吗？有人受伤吗？”索林回头刚要叫军中的医士，多恩连忙伸手拉住他的胳膊说：“不是不是。你一个人跟我来吧。在那边的旧库房里。”这时他的围巾滑落，索林看到他的脸，大吃一惊。多恩的胡子的中间部分，从下巴到喉结一路被剃得干干净净。多恩羞愧难当，赶忙用围巾重新捂住脸。索林感觉事情蹊跷，说：“我先叫人去通知王储，看看要做什么应对的准备。”山下之国的国王瑟罗姆已经年迈，而且深受隐疾之患 （这种由山洞中聚集的大量财宝诱发的疾病后来被叫做龙病），国家日常政务都由他的儿子（也就是索林的父亲）瑟莱因王储来处理。但是多恩拉住了索林，摇了摇头：“格罗恩特地嘱咐我，说让殿下先看了再说。”   
索林跟着多恩跑到旧库房门前，只见格罗恩黑着脸，手执大斧，一个人站在那里。  
“出什么事了？”索林追问道。  
格罗恩瞪了多恩一眼：“你没讲？”  
索林转过头望着多恩。他缩着脖子不敢说话。格罗恩愤愤地说：“都是那该死的女妖精！”   
“你是说精灵？”索林开始意识到这件事的复杂性。  
格罗恩把大斧的柄往背上一插，一把抓住多恩的领口，扯下他的围巾，指着他被剃光的下巴的中间一条说：“这小子先是自己不争气，没羞没臊地向那几个女妖精瞎献殷勤。结果被人家剃光了。”他戳戳多恩的胸口，从上划到下，一直指向他的小腹。他瞪着眼睛对索林强调说:"中间这一整道啊！被剃了个精光啊！"  
如果不是被格罗恩抓着，多恩也许已经自己跳下了老铜矿的矿井。  
索林想笑。但是他意识到现在不是发笑的时候。   
格罗恩推开旧库房的门，把多恩推了进去。“接下去的事，你自己解释吧。”他气哼哼地说。  
看到眼前的景象，索林大吃了一惊。  
在油灯的光线中，旧库房的长桌上倒着的雪白的肉体看上去像是来自另一个世界。这长桌是用来休整工具的粗木操作台，表面很粗糙。精灵的后脑对着门口，棕色的长发散乱了一桌。一只尖尖的耳朵从发际旁露出来。他的衬衣被撩起到腋下，右手搁在额头前，左胳膊在背后以一个奇怪的角度扭曲着。手腕和手肘上的青紫赫然可见。粘液混着鲜血从他裸露的臀部的缝隙里流下。大腿上有长长的指夹划出的血痕。他左脚的鞋子掉了，袜子被踩上了深黑的脚印。整条裤子从右侧裤腿倒褪在他的右脚上，裤身垂在桌面下。现在他趴在那里一动不动。但是从这凌乱的现场和长桌后面并排而立垂头不语的四个矮人来看，刚才显然有过剧烈的挣扎。房间里刺鼻的气味无疑地指出了这次暴虐的袭击的动机。  
索林连忙脱下他的外袍，盖在精灵赤裸的身体上。他回头对多恩低声说：“关上门！赶快说这里发生了什么事！”  
格罗恩关上门，把多恩往索林面前推了一把。  
“那个。。。是这样的，“多恩的眼睛不知道该往哪里看，”我在女精灵那里吃了亏，康森，道尔森，乌尔本和赫鲁根他们几个想帮我报仇。” 长桌后面的四个矮人开始连连点头。索林认识这几个武士。和多恩一样，他们都是轮番值勤看管精灵的卫兵。  
“然后道尔森把他从王后那里带回来的时候，引他到这里来。。。”  
索林知道精灵在给自己的祖母画像。他听说这个精灵画师温顺而安静。因而这场暴行更让他觉得厌恶。 他忍住胸中的怒气说：“继续。”  
多恩小声说：“我们本来只是想把他也给剃了。精灵是没有胡子的，所以我们就把他的衣服扒了。结果把才发现原来他下面也是没有毛的。然后。。。”  
索林痛心地说：“然后什么？然后你们就不知道停手走开？”  
多恩的声音更小了：”摸到他的头发，碰他的腿，就。。。。就收不住了。。。。”   
年轻的王孙冷冷地望向他：“是你想出来要下手的？”   
多恩张了张嘴，看看乌尔本，欲言又止。后者转头看了看康森。康森双手插在袖子里，手肘捅了捅赫鲁根。赫鲁根好像大梦初醒，拽了拽道尔森。道尔森赶紧揉了揉鼻子，指着多恩要说什么，看到索林的脸色，又缩回来，低下头。  
“说！”索林吼道，“你们自己做的事情自己说清楚！”  
“我们。。。。” “不知道。。。。” “呃。。。。说不上来。。。。” “反正就这样发生了。。。。”五个矮人七嘴八舌地嘟囔了一阵，又安静下来。  
“你们干出这样的事，又要下手灭口吗？”  
“不不不不，不是的！不是的！”四个矮人和多恩一起拨浪鼓一般地摇头。  
“我只是在门口望风。”多恩说。  
“我只是想抓住他胳膊，大概压在他身上压得太重了。”康森说。  
“我按着他另一条胳膊的时候，大概卡住他脖子了。” 道尔森说。  
“我堵住他的嘴的时候，大概堵得太久了。”乌尔本说。  
“他开始一直哼哼着哼哼着，我没注意他什么时候没了声音。”赫鲁根说。  
“因为你自己叫的声音太响了。”多恩最后说。  
另三个矮人嘿嘿地笑了起来。  
“混账东西！” 格罗恩从背后各踢了他们一脚，“给我住嘴！“  
索林气恨恨地环视了这5个矮人，指着他们一个个喝问：”你们都干了？”  
五个矮人挤在一起，惊惶地相互望着，最后老老实实地齐刷刷地点点头。  
多恩嘟囔着说：“我还没轮上第二遍，就发现他好像没气了。。。。。”  
“够了！”索林吼道。他低头捋开遮住精灵面孔的头发，把他的脸翻过来。他双眼紧闭，左侧的鼻翼和颧骨磨破了一大片，上唇青肿，估计是被死死按在粗糙的桌面上拼命挣扎时留下的伤痕。索林摸索着精灵颈部的动脉，然后舔湿右手的食指，伸到他的鼻孔下面。  
房间里6双眼睛齐刷刷地盯着他的手指。  
精灵的睫毛扇动了一下，发出轻微的“哼”声。  
“他没死！”多恩惊喜地叫道。那四个矮人也各自长长地舒了一口气。  
格罗恩皱紧眉头，压低声音对索林说：“你得想想后果！不能放他走出这间房间。”   
索林吃惊地问：“什么？为什么？”  
“他吃了这苦头，还不得马上去向精灵王告状？精灵王怎能咽不下这口气？精灵大军眼看就要杀过来了。”  
见索林愣在那里，格罗恩追着他说：“索林！现在这事情只有我们这七个人知道。我们都是自己人，对都林王室忠心不二。”他回头望了另外五个矮人一圈。他们连忙齐刷刷地点头。格罗恩转回脸来，指着桌子上说：“乘他现在还没清醒过来，干掉他！让他永远不会走漏风声！这里下面有一层又一层的洞穴。”他狰狞地逼视着索林，眉间的肌肉激烈地鼓了起来。  
奥兰德右手的手指动了一下，慢慢抓住了桌面。  
索林皱着眉望着精灵。只见他缓缓地呼吸着，眼皮眨了几下，最终也没睁开眼睛。他迷迷糊糊地用右手支撑，似乎想要翻过身来，但是左胳膊被动地被牵动，使他痛苦地呻吟起来。  
“殿下！”格罗恩压低声音催促道，右手按上了索林腰间的剑柄，“再不下手就来不及了!”  
索林摇了摇头。  
格罗恩追问道:"你到底打算怎么处理？"  
索林把格罗恩的手从自己的剑柄上移开，对最靠近门边的多恩吩咐道:“去看看那个水井里还有没有水。”他接着指着另几个矮人说：“看你们谁能将功补过，帮他擦洗一下，把他的衣服给他穿上。”   
“你这是要干什么？”格罗恩急忙抓住索林说。  
“格罗恩，都林的子孙不是禽兽。”索林说，“如果我们的子弟这样伤害了一个矮人女子，或者人类女子，你会怎么想？”  
“你别忘了！”格罗恩狠狠低声地说，“这件事端明明是精灵挑起的。精灵是我们世代的仇敌。精灵王的军队杀到埃勒博大门外的时候，你准备怎么向你的父亲和祖父交代？”  
索林郑重地说：“所以我们要向他道歉，把他送回密林去，让他好好休息养伤。”  
格罗恩不可思议地瞪着索林。  
矮人们端来了水，开始帮助奥兰德，想要把他从桌上扶起来。乌尔本说：“看呐，他的左胳膊脱臼了。怎么办？”  
索林走近奥兰德，大声说：“你受伤了，我很抱歉。听说戴尔城里有个精灵医生。要不要派人去叫他过来给你看伤？”  
奥兰德勉强睁开眼睛，微弱沙哑的声音说：”不。。。请别。。。。“  
索林愣了一下。  
只听得奥兰德吃力地说：”你的好意我心领了。请允许我保持颜面，不要把这里发生的事情告诉我的族人。否则我将来回绿林无脸见人。“  
格罗恩马上大声对另几个矮人喝道：”记住！这里发生的事情对谁也不许说！“  
索林尴尬地立在那里，手捋短须想了一会儿，说道：”那好，就让我们自己的医士来给你正骨。“  
”谢谢。。。“  
索林觉得挺不自在，说了句：”还是我自己去他吧。“说完他便走出了这间旧库房。他很快找到了医士，但是他只是让那矮人医士独自去完成他交代的任务。他自己不想再踏进那间旧库房半步。虽然在当时他发号施令表面上没有半点迟疑，但是格罗恩的话在这年轻的王孙心头缠绕了很久。这天晚些时候他忍不住找到了自己的父亲，在父子两人独处的时候，向他和盘托出。  
”我知道精灵是我们的敌人，“索林抱怨道，”但是我真的觉得我们不该那么做。我回想了一下格罗恩说的前因后果，明明是多恩先去骚扰女精灵才惹出来的事情。可是，格罗恩哪里来的那么重的杀气？“  
瑟莱因沉思片刻，反问他的儿子：”我知道你的意思。但是现在是那精灵不想声张。你接下来准备怎么做？“  
索林迟疑了一下，说：”按照伤害一个矮人女子该受的惩罚，这些闯祸的家伙们应该被公开鞭打。“  
瑟莱因摇摇头：”你再好好想想。你已经答应了精灵不去声张这件事由，那在别的矮人眼里，只见你无缘无故地鞭打五个卫兵。你的子民和战士会怎么看待你？“  
索林左掌握着右手的拳头，低头不语。瑟莱因在同族的觊觎和半兽人的包围之中，在山下之王的宝座之下，苦心地经营着一个国家。他的智慧仍然需要年轻的索林不断地学习许多年。索林深思片刻，又说：”就算这样不妥，但是那五个家伙是不是会以为他们可以从此对一个外族的生灵胡作非为？这样放过他们真的是好事吗？“  
瑟莱因叹了口气，接着开导他的儿子说：”你得因势利导，见机行事。这次只是一个精灵，而且他自己也想大事化小，你只有立即公开惩罚他们一条路可以走吗？“  
但是索林和所有矮人一样，有着孤山的岩石般的顽固。他继续说： ”这次是精灵，而且只有一个，下次是人类怎么办？埃勒博和人类之间的往来要多得多了。“   
”人类反而不会有大麻烦，“瑟莱因摇头说，”我的儿子，你记住，凡是能用金银解决的问题都不是大问题。“看到索林不说话，他安慰道：”你懂得是非，这是好事，我很为你高兴。你有顾虑，我也理解。你得时时刻刻做出选择。如果各个选项都有害处，你只能面对现实，去接受害处相对较轻的选项。”他停了停，观察了一下他儿子的反应，“你要派人好好盯住这个精灵。就算他表面上没有公开反抗，背地里不知会不会暗中报复。另外，这也是对他的一种保护，为了防止年轻的士兵们再经不住诱惑，做出不体面的事情来。“  
索林点头称是。  
这事过去的第二天，瑟莱因带着儿子去看望他的母亲，在王后的洞穴里，见到奥兰德正在画肖像背景里的家具。他的左胳膊还缠着亚麻绷带，挂在他的脖子上。他脸上的伤痕结了痂，血痂脱落的地方新生的皮肤仍然光滑无痕。嘴唇和脖子上的青紫已经几乎消退。瑟莱因暗暗惊讶于精灵强大的生命力量和恢复的速度。但他假装不经意地问道：”你的手和脸怎么了？“  
精灵平静地回答：”回王储殿下，我自己不小心摔的。“  
瑟莱因对这个答案很满意，对索林肯定地点点头。  
这件事情本来可以到此为止，但是没过多久，孤山中隐隐有传闻，说精灵是索林专享的烤盘里的嫩里脊，他人不得染指。这传言虽然只在暗中流通，但索林因为这个传言的内容，再加上查不出它的源头，分外恼火。他忍不住再次向他的父亲抱怨。瑟莱因安慰他说：”你看，士兵们是不是就此断了非分的念头，没有人再去骚扰他？“  
索林不得不承认，确实如此。瑟莱因继续开导他说：”那你一半的目的已经不花力气就达到了，应该高兴才是。“ 看到他儿子仍然愠怒的脸色，他又笑道：“这种传闻不会妨碍你将来娶妻，放心吧。”  
在公共厨房外的走道上，望着女精灵霍姆施塔德牵着矮人小女孩的手走远的背影，索林向德瓦林示意：“跟上她们，查查现在是谁值班，告诉轮班的卫兵不许让精灵没有卫兵看着到处走动，即使女精灵也不行。”  
格罗恩狠狠地捏着拳头说：“待我去追上那个妖精，打断她的腿，看她再东跑西跑。”  
索林拦住他说：“这种小事让德瓦林去就行了。”任何牵涉到精灵的事情似乎都会点燃格罗恩的血性。格罗恩的这种反应让他不适。但是在防务和战事方面，他仍然必须依赖这个经验丰富的勇猛的武士。他深吸一口气，想象他的父亲会如何应对。他知道他还得好好练习。   
矮人戴姆利扛着大斧，押送着精灵画师奥兰德沿着转角的长长的石阶往前走着。当他远远地看到一队矿工走过，其中有他的一个哥哥，他更加骄傲地仰起头，大步地走着。他在五个孩子中排行老三。他的两个哥哥都是矿工，两个弟弟也是矿工。从小他在父母眼里几乎就不存在。有时回家吃饭晚了，他妈妈还以为刚才他已经在晚饭桌上出现过了，会奇怪地问他怎么又来找吃的。现在他终于有了一样独一无二的珍宝。他听到过有关索林和精灵的传言。当时他默不作声，但心里反而更加美滋滋地骄傲。只有他知道真相，而这真相和都林的王孙没有关系。  
这是我的，我自己的，我的宝贝！  
他恨不得大声地在埃勒博最高的洞穴最顶层的平台上向整座山里大声地呼喊。但是为了能继续享用他的宝贝，他得低调。他回想起几个月前发生的那件事。  
那时在精灵摔伤后没几天，他的绷带还没有拆掉。又到了精灵们例行的休息时间。等女精灵们走开之后，他像过往一样悄悄地接近奥兰德，趁人不注意捅了捅他的没有受伤的胳膊。他本来是想说：“我又找到了一个好地方，我们什么时候去散心？”但他的手刚碰到奥兰德，对方的身体就无法克制地颤抖起来。  
戴姆利大吃一惊，连忙关切地问：“你怎么了？我没碰你摔伤的手呀？你生病了吗?”  
奥兰德低头看着地面，小声说：“今天我们就不出去了吧？”  
戴姆利懊恼地看了看周围。在列祖列宗堂里搭起的临时作坊周围来来去去的人很多。他只能坐在奥兰德旁边看着，不能和他亲热。下一次还得等五天。但是他忍住欲望，悄悄伸出脚，用靴子的边缘同情地轻轻蹭着奥兰德的小腿肚。他说：“没事的。你好好休息一下，养好你的伤。我找到了去那条最长的秘银矿的临时栈道。虽然是临时的，想必在那里挖矿的人会用上它一阵。下次去它应该还是在那里。那里可远啦，矿道曲曲弯弯的，好像一直通到孤山的外边。“  
奥兰德注意地听着。戴姆利开始滔滔不绝地讲起秘银的妙处。秘银是大山深处的一种矿物，可以拉成丝然后用来织造甲胄，它既刀枪不入又柔软轻盈，是比金银和钻石更珍贵的宝物。都林的这一支后代原先居住在魔利亚洞窟中，那里有秘银的矿脉。因此这一支矮人王国特别兴盛，在矮人七国之中有很高的地位。但是半兽人和妖魔的军队不断地袭击魔利亚。在瑟罗姆的父亲年轻的时候，矮人就被迫撤出了魔利亚。瑟罗姆几次想要夺回这片故土，都没能成功。幸好孤山是一片福地，不但有煤、铜和铁矿，还有宝石和金银。自从发现了大山之心阿肯宝石之后，孤山又发现了秘银的矿脉。虽然成色和丰度不如魔利亚，但魔利亚已经无法被其他矮人国度开采，据守其中的半兽人和妖魔也不会采矿。所以山下之国仍然是中土唯一掌握秘银储备又懂得制作秘银制品的国度。不但在矮人七国里最为强盛，而且在中土也举足轻重。  
但是孤山的秘银矿的周围土质很松，不断有塌方，非常危险，需要巨大的木柱支撑矿道，还需要大量的木材搭建栈道，跨过一条地下河，才能通进矿道。戴姆利的最小的弟弟就在运木料搭栈道的矿工队中。  
奥兰德突然打断戴姆利的有关他弟弟的笑话，对他说：“我还没有看见过你弟弟。他真像你说的那么搞笑吗？要不我们还是去那里转转吧。”  
“是吗？”戴姆利高兴地站起来，“那太好了。我们这就去吧。” 他拉着奥兰德的胳膊帮他站起来。他感觉精灵仍然有些颤抖，但是已经比刚才好多了。走到秘银矿井应该没问题。他心里倒希望不要在那里碰到他的弟弟，最好谁都不要碰到。因为这是他的珍宝，他想带他游遍埃勒博的洞穴和宫殿，让他目眩神迷，然后像小猫一样伏倒在他的膝盖上，由着他抚摸他美丽的长发。  
奥兰德的胳膊的伤一好，就把自己的头发剪短了。戴姆利开始有点失望，但是他后来发现抚摸着他的短发手感也很好。  
他只需要再等一天，就又可以享用他的宝贝了。想到这一点，他就越来越愉快，腰板也挺得越来越直。他大步地走在精灵的背后，几乎忍不住要哼起小曲来。


	6. 五  长湖镇 （第一天）

夏天的日头长。斜阳如迟暮的美人，依旧浓抹脂粉，挂在林梢不肯退下。 出了鹿跳峡的商路周围人烟逐渐密集，原始山林慢慢消失，被村落、果林和田野所替代。路上的人类也多了起来。莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔的马不断要避让行人，牲畜和马车，感觉反而还没有在没有路的山岭中穿行的时候的速度快。  
哈尔迪尔好奇地遥望路旁人类的田舍。除了人类的军队以外，他从来没有这么接近任何其他人类。往常在萝林和林谷之间来往时，他总是走避开人类村庄和城镇的精灵小道。但现在人类的住宅近在眼前。有农民家在院子里摆了桌子乘凉吃饭。人类虽然寿命短暂，又容易生病，但是生育能力很强，一户农家上下三代常常有十来口人。  
前方路上一大群羊阻住了去路。两个大点的男孩跟在羊群后面赶着羊。另一个小男孩一路小跑地跟在他们后面，个子才刚到马的膝盖高，莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔不得不小心地勒住马，避免马踏伤这个小孩。感觉到身后的马匹，小男孩回头仰望着并排骑在高大的马背上的修长莹白金发的精灵，惊讶地把嘴张得大大地，露出少了两颗牙齿的上颚。他回头奔向他的兄长们，大叫着什么。大点的两个男孩逐一回过头来，惊讶又仰慕地望着后方的两个精灵。最大的男孩赶忙拽过他的小弟弟，挥响了他的鞭梢，催促羊群加快脚步。羊群蹄下扬起一片尘土。  
“嗨，不用急！小心摔倒！”莱格拉斯在背后对那几个男孩喊道。但是他们只顾加快脚步往前赶，似乎没有听到。  
莱格拉斯摇摇头，自言自语道：“反正我们十有八九赶不上长湖镇渡口的船了。”  
哈尔迪尔笑道：“看到他们让我想起我的两个弟弟。”  
莱格拉斯惊讶地说：“你竟然有两个弟弟？”  
哈尔迪尔不好意思地说：“是的。你不是第一个这样感叹的精灵。我在萝林和林谷一共也没有看到过几家精灵有三个孩子。而且我们家并不是贵族。”  
莱格拉斯明白他的意思。精灵虽然外表不会变老，但是女精灵到了一定年龄后就不会再受孕。一个小精灵要将近100年才能成年。成年之后，不管等多久都要等到要有心仪的配偶才愿意成婚。普通的女精灵们通常生完一个小精灵后要过几百年才会再有意愿同房。所以精灵家庭一般只有1-2个孩子。精灵的王族是少数例外，比如古代著名的费诺七子。  
莱格拉斯随口说：“你父母好忙啊。”话既出口，他随即感到不妥，瞬时脸红了，想解释自己其实只是想说你父母一年要给三个孩子过生日所以说他们忙。但是随即又觉得是多余的，因为他看到哈尔迪尔的脸也已经红了。  
精灵们也公开地庆祝生日，和人类、矮人和霍比特人没有什么两样。但是精灵确定生日的方法和其他族类大不相同。在精灵的观念中，除了第一代由伊露瓦塔大神从朝露的泡沫中直接唤醒的精灵以外，凡是由身为精灵的父母所孕育的精灵，他们的生命从受孕就已经开始。又因为婚配的精灵很少同房，少到父母可以清清楚楚地记得自己的孩子是在哪一天受孕的，所以精灵家庭用母亲的受孕日来作为孩子的生日。和精灵在房事方面的矜持与含蓄相比，精灵的生日可以说是一个出格的意外。但是这背后的隐秘含义只有精灵自己知道。  
两个精灵骑在马上，跟在小跑的羊群后面，相互红着脸沉默不语。莱格拉斯觉得挺尴尬。为了打破僵局，他对哈尔迪尔说：“我给你讲个笑话吧。”  
哈尔迪尔连忙说：“好呀。什么笑话？“  
故事还没出口，莱格拉斯自己已经笑了起来，而且越笑越厉害，在马上笑得前仰后合。他的马不耐烦地打着喷鼻。  
哈尔迪尔饶有兴趣地望着他。他隐隐觉察出这个笑话会向什么方向发展。要是换了一个地点，换了一个讲笑话的精灵，他很可能会按照自己一贯的作风礼貌地避开。但是他特别想看莱格拉斯讲这种故事，看他脸上染上淡淡的红晕，看他明知不妥又跃跃欲试的既羞涩又大胆的眼神。  
”有几年。。。“莱格拉斯终于好歹控制住笑，开始讲他的故事，”我们的精灵王特地把本来在秋天的猎鹿的季节改到春天。而且煞有介事地挑选结了婚还没孩子的精灵先去狩猎。这还不算。。。。“他差点又失声大笑。他的故事还没讲下去，哈尔迪尔也被他的笑带动着跟着笑了起来，尽管他自己也不确定自己在笑什么。  
莱格拉斯好不容易再次收住笑，接下去说：”我们的精灵王还专门要求，如果看见鹿在交尾，不能立即射杀，得等鹿交尾结束才能放箭。“  
”那是为什么？“  
”哈哈哈哈，你还不明白？“  
哈尔迪尔已经猜到了他要说什么。但是他特意保持沉默。他想要听莱格拉斯自己说出来。  
莱格拉斯又笑了一阵，说：”你这萝林的正统辛达，你果然不领情吧？那些常年满山跑的绿林西尔凡没过多久就都明白了。精灵王其实就是想让他们静静心心地专门去看春天的鹿交尾。他不知从什么书上看到说这样能激发兴致。哈哈哈哈哈。。。。“  
哈尔迪尔也低头笑了起来。  
莱格拉斯接着说：“你看看，他盼着绿林里多添些小精灵已经盼到走火入魔了。”  
“但愿绿林的西尔凡们像精灵王宽容再婚的女精灵一样宽容他对多添些小精灵的盼望。”  
“呵呵呵，他们私底下再窘迫，也不至于当面违背他的意思。”  
“所以他们就真的开始仿效森林鹿？”  
“哪里会有！所以过几年精灵王也就放弃了。其实啊，他还不如多多让精灵们到人类的村镇里来。森林里的鹿只在春天发情，可是人类随时都能。。。。。”  
他收住了声音，因为前方路旁小径的分岔口正站着一个女子，肚子高高地隆起。羊群绕过她身边，朝小径里面奔去。赶着羊群的男孩们走到她跟前，她亲热地一个个抚摸着他们的脑袋，然后领着他们跟着羊群一起向小径远处的农舍走去。  
在羊群腾出大路上的空间之后，莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔继续策马向前。哈尔迪尔本以为他还会接着拿那个人类的孕妇开玩笑。但莱格拉斯变得异常地沉默。哈尔迪尔看到他心酸的眼神，决定还是什么也不要再问的好。  
当他们终于来到长湖镇渡口的时候，大船都已经在港湾里抛锚。通向码头的道路两边摆摊的小贩们还没离开的也都已经在打包准备收摊。湖面上仍然有捕鱼的小船陆陆续续靠岸，但这些船只显然载不了两个精灵和两匹马。湖对岸的戴尔城高高的钟楼上悠扬的晚钟声隐隐飘来。  
“我们来迟啦。”莱格拉斯感叹道。  
“我想没有关系，”哈尔迪尔说，“看看距离，绕湖过去在夜半应该能到了。”  
“我的朋友，要是我也有一匹神驹的话我完全同意你的说法。”  
哈尔迪尔同情地看着莱格拉斯的马。它的嘴角喷着厚厚的白沫。他转而说：“那我们接着再往前走一阵子，就在林地里露营也不错。这天气晚上很舒服。“  
莱格拉斯点头同意。他从马背上跳下来，牵着马正要继续往前走，突然一个画摊吸引了他的注意力。画商正在打包摊在地毡上的各种小幅画框和彩色护身符。他向哈尔迪尔做了一个”别出声“的手势，悄悄接近画商的背后。哈尔迪尔搞不清他要干什么，也跟着下了马。  
莱格拉斯迅速地从画商收到一半的一堆零碎小物件中拾起一个彩色护身符。  
那人不满地嚷嚷道：”今天不卖啦，收摊啦！“他抬头看到拿他东西的是个精灵，吓得变了脸色，拢起地毡，不顾四散的货品，揉成一包，掉头就跑。  
哈尔迪尔好奇地凑近莱格拉斯去看他拿到的是什么，为什么他的脸上挂着这么有趣的笑。  
”我想你肯定见过林谷的领主吧？“他摒住笑，对哈尔迪尔说。  
”我常常见到埃尔隆德大人。“哈尔迪尔如实说道。埃尔隆德是凯兰崔尔的女婿，每次凯兰崔尔去林谷，哈尔迪尔都会随身护卫。埃尔隆德是个半精灵，身上流着古老的诺多王族和人类贵族的血，在诺多宫廷中被领养长大，被天神赐予精灵的不死之身。他文武双全，以睿智和仁慈闻名。  
”这是人类喜欢的护身符，画着奇奇怪怪的他们认为有灵异的生物，带在身边保佑平安。“莱格拉斯把手中的小石片往哈尔迪尔手里一放，”你自己看看吧。“  
哈尔迪尔借着晚霞的余光端详手里的东西。只见这块磨光的薄石片上，左右各有一个框。左面画着一个留着尖尖的胡子，相貌堂堂的灰发的老人，穿着高领的紫色长袍，双手捧着一把剑，头上盘着一圈星星。右面画着一个阔嘴凹腮，眉弓突出，四肢盘踞嶙峋的灰绿色的人形怪物，披着一条棕色的斗篷，秃头上套着树枝编的装饰着红色浆果的王冠，黄乎乎的头发从两鬓垂落，和两边同色的络腮胡须交织在一起。画得虽然粗糙，但两个人形都有着突出的尖尖的耳朵。  
哈尔迪尔哭笑不得。他不敢去念那两个框下方注明的名字。  
”左边这个写着的是’瑞文戴尔的埃尔隆德王‘，右边的写着‘密林精灵王’。“莱格拉斯笑着说，”人类不用’林谷‘这个辛达语的地名，也不知道密林精灵王的名字。不过你一看这画就知道人类在想象中对于这两位精灵首领是什么印象了吧？哈哈哈哈。“   
“这个。。。。“对于这张护身符哈尔迪尔不知道说什么才好。但是至少他又听到莱格拉斯的笑声了。这让他感觉欣慰。他只好问：“你是怎么注意到这个的？”  
“上次有精灵从戴尔城回来，带到密林城堡里面来过。我们看了都笑死啦！这东西果然在人类当中很流行。”  
“哦！天打雷劈的淘气的西尔凡！”哈尔迪尔忍不住漏出一句咒骂，他随即笑道，”精灵王看到了吗？“   
”呵呵呵，没有啦。我们一群人传着看，边看边笑，结果被一个笑到手脚发软的家伙落到地上打碎了。“  
哈尔迪尔想象着西尔凡们和莱格拉斯爆笑着传看这个护声符的场景，自己也忍不住笑了起来。  
莱格拉斯说：”精灵王就算看见了，肯定也只装没看见。“  
哈尔迪尔点头称是。他心想，埃尔隆德领主大人要是看到了，估计也是只能装作没看见。  
也许是发现精灵没有追杀他问罪，那个画商壮着胆子走回来，远远地站在一棵树后瞧着。眼见两个精灵都在笑，他的胆子更大了，直向两人走来。  
”两位，你得把钱给我。“他看看哈尔迪尔，又看看莱格拉斯，见他俩一时都没反应过来，他接着说：”听着，你们拿也拿了，看也看了，这东西我是不能再收回去了。可是你们得把护身符的钱给我， 不能白白拿了我的东西。“  
哈尔迪尔知道人类什么都用钱计算，但是他从没在人类手里买过东西，身边也没有钱。他看了看莱格拉斯。只见他随口问道：”这个要多少钱？“  
哈尔迪尔忍不住咧嘴笑了。他想象不出来当莱格拉斯最终把这护身符带回密林城堡的时候会放在哪里。  
画商发狠，跺了一下脚说：”一个金币！少一毫也不行！“  
哈尔迪尔对人类的钱币和物品的价格没有概念。但是他感觉出这个人类不怀好意。  
莱格拉斯把手伸向他的行囊，伸到一半停了下来，对画商说：”你今天卖掉了多少个护身符？“  
那人吹嘘说：”我生意好得很，求护身符的人四面八方坐船骑马也得来。每天都能卖掉几十个。“  
莱格拉斯冷笑了一下，说：”我怎么看不出你兜里装着几十个金币的样子？“  
那人脸上青一阵红一阵，赌咒发誓说：”苍天在上！这是一般的护身符吗？这是精灵王啊！而且一张护身符上有两个啊！这法力别的普通护身符哪能比得上？少啰嗦，拿来吧！一个金币！“  
听他吆喝，周围本来已经收摊准备散去的商贩和零星从小船靠岸而来的渔夫慢慢围了过来。  
莱格拉斯把护身符在指尖翻转了一圈，递到画商面前说：”看，颜色没有碰坏，线条没有弄糊，石片也没有碎裂。你可以拿回去了。“  
”喂！“那人咬牙说，”你不要欺人太甚！被你这精灵摸过的东西我没法再卖给别人。再说，你觉得你们两个精灵王加起来连一个金币也不值吗？哼哼。“看着周围聚上来看热闹的人群，他更得意了，大声对周围的人喊道：”看呐，乡亲们！这精灵拿了我的东西不付钱！”  
一个穿棕色短袍商人模样的中年男子拨开人群走过来，见到这情形，呵斥那画商道：“米德，你又要讹诈什么人？精灵什么时候会拿了货不付钱？”  
他走上前去，看看莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔，显然不认识这两个精灵。  
但他坚定地回过身对米德说：“你知道精灵做生意的惯例，如果他们要这件东西，但是不方便付现钱，只要马尔默老爷认账 ，你可以随时到费舍尔家的商号去兑现。你在这里吵吵嚷嚷做什么？”  
莱格拉斯把手里的护身符递到米德面前说：“我已经说了你可以拿回去。我只是看一看。”  
米德悻悻地收回护身符，瞪了这个商人一眼，背上他的货物拨开稀稀落落的人群走开了。  
莱格拉斯刚要感谢这个商人，他反而急切地对两个精灵说：“这批货就在下面的船里，马尔默老爷亲自押货送来的。今天天晚了来不及往绿林里送。明天一早肯定起锚，中午之前就可以到鹿跳峡。船停在港里整夜有人看守。你们放心吧。”  
哈尔迪尔不知道他在说什么。他看了看莱格拉斯。在人类面前精灵总是显得异样地矜持与平静，但从莱格拉斯的目光中，他知道对方也一样疑惑。  
那人接着说：“这批货很多，两匹马驮不动。今晚就不要赶路了吧？你们如果实在不放心人类的眼睛，和我们的保镖一起守夜也没有问题。这只是钢条，贼人一般不会在意。”  
莱格拉斯连忙转换话题说：“马尔默在哪里？他已经回戴尔城了吗？”  
“不，他还在自己的船上。他好像在等别的什么人。但是我也不知道。。。。等一等，”那人退后了一步，再次上下打量这两个精灵，“你们不是来接货的？”  
莱格拉斯马上说：“马尔默还在这里。太好了。请带我们去找他吧。”  
那人好像恍然大悟过来：“难道他是在等你们？啊，抱歉把你们弄糊涂了。快随我来吧。”  
他们还没等走到码头栈道的入口，只见两个精灵快步地迎了上来。  
“马尔默老爷！”那个商人招呼道。  
但是莱格拉斯先迎上了其中另一个精灵，右手有力地搭上了他的肩膀。对方也同时回礼，用额头碰了碰莱格拉斯的额头。这个精灵穿着短衣，长着一张下巴棱角分明的英俊的脸和一双锐利的蓝眼睛，头发颜色很深，几乎接近一个诺多。虽然没有佩戴明显的武器，但是从他肩膀的线条和行动的样子，哈尔迪尔感觉他像是个战士。他立即注意到了莱格拉斯背后的哈尔迪尔，警惕地抬起了头。  
“这是谁？”他问莱格拉斯。  
没等莱格拉斯回答，哈尔迪尔右手弯曲在胸前行了一个简短的礼，自我介绍说：“萝林的哈尔迪尔。”  
“他是萝林的行伍长。”莱格拉斯补充道。  
那个精灵的眉间掠过一道阴影。“行伍长？”他重复了一遍。  
莱格拉斯催促他说：“博朗格，他是个朋友。”  
名叫博朗格的绿林精灵直起身，同样简短地行了一个礼，自我介绍说：“在这里我是石匠卢卡斯和总管马尔默的助手。在下有礼了。”  
莱格拉斯笑了起来：“别逗了，博朗格！”  
博朗格握住莱格拉斯的手臂，盯着他的双眼说：“一点没错，莱格拉斯。这就是我现在的工作。”  
莱格拉斯举起双手，无耐地说：“好吧好吧，我们回头再好好聊。原来你才是今天来接货的？”  
“是的。我已经找到了马尔默运货的船。”他压低声音说，“晚上我会在这里，和人类一起看守货物。明天把东西运进绿林，晚上再回城里。”  
叫作马尔默的精灵走上前来，向莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔行了一个礼。  
哈尔迪尔恭敬而诚恳地说：“这一路过来，久闻你的大名。感觉好像已经认识你很久了。”  
马尔默微笑道：“天色不早了，两位一路跋涉应该已经很累了吧？请上这条船。到对岸的戴尔城还有一阵子。你们和马都可以放松休息一下。”   
哈尔迪尔见过无数的西尔凡，没有哪个能像眼前这个管家精灵长得那么地讨人喜欢，又穿戴打扮得如此精致体面。他长脸型，高额角，戴着一个镶着宝石的金丝编制的发箍 ，金棕色的长发没有像普通西尔凡精灵一样在两鬓和头顶编成三股辫子再在脑后束住，而是像高贵的诺多精灵一样把细细的两束丝带扎着的鬓发垂在脖颈两边，脑后的长发垂落在深绿色暗花质地的夏季丝织长袍的肩膀上。他在长袍下穿着另一种质地的丝织白色长裤和鹿皮的浅口软底鞋。一双灰蓝色的眼睛如秋水含情，未曾开口就不知融化了多少颗心。看他的眼睛，哈尔迪尔猜他应该还很年轻，但他在人类面前端庄而稳重。他和船夫交谈，安排各种事务，说话虽然轻柔缓慢，船夫和商人对他很尊敬。   
船平稳地离开港口。哈尔迪尔的神驹神情自若地安静地立在船尾。莱格拉斯的马估计从没做过船，它不安地踏动着四蹄。莱格拉斯用一个木桶打了湖水喂给它，又抚摸着它的鬃毛，在它耳边轻声说话。  
哈尔迪尔出神地看着莱格拉斯安抚他的马。晚霞已经渐渐垂暮。 酒红色的余辉在他的金发上抹上了浓郁的光彩。莱格拉斯回过头，遇上了哈尔迪尔的目光。他微微一笑说：“我的朋友，你在想什么？”  
哈尔迪尔哑然失笑。他摇摇头。他知道自己在想什么，他只是不知道说什么好。  
莱格拉斯离开他的逐渐安静下来的马，在哈尔迪尔身边靠着船舷慢慢地坐下。他长长地出了一口气，斜过头看着哈尔迪尔。哈尔迪尔被他看得局促起来。为了掩饰他的不安，他开口反问：“我的朋友，你在想什么？”  
莱格拉斯笑起来，他说：“我回去后这事早晚要被精灵王知道，然后又被他狠狠教训一顿。”  
“什么事他知道了会这么恼怒？”哈尔迪尔吃了一惊，认真地问道，“我能帮你什么？”  
莱格拉斯脸上仍然带着笑容，但是他的话像孤山的巨石一样沉重，“ 你是真的还没明白过来，还是故意和我兜圈子？”  
哈尔迪尔叹了一口气：“你说的是那船要运进绿林去的钢条？”  
哈尔迪尔知道他顾虑的是什么。精灵的用的刀剑和箭簇，与人类和矮人一样，以铁制成。但是绿林没有铁矿，绿林的精灵既不会从矿石中提取生铁，原先也不会从生铁制造刀剑。自古以来绿林只能依赖林谷和萝林的精灵工匠打造的武器来装备军队，防御半兽人的进攻。多年以来瑟兰迪尔想要转而从人类的国家得到铁和兵器，摆脱对林谷和萝林的依赖。这也是绿林的精灵不惜劳苦开通让人类商队可以方便地往来通行的商路的动机之一。  
但是洛瀚国的铁产量很少，刚够自己使用。再往西去，到霍比特人居住的夏尔县，那里的铁匠只会打制农具和家用的刀剪，对绿林的军队没有实际意义。刚铎国则严格限制铁的出口，每一批运出的生铁必须由一个在首都白城有产业或有身份地位的居民做担保，讲清这批货物的去处，才能得到刚铎国王批准，打上封条出关。通常国王只批准运往其他人类国家。至于兵器，那是绝对禁止出口。  
刚铎和林谷关系很近。埃尔隆德给无数代刚铎国王提供过教诲和参谋。所以瑟兰迪尔一直怀疑刚铎的限制来自于林谷，背后是萝林的指使，为的是牢牢地控制绿林，只是苦于没有直接的证据。 那些精灵王族料定瑟兰迪尔没法转向余下仅有的钢铁和武器的另一个来源。  
钢铁对绿林来说是非常珍贵的货物，其价值胜过金银和珠宝，以至于在人多眼杂的商路和市镇上，需要精灵专门看守交接。   
哈尔迪尔摇了摇头说：“要不是你问我，我根本没想起这件事。我不知道你希望我怎么去想，我其实确实不在乎。我到孤山脚下来真的只是为了了却自己的一个心愿。”  
两个辛达无声地相视良久。耳边只听得船夫有节奏的桨声。  
最后，莱格拉斯问：“那你回去后会报告给凯兰崔尔夫人吗？”  
哈尔迪尔诚恳地说：“精灵不能说谎。我对夫人忠心不二。如果夫人直接问起我，今天晚上停在长湖镇的那艘货船上装的是什么，明天要送到哪里去，我没有选择，只有如实地回答我看到的和听到的。但是，夫人派我来绿林是为了交送给绿林精灵王的信件和物品，我已经交到了。她应该会问起交送这些东西的过程，问起精灵王有什么反应。我也会一一如实回答。她不问起的事情，我也不用去烦劳她的耳朵。”  
“所以，绿林的命运还是在凯兰崔尔夫人的手里。”  
“不，莱格拉斯，”哈尔迪尔壮起胆子，伸手握住莱格拉斯的胳膊，“是你想多了，还是精灵王想多了？绿林得到一船钢条，仅此而已。这船钢条的归途可以是墙壁和家具里的铁钉，厨房的菜刀，作坊里的工具，马蹄下的铁掌。就算制成武器和箭簇，也可以是绿林用来打猎和防御的需要，你们离矮人和半兽人都这么近。这有什么不妥，需要顾虑萝林的想法呢？”  
“萝林的行伍长。。。“莱格拉斯感叹道，”你真的是除了军人的使命以外一点也不关心你的领主的想法。上一次我们招募戴尔城的人类铁匠到绿林里来试制武器，被萝林发现了。使者送来一封口气非常严厉的警告信，告诫我们不要玩火。那时，“他顿了一下，又说，”反正告诉你也无妨。那时------我们做好了最坏的打算。”  
哈尔迪尔读过史书，知道精灵的贵族自古以来就不断地相互征伐，清除异己。他心痛地把莱格拉斯的手拉近，贴在自己的胸口。”莱格拉斯，你听我说，这里流动的血和你的是一样的。”  
莱格拉斯有点吃惊地望着哈尔迪尔。哈尔迪尔回过神来，窘迫地放下莱格拉斯的手。他继续说道： “我理解精灵王瑟兰迪尔放不下对萝林的戒心。但是请你相信我，萝林没有你想象中那么深的恶意。你说的这件事我是知道的。凯兰崔尔夫人当时是担心人类的贪婪和变化无常会渗透和腐蚀绿林，给绿林带来灾难。那时的确有人劝夫人出兵，只是为了震慑绿林，要求绿林恪守精灵王国与人类的传统的界限，并不是真的要杀戮自己的族人。即使这样，夫人也没有同意。“  
这次危机最后的结局是，绿林遣返了人类铁匠，派出使臣到萝林送上贡品并深刻道歉，林谷增加了对绿林的箭簇的供应。  
莱格拉斯半开玩笑地说，”你好像对萝林的武力和魔法特别有信心，不怕哪天装备充足了的绿林军队突然不听凯兰崔尔夫人的号令，或者，更进一步，突然包围凯兰崔尔夫人的大殿？“  
哈尔迪尔仍然握着莱格拉斯的胳膊，一字一句地说:”如果这种情形发生，我会觉得欣慰。”  
莱格拉斯不可思议地望着哈尔迪尔。  
哈尔迪尔不知哪里来的勇气，盯着莱格拉斯的眼睛低声说：“因为你肯定会帮你的父亲统帅绿林军队，所以我又可以看到你。”  
莱格拉斯不知他是开玩笑还是认真，璀然一笑。哈尔迪尔跟着笑起来。  
马尔默出现在他们这一边的船舷前方，礼貌地咳嗽了一声。莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔都抬起头来。  
“两位，”马尔默说，“戴尔城里有一些习俗，你们初次到来，请允许我介绍一下，以免不必要的麻烦。”  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔同时点点头。  
马尔默柔和的声音娓娓道来：“首先是你们的马匹。戴尔城人口密集，道路狭窄，有好几个市场，市里的道路优先给运送货物的车辆使用，其次是行人，没有紧急情况不能骑马飞驰。为了礼貌，除了老弱和残疾，其他人最好下马步行。”  
莱格拉斯说：“这个很好理解。”  
“其次是你们的武器。城主基利昂允许矮人、精灵和四方其他国家的人类自由往来。但是正因为城里各色人物混杂，为了防止意外事件，不允许佩戴武器。所以精灵的长弓、矮人的大斧还有佩剑都不能随身携带。但是矮人的手斧和精灵的小刀作为随身的工具可以。”  
“这么复杂？好吧。”莱格拉斯说 ，”你是说我们的武器得留在船上？“  
”那倒不必。进城和出城时可以携带。但在城里停留的时候不能公开带着武器行动。“  
”想必基利昂大人有负责维护治安的高效的军队。“哈尔迪尔说，”否则很难想象这个财货聚集的地方能太平无事。“  
”正是如此。“马尔默点头说，”城里日夜有巡逻的路警，他们佩着腰刀和佩弓箭，戴着有红色绒缨的头盔。城中钟楼的制高点上也时常有望哨的士兵。钟楼既是报时又是报警的装置。楼顶刚刚改建好，装上了一架黑箭四叉弓。“这是一种形状像两张弓交叉的武器，固定在城楼或者其他坚实的表面，用弩机装置发射如铁矛一样大的黑箭，射程有几里路远 ，可以穿透洞妖（cave troll）的胸膛。这是精灵用在海战或者防御的武器。但是哈尔迪尔没有追问为什么人类的城镇会有精灵的武器，反而问了一个不太相关的问题： ”戴尔城晚上什么时候关城门？“   
马尔默微微一笑，说道：“戴尔城没有城门，也没有城墙。随时可以进出。“  
哈尔迪尔暗暗吃惊。他对人类城市的印象来自刚铎的军人，在他们口中，人类城市毫无例外地都是堡垒。 戴尔属于刚铎的外省，按哈尔迪尔的预期，至少在防御方面，这座城市会有和其他刚铎城市一样的装备。但是从马尔默的描述来看，戴尔城确实与众不同。  
”最后一件事情，“马尔默有点尴尬地说，”是件小事。市镇里的人类可能会对你们大胆无礼，甚至动手动脚。如果两位不介意的话，在人类面前最好披上斗篷，遮住头发。“  
莱格拉斯哑然失笑：”这是为什么？现在已经是夏天了。你不也没戴帽子？“  
马尔默小心翼翼地说：”是这样的，这里附近的人类有种可笑的迷信。我也不知道这种迷信是从哪里来的。但是，人类觉得金发的精灵会。。。“他的神情变得尴尬，眼神飘向船舱外面。  
莱格拉斯半开玩笑地说：“怎么？他们觉得精灵的金发会闪瞎他们的眼睛？”  
马尔默低声说：“不是的，是他们觉得金发的精灵都很轻浮。”  
莱格拉斯哑然失笑：“哦！梵拉在上！辛达一族在这里的人类眼里竟然是这样的？他们至少分得清男精灵和女精灵吧？”  
马尔默微笑不语。哈尔迪尔开始感觉，这座不设防的城市里不知还有多少意外在等着他们。


	7. 六   戴尔城 （第一夜）

戴尔城坐落在孤山脚下的一片平原上。东北朝着迷雾山脉方向有一条天然的裂谷，北面对着埃勒博的山门，西面和东南面有多条道路通向附近的村落和山林，南面沿着长湖还有好几个渡口和港口。  
精灵们乘坐的船靠岸时，夜已经很深了。孤山山麓吹来凉爽的略带烟火气息的风。城里的酒肆和人家仍然有灯火闪动。  
马尔默领着他的精灵同伴走街串巷，绕过一座大宅的院墙，在朝向市场方向的一处已经关上门的商铺旁的木门上敲了几下。举着油灯的仆人马上开了门。哈尔迪尔注意到这个人类的仆人手里的油灯是绿林精灵常用的式样，四周糊着半透明的纸，可以遮风。  
穿过一条头顶有过街楼的窄巷， 进入一个地上铺着石板的小院子。另一个仆人迎了上来要帮他们拿行礼。莱格拉斯示意不必。马尔默吩咐仆人把莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔的马带去马厩，然后引他们上了楼。  
“这一进院子大多给我们使用。”马尔默介绍说，”前面临街的是商铺，院子两旁的厢房现在都做库房用了。楼下屋角是厨房和佣人的房间。我的房间在走廊左面。中间的楼梯通到费舍尔家的家宅。我没有特别向家主通报你们二位的到来。这里常有绿林的精灵往来，他们应该也不会特别注意。但是，如果你有事想见费舍尔家的人，请让仆人先通报一下。“  
莱格拉斯点头表示明白。  
马尔默继续说：“楼梯旁的这间房间是空的。最里面这间房给你们住。“他推开门，点上油灯。这是一间长方形的套间，进门有桌椅衣架，作为起居室用。中间套着一个很大的浴室，有窗开向外面。最里面是卧室，靠墙放着一个衣柜和一口箱子。壁炉的对面一左一右放着两张单人床。床上新铺的亚麻床单细心地浆洗过。  
“人类的居所没有泉水。”马尔默说，“得像住在林间小屋里一样用水桶里的水。需要的东西仆人都会送上来，要洗的衣服也尽管交给他们。”  
在他们说话的时候，仆人已经在外间的桌子上摆上了晚餐。晚餐除了新鲜水果和面包，还有煮熟的鸡蛋。  
马尔默说：“人类晚上都是要睡觉的。天亮了才会起来活动。我晚上会继续工作，为防止打扰他们睡觉，我会尽量小声，也不点灯。这里的人都已经习惯了。”  
精灵平时几乎不需要睡觉，夜间只要有星光就可以活动。马尔默陪他们吃晚饭，讲起戴尔城的风土人情，各个商队的生意，城主基利昂祖辈的轶事，矮人的饮食习性。他讲到自己刚到戴尔城常住的时候，晚上把人类吓了一大跳的故事，讲得莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔都笑了。  
到了这个时候，对人类的仆人来讲已经很晚了。哈尔迪尔看到在一旁服侍的仆人连着打了几个哈欠。  
见哈尔迪尔注意仆人的反应，马尔默说：“到我想你们应该很劳累了。晚上请好好休息一下。我明白你们的来意，明天我带你们去走访这里附近的精灵们。据我所知他们都很好。你们见了他们就更放心了。”  
哈尔迪尔诚恳地向他道谢：“我经常在外面巡查搜索，这是第一次有这样舒适奢侈的行程。真是不胜感谢。”  
饭后莱格拉斯把绿林里带出来的东西一一交给马尔默。他果然熟知各样物品该有的去处。对于那两双厚羊毛袜子，马尔默建议莱格拉斯留在身边，待碰到那个精灵时当面给他。“如果你们真的打算进埃勒博里面，说是家里人送东西来，也是个好借口。”他说。哈尔迪尔不由得感激他的细心。  
仆人很快地收拾了桌子，又送上了热水。哈尔迪尔让莱格拉斯先洗漱。当他自己也洗漱完，回到卧室的时候，看到莱格拉斯已经熄灭了油灯。他拆散了两鬓的发辫，只穿着短袖的衬衣和短裤，仰躺在其中一张床上，望着窗外的星光出神。他的金发散在枕头上，在暗夜中映着星光熠熠生辉。  
哈尔迪尔暗自感叹了一声。周围人家密布，近在一间房间之隔还有一个彻夜静心工作的精灵。他的一举一动都在无数双耳朵的倾听范围之内。他多么希望今晚他们是在湖边的树林里露营，让星光照在他们身上，周围只有忽明忽暗的萤火虫在飞舞。但是，他已经得到太多，不应该贪得无厌。  
他小心地在另一张床上躺下，尽量不发出声音。   
“哈尔迪尔？”他听见对面床上的莱格拉斯小声地说，“这一切都不像是真的。”  
“什么？”哈尔迪尔小声地回答。  
“这一切。这富庶的人类城市，这近在眼前的孤山，这星光，这安静的夜晚。”他停了一会儿。哈尔迪尔以为他睡着了，悄悄抬起身来看。但莱格拉斯在床上仍然睁着双眼，他接着说：“。。。。还有你，在我身旁的萝林的行伍长”。  
哈尔迪尔的心惊了一跳，他躺回自己的床上，喃喃地说：“我不明白你在说什么，莱格拉斯。”  
“我以为矮人的山洞里彻夜都是铁匠的锤声，在夜里传得很远很远。”莱格拉斯轻轻地说，“但是这里好安静。我这才想起来，矮人和人类一样，晚上是要睡觉的。哈尔迪尔，你们在萝林晚上都干些什么呢？”  
“我不知道。。。。”哈尔迪尔说的是真话，“因为我常常日夜都在巡逻或者守卫。”他想了一会儿说，“萝林夜里此起彼伏都是歌声和乐声。精灵们轮流地在树屋上歌唱，从一棵到另一棵。”  
“在绿林里精灵晚上也在工作。”莱格拉斯说，“你永远都可以听到木刻精灵的锤声，织匠精灵的纺车声，皮匠精灵的剪刀和敲打声，还有女精灵们剥橡子、榛子和松子的声音。反而在这里，在上万人类之中，却这么安静。”  
这时，窗外远远地传来婴儿的哭声，打破了夜空的宁静。  
哈尔迪尔笑了：“你看，这是真的人类生活的地方。”  
“哈尔迪尔，我睡不着。”  
哈尔迪尔的手指缠着自己的头发，胸膛里心跳的声音在他自己耳朵里像鼓声一样响。  
“哈尔迪尔，我在想我永远也没法继任绿林的精灵王。离开密林城堡一天我就犯了错。我没这份细心去盘算那么多事情。我们的精灵王做每件事情都得精打细算，权衡再三。我没法想象自己去像他那样思考。就算让我做马尔默的工作我也做不好，更不要说管理整个绿林。”  
哈尔迪尔微微叹了一口气，说：“莱格拉斯，你想多了。你并没有做错什么，至少我没有看到你做错什么。”他想起了埃尔隆德的双胞胎儿子埃莱丹和埃洛赫。他们离继任林谷的领主的水平也还差得远着，不过他们可是对自己没有任何怀疑。他宽慰莱格拉斯说：“你很坦诚，值得信任。你是一个让人愿意追随的首领。”  
莱格拉斯不好意思地笑了。“哈尔迪尔，你是萝林的行伍长，不是萝林的蜂蜜精灵。为什么你的嘴这么甜呢？“  
哈尔迪尔脸红了，他枕着胳膊在黑暗中望着天花板不吱声。  
“哈尔迪尔，原来你也睡不着？”  
”我。。。我其实是挺累了，可是我确实睡不着。“  
”有时候太累反而更睡不着。“莱格拉斯翻身从床上起来说，”你要不要试试绿林的手法？特别适用于长时间弯腰坐着工作或者骑马之后。可舒服了。“  
哈尔迪尔直起脖子，好奇地看着他从柜子里翻出另一条床单，铺在两张床之间的地面上。他在地上轻轻踏了几下，觉得太硬，从床上顺手拿过枕头来，搁在床单中间偏上的地方，然后向哈尔迪尔招招手，笑嘻嘻地说：”下来试试吧。你自己说你相信我的。“  
哈尔迪尔下了床，光脚站在铺在地上的床单上，有点不知所措。  
莱格拉斯摸了摸哈尔迪尔短衫的侧缝，说：”这个够宽松，正好。“  
哈尔迪尔感觉被他手摸过的地方像被露水浸湿的皮肤吹上了风一样敏感。他的脸已经开始发烫。  
莱格拉斯光脚的脚掌踏了踏地面，示意他躺下。哈尔迪尔狐疑地弯下身，只听莱格拉斯说：”趴在这里，枕头给你垫在胸口下面。“  
哈尔迪尔心跳着，在床单上趴下。他感觉莱格拉斯捋直他后颈的头发，把它们卷成一束，搁在他脊背的中间。然后他感觉莱格拉斯跨过他的身体，两脚在他身体两侧站定， 双手抚摸他的手臂，把他的双臂往前伸 ，直到他的两臂贴近他自己的耳朵，然后莱格拉斯的手握住他手肘上方。  
”准备好了吗？“莱格拉斯问，”放松。“  
哈尔迪尔咽了一口唾沫，点点头。他感觉莱格拉斯握着他的手臂把他的身体抬了起来，但是他的双膝在背后往下压哈尔迪尔的两侧肩胛骨。  
莱格拉斯的声音在他的脑袋后面很近的地方：”低下头，放松。“  
哈尔迪尔顺从地低下头。莱格拉斯的动作开始很轻，但逐渐用力。他的胳膊和肩膀的韧带逐渐被拉伸，从酸楚逐渐到迸裂的疼痛。他调整呼吸，忍耐着，直到听到莱格拉斯说：”喂，我是在给你按摩，不是在给你上刑。“他才吐出轻微的呻吟。  
”好啦，好啦，要是感觉痛的话你就说一声啊。“他听见莱格拉斯说。他感觉自己的手臂被放下，一双手有力地揉按着颈部两侧和肩膀的肌肉。”现在抬起头往后。“ 那双手再一次握住了他的双侧手肘上方，他感觉自己整个上身再一次被抬起，向后上方拉伸，腰像拉满的弓一样张开。一双膝盖压在了他的臀部。  
”呼气，放松。恩，你的身体很柔韧啊。“他听见莱格拉斯的声音在他耳旁。他闭上眼睛，享受对方的鼻息吹动自己头发的感觉。  
当他被再次放下，俯卧在地上铺着的床单的时候，他感觉眼冒金星，腰腿完全酥软了。一双有力的手沿着他的脊柱两侧按摩下来。   
”你的呼吸变得急促了。“莱格拉斯说，”是不是我手法太重了？你要是难受的话就跟我说一声。“  
哈尔迪尔轻轻地哼了一声，摇摇头。  
”看来你果然还能承受更多。“  
哈尔迪尔感觉一只手从他左肩下绕过，反挽住他的左上臂，另一只手从他大腿间插入他右腿下，手臂挽住他膝盖上方，然后那有力的胳膊扳起他的右腿和左肩。  
”你感觉一下，应该是你觉得自己的右脚在伸往自己的左肩方向，“他听见背后的声音说，”放松，放松，伸长你的腿。对，就是这样。啊，哈尔迪尔，你的身体真美妙，既柔韧又有力。“  
哈尔迪尔不得不请求暂停。  
莱格拉斯放下了他的肩膀和大腿都。从哈尔迪尔的肌腱和骨骼的反应，莱格拉斯觉得他无疑应该还能承受更多。他疑惑地问：”你怎么啦？我太用力了吗？“  
哈尔迪尔趴在枕头上，微微喘息着，无言以对。他不敢告诉莱格拉斯，他不敢继续下去的原因是他已经几乎完全硬了。  
莱格拉斯在他身边坐下来，推推他的背说：”你说话呀？“  
”我。。。我没事。。。“哈尔迪尔艰难地支撑起身体，小心地反转身，遮住他的睡裤中间不雅的形状。他背对着莱格拉斯坐着，仍然喘息着，期待他身体的反应能逐渐消退。但是他的身体今晚一点也没有配合他的意志的意思。  
”哈尔迪尔？“他听见背后关切的询问声，他知道自己无法掩藏。他一手撑着地板，慢慢转过头去，望着莱格拉斯。  
”哈尔迪尔，你怎么了？“莱格拉斯追问道。  
哈尔迪尔遇上了那双询问的蓝眼睛，那目光单纯如绿林的泉水。他看上去既无欲念，也无戒心。  
”我。。。我没事。“哈尔迪尔舔了舔发干的嘴唇，他现在急需畅饮岩缝间的清泉。他们相对无言。良久，哈尔迪尔低声细语道：”莱格拉斯，你想不想试一试萝林的手法？“  
莱格拉斯背靠着床沿，右腿曲着膝盖靠在胸前，两手环拢着右膝盖。左腿放松地伸着。他好奇地看着哈尔迪尔，点点头。  
哈尔迪尔缓缓长长地吸了一口气。他曾经无数次在崎岖狭窄的地形里苦战。当他执剑奔跑在一条狭长的巷道时，前方豁然开阔的空间里可能是突围的捷径，也可能是更多的敌人。生死就在一线之间。战况不容更多权衡。如果他错误估计了形式，前方等待他的是死路一条。如果他不冲向前去，现在脚下也是死路一条。最最揪心的还不是奔出狭路后迎面砍来的一刀，而是要不要冲出去的纠结。他会被自己的焦躁燃尽心血。无数次他选择放手一搏。到现在他还活着。  
所以这次他也打算大胆地前进一步。  
哈尔迪尔转过身，左脚小心地跨过莱格拉斯的右腿，分开膝盖，屈膝坐在自己的脚跟上。他的动作很慢，很轻柔。在这个过程中他始终注视着莱格拉斯的眼睛。  
“如果你感觉不舒服。。。”他听见自己的声音里掩饰不住的颤抖，“。。。或者你不想继续。。。请你不要犹豫。。。。”不知道是因为害怕还是因为羞耻，他左臂仍然抱着莱格拉斯的枕头。他的身体倾向莱格拉斯，枕头挤在了他们俩身体的当中。他的左手在枕头下面沿着莱格拉斯肋骨的侧面向上摸索，隔着他的短袖衬衣在他的胸前捉住了他的乳头。他的拇指的指腹来回拨弄着这小小的突起。  
莱格拉斯的眼神似乎改变了焦距，注视在哈尔迪尔身后无限远的地方。他微微地皱起了眉，呼吸变重。哈尔迪尔闻到了他呼吸中逐渐灼热起来的气息，但他的手和身体都没有动。哈尔迪尔增大了胆子，他的手游移到枕头下面掀起莱格拉斯的衬衣，从他的胳膊和胸腹之间的空隙里伸上去。这时他更容易就找到了他的目标，那个小小的突起已经变硬了。  
莱格拉斯敏感的肌肤被触碰到的时候，他张了张嘴，但是还没发出声音。哈尔迪尔伸长脖颈，捕捉到莱格拉斯的嘴唇，把他的第一声呻吟封在一个绵长的吻里面。感觉到莱格拉斯伸出双臂环住了他的脖子和肩膀，他的吻更加深入，同时他伸出右手，沿着莱格拉斯的左腿向上摸索，从他短裤的裤腿边里伸了进去。他的手指触到皮肤松软的皱褶，娴熟地轻轻地揉捏着一侧的睾丸。莱格拉斯紧紧地抱住了他。他们急于热切地拥吻，谁也没想到把两个身体之间那个格格不入的枕头拿开。哈尔迪尔的指尖摸到他的阴囊的中缝，沿着那敏感的一线前后抚擦。  
莱格拉斯举起双手捂住自己头顶两侧，仰起头，闭上了眼睛。  
哈尔迪尔更加大胆地抚摸着他，在他的颈根和肩膀印下一串串热吻。他的拇指和食指握住了莱格拉斯的正在快速勃起器官，把包绕它的那层薄薄的皮肤往它的根部褪下，让它的头部充分暴露。  
莱格拉斯无法克制地低声呻吟起来。他屈起左腿勾住哈尔迪尔的身体，臀部不由自主地向哈尔迪尔的腹部怂动。快感像夏天雷雨前的一层层乌云一样湿重地压迫下来。  
哈尔迪尔终于在闪电划破乌云、倾盆大雨降临之前反应过来，抽出两人之间的枕头紧紧压在莱格拉斯的脸上，把他突然抬高的呻吟声捂住。  
当他抽离枕头，把它丢在地上的床单上时，莱格拉斯仍然闭着眼睛，半张着嘴，微微地喘息着。汗水浸湿了他额角的金发。哈尔迪尔抱住他，让他的头搁在自己的左肩膀上，怜爱地用右手拨开他的额发。  
莱格拉斯喃喃低语了一句无法分辨的道歉，靠在他的肩膀上就直接睡着了。


	8. 七  戴尔城   （第二天 上午）

莱格拉斯猛然翻身坐起。强烈的阳光从百叶窗的缝隙里射进来。他一看两边两张床都空着。原来自己竟然在地板上睡了长长的一觉。他迅速起身，一边用手指梳拢着头发，一边拉开百叶窗。天早已大亮，市场上熙熙攘攘的声音和牛车马车的木轮滚过石质路面的隆隆声不绝于耳。  
“哈尔迪尔！”他光着脚走向起居室，连声呼唤着，“哈尔迪尔！你在哪里？”他的手摸到了自己衬衣下摆前方干结的硬块，顿时红了脸。“哈尔迪尔！”他着急地说，“你对我施了什么魔法？”  
他突然愣住了。  
哈尔迪尔已经穿戴整齐，两鬓边编得紧致溜光的发辫向后绑好，一头金发服帖地披在他的肩上。他端庄地坐在桌边，正在用一块绒布不紧不慢地擦着箭头。桌子的另一头摆着两盘奇异的食物，鲜红的果肉切成巨大的红宝石的形状，上面牵着黑色的种子，散发出清甜的香味。  
哈尔迪尔抬起头，平静的目光从他手里的武器移向莱格拉斯。  
“早上好。”他慢悠悠地特地用西尔凡语说，“殿下昨夜睡得可好？”只有从他抑扬的尾音里，听出一丝淡淡的喜悦和悠然的满足。  
“我睡着的时候发生了什么事？”  
“也没有什么吧？”哈尔迪尔不紧不慢地说，“天刚亮的时候有一支商队牵着马进了院子。马尔默领他们装上了货物出发。后来仆人敲门进来问我早饭想吃什么。我说这里的食物很好，随便什么都行。他端来了水果，又问我要什么茶水。我怕他吵醒你，告诉他我会等你醒了再叫他。“  
“哦！梵拉在上！”莱格拉斯一想到自己睡得连一个人类敲门走进房间自己都不知道，就羞愧难当，“那你又在干什么？”  
“我吗？”哈尔迪尔微微笑着望着莱格拉斯，“我一直看着你。你睡得就像个小精灵。连一句梦话都没有。”  
莱格拉斯无地自容。他跑回卧室，抓起他替换的白天的衣服，迅速冲进卫生间。他倒上凉水，冲洗了全身。等他换上衣服，开始快速地梳头的时候，哈尔迪尔踱步到了他的身后。卫生间里有个梳妆台，上面放着一面磨光的铜镜。但是莱格拉斯对着窗子梳头。  
“原来你梳头也不用镜子。”他笑着说。  
“我又不是好打扮的女精灵。”莱格拉斯气恨恨地说，一边用小指勾起头发，快速地编着辫子。但是他的头发偏偏不听话地绕在了一起。  
“别着急。我看过，这个城并不大，今天就能把他们找全。”哈尔迪尔含着笑，拿起羚羊角梳子和铜镜，走到莱格拉斯的背后，把镜子放到他面前的窗台上。铜镜里照出两个精灵的影子。哈尔迪尔和莱格拉斯差不多高。有一瞬间，莱格拉斯仿佛觉得哈尔迪尔的下巴马上就要靠在他的肩上，他的胳膊会环住他的腰，他的嘴唇会紧紧地贴在他耳朵的下方。想到这里，莱格拉斯的目光迷茫起来，眼帘因为渴望和羞耻而低垂。他调整了一下呼吸，再次望向镜子。哈尔迪尔仍然端端正正地站在他身后，脸上带着宁静的笑容。  
“这是什么？”莱格拉斯禁不住问。  
"你在问什么？"  
“我在问你对我做了什么？这是魔法吗？”  
“这就是你自己。”哈尔迪尔说，”我只不过唤醒了它。  
莱格拉斯从心底里颤抖起来。 他一连串地说：“这就是萝林的战士的习惯吗？怪不得精灵王这么反感这种事!怪不得萝林的战士一到打仗就不行！怪不得你们动不动就要到绿林来征用军队！”  
他看到镜子里哈尔迪尔哀伤的眼神，适时地停止了抱怨。  
哈尔迪尔从他身后伸出手，轻柔地从前向后梳理他的头发。  
莱格拉斯更觉得惭愧。他垂下头，两手扶着窗台，低声说：“请原谅我一时冲动。。。明明是我自己松懈懒散，还要责怪你。我很抱歉。。。”  
他感觉哈尔迪尔的手指在他的头顶上无声地跳动。他闭上眼睛，丢掉关于战争的记忆，放空自己的心，全神贯注于发根被挑起的酥痒的感觉。  
“我没有直接和绿林来的战士一起战斗过。“他听见身后的哈尔迪尔说，”但是听其他萝林的战士说，他们非常英勇。连年的征战，折损了我们太多的同伴。没有同族的联手，无法维持对半兽人的基本防御。到了这个时代，萝林就是绿林，绿林就是萝林。嗯，好了，你照照镜子吧。“  
莱格拉斯抬起头，看到镜子里的自己，两鬓的发辫已经梳好，整齐的金发披散在肩膀后。他注意到，同样是辛达的发型，他发辫的辫脚和他自己平常梳的略有不同，而是被哈尔迪尔梳成了和他一样的样子。  
”萝林就是绿林，绿林就是萝林。。。“莱格拉斯心里念叨着。他转过身，伸出右臂按在哈尔迪尔的左肩上。对方放下梳子，同样回礼。对矜持的精灵而言，这个礼节相当于人类的亲切拥抱。莱格拉斯虽然在脑海里会浮现出和这个萝林精灵更为亲密的举动，但是他仍然没法想象在光天化日之下把它转化为现实。  
在吃早饭前，莱格拉斯特地把地上的床单和昨天穿过的内外所有衣服全都丢进木桶里，又把水倒了进去，混在一起。他不希望人类的仆人来取要洗的衣服的时候发现任何异样。  
哈尔迪尔对早饭的水果赞不绝口。”我从没吃过这样的东西。“他说，”这是什么？绿林里也有吗？“  
”没有。“莱格拉斯解释说，”这是人类培育的水果，叫做‘西瓜’，种在湖滩的沙土里，盘在地上长出有软刺的藤和比盘子还要大的叶子。夏天会结果实 。外面是厚厚的绿色的皮，我们现在吃的是它的果肉。这东西很重，运进绿林的路上常常碰坏。熟了的西瓜一碰就会裂开。裂开或者切开后很快就会变质。半路裂开的就只能喂马了。“  
”啊！这些驮马有福了。“  
外面传来敲门声。这次是马尔默。他今天换上了一件亚麻长袍，领口和袖口镶着人类贵族式样的丝绒边。  
”你们休息得怎样？现在准备出门了吗？“他问这两个辛达，得到肯定的反应，又抱歉地对哈尔迪尔说：”你介意我和莱格拉斯单独说几句话吗？“  
”当然不介意。“ 哈尔迪尔说，”我到楼下去等你们。你们慢慢来，不着急。“   
等哈尔迪尔走远的时候，马尔默关注地问莱格拉斯：”我收到精灵王发来的紧急消息了。这个萝林的精灵是来干什么的？“  
莱格拉斯把哈尔迪尔到访绿林城堡的事和他来孤山脚下寻找坠入黑暗的精灵的事情讲了一遍。  
马尔默隐隐有一丝不安。”嗯，精灵王发来的消息蛾信息很少。特别说不要让这个萝林精灵刺探我们，也不要暴露你的身份。现在前因后果我都明白了。“马尔默说，”你和他一起去探望其他精灵的时候，会把他的来意说明吗？”  
莱格拉斯说：“我觉得没有必要。就说带他来转转看看就行了。他说的那个预言让人心里发冷。”  
“嗯，有道理。那你得和他提前说好。”  
“他是个小心的精灵。我相信他应该明白的。”  
马尔默不可思议地望着莱格拉斯：“他可是萝林的精灵啊，我们以前都没有和他打过交道。你这么相信他？”  
莱格拉斯的心底深处好像被一只看不见的手拽了一下。他马上觉察出自己的表情一定是流露了出来，因为对面的马尔默显得更沉重了。莱格拉斯笑了笑说：“那好吧。我会提前和他讲好。”  
马尔默稍稍松了一口气，随后又面露难色地说：”但是，除了这个以外，还有两件为难的事情。一是费舍尔家的主人。昨天仆人听到我们称呼你的名字，这事已经传到了费舍尔家主人的耳朵里。他知道你是谁，想请你吃饭。“  
莱格拉斯知道这是人类交际的常用手段。他想了想说：”还是推脱掉吧？精灵王一直避免直接见他们。“  
”我知道。但是那是他在绿林里的事情。现在你已经在他们家里，情况就不一样了。不过今天晚上是精灵们聚会的日子。我可以用这个借口推迟一天。明天看情况再说。“  
”精灵聚会？“  
”是的。埃勒博里那几个精灵每五天可以休息半天。她们会来这里洗澡吃饭。城里的精灵们也乘机会聚聚。如果大家都来的话，你今天就可以让萝林的精灵见到所有人。明天你就可以回去了，这就彻底避开和费舍尔家的人吃饭的事情了，也不用跑去埃勒博里面了。“  
“有道理。不过，你说只有那几个女精灵会出来？奥兰德呢？“  
马尔默为难地说：“他倒是有很长时间没有出洞了。听说孤山矮人王招他去给自己家里人画像。他时常不在作坊里。”  
“哦？瑟莱姆还这么差使精灵？”莱格拉斯笑了一下，“他没有付额外的工钱吗？”  
“你要是觉得被他们占便宜不妥，我可以再去交涉。。。。”  
“没有啦，我只是开玩笑。”莱格拉斯忙解释说，“说实话我对这件事情捏着一把汗。我只希望他们能快点完工，平平安安回来。”  
马尔默无声地望着莱格拉斯。  
“怎么了？”莱格拉斯疑惑，“你不是这样想的吗？”  
马尔默连忙摇摇头：“不，我当然也希望他们平平安安地回来。不过埃勒博没有你想象中那么危险。矮人只是好面子又顽固，其实不难对付。我时不时送东西进去，顺便看看他们。我看他们都挺安全。工程进展顺利。四分之三的工钱都已经支付了。”  
”那另一件事呢？“  
”另一件事，就是你准备怎么和萝林的精灵讲萨恩斯瓦尔的事？“  
两人相对无语。  
隔了一会儿，莱格拉斯说：”他是个老实的精灵，要故意瞒他的话，我心里过意不去。况且，他也是个心细的精灵，这事很可能瞒不过他。“  
马尔默说：”那倒也不一定。我们这些在人类的地盘里的精灵平时见面都不说起。他如果只是去那个诊所看看的话，也不见得会看得出这个情况。只怕萨恩斯瓦尔自己口无遮拦地说出来。这事给萝林知道了，恐怕不但要丢绿林的脸，萝林的王族弄不好还要继续追究。“  
”的确有这可能。你准备怎么办？“  
”要不，我先去悄悄提醒他一下？你带这个萝林的精灵先去找卢卡斯。你带他在那儿多呆一会儿，让我和萨恩斯瓦尔有时间讲好。“  
”好。准备一下也好。“莱格拉斯说，”但是没有必要叫他说谎。精灵是不能说谎的。“  
”当然不会。“马尔默保证说，”只要他自己不提就行。你们上午在城里把这两个地方都去了，下午我带你们去埃勒博。“  
哈尔迪尔下楼，穿过院子，从过街楼底下的巷子走过。他把小巷门口的木门拉开一道。外面熙熙攘攘的人群和牲畜的汗味带着夏日蒸腾的热气扑面而来。他好奇地向外望去。  
这是通向市场的一条路，两边的房屋石墙瓦顶，大多是两层楼。沿街有不少店铺，二楼是作坊。有些还有阁楼的窗开在斜坡的屋顶上面。从这扇门的方向能够看到戴尔城标志性的高高的钟楼。钟楼的楼顶上还有一层平台。路面铺着条石，在坡度陡的地方用石阶铺砌，石阶上有供马车牛车的车轮滚过的坡面。来往的人群看衣着打扮各式各样。这和他熟悉的以旗帜和军装划分的人类军队非常不一样。这里的人似乎来自各个不同地方。他更注意到，来往的人群中不时夹杂着几个矮人。他们常常两三个一群，赶着牛车，或者自己拖着木轮的大车。哈尔迪尔看到矮人果然是非常地强壮。  
路过的人时不时地向他注目，让他觉得不自在。但是像所有的精灵一样，他避免直视人类的目光，面上保持平静。莱格拉斯还没有下楼。他干脆踱步走出巷口，朝费舍尔家临街的商铺看去。  
各种包装好的货物整洁地摆放在木制的架子上。哈尔迪尔看到成罐的蜂蜜，苹果酒，各种尺寸和质地的纸，木刻的烛台和杯盘餐具，整箱和分开包装的肥皂，结成一束束的香草制成的驱蚊香。一个木盘里有许多小瓶的让他猜不透的东西。一边柜台上敞开的麻袋里装着松子、核桃、榛子和板栗。另一边柜台上列着成卷的布匹，后方货架上放着一卷卷的鹿皮和羚羊皮。  
商铺里有两个人类店伙计在招待顾客。当下最引人注目的顾客无疑是那个吵吵嚷嚷的矮人。他一个人在那里举着一个绿色的小瓶子和店伙计争执。他们显然是互不相让。最后那矮人气呼呼地转身向外。他一眼就看到了哈尔迪尔，大步向他走来。  
哈尔迪尔警惕地退后几步，回到巷子的木门里。但那矮人以矮人惯有的不依不饶的固执劲儿，追上了他。  
“喂，和你的店伙计说不通，我直接找你！”他嚷嚷道。  
哈尔迪尔想到他肯定是错把自己当成马尔默了。他抬起手说：“请等一等，你要找的不是我。”  
“不是你吗？当然就是你！”那矮人凑近他，把那瓶子举得高高地，几乎要伸到哈尔迪尔的下巴底下。“看看这个！”他粗大的食指指着瓶子，瞪大眼睛对哈尔迪尔说，“这个尺寸太小了，根本没法用。我要换一个，或者退货！”  
哈尔迪尔被一个矮人靠得这么近，感觉十分别扭。更何况他看到这个矮人的后要上挂着他的手斧，而哈尔迪尔忠实地践行着马尔默的告诫，身上连一把小刀都没有带。他知道这时最好的选择是避免争执，尽快脱身。但是矮人步步紧逼，他本能伸出双手，竖起手掌，下意识地想要阻止这个矮人进一步向他靠近。他接着解释说：“我不是这里的精灵商人。我也不知道你手里拿的是什么东西。”  
“这不是你们精灵才有的吗？你怎么会不知道？”那矮人拔掉小瓶上的软木塞，手指从瓶口伸入，捻出一条东西来。  
瓶子里有液体，那东西被拿出来的时候带出了一股浓郁的麝香味。这是一个半透明的柔软的长条，细看似乎是两层。哈尔迪尔果然从来没有见过这样的东西。他想了一下才明白它其实应该是一个管子。但他无论如何反应不过来这东西是做什么用的。他只能判断那至少不是食物。  
见他愣着没反应，那矮人盯着他说：”上次买的那个就很紧，已经跟你们说了。谁知这次的更窄，你们是怎么搞的？我和你的伙计说了，他硬说这东西我已经用过了，不能退。我根本套都套不上去，怎么可能用过了呢？“   
商铺里的一个伙计追出来，向哈尔迪尔点头赔礼，又拍拍那矮人的肩膀说：”你买的时候就和你说好啦，瓶口开过的就不能退换。这东西开过封的就没人会买了，不管你实际上有没有用过。“  
”你们太不讲道理了！“矮人吹胡子瞪眼睛地高声叫道，”我明明没有用过！你看看这！这系绳还没解开过！你们这样对待我，以后怎么做生意？“ 他越靠越近，哈尔迪尔的背脊已经贴在了墙上。店伙计试图伸手去挡住这矮人的肩膀，但又怕激怒对方，只能不停地说：“矮人老爷，你也得体谅一下呀！”   
这时，马尔默出现在巷子里。他伸手劝退了店伙计，从那矮人手里接过了小瓶子，轻声细语地对他说：“孤山来的勇士，这是怎么回事呀？”  
那个矮人看看哈尔迪尔，又看看马尔默，“你是这里管事的？”  
马尔默正式地说：“希望能为你服务。”  
那矮人马上 把刚才说的那一套又重复了一遍。哈尔迪尔还是不明就里。但是马尔默很认真地点了点头。“哦，我明白了。”他说，“这是为孤山里的小心肝，还是为城里的美娇娘？”  
那个矮人咕哝了几句。哈尔迪尔听不清他说了什么。但是马尔默显然是明白了。他伸手搭住矮人的肩膀说：“这样啊，我帮你看看，是不是你用得不得法？太早拿出来会干掉。干了就缩紧了。来来来，我们到店里去说话。”那个矮人仰头瞪了哈尔迪尔一眼，跟着马尔默走了。  
店伙计擦了一把额头上的汗，特地对哈尔迪尔小声说：“精灵老爷，你可得小心。别被人占你便宜。”  
哈尔迪尔正了正领口，叹了一口气。他转过头，看到莱格拉斯已经捂着嘴笑成一团。刚才和马尔默一起下楼走出来，观看到这场闹剧的高峰的莱格拉斯，显然已经忍得无法再忍了。  
等店伙计出了门，哈尔迪尔关上木门，隔开外面的嘈杂。他手顶着木门，转头对莱格拉斯说：“你现在可以放声大笑了。”  
“对不起。。。”莱格拉斯放下了手，“我不是故意的。。。。只是，唉，让我怎么说呢？反正这不是你的错。如果你发觉这是你自己第一次看到这东西，也不要为自己的无知而难过。萝林和林谷都不会有这个。这是绿林专门为人类制作的。”  
“请你别给我打哑谜了。”  
“好吧好吧，可怜的行伍长！让我来补充你的情报吧。”莱格拉斯正色说道。但是还没等他再次开口，他的脸就微微地红了：“你还记得我昨天告诉你的，人类和鹿的区别？”  
哈尔迪尔点点头，但是他仍然看不出这里面的联系。  
“人类其实并不想那么频繁地生育，但是，那事情还是要做的。。。。”他说到这里，又笑了起来。  
哈尔迪尔的头歪向一边，脸上露出故作厌烦的神色：“这到底是怎么回事？是绿林新发明的魔法?”  
"不是啦，"莱格拉斯好不容易收住笑，继续说道，“这是个天才的发明，是马尔默想出来，让绿林的女精灵做的。我没看到过成品，我只看到过女精灵在收集鹿肠子做这个东西。”  
“鹿肠子？”  
“对，这是鹿的盲肠做的。据说大小和质地正好。这个东西太受欢迎了。人类很快就发现，它不光能避免生育，还能让他们更长时间地享受。但是这东西就像鞋子一样，穿久了就破了，然后还得再买。我们一个秋天杀的鹿只够几个月的用量。你知道吗？在这里店铺里摆着的货物里面，这件是最赚钱的。有人提出要在秋天多杀一些鹿。但精灵王不同意，觉得不值得为了人类无度地享受而滥杀绿林的生物。”  
哈尔迪尔脸上的表情从好奇到厌恶最后到哭笑不得。 “这帮天打雷劈的西尔凡！居然能搞出这样的东西来。”他无奈地说，但他应着莱格拉斯最后一句话缓缓地点点头：”精灵王是对的。相比一下的确不值。好了，我们现在该出发了。你可以正正经经地出门了么？”  
”哈哈，我出门肯定会保持安静。等一下，我们见到那些精灵的时候，你会告诉他们为什么要来看望他们吗？“  
哈尔迪尔想了想，摇了摇头说：”我想算了吧？夫人的预言听上去挺可怕的。如果他们真的没事，我不想在他们心里留下阴影。“  
莱格拉斯暗暗松了一口气。他说：”你说的是。我们就说是去看望他们的吧。走，我们先去市政厅的工地上找卢卡斯吧。“  
他们出了巷子的门，看到那个矮人满意地离去的背影。莱格拉斯向马尔默说明意图。马尔默自然地回答道：”对，这是个好主意。你们顺着这条街有台阶的地方走下去，是通向城北的大路。沿着那条路走，上一个小丘，市政厅的工地就在那里。你们从那里下来的时候，从金鸡泉的左手转弯，往珍珠旅店的方向走。在那旅店旁边就能看到精灵牙医的招牌。这样走最顺路。祝你们好运。“  
哈尔迪尔和莱格拉斯出了店门。看了看街上来去的人群投来的好奇的目光，哈尔迪尔翻起了披风的帽兜，遮住了自己的头发。莱格拉斯也跟着戴上了帽兜。  
市政厅的工地很容易找。他们跟着运送石料的牛车上了山丘，刚走进搭着脚手架的穹顶还没有完全封闭的大厅， 一个高大的身影就从层层的脚手架后方立起，大步向他们走来。  
“莱格拉斯？”这个有一双冰泉一样的蓝眼睛和刀削斧凿般的鼻子的精灵压低声音，尽力掩饰自己的惊讶，他的目光迅速地从莱格拉斯交换到哈尔迪尔，又回到他的绿林王子身上。身上扫过。不等他开口，莱格拉斯连忙介绍道：“卢卡斯，这是萝林的哈尔迪尔，他想来看看住在人类的镇上的精灵。”  
这个身上沾着木屑和粉尘的高大的西尔凡张着嘴，不可思议地瞪着面前的两个辛达，好像这是一个无聊的笑话。他好像明白过来什么，“哧”地笑了出来，伸出拇指指向自己：“这是绿林的卢卡斯。”又伸出手指向背后的大厅里的脚手架：“这是卢卡斯的工作。”他两手摊开举在胸前对哈尔迪尔笑着说：“卢卡斯现在一切都很好。”然后他右手弯起扣在胸口，躬身向哈尔迪尔行了个礼，说：“请问还有什么可以效劳？”  
哈尔迪尔诚恳而耐心地还礼，说：“见到你很高兴。这果然是一件宏大的工程。”  
卢卡斯似乎想起了什么，招手向一个工人说：“嗨，吉姆，过来帮个忙。”那个工人应声而至。卢卡斯两手按着那人的肩膀，把他推到哈尔迪尔的面前，说：“来，请带这位远道而来的精灵老爷去外面参观一下。从外墙的脚手架可以看到城市的全貌。风景不错的！”  
哈尔迪尔礼貌地点头称谢。  
等工人带着他离开的时候，卢卡斯连忙把莱格拉斯拉到墙角边，压低声音警惕地问道：“这是怎么回事？为什么萝林的精灵会跑到这么远的地方来？你是暗地里看押他的吗”  
“别紧张，卢卡斯，”莱格拉斯拍拍他的肩膀说，“他到密林城堡来送东西，想顺便来镇上看看。他好像很少和人类接触，很好奇的样子。但他是个老实人，没有恶意。”  
“老实不老实还在其次，”卢卡斯痛惜地说，“要不是他跟在后面，你这次来正好去见见城主基利昂，再和他讲讲，推动他一把。待我想想有什么办法可以把他支开一段时间。。。”  
“听我说，我不是不想帮你的忙，但是精灵王特别关照我不要暴露身份。”  
“好罢。我懂他的意思。那么这次你来住在哪里？是住在马尔默那里吗？”见莱格拉斯表示肯定，卢卡斯马上说：“你可要注意了，费舍尔家和基利昂家是竞争对手。哼哼，我想精灵王果然精明。他不想让你被人类为了自己的利益挟持在中间。 ”  
莱格拉斯在心里想，在费舍尔家的人面前已经晚了。但是他没说出口。  
“人类！这些虚荣而短视的人类！”卢卡斯指着脚手架的上方，手指环绕了一圈，说：“你看看这都是什么？这么大的工程！耗费这么多石料和人力。但只是一个市政厅。这不是戴尔城现在急需的。莱格拉斯，戴尔城是根本守不住的。不管从哪个方向有敌人进攻，没一个时辰就能长驱直入到这个大厅。”他指了指入口两边已经装好、木工正在雕刻的大门，接着说：”我好容易说服他把门造得结实一点，万一有敌人攻进来，百姓还能退到这个大厅里锁上门躲避一会儿。仅此而已。你想，要是攻进来的是半兽人，这层木门能抵挡他们多久？如果是比半兽人更强大的怪物呢?“  
莱格拉斯摇摇头：”这局势我们商量过很多次了。基利昂还是完全指望着孤山的矮人会帮他救命？“  
卢卡斯点点头：”埃勒博依赖人类种植的粮食，否则靠孤山的坡地养不活那么多矮人。他料定了山下之王不会坐视不管。历史上埃勒博在戴尔城被强盗攻击的时候也确实立刻出兵相救。但是那只是人类自己的强盗。这次不一样了。“  
莱格拉斯皱紧了眉头：”最近又发现半兽人的行踪了吗？“  
卢卡斯肯定地点点头：”工人告诉我的。他们不知道是什么，但是我一听就明白。我没对工人说明，但是我一有机会就和基利昂讲。他总是那老一套。难道要我砍下一只半兽人的手，丢在他面前，他才能醒悟过来吗?“  
莱格拉斯叹了口气：”他还是担心欠绿林太多债务，同时激起孤山的不满吗？“  
”当然！“卢卡斯不屑地说，”他说建造城墙会阻碍商队的交通，而商队是戴尔城的命脉。再加上因为地形的关系，城墙造价很大。就算绿林愿意他们分期100年支付，先提供木料，再派精灵来帮忙，市议会都不愿意欠上绿林这样一大笔钱，所以他不能同意。骨子里呢，他就是怕和精灵王国走得太近，埃勒博会起戒心，反而对他更不利。“说到这里，他冷笑了一下，说：”你知道我和博朗格为了说服他改建一下钟楼的顶，在那上面装上一个瞭望哨，花了多少心血？难道要我跪在他面前亲吻他的手指来恳求他采取一些措施来保障他和他的人民的性命？但是，你猜为什么基利昂突然同意在钟楼顶上安装四叉弓？“  
”那果然挺意外。“  
”不，莱格拉斯，他同意并不是意外。因为埃勒博答应，只要戴尔城能自己建起发射黑箭的四叉弓，就会铸造黑箭，免费提供给戴尔城。这样一来，这项防御工事并不是精灵的防御工事，而真正是人类自己的防御工事。人类从矮人和精灵那里分头得到物资装备。这时他心可以平了，对山下之王和绿林之王都有个交代。但是！“他的手指戳了戳莱格拉斯的胸口，紧张地说：“你有没有想过为什么埃勒博会突然答应提供黑箭？”  
莱格拉斯惊讶地说：“这个我们不是早就商量过，肯定是因为戴尔城派人去孤山说了这件事？”  
“对。基利昂的确是和王储瑟莱因谈了好几次。但是瑟莱因一直没有表态。直到几乎是突然间有孤山的使者来找基利昂，表示他们会铸造黑箭。他们态度的转变，很可能是因为他们也预感到了什么。”卢卡斯停顿了一下，小心地观望了一下四周。虽然他们之间说辛达语，人类应该听不懂，但是卢卡斯的警惕并不是针对人类。他的目光回到莱格拉斯的眼睛上，一字一顿地说：“烈火，和死亡。”  
莱格拉斯不由得打了一个寒战。他知道瑟兰迪尔早就预测孤山积累的财富会引来恶灵的戾气。瑟兰迪尔甚至不惜亲自带队出使埃勒博，去警告这个坐拥金山的远邻。但是至今埃勒博没有任何改变的迹象。孤山的商人展出的金银宝石和首饰越来越繁多；其他各个矮人国度派员来孤山聚会时，招待宴会越来越奢华；矮人在戴尔城和长湖镇出手买东西越来越阔气。绿林也接到了戴尔城连连飞来的木材的订单。其中一大部分将流向孤山。因为订单数量太大，瑟兰迪尔不愿太快地砍伐成熟的巨树，特地下令只能分批限量供应。这种情形招致了孤山方面的强烈的不满。为了安抚山下之王，瑟兰迪尔答应由精灵工匠来完成一张孤山在矮人和人类工匠之间寻求已久但未能如愿的订单。  
莱格拉斯宽慰卢卡斯说：“我看不见得。四叉弓是精灵上古以来流传的独特的武器。我们没有钢铁，只能制成弓。埃勒博也许是明白过来这是个学习掌握这件武器的好机会。这个消息一传进绿林时我就是这么对精灵王讲的。我现在也还是这么想的。除非你又发现了其他线索。最近矮人的行为是不是有什么反常？”  
卢卡斯沉默地摇摇头。  
“那不就是了。”莱格拉斯说，“如果他们真的预感到了什么，或者发现了什么，肯定也会收紧防卫，不敢在山洞外面乱跑。”他想起了刚才在费舍尔家的店铺里要求换货的矮人，差点又笑起来。但是他忍住了。  
“你的分析也有道理。”卢卡斯最后说，“但是有半兽人来到离人类集中的城市那么近的地方，总是坏消息。”  
“他们伤害人类，或者抢劫东西没有？”  
卢卡斯摇摇头：“现在还没发现。最近几次发现的半兽人的痕迹，让我感觉他们是在搜集情报，观望什么。这更让人担心有什么可怕的事情即将要发生。也许他们在刺探攻占埃勒博的可能性，或者伺机抢掠戴尔城，也许他们还没有定下计划。”  
“警惕总是必要的。”  
卢卡斯笑了一下：“这是精灵王的口头禅。”  
莱格拉斯不自然地扭头向一边望去：“我离他的周密和谋略还差得远。”  
卢卡斯又笑了：“正确。但是，你知道，你至少有一点比他强。你很容易让人觉得亲切，讨人喜欢。”  
莱格拉斯苦笑了一下说：“卢卡斯，我知道你的好意。但是绿林的统治者需要精明周密，不需要讨人喜欢。”  
莱格拉斯的目光投向穹顶向天空开口的部分。一个修长的身影轻快地从那上面落下，在脚手架上腾挪跳跃，几步降到地面，然后快速向他们走来。  
哈尔迪尔向卢卡斯行礼致谢。但是他的神色凝重。  
“感谢派人带我参观。这座市政厅的建筑宏伟辉煌，城市的景色也非比寻常。但是，万一有什么意外，戴尔城是根本守不住的。”  
莱格拉斯和卢卡斯同时沉默不语。  
哈尔迪尔正要开口再说什么，卢卡斯突然略略侧过头，伸手指着哈尔迪尔，提高音调，用一种似乎刚刚恍然大悟的口气说道：“萝林的哈尔迪尔？所以你是儒米尔的哥哥？凯兰崔尔夫人的行伍长？”  
哈尔迪尔愣了一下，不知为什么话题一下子转到了自己的家人身上。但是他诚实地回答：“正是。你认识儒米尔？”  
“嗯。我们曾经在一个连队里。”  
“原来你是个战士？”  
“曾经是。“  
”哦，幸会幸会。你参战的是哪一场？“  
”我四次应召，随萝林的军队服役，包括第二次攻打多尔贡多城堡。我就是在那时碰到儒米尔的。”卢卡斯上下打量着哈尔迪尔，然后咧嘴一笑：“传言果然不是没有根据的。”  
哈尔迪尔的脸微微地红了，但是现在插嘴阻止卢卡斯，未免又有自我暴露的嫌疑。他尴尬地不吱声。卢卡斯不会就此罢休。他接着说：”萝林的战士传说你是萝林的军营里最漂亮的辛达。我当时看到儒米尔的模样，虽然还算英俊，但也不过如此，就觉得传言太夸张了。但是今天看到你本人，就明白为什么那个传言会一直传到最偏僻的连队里。。。“  
哈尔迪尔无奈地举起双手请他不要再说下去。他的脸已经红到了耳朵根。  
卢卡斯哈哈一笑说：”见到你真是我的荣幸。你会参加今晚的精灵聚餐吗？我可以把你介绍给其他精灵。“他的视线从局促不安的哈尔迪尔转向表情平静的莱格拉斯，说：”我从工地上收工之后先回去洗个澡，然后接了乌米娅一起过来。“  
莱格拉斯好奇地问：”你现在和乌米娅住在一起？“  
”不是，“卢卡斯摇摇头说，”基利昂在他的后院外面给了我一间房子住。博朗格过来的时候和我住在一起。乌米娅和基利昂一家住在他的大宅里面。但是我常常过去。那里的仆人都认识我。“他拍了拍哈尔迪尔的肩膀，朝他挥挥手说：”我要回去工作了。祝愿你造访其他的精灵一路顺利。相信他们看到你都会和我一样耳目愉悦。晚上见！“  
两人从工地沿路下行，一路无语。一直到山丘下面，莱格拉斯终于忍不住哈哈大笑起来。哈尔迪尔忍不住埋怨道：“你注意一点。旁边的人类都在看着你呢。”  
“对不起，我的朋友。。。。”莱格拉斯好不容易收住笑，“卢卡斯说到你在萝林军队里的名声的时候，你的表情太夸张了。”  
哈尔迪尔没好气地说：“我哪里夸张了？我什么也没说，什么也没动。”  
“哈哈哈，你该看看自己你害羞的样子。。。”  
“好罢，没有一个战士希望人家对自己是这样的印象。”  
“但是没有人看到你会对你留下相反的印象。这总可以了吧？” 莱格拉斯本来还想说“怪不得你连着有六个伴侣”，但想起在林中时哈尔迪尔抚摸着他的护腕扣带时哀伤的神情，他还是收了回去。  
他们又闷头走了一阵，谁也没有再作声。  
哈尔迪尔停下了脚步。莱格拉斯意识到金鸡泉已经在他们身后。前方又回到穿出城北，通向埃勒博的大路。  
“我们走错路了，”莱格拉斯说，“掉头回去重新找那个诊所吧。”  
“不， 我们直接去埃勒博吧。”哈尔迪尔说，“如果说哪里的精灵危险最大，无疑还是在孤山里面的那些。我们先去那里看看。如果他们都安好，再回来看剩下的也来得及。”  
莱格拉斯会意地点点头。


	9. 八 埃勒博 （第二天 上午)

穿着纬线的梭子“啪”地一声扣在织机架子最右边的木柱上。  
一只细巧的赤脚的脚尖踏着木柱上突起的桩头。  
女精灵佩蒂雅纤长灵巧的手飞速地把梭子掉了个头。“完毕！”她大声地喝唱。听其言，织机架下方两边帮忙的两组女矮人们连忙一前一后推动杠杆。木制的织机架发出沉重而有节奏的”哐-咔”声，经线的底线再次翻到了上方。佩蒂雅看了一下左手的小册子，向织机架顶上快速地报出一连串短促的名称和数字。  
踏在高高的织机架最上端的精灵姐妹卡尔施塔德和霍姆施塔德一左一右，手指翻飞，迅速地重排了整排经线的面线，直到最后一个完工的卡尔施塔德清脆的声音应和道："完毕！"  
只见后腰上挂着安全绳的佩蒂雅把左手的小册子往腰带背后一插，带着梭子飞身从织机架右边的木柱跃向左边的木柱。安全绳另一头的木制滑轮”轱辘辘“地滚过织机顶上的木架的凹槽，绳子带着她掠过整幅巨大的彩色人像挂毯的前面。佩蒂雅用纬刀一路把纬线收紧。当梭子“啪”地一声扣在左边的木柱上的时候，佩蒂雅也已经踏到了左边木柱上突起的桩头，稳稳地站住。她再次把梭子掉了个头，大声喝唱：“完毕！”底下的女矮人们连忙重复刚才的动作。有节奏的“哐-咔”声再次响起。  
在埃勒博的列祖列宗堂后方的侧厅里搭起的这个临时作坊里，这样的动作已经重复了数万次。一幅巨大的瑟罗姆的肖像挂毯已经大体成型。眉眼和面貌都已经完工。再往上还需完成头发和王冠，包括巨大闪耀的阿肯宝石。这副肖像不仅幅面比挂在列祖列宗堂里其他的肖像挂毯要大很多，而且色彩鲜艳，明暗有致，神情威严，与原先已经张挂着的注重首饰和盔甲的细节但表情僵硬缺乏景深的肖像相比，更要生动许多。  
在作坊的一角里，一个木架上整齐地摆放着各种颜色和粗细的羊毛线。一个架子上撑着一幅半身像大小的画在磨光的细木板上的瑟罗姆的彩色肖像，这就是挂毯的原型。在那彩图旁边，一个一人高的架子上撑着一块木板，上面钉着一张白纸，用炭笔成比例放大出彩图的轮廓，然后一层一层地画上水平线和垂直线，在线端注满了精灵文字和数字。在这张放大图上，已经画出的水平线达到的位置，比女精灵织造的纬线现在所在的位置要高一些。  
在这两张图旁，第三个木架上，一个矮人小女孩正在把各色毛线往续接经线的绷子上缠。她紧张地念叨着辛达语的颜色的名字，数着线桩，对应着手中的线。她停下来，换了两种线的位置，但看看还是觉得不对头。她苦恼地挠挠头，拖长声音说：“奥兰德！第六股到底应该是靛蓝还是灰蓝？你来帮我看看呀？”  
奥兰德叹了一口气，放下手里的织线编码手册，从放大图前面的小马扎上站起身，走到小女孩面前，帮她把正确的颜色调好。他回到小马扎上，拿起编码手册，还是打不起精神来继续工作。按照女精灵们的进度，再过几个小时，佩蒂雅现在手上的这本编码本就到头了。他翻录彩色毛线编码的速度越来越跟不上女精灵们织造的速度。他的拖沓滞后并不是因为去给都林王室画像占用了太多的时间，也不是因为身旁这个糊里糊涂的矮人小女孩时不时地打扰。他无精打采已经有一阵子了。今天更是和心神不宁。  
又到一个休息日了！  
女精灵和女矮人们衣着单薄。但他仍然披着深绿色的斗篷，帽檐拉得低低的，领口紧扣着。他讨厌自己身上的气味飘出来。他觉得那无疑是矮人的味道。其实身边来来去去的矮人并未让他感觉厌恶，但是最糟糕的是，这是他的身体，而他的身体上竟然有矮人的气味。这气味洗也洗不掉，日久淤积，越积越重。  
远处的矮人卫兵正仰着头望着在织机架上飞来飞去的穿着短衬衣和紧身裤的佩蒂雅。但是奥兰德总觉得那矮人贪婪的目光可以随时扫过他的脊背。光是想到这一点就使他的胃暗暗地抽筋。  
如果说刚开始的那段时间，他更多地是害怕，现在他则完全是厌恶。他厌恶的是他自己。最初那次的不小心只是一连串雪崩一样的下坡路的开始。但是当他说谎的那一刻之后，他的命运就注定要被钉在耻辱柱上。他读过的书上说精灵是初始之神伊露瓦塔从灵光和泡沫中唤醒的智慧生物，是神钟爱的长子。神会怜悯他的嫡系子孙，在他们的身体或者心灵受到巨大的无法修复的伤害的时候快速地结束他们的生命，以减轻他们的痛苦。所以战死的精灵战士的面容是平静的。他们的灵魂将被召唤进众神的圣殿，  
但是当戴姆利从他身上离开的时候什么都没发生。当他被粗暴地按倒在旧库房的长桌上拼命挣扎时，他很快从呼叫”救命“转而在心里默念神的名字。有一瞬间他甚至感觉似乎望见了圣殿的灵光。但是他又可耻地清醒了过来。他的心更像是被钝刀一遍又一遍地捣烂。从他心里坠滴着的哀伤的血流淌成河。  
”神一定是放弃我了。“他想。  
在埃勒博的洞穴和走廊里，他感觉自己好像行尸走肉。开始他还期盼着密林城堡传来信息告诉他时候到了，这一切都该结束了。但是等待到的消息总是给他别的指示。这些都还不是最糟糕的。这条雪崩的坡道深不见底。他还在向下滑落。这一切都只能由他自己来承受，而表面上他还得保持一个精灵的矜持和镇静。他渐渐有了不该从精灵的脑子里冒出来的古怪念头。望着矮人沉重锋利的大斧的寒光和埃勒博深深的矿坑带来的晕眩，不再是令人恐惧，而是难以言述的解脱的诱惑。  
戴姆利哼着歌，扛着他的大斧走来。经过简短的交接，先前的矮人卫兵离开了。戴姆利慢悠悠地踱步走进精灵的织造作坊。他迈步的时候撇着腿，洋溢着说不出的得意。他在织机下面绕了一圈。那些女矮人们没有理他。他踱到矮人小女孩身边，催促她说：“这一箅子线已经满啦！你该快送上去给她们。”爱人小女孩应声要离开，奥兰德叹了口气，两手撑着膝盖再次站起来，走到她身后，把两束线的位置对调了一下。小女孩不好意思地抬起头看了看他。奥兰德垂下眼睛，朝她挥挥手。她知趣地不声不响地端着箅子快步走了。  
戴姆利感觉在这个角度没人会看见他们—织机架顶的女精灵们除外，但是她们正忙于工作，因此无需顾虑。他大胆地凑近了奥兰德，悄悄地在他手里塞进一个还带着叶子的新鲜的桃子。  
“你越来越瘦了。你现在几乎都不吃东西。”他命令道，“你要多吃点。这是今天刚摘的。”  
奥兰德木然地把桃子搁在他的颜料架上。  
“待会儿你一定要吃了啊。”戴姆利催促道。  
奥兰德几乎看不见地敷衍地点点头。  
戴姆利喜滋滋地说: “今天我还弄到了啤酒奶酪和冷肉。下午我带你去的地方可以野餐。”  
在埃勒博里，在众多矮人的眼皮底下，和一个矮人卫兵野餐。奥兰德无奈地苦笑了一下。  
戴姆利轻轻拍拍他的手背说：“说好了啊。等那几个姑奶奶一离开，我们就动身。”  
细微的，电流一般的，说不出是酥痒，疼痛还是别的什么的感觉，随着戴姆利触碰他的手而触发，从他的心底里先是一闪而过，接着慢慢地像侵蚀的冰霜一样渐渐涌入他的心房，透入他的四肢脉管，让他从骨髓里开始颤抖起来。他的两颊升起微微的虚火。他的脑海里升起了隐约像是饥饿但无法描述的欲望。这种欲望竟然被一个矮人的亲昵所勾起。从起先隐隐地感觉，再到最近越来越清晰的意识，他才知道他已经经历的都还不是谷底。  
这种欲望比死更让他觉得可怕。被羞耻和厌恶凌虐着，他的胸腔好像突然被抽光了空气。他的心急速地下坠。在戴姆利可以察觉之前，他连忙转过身去装作寻找颜料架上某支特定的笔，把自己急促的鼻息喷在摆放整齐的一排排小瓶装着的颜料上。  
戴姆利知道精灵不会当众大声回答矮人的邀请。但是他觉得奥兰德和以往每一次一样，当然已经立刻爽快地答应了。今天他挑的地方肯定会让他开心的。他乐悠悠地踱步走出织造作坊，在先前矮人卫兵站立的地方站定。只不过他的目光没有聚集在高高的织机和女精灵，而是牢牢地落在了奥兰德身上。  
这是他的，他自己的，他的宝贝。  
“喂！”他的身后传来一声低吼。他转过身去，看到紧张的格罗恩大步走来。他连忙立挺。  
“有没有发现这些精灵有什么反常？”格罗恩劈头就问。他的声音虽然低，但是他右手握着拳，胳膊上肌腱暴突，几乎是立刻要拔剑战斗的架势。  
戴姆利不明就里，连忙回答：“他们就在干活呀？和平常一样，没发生什么事。”  
“哼，这里面肯定有鬼！”  
“出什么事了？”  
格罗恩没有回答，一手按在自己的腰上，大步走进精灵的临时织造作坊。  
奥兰德正坐在放大图前继续编写织线的编码。格罗恩走到他身边的时候，他连头也没有抬一下。格罗恩低头看到他全身罩在深绿色的披风里，只有白皙修长的手指握着细木条夹着的炭笔在米色的厚纸本上划着一行又一行的他看不懂的文字和符号。格罗恩抬头看了看织机架上的女精灵们。织机有节奏的“哐—咔”声，头顶上女精灵们清脆的应答声，系着不同颜色的经线的木架被快速翻动的如疾风扫落叶一般的声音，翻来覆去，连续不断。格罗恩的视线重新回到奥兰德身上。他似乎完全封闭在这层披风的保护中，隔绝任何试探的目光。格罗恩徒劳地在画架之间转了一圈。他的剑鞘碰到了放大图的画架。那画架摇晃了一下。奥兰德用左手背挡了一下，扶稳了它，右手的笔都没有停下。格罗恩的眉头皱得更紧了。  
“喂！”他朝奥兰德低吼道，“你在写什么鬼符？你在给都林的子孙下咒吗？”  
奥兰德暗自叹了一口气，停下笔，抬起头，慢慢地说：“这是线的位置和颜色，就是她们每拉一次梭子报的口令。”  
格罗恩弯下腰，低头盯着奥兰德的眼睛，恶狠狠地说：“你从一踏进埃勒博就没安好心！哼哼 ！你以为我看不透你这点伎俩吗？”  
奥兰德淡然地回望着格罗恩，脸上没有任何表情。  
格罗恩掀起颜料架下方的挂着的夹子，那上面夹着一叠纸，他啪啦啪啦地一张张翻过，那些草图或者局部花纹、首饰的放大图，涂着精细的颜色。有一些同样的花纹用不同的颜色搭配，画在同样大小的纸上。格罗恩翻了一阵子，看不出个所以然来，更加恼恨。  
他抓起放大图的画架下的一支笔，敲了敲旁边的小幅的彩图，轻蔑地说： “你真的是画师吗？你装的样子骗得过别人，骗不过我！ 你看看！画出来的人像的肩膀是斜的！两边衣服和头发的颜色都是不一样的！”  
奥兰德无奈地放下笔，手按额头，垂下了头。他不知道怎么和这个故意找茬的矮人解释透视和光影，但是他知道现在最好不要开口。  
“我最讨厌你们精灵这副高高在上的嘴脸！”格罗恩威胁的气息几乎要直接喷在奥兰德的披风的帽檐上，“你们整天戚戚搓搓暗地里打着我们的鬼主意！就想趁我们不注意，在都林的根子上插上一刀，抢掠我们的财宝，杀死我们的兄弟！”见奥兰德没有反应，他越想越气，一把撸下奥兰德的披风的帽子，“你心虚了？不敢吭声了？”  
戴姆利不安地向他们走来。他嘴里问着：“发生什么事情了？你要我帮什么忙吗？”格罗恩举起左手的拳头。他只好站在离这两人几步远的地方停下。  
奥兰德缓缓抬起头，举起手里的笔，平静地说：“格罗恩大人，我的进度已经有点落后了。请允许我继续工作吧。”  
格罗恩一眼看到了他手腕上的菱形花纹的银链，指这它大声叫道：“看！你已经下手了？快说！还偷了埃勒博什么东西？”  
戴姆利忙解释说：“格罗恩你误会了。那是他在帮王后画像的时候，王后赏赐给他，让他自己挑的。”  
格罗恩狞笑一声：“他也配戴都林子孙的标记？王后眼睛看不见，旁人眼睛也都看不见吗？”  
戴姆利尴尬地在他的靴子里移动着自己的脚趾，不知说什么好。令他不安的是，这个一贯温驯安静的精灵放下纸笔，慢慢地站了起来。只见他从手腕上解下银手链，把它放在画架下的小桌上，推到格罗恩面前说：“既然你这么想，请你把它收回去吧。”  
格罗恩楞了一下，随即狠狠地挥拳咆哮道：“我就知道你不识好心！连王后的赏赐都不放在眼里！你这傲慢的树精！长脚的害虫！冷酷的毒蛇！”  
戴姆利急忙上前拖住他，生怕他一时怒气伤了奥兰德。  
佩蒂雅“扑”地一声跳落在他俩的身旁。接着是卡尔施塔德和霍姆施塔德姐妹俩。只见卡尔施塔德两手往胸前一插，冷冷地问：“请问阁下前来到底有什么贵干？”  
格罗恩恨恨地推开戴姆利，整了整腰带上的剑鞘，冷冷地丢下一句：“山洞外面有你们的族人等着看你们。”  
戴姆利连忙打圆场说：“要不我带他们出去？”  
格罗恩瞥了他一眼：“紧紧跟上我。”他像来时一样气恨恨地走了。  
戴姆利楞了一会儿。还是卡尔施塔德先开了口：“那就休息一会儿，你先带我们去见他吧。”她向织机架下方帮忙的女矮人们挥手示意她们停工。然后她转过头，看了一眼站着不动的奥兰德，拍了拍他的肩膀，啧啧叹道：“你这样子丑死了。人家看见了会以为你中了邪。还是戴上帽子吧。”她推了奥兰德一把，回头看到佩蒂雅弯下腰，又忍不住说：“哎哟哟，你又在拖拖拉拉做什么？”  
“等一下啦，我先穿上袜子和鞋子。山洞里到处是碎石头。。。”  
卡尔施塔德回过头来，看见奥兰德已经重新戴上了帽子，跟着戴姆利向外走去。她奇怪地发现，奥兰德的披风的帽子根部紧贴脖子的地方已经被汗水浸湿了。  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔安静地在埃勒博正门大厅旁的一个小间里等待。这是进出埃勒博的商人与矮人验货的众多房间之一。这间不但打扫得干干净净，而且还有仆人送上清凉的泉水。  
他们向卫兵报上名字，说明来意的时候，卫兵并未显得特别惊讶。很快有一个自称叫巴林的矮人出来接待他们。他有着向两边卷曲的胡须，穿着商人的袍子，系着宽腰带，说话很客气，但也很明确地讲明了精灵访问埃勒博的规矩：不能带任何武器，全程时刻都得有矮人的陪伴，只能在规定的地方停留，必须说中土通用语，带进和带出的物品要由矮人检查过，不能带进或者带出有精灵文字的纸张信件。讲到最后一条的时候他显得抱歉，特意解释说以往马尔默带来精灵们的家信时，会在这里直接念给他们听。山洞里的精灵如果有家信，也是由马尔默当面记述，再带出山洞。在这个过程中全程都有矮人在旁边。  
“我知道这对那几位小姐来说颇为尴尬不便，”巴林抱歉地说，“所以我们尽可能地在别的地方照顾好她们。因为这里没有人懂精灵语，出于可以理解的原因，希望你们谅解。”  
他又问道：“今天是他们休息的日子。待会儿是我们派人送她们去费舍尔家，还是马尔默会来接她们？”  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔都没有料到这个问题。莱格拉斯随机说：“就像往常一样吧。”  
巴林微笑着说：“今天时间是还有点早。下午我们派人送她们去吧。”  
在等待其他精灵们到来的时间里，巴林客气地和这两个精灵聊天，祝精灵王健康，祝鹿群繁育旺盛，祝绿林的蜂蜜酒和苹果酒酿造顺利。莱格拉斯平静地应和着。但哈尔迪尔感觉得出他挺不适应这些客套。  
当仍然怒气冲冲的格罗恩猛地推开房门进来的时候， 莱格拉斯好像终于等到雨过天晴一样轻轻地舒了一口气。他表现得太明显，哈尔迪尔怀疑巴林都能看出来。但是看着莱格拉斯的这个表情让他不禁微笑了起来。好在见到他的族人们鱼贯而入时露出微笑也不至于失常。  
反而是在埃勒博工作的这些精灵们看到莱格拉斯的到来，暗暗地吃了一惊。  
在快嘴的精灵姐妹发问之前，莱格拉斯连忙主动介绍说：“我的朋友哈尔迪尔来自萝林。他从没来过孤山和戴尔城，我带他来逛逛，也来看看你们。” 这是他和哈尔迪尔在路上商量好的说辞。  
精灵姐妹和佩蒂雅相互看了一眼，眼睛骨碌碌一转，霍姆施塔德首先发问：”是你父亲叫你带他来的吗？“  
莱格拉斯生怕自己的身份暴露，刚要说”这和我父亲无关“，霍姆施塔德已经“吃吃”地笑了起来：“哦哟哟，你真会抓机会。这么急着要给我们相亲吗？”  
这回轮到莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔目瞪口呆。  
卡尔施塔德接过话题说：“就是呀。我们得到秋天才能完工回家。现在就算相中了，写信往来也好不容易的呀！”  
巴林尴尬地咳嗽了一声。  
佩蒂雅不失时机地走上前去，围着哈尔迪尔细细打量，装作犯愁的样子说：“哎呀，他长得这么帅，可是只有一个，要是我们都看上了，我们三个怎么分呢？” 她用指尖挑起哈尔迪尔肩膀上垂下的金发，灵巧地用手指盘绕着，回头调皮地冲着卡尔施塔德挤挤眼睛。  
“请等一下。。。。”哈尔迪尔尴尬地向后退去。他情急之中说的是辛达语。  
“你在说什么？！”格罗恩立即吼道，“不许背着我们说我们听不懂的话！”  
“请不要激动。”巴林连忙劝住格罗恩。他特地用矮人语对格罗恩耳语道：“你别紧张。去外面等等吧。这里人太多了。我到外面和你说话。”  
“你不要中了这帮树精的奸计！”格罗恩狠狠地说，“我就觉得这两人没安好心！”  
巴林回头向哈尔迪尔道歉说：“请不要太过介意，他只是脾气急躁。你们继续聊吧。不着急。“他半推半拉把格罗恩带出了房间。  
格罗恩认识巴林。他是德瓦林的哥哥，瑟莱因的远房堂兄弟，也是个武士，但是因为善于交际，常常被派去经商或者接待来宾。  
”你听着，“巴林压低声音说，”千万不要惊动他们。让他们说。看看他们真实的来意是什么。“  
”你也起了疑心？“格罗恩瞪大眼睛说，”你发现了什么？“  
”这两个陌生精灵，虽然故意穿着普通精灵朴素的衣着，可是看他们的神态气质，确实非同寻常。“  
格罗恩哼哼了一声：”你到底发现了什么？“  
但是巴林安慰他说：“那个先开口的精灵自称叫‘绿叶’。你注意过没有？绿林精灵王的名字瑟兰迪尔的意思是‘蓬勃的春机'。名叫’绿叶‘的岂不是正好该是他儿子，也就是绿林的王子？”  
”哦？这也能算？“格罗恩的期待落了个半空，显得不太耐烦。  
“不能说确定，但是确实可疑。你看他的长相和平时常来的马尔默不一样，但和精灵王瑟兰迪尔一样是金发的。”  
格罗恩粗声问： ”你有没有揭穿他？“  
巴林摇摇头：”他如果隐藏身份，不知背后是什么计划。我不想打草惊蛇。“  
”那刚才为什么不早说？“  
”你这不才刚进来吗？“巴林说，”我们让他们察觉太早，他们可能就不会行动了。我已经暗中叫了士兵加强防守。“  
格罗恩按下剑柄，狠狠地说：“你也别东猜西猜了。看我马上拿下这个树妖！好好地拷问他一番！”  
巴林连忙拉住他说：“千万别鲁莽行事。这岂不成了给瑟兰迪尔起兵攻打我们的一个借口？”  
这时三个女精灵嘻嘻哈哈地推开房门走了出来，一个个笑得花枝乱颤。  
格罗恩厌恶地皱眉，死死瞪着她们。她们看到了格罗恩和巴林，捂住嘴忍住笑。她们互相看了一眼，又咯咯地笑成了一团。  
“喂！”格罗恩吼道，“叫你们不许自己乱跑！”  
“嗨，”卡尔施塔德回应道，“我们不是就在这儿等着你送我们回去工作吗？活还没干完呢。”  
格罗恩的头顶上几乎要冒出烟来。但是巴林牢牢地拉住了他的胳臂，告诫他说：“要小心从事。”  
格罗恩愤愤地把双手往胸前一叉，仰起下巴问她们：“你们的人，还有一个呢？”  
当女精灵们呼啦啦地离开房间之后，莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔还僵持在尴尬之中。看到奥兰德疑惑的眼神，莱格拉斯才反应过来：“说到你的事情，这里有你妈妈给你带的东西。”他把袜子从背包中拿出来，递给在一旁的戴姆利。戴姆利接过袜子，翻看了一下，交到奥兰德手里。  
哈尔迪尔接着说：“你妈妈非常挂念你，想知道你现在怎么样了。”  
奥兰德的目光从莱格拉斯移到哈尔迪尔，又到自己手中的袜子，最终简短地说：“我很好。”  
在一阵简短的沉默之后，他抬起头问莱格拉斯：“就是这个吗？”  
莱格拉斯只好说：”是的。你有什么话要带给你妈妈吗？“  
奥兰德坚定地摇摇头。“我回去工作了。”他向两人略点头致意，便转身推开房门。  
在门外，卡尔施塔德正好一把拖过奥兰德，拍拍他的肩膀，把他推到咬牙切齿的格罗恩面前，说：“你看，不就是在这里吗？”  
格罗恩气不打一出来，看见跟着出来的戴姆利，马上命令道：“带他们回去！”  
巴林拦住戴姆利示意他们等一下。然后他把戴姆利带到一边仔细地问了在小屋中发生了什么，精灵们相互交谈了些什么。然后他放戴姆利送精灵们回作坊去。接着他小心地敲门进屋，礼貌地问留在里面的两个精灵：“二位此行可谓不虚？”  
“感谢你的帮助。”哈尔迪尔回复道，“看到他们我就放心了。请你带我们出门吧。”  
巴林说：“没有问题。傍晚我们还会按时派人送她们去费舍尔家。保证她们安全。”


	10. 九  戴尔城 郊外 （第二天 下午）

莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔走出埃勒博好远之后才意识到自己的脚步意外地快。他们相互望了一眼，忍不住同时笑了起来。  
”你笑什么？“哈尔迪尔先发问。他脸上的余热还没有褪去。而且他知道这不是夏日午后的阳光的关系。  
”我在笑我自己。。。“莱格拉斯说，”我现在走路的样子肯定很奇怪。因为我真的想要飞跑，又不想被矮人传说有个精灵从埃勒博落荒而逃。。。。“  
”不， 我的朋友，“哈尔迪尔笑着摇摇头说，”感谢你维护了萝林的面子，否则传说就是某日有两个精灵从埃勒博落荒而逃，其中一个还是从萝林来的。“  
”要是传说中他们是要逃离自己的族人，这就更有趣了。“  
”哦！梵拉在上！“哈尔迪尔的脸又红了，”她们平时在绿林就这样吗？“  
莱格拉斯点点头：”你从绿林出来的路上不是还在担心怎么能让女精灵们去埃勒博里面？现在你明白了吧？根本不用担心。不需要派男精灵战士去保护她们。反倒是她们可以保护那个小家伙。”  
哈尔迪尔低下了头。  
莱格拉斯说：“怎么？你怕了？以后不敢再来绿林了？还是想到晚上在马尔默这里还会遇到她们，犯怵了？呵呵呵。。。 “  
哈尔迪尔说：”你知道我刚才最担心的是什么？“  
“是怕马尔默不在，矮人直接把我们抓起来？”  
”那倒不至于。既然他可以直接通报一下就见自己的族人，我们应该也可以。我只是想着，你既不想暴露身份，但是我们又不可能提前和他们通气。我就怕他们暴露你的身份。“  
”这个你不用担心。绿林里精灵们都直接叫我的名字。而且，她们那么机灵，立刻就明白我们不打算暴露身份，而且，这不马上迎风就势，把戏演到家了吗？“  
”哦！莱格拉斯殿下！你也太不够朋友。“哈尔迪尔佯装恼怒地说，”你一点也没有想要和她们解释的意思。“  
”要我怎么解释呢？如果这是正式外交拜访，史官在记录时得花多少精力解释这次拜访的背景？在那些矮人的眼皮底下，让我怎么说才好呢？“  
”请不要避重就轻。“哈尔迪尔望着他说。  
”你是说她们逢场作戏，把你当作是来相亲的精灵？哈哈哈哈。。。。“莱格拉斯开怀地大笑起来，”萝林的行伍长！萝林最漂亮的辛达战士！这对你一点也不意外吧？“他朝哈尔迪尔挤挤眼睛，拔腿朝戴尔城的方向就跑。  
哈尔迪尔回头望了一眼埃勒博大门的城楼。从埃勒博到戴尔城之间几乎是一马平川。他们肯定还在矮人卫兵的视野里。但是现在已经顾不了太多。他也飞身去追莱格拉斯。  
他俩一路飞跑着，笑着，超过人类驮运货物的马队，跃过矮人驱赶的羊群和牛车，穿过络绎不绝的行人。披风上的帽檐被风拂到脑后，他们的金发飘舞着，引来行人好奇的目光。但是莱格拉斯毫不在意。逗弄哈尔迪尔几乎不用准备，信手就可拈来。他感觉自己很久没有这么开心放松过。或者说，也许他从来就没有这么开心放松过。  
他奔到一座人类的井台前停了下来，打了一桶清凉的井水，用井旁挂着的木勺扑在自己脸上。正好哈尔迪尔也赶到了。  
”你知道这是哪条路跑吗？“哈尔迪尔说，”这不是我们出城时走的那条路。“  
他注意到莱格拉斯脸上调皮的微笑时已经太晚了。一勺井水浇在在脸上。  
”嗨！你等等！“他连忙叫道。  
又一勺井水浇在他头上。  
”请住手！“他喊道。他已经不记得自己上次和人扭打玩耍是什么时候。但是他从小就不是好惹的。他反手去夺莱格拉斯手里的木勺。莱格拉斯灵巧地跃过井栏。哈尔迪尔不依不饶地追了过去。两个精灵在井边绕成一团。直到莱格拉斯笑得喘不过气来，被哈尔迪尔劈手夺下木勺，随手丢进井里。  
”哈尔迪尔，你闯祸了。“  
”什么？“哈尔迪尔也喘息着，因为自己的幼稚的游戏而晕眩，又因此而羞愧。他盯着莱格拉斯，不知他又在打算什么恶作剧。  
”说正经的。这不是萝林的涌泉井，这是人类的井。“莱格拉斯解释说，”水面离井口很远。木勺得挂在井口外面，后面来的人才能用上。“  
哈尔迪尔伸头往井里看了一眼，果不其然。木勺正飘在水面上。他说：”好罢，我做错了。我去把它捞上来。井筒的内径应该正好可以下去。“  
莱格拉斯说：”还是我来吧。是我先挑起的。“没等哈尔迪尔反应，他甩下披风丢给对方，双手双脚撑住井壁，滑了下去。这座井的内部四周是用交叠的木柱砌成的，虽然长着苔藓，但是对一个精灵来说并非险不可及。他要小心的是不要把井壁上的苔藓蹭落到水里，搅浑了井水。他接近了井底，顺利地用脚尖勾起木勺。他听见井口外有说话声。但是因为井壁的回声让他听不清楚。他抬头对井口喊了一声：“拿到了！我马上就上来。”随即他踢起木勺，张口咬在嘴里。然后他继续撑着井壁往上爬。  
当他的手摸到井口时，一只人类女性的手伸了过来。  
“莱格拉斯殿下。”她的声音柔和而干脆。  
莱格拉斯没有去碰那只手。他撑住井口伸出头来。哈尔迪尔迅速地从他嘴里拿走了木勺。他从井筒里跳出来，拍了拍手上的苔藓，回复到精灵在人类面前惯常的矜持表情。  
“请问你是哪位？”他客气而简短地问道。  
穿着女装的上衣，男式的长裤和靴子，金发在脑后盘成发髻的美貌的年轻女子微笑着，继续坚持地伸出她的手：“我是费舍尔的女儿伊莫琴。请跟我来吧，殿下。这旁边就是我家的锯木作坊。如果你不介意的话，请来我们这里坐坐，更衣梳洗一下。”  
莱格拉斯的衣服几乎一尘未染。但他看这个形式估计很难直接拒绝。他开始后悔没有和马尔默一起出来。他感觉哈尔迪尔的手轻轻地搭上了自己的背脊。有一个踏实可靠的战友在任何场合都是让人舒心的慰籍。他飞速地在脑海中过了一遍他所能想到的外交礼仪和口径，选了一句切和场景的应答：”恭敬不如从命。“  
锯木厂里有几十个工人在忙碌地工作，把橡木和杉木削去树皮，按照尺寸剖开成梁柱，然后装上牛车运往埃勒博。其中那些巨大的橡木无疑来自绿林。也许也是像昨天在鹿跳峡看到的从山溪中顺流而下，用船拖到戴尔城，再加工后运进给孤山的矮人。哈尔迪尔不禁在想，市里繁华街市上的店铺里流通的绿林物产只是这源源不断的贸易链的一小部分。更大宗的交易原来是在这里。  
伊莫琴领着两个精灵上了作坊后院的一幢小楼的二楼。她的男仆殷勤地擦拭桌椅，摆上食物和茶。  
哈尔迪尔和莱格拉斯注意到这个年轻的女子在男仆和工人之间发号施令，看上去驾轻就熟，和他们听说的人类的女性惯常的角色非常不同。  
”请原谅这里的吵闹。“她向精灵们做了一个”请“的手势，”但是这里也非常方便。“   
在这楼上，从一侧的窗口可以远望通向埃勒博的大路，另一侧则可以回望城南的码头。   
待两人落座后，莱格拉斯问道：”请原谅我的好奇。我们从未见面，你是怎么认出我的呢？“  
伊莫琴莞尔一笑，说道：”绿林的王子，我久仰你的大名。我多次写信给你的父亲，希望能和他面谈。我起先错把你的朋友当作是你。但是我很高兴我们能当面交谈。我们能见面详谈，这是天意。”  
人类大概不会想到绿林的王子是会随性往井里跳的。莱格拉斯开始为自己刚才的淘气而惭愧。在人类的世界里到处都是眼睛。  
”我也久仰费舍尔家的大名。感谢你家几代人和绿林的合作。“他客气地说道，“我们和你家生意上的往来由马尔默统一管理。在这方面他比我了解得精深很多。有什么事情你直接和他说就行。”  
伊莫琴应该听出了莱格拉斯的婉言防御，但是她不紧不慢地转换话题说：“你们刚才在埃勒博是吧？看下来感觉里面如何？”  
莱格拉斯斟酌了一下，说：“我们只是简短地探访我们的族人，给他们带去家乡亲人的问候和物品，仅此而已。我们并没有在埃勒博里面参观。”  
“瑟莱姆的派出谁来接待你？是王储瑟莱因了吗？”  
“我们呆的时间很短。”莱格拉斯不想在这个好奇打探的人类面前说的太多。他遵从父亲的要求没有在矮人面前暴露身份。眼前这个女子背后的家族是绿林的垄断性的贸易商。绿林的各种产品无疑是通过她的家族贩运进孤山。想来她和孤山的联系肯定也很密切。如果消息辗转从人类这里传到瑟莱因和瑟莱姆的耳朵里，说绿林的战士悄悄窥探埃勒博，不知又会激起多少麻烦。  
但是莱格拉斯转念一想， 觉得还是直接把话说明白比较好。他望了一眼哈尔迪尔，见到对方肯定的目光。他也一定想到一处去了。  
莱格拉斯正色对伊莫琴说：“奥兰德还是个小精灵。我们看着他长大，知道这是他第一次远离家人。我这次去看望他们，只是作为家乡的亲人去拜访，不是正式的外交访问，所以没有拜访山下之王和他的家族。请你也不要多想。”  
伊莫琴饶有兴趣地望着莱格拉斯，又看看哈尔迪尔，接着问道：“那么，这位萝林来的贵客，也是小精灵的亲属？”  
哈尔迪尔隐隐感觉伊莫琴对精灵国度之间的关系似乎了解很深。这让他有些不安。但是在人类面前他仍然保持着平静，礼貌地回答：“我来戴尔城，目睹这块福地的兴旺和富裕，感到无比荣幸。”  
“哦？二位在戴尔城里还去过什么地方？”没等他们回答，伊莫琴又直截了当地问，“有没有去参观戴尔城著名的钟楼和那上面新建的四叉弓？”  
莱格拉斯诚实地回答：“没有。”  
“哦？这可是一个重大的工程。难道是因为这事由博朗格和卢卡斯负责，所以你也不用插手吗？”她的笑容里带上了一次讽刺，“殿下，你的子民在绿林以外，件件事情都由他们自己决定吗？”  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔都为她的咄咄逼人而暗暗吃惊。  
莱格拉斯干脆直接地问道：“你像是很有想法。如果是这样的话请直接地说吧。”   
伊莫琴望了哈尔迪尔一眼。  
哈尔迪尔知趣地站起来说：“这里的工人锯木的方法好像很有趣，如果不介意的话我可以去作坊里看看吗？”  
伊莫琴叫仆人带哈尔迪尔下楼去。  
“你的这位朋友很配合。”她对莱格拉斯说，“他像是个识时务的人。你和你的父亲应该也是睿智的领袖。这戴尔城的局势，是再清楚不过。听我说，基利昂给你们出的是个馊主意。你们不该轻易地听信他的话。他是在为自己打算盘。”  
莱格拉斯没有接口，安静地望着她。这个生意人的女儿脑子里想着的似乎早已超过了生意。   
伊莫琴接着说：“矮人才是绿林的最大的威胁。他们就在孤山脚下，绿林的疆土边。他们在大山的深处不停地挖掘，不但挖走了大山之心阿肯宝石，而且已经挖到了绿林的土地下面。我亲眼看到过那又深又长的矿坑。你们只要计算一下，从绿林买来的木料有多少，就知道山下的矿道足够通到绿林里。他们不但挖走了绿林土地下的宝贵的矿物，绿林需要用属于自己的东西还得出钱来买。更何况，矮人可是精灵的宿敌。这个我不用提醒你吧？他们残忍又贪婪。当他们在绿林的地下挖出四通八达的地道，对绿林是个巨大的威胁。常年在埃勒博里面工作的那些精灵们随时会变成山下之王瑟罗姆的人质。我一直告诫马尔默要小心，有事情让我去出面，不要让他亲自去那里。你和你的朋友今天其实非常危险。你们能从埃勒博全身而退真可以说是幸运。”  
莱格拉斯专注地听着，但是不置可否。  
见对方没有表态，伊莫琴接着说：“现在绿林应该集中精力对付矮人，而不是答应基利昂的要求去帮他建造四叉弓。戴尔城远离半兽人出没的地方。历史上从来没有半兽人攻打过这里。可是建造四叉弓给了基利昂一个借口，让他向孤山的矮人订购黑箭。这下矮人就把四叉弓的细节和配置都摸清了。让矮人知道绿林的武器实力，对你们很不利呀。现在基利昂因此讨好了瑟罗姆，又有一个政绩在戴尔城的议会和市民面前炫耀，正得意着呐。而我实在很为精灵王担心。”  
莱格拉斯推测她知道当事人的人名和事情表面上的结果，但并不知道绿林在这整件事情背后的动机。他为这个生意人的女儿有这样精细的算计而暗暗吃惊，但他更好奇的是她究竟要建议什么。他平静地说：“费舍尔小姐，我钦佩你独到的见地。那么你觉得绿林该怎么办？”  
伊莫琴的胳膊按在桌子上，身体靠前，专注地望着莱格拉斯说：“我给精灵王写了好几次信，详细描述了我的建议。他一定和你仔细商量过吧？”  
莱格拉斯的脑海和他的脸上的表情一样，一片空白。  
伊莫琴追问道：“精灵王现在到底拿定了主意没有呢？”  
莱格拉斯沉思片刻，反问道：“依你的看法，这个建议最能打动精灵王的理由是什么？”  
“这是挫一挫瑟莱姆的锐气，阻断矮人向绿林的地底的侵犯的釜底抽薪的手段。现在正是多年难遇的大好时机。请你的父亲不要再犹豫了。只有深度打击孤山的矮人，绿林才有余力防御其他敌人，包括萝林。”  
莱格拉斯暗暗吃惊。他只能假设这个女子对绿林的知识来自于马尔默。但是如果真是这样，马尔默未免泄露得太多。他觉得他得回去和马尔默好好谈一谈。他淡淡地说：“费舍尔小姐，你这是在玩火。”  
“精灵王究竟怎么想呢？” 伊莫琴追问道。  
莱格拉斯微微一笑，望着她的眼睛说：“小姐，如果我的父亲在这里，他对你的第一个想法，肯定是劝你趁早结婚生子。”  
愠怒的红晕升上了伊莫琴的两颊。她退会自己的椅子里，背脊顶住椅子的靠背，端端正正地坐直身体。“殿下！”她沉声说道，“你也许不熟悉人类的礼仪。但是你刚才说的话，如果由一个陌生男子对另一个女子说出口的话，非常失礼。”她停了一下，肩膀放松下来，又接着说：“但是我可以原谅你。”  
莱格拉斯心里想笑，但是表面上仍然保持平静地说道：“首先我向你道歉。不过据我对人类的习惯的了解，年轻的女子像你这样盘算天下大局的，应该不是常例。”  
伊莫琴的嘴角轻轻一翘：“我应该把你的话当作赞许，还是谴责呢？”  
“按照精灵的想法，两者都不是。”莱格拉斯心想，我只是实话实说而已。但是他不想在这个话题上继续深入，他宁可远离这个看似自信而精明的美女。  
伊莫琴注视着莱格拉斯，莞尔一笑：“你和马尔默说的挺不一样。”  
莱格拉斯扬起了眉毛：“哦？他说我是什么样的？”  
”他说你心地单纯。“   
“那你现在觉得呢？”  
“我觉得你对我有所保留，尽管我对绿林是一片赤诚之心。”  
莱格拉斯想了想，说：“感谢你对绿林的命运的深切关注。我们精灵因为有的是时间，所以做任何事情都舍得花点时间来计划和考虑。如果你觉得这是有所保留，那么请允许我们再保留一阵子。”  
伊莫琴的脸上并无恼怒。“没关系，这就是生意。”她举起茶杯向莱格拉斯示意，“听说你不喝酒。请让我以茶代酒，敬你一杯。祝愿精灵王的绿林长盛不衰。”  
这个人类女子竟然知道自己生活的细节，让莱格拉斯更觉得不自在。但是为了礼貌，他也举起茶杯。  
伊莫琴接着说：“这是千载难逢的机会。希望在这个机会的窗口关闭之前，精灵王能定下决心，为绿林的长久的安宁走出重要的一步棋。”  
莱格拉斯说：“我不知道你哪里听说的萝林是绿林的敌人。恰恰相反，现在绿林就是萝林，萝林就是绿林。我代表绿林和萝林感谢你。”  
在伊莫琴惊讶的目光中，莱格拉斯饮下了杯中的茶。  
当莱格拉斯告别伊莫琴，从楼上下来到木工作坊的院子里的时候，看到哈尔迪尔正在试用人类的碶子和木锤剖木板。看到莱格拉斯走来，哈尔迪尔把工具还给旁边的工人，向他们点头致谢。  
“你玩得很开心嘛。”莱格拉斯说。  
哈尔迪尔说：“他们这样处理木头费事费力。不过他们没有精钢的大锯子，能做到这样已经不错了。你在上面谈得怎么样？”  
“我不知道，我的朋友。”莱格拉斯叹了一口气，“事实上我觉得我们并没有在谈，只是她在努力向我推销而已。”  
“哦？是吗？感觉你在那里呆了很久。她推销的究竟是什么呢？”  
莱格拉斯苦笑了一下：“说实话，我真的不知道呢。”  
哈尔迪尔惊讶地望着他，随后又释然地说：“那就只能说明她的生意经还没有到家。”  
莱格拉斯笑了起来：“萝林的要求是有道理的。和人类走得太近果然让人有些不安。”  
哈尔迪尔笑了笑说：“那好吧，我们早点离开这里吧。”


	11. 十  戴尔城 （第二天下午）

莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔往钟楼的方向，循着铺着条石的商路往市里走。这次他们小心谨慎，不敢再像小精灵一样嬉笑打闹。他们拉低帽檐，一前一后地安静地走着。  
在一个转弯处，哈尔迪尔悄悄地在莱格拉斯背后说：“我们有尾巴了。”  
莱格拉斯冷笑一声，轻声说：“你也发现了？孤山的影子好长啊。先别理他。”  
他们在城里的小巷中穿行，看到前面大路上经过一队帽顶上有红缨的戴尔城的卫兵。莱格拉斯改变的方向，朝大路上走去。哈尔迪尔会意地跟上。他们从卫兵后方擦肩超过，莱格拉斯对走在最前面的卫兵说：“长官，我背后的那几个矮人好像带着不同寻常的武器。”卫兵发现他是个精灵，楞了一下，然后停下来招呼他的队友往莱格拉斯背后的方向走去。不一会儿背后远处传来矮人嚷嚷的声音。莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔相视一笑。  
他们穿过另一个路口，在前方看到了金鸡泉前的立柱。想起他们还有一个精灵没有见到，两人不约而同地往珍珠旅店的方向转过去。这是镇上最豪华的旅店之一。底楼有个餐馆。紧挨着旅店右手的旁边一幢房子门口拉着一排遮阳帘，下面的木条凳上依次坐着三个人，安静地等着。沿街的门洞上方挑着一块木制的招牌，上面画着一只围绕在帝王草的花纹之中的牙齿。招牌下方的门半开着。门上挂着一个木牌，上面画着太阳。  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔在候诊的人类的注视中，绕过他们，直接推门进去。这间房子原先应该也是个店铺，过去摆放货物的木架上现在放着各种瓶瓶罐罐，其中一排专门放着挂在木制托盘架上的粘土模型，上面有牙齿的咬痕。每个粘土模型下面垫的木盒上都写着人名和日期。房间里散发着浓郁的草药的味道。屋里一侧有一个扁长的炉子。一束束草药正在炉子上慢火烘烤。一个正在碾草药的人类学徒从他的石碾上抬起头来。  
“两位有什么病痛？”他问，“精灵医师正在拔牙，应该快了。”他细看两人发现他们也是精灵，正要起身，莱格拉斯示意他继续工作，然后自己挑开外间与里屋之间的帘子，走了进去。哈尔迪尔跟在他身后。  
一个中年男子半躺在特制的靠背可以调节的座椅上，紧张地两手伸过头顶，捏着一个短短的雕刻过的木棍的两端，两眼直直地紧盯着这截木棍。他半张着嘴，一根线从他的嘴巴里引出来，绕过他头前方的一个架子上的小巧的滑轮，另一头牵在一只的精灵手里。精灵背对着帘子坐在他的病人身边，深棕色的头发没有梳成绿林西尔凡的式样，而只是用细皮条简单地在颈后束成一束。他套着系到领口的围裙，穿着人类式样的宽松的裤子，裤脚扎在短靴里。一支点燃的烟斗从他的头的左侧斜出来。  
“看住！抓好了，千万不要走神！”他嘴里虽然叼着烟斗，但是说话口齿仍然很清楚。  
莱格拉斯从来没有见过绿林里的精灵医师这样的做法。更不用说，这个中年男子紧握的并不是施行魔法的道具，而只是绿林常用的绕线的线轴。  
突然那只精灵的手快速地一挥。那人刚叫出半截的“啊--”，一只牙齿已经被线带了出来。  
精灵迅速地按住他的额头，操起旁边桌上的小刀，在点燃的蜡烛上来回过了两下，伸进那人的嘴里。那人的下半截“--啊”刚出口，带着脓血的刀已经收了回来。精灵用镊子夹着揉成小团的纱布塞进那人的嘴里。  
“好啦好啦，把木棍放下吧。”   
那人回过神来，放下手里的东西，揉了揉脸颊，不敢相信地说：“真的已经出来了？这么快？”  
精灵把还挂在线上的牙齿在他眼前晃了晃，说：“你看不是在这里？”  
“是哦！我都没来得及觉得痛呢。只觉得下巴被人拉了一下。。。”那人宽慰地叹了一口气，倒回靠背椅里。  
“你的齿槽已经化脓了。以后要早点来。这次把病牙拔了，把脓肿切开，看看它自己能不能好。晚上不要吃东西。明早开始每顿饭后用温水漱口。如果两天后还有出血，或者开始发烧，再来找我，不另外收钱。”  
待病人从座椅上起来，精灵医生回头招呼他的徒弟说：“送这位先生出门。叫门外那些人不用等了，今天不再看了。你今天的工作也可以结束了。你走关门之前别忘了把门口的牌子翻过来。”  
“先生，这两位。。。。”  
“这事你不用管，去吧。”  
待他的徒弟和病人都离开之后，精灵医生站起了身。他个子不高，长着一张端正的长圆脸，眉目如画。他明明看见了莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔，但他叼着烟斗一言不发，只顾收拾起他的工具，不断地从嘴角里呼出一阵阵烟雾。在里屋里面，草药、膏剂和烟草混合出一种奇异的味道。只见他用脚把丢着沾了血污的纱布的木桶拨拉到后门边上的楼梯下面，用一个长柄的盖子盖上，然后在屋角的水斗里用肥皂洗了手。 哈尔迪尔主意到这间屋子的水斗旁有脚踩出水的泵，下面有陶管连接的通向屋外的下水管，这都是普通人类住宅没有的设备。他最后解下围裙，丢进靠墙的另一个木桶中。然后他转过身来，对莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔摊开双手，烟斗仍然叼着。  
“怎么？还不动手？”  
见两人惊讶的样子，他从嘴里拿下烟斗，皱着眉，用烟斗嘴指着哈尔迪尔说：“你，萝林来的战士，找到坠入黑暗的那个谁谁谁没有？”  
莱格拉斯心一沉，心想马尔默准是谈崩了。他向后捋下披风的帽子，伸出双手说：“萨恩斯瓦尔，你别这样。”  
“不，莱格拉斯，你别这样。不用兜圈子。你直接带他来找我不就行了？”他嘴一撇，“犯得着把那小家伙愁成那样？又要满足这个萝林精灵的好奇心，又不能在孤山脚下出什么岔子？”他转向哈尔迪尔，不屑地说：“还有你。既然你们凯兰崔尔夫人无所不知，无所不明，干什么不直接告诉你，反倒要你到镇上来一路地找？现在你找到了，你该干什么就干什么吧!”  
哈尔迪尔缓缓地说：“你觉得我是该干什么？”  
不等萨恩斯瓦尔开口，莱格拉斯急忙插入说：”等等，我们可不可以不要这样？马尔默对你说了什么？你能不能理智一点？“  
”我有不理智吗？“萨恩斯瓦尔把烟斗叼回嘴里，”没想到连你也要帮着萝林来装腔？“  
莱格拉斯痛心地说：”我只是想要保护你，免得你惹上不必要的麻烦。你是不是和人类在一起呆得太久了，你的心已经变质，分不清别人对你的好坏？“  
”你只是想帮精灵王在萝林面前保持面子，不是吗？“说完这句，他的视线转到哈尔迪尔，冷笑了一下，”反正凯兰崔尔夫人只要想知道，什么时候什么事情都可以知道。所以归根到底，还是看萝林愿不愿意给绿林这个面子。好罢，废话也不用多说。你究竟想干什么，你就直接说吧。“  
后门边的楼梯旁有沉重拖沓的脚步响。一个穿围裙的弓着背的老太太在楼梯口探出头来。“先生？你的客人要不要茶和点心？”  
“梅，你不要过来。”萨恩斯瓦尔警告说，“不管发生什么都别出来。”  
老太太从楼梯口退了回去。  
哈尔迪尔走上前，与萨恩斯瓦尔只有一臂的距离。他望着对方棕色的眼睛，对方毫无惧色地缓缓喷出一口烟。  
他诚恳地说：”我其实是想尝尝你的烟草。“  
萨恩斯瓦尔“扑”地笑了出来：”你以为我是傻瓜吗？“  
”没有。“哈尔迪尔真诚地说，“我确实从来没有抽过烟。萝林没有这个东西。你能让我试试吗？”  
“其实绿林也没有这个，”萨恩斯瓦尔把烟斗拿在手里掂了掂说，“这是商人从夏尔郡贩运来的，正宗的老托比。”  
“这东西吸进去有什么用处？我看见人类抽它。”  
“不光是人类，霍比特人和矮人也抽。他们抽它或是为了提神，放松，或者纯粹只是交际。我抽它是因为需要在眼门前有个遮盖味道的东西。那些来看牙的人类嘴里的味道实在太可怕了。”  
哈尔迪尔点头说：“看着你工作，我完全能理解。”  
“你真的打算要抽？”见哈尔迪尔表示肯定，萨恩斯瓦尔耸了耸肩，“好罢。如果你回去因为身上有烟味，被萝林的精灵嫌弃，你可以回戴尔镇上来。我这里正缺人手。”他从哈尔迪尔身边走过，在他肩膀上拍了拍：“有一个辛达可以启动更多的魔法，正好。”然后他从前屋的货架上取出一个小木盒，把里面切好的烟丝塞进一个较小的烟斗，从自己的烟斗里引火点燃。他吹了吹烟斗锅，看到青烟从小烟斗里升起来的时候，他把小烟斗递给哈尔迪尔。  
哈尔迪尔接过烟斗，细看了下，从烟斗锅到烟嘴杆，慢慢地闻了闻。  
“如果你是在顾虑，”萨恩斯瓦尔提醒道，“让我告诉你，这是个新的烟斗，我还没用过。”  
“我只是欣赏一下这个味道。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔笑了起来：“味道怎么样？”  
“它点燃的味道，和我在你屋子里一段距离以外闻到的味道挺不一样。”哈尔迪尔把烟嘴含进嘴里，缓缓地吸了一口。他的脸突然红了，咳嗽随之而来，烟从他的鼻子和嘴里一起冒出来。  
后门旁的楼梯口拖拖拉拉的脚步又响了起来。只见梅颤颤巍巍地端来了一托盘的茶和刚洗好的新鲜的樱桃。  
“你又没听我的话！”萨恩斯瓦尔无奈地说。  
“你从早上到现在忙得饭也没有吃上。即使他们不需要，你也需要。”她以母亲般的执着，不容分说地把食物和茶堆到前屋的柜台上放好，按了按萨恩斯瓦尔的胳膊。她同情地望了一眼努力想要控制住自己的哈尔迪尔，倒了一杯茶先递给他。哈尔迪尔刚来得及道谢，她以意外地快的速度回到后屋，迷一般地从楼梯口消失了。  
哈尔迪尔放下烟斗，简短地说了一声"惭愧"，喝下了手里的茶。这是精灵喜欢喝的晒干的鲜花和水果制成的茶，他尝出玫瑰和梅子的浓厚的味道。“真不错，”他赞叹道，“这一定是从家乡绿林带来的吧？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔若无其事地说：“这个啊，是梅自己晒的。”  
“哦？这里的人类也喝精灵的茶？”  
“我只是告诉她这样弄的东西可以当茶泡来喝，她自己就琢磨出来了。这个没有什么难的，只是人类没有想到过要这样弄而已。她连橡子面包都能做得出来。”  
“看她对你的口味已经很熟悉了。你怎么找到这样的一个女仆的？”  
“不是我找的，是她自己送上门来的。”看到莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔诧异的目光，萨恩斯瓦尔做了一个厌烦的鬼脸：“不是你们想得那样啦！她儿子摔断了腿，但是没有钱医治。我平时不会接这样的病人，否则消息传出去，求诊的人就更多了，对付不过来。那天我一时心软，就帮他接了骨。否则那个年轻人就残废了。他千恩万谢，说等他恢复了一定要来给我当一辈子仆人。我也没当回事情。人类说的话不能全部当真的。结果几个月后他的妈妈上门来了。我开始想是不是因为他们家后悔了，因为那小伙子还能活二三十年，这老太太没多少年可以活，所以让老太太来他们家的付出会少很多。可是我想错了。梅告诉我他的儿子的腿刚好，却得了热病死去了，留下的只有还在吃奶的孙子。为了兑现他儿子的诺言，等儿子下葬之后，她自己过来给我当仆人。从那以后她就一直做到现在。你知道，人类有时候挺让人惊讶的。兴许因为她的儿子在她记忆中永远是一个年轻人，她看着我就像她看着自己的儿子一样。”  
哈尔迪尔默默地摘着一个个樱桃吃着。莱格拉斯在柜台上拨弄着一个樱桃。这饱满晶莹的细小果实，光润的外皮上桃红与嫩黄相间，在他因为常年拨动弓弦而长着老茧的手指下，从左到右，又从右到左。他的脸色平静，但是眼睛里蒙上了一层雾气，仿佛慢慢地沉入古老的阴影。  
门外传来一阵急切的敲打声。  
萨恩斯瓦尔无奈地叹了一口气：“那小子又忘了翻牌子吗？” 他离开柜台，从开着的百叶窗向外望去。门前的牌子虽然已经从正面的太阳翻成了反面的月亮，却不能阻止这个淌着汗的年轻的女子气喘吁吁地急急地敲打他的门。  
萨恩斯瓦尔打开门，摆出精灵惯常的平静的面孔，对那女子说：“对不起，今天我已经收工了。”  
“请你一定要救救艾莉丝。我跑了好几个地方了，求求你！”她捧出包在一个小布包中的一叠银币，急急地往萨恩斯瓦尔手里塞。  
萨恩斯瓦尔举起双手挡在胸前说：“等一等，我今天有客人。你去找镇上的别的医生或者接生婆吧。”  
“接生婆弄不下来。玩具市场那里的塞勒斯医生不敢接，甜水井那里的夏洛克医生说只有找你了。她从早上临盆到现在还没生下来。这是她第一胎，她才十七岁！求求你了！”  
“她既然是第一胎，你们可以再等等。到夜里说不定就生下来了。”  
“不！不不！都怪我急糊涂了。。。。她是昨天早上就开始临盆的！”那女子顾不得面子，拽着萨恩斯瓦尔衬衣的腰际，急切地恳求道，“已经要两天一夜了。接生婆说只摸得到小孩一只手。看着她太受罪了。求求你救救她吧！只有你能救她了！”  
萨恩斯瓦尔叹了一口气说：“如果是昨天早上就开始的，这个小孩应该已经救不过来了。大人估计也保不住。我去了多半也没有用。还是留着你的钱给她准备葬礼吧。”  
那女子瘫软在地上，手里仍然紧紧拽着他的衣角，撕心裂肺地大哭了起来。  
莱格拉斯从萨恩斯瓦尔背后走出来，在他耳边说：“你还是去吧。”  
看到屋里还有别的精灵，那女子捂住嘴小声地抽泣着，不安地从一个精灵望到另一个。  
萨恩斯瓦尔转头用辛达语对莱格拉斯说：“就算去把她救回来，她最多也只有几十年好活。但是我可能就趁机逃走了。你不后悔吗？”  
莱格拉斯摇摇头说：“你从早上马尔默来过到现在就没有走，为什么会在这时一去不复返呢？”  
哈尔迪尔也站了起来，礼貌而诚恳地说：“我看到你被照顾得很好，又受人尊敬，我的心愿已经圆满了。感谢你的招待。希望我不会耽误你的工作。请去了却她的心愿吧。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔的目光从他面前的两个辛达身上来回扫过，他最后对那女子说：“好吧。钱你先收起来。我去看一下，如果我觉得可以救治才收钱。”  
“啊！太好了！”那女子抬起头，眼里闪出光来。  
“你说的产妇住在哪里？我去准备一些工具，待会儿骑马过来。”  
那女子说了地址，萨恩斯瓦尔让她先走，然后他回到前屋，从柜台下方取出一块白色亚麻布，包了几块方巾，两把有着弧形边的小铲子，一把小巧的弯头钳子和弯头的剪刀，一把小刀，一卷丝线和钩在一束布卷上的三枚圆弧型的不同大小的针。他把这些东西打成包袱，和一条干净的亚麻布围裙与一幅浸过油的袖套一起放进一个鹿皮背包里，向莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔点了点头。  
“今天是精灵聚会的日子，”他说，“如果完事早的话我会过来一起吃饭。但是叫马尔默和卢卡斯他们不用等我。给我留些吃的就行。他们吃过晚饭开始玩的时候我总应该可以到了。那个女孩要么是已经生好了，要么是已经死了。”  
莱格拉斯说：“希望她那时是已经生好了。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔往后门的马圈去套马，打开门的时候，回头又对哈尔迪尔说：“你的眼睛别被这地方表面的光鲜迷惑了。要记住，最近的阴影就在灯火下。多注意点马尔默。”他没给哈尔迪尔再次提问的机会，朝楼梯后面喊了一声“晚上我不回来吃饭！”，然后快速地出门走了。  
莱格拉斯一扇接一扇地关上了前屋的百叶窗。整间房间退回阴影里，只有百叶缝里漏进来的西斜的阳光利刃一般又薄又深地切进来。他扶着窗缘，感觉入骨的疲惫。他等着好奇的哈尔迪尔无辜地问他，为什么萨恩斯瓦尔会以为他们俩是来杀他的，在他身上究竟发生过什么事情，他为什么可能要逃走，为什么又没有逃走。这些问题有些他有答案，但是他真的不想去说。更何况有些他根本就不知道。他既不想说话，也不想动，任凭光影切在他的脸上，划过他的眼睛，刺进他心中绵软的深处。门外马蹄声很快地远去了。他的头轻轻地低下，额头抵着百叶窗，细细的几缕金发在他尖尖的耳朵前面柔顺地垂下。  
但是哈尔迪尔什么也没有问。他从柜台旁的椅子上站起来，伸出双臂，从背后抱住了莱格拉斯。  
“你心头上压着什么？我的朋友？”他低声地问道，“为什么它变得这样沉重？”  
莱格拉斯什么也没有说。他闭着眼睛，头向后仰，靠在哈尔迪尔的肩膀上。他们俩保持着这个姿势，无声地立在关闭着的百叶窗前。  
后门楼梯口的脚步又响了起来。  
莱格拉斯的手肘推开哈尔迪尔。后者会意地松开双臂，转身回到柜台旁，在椅子上坐下。  
梅提着一个藤框来收拾萨恩斯瓦尔刚才脱下的围裙和丢下的纱布。她隔着帘子看到两个精灵的影子，连忙说：“哦，对不起，打扰你们了。我过一会儿再来打扫。”  
哈尔迪尔礼貌地起身说：“多谢你的招待。我们该走了。”  
莱格拉斯闭上了眼睛，两手握拳，撑在百叶窗上。他深深吸了一口气，抬起头对哈尔迪尔说：“我们是该走了。”  
当他们回到人来人往的大街上的时候，仿佛突然一下又回到现实的光鲜的跃动的洪流里。 “你没有什么要问我的吗？我的朋友？”莱格拉斯最终忍不住问道。  
哈尔迪尔想了想，说：“萨恩斯瓦尔和马尔默本来就相熟吗？”  
“在绿林里每个精灵都认识别的精灵。我不知道他们算不算很熟。马尔默比萨恩斯瓦尔小好几百岁。他俩都是最早到戴尔城来的精灵。”  
“马尔默现在是完全常驻在戴尔城了吗？”  
“不，他时不时回绿林。但是这几年城里事情越来越多，他几乎都在城里，回去得很少了。”  
哈尔迪尔再没问别的。莱格拉斯也没有好意思再开口问他什么。 回程的路是哈尔迪尔在前面走着，莱格拉斯跟在后面。他们一前一后地走上通向金鸡泉的台阶，绕过新市政厅的工地，在旁边的钟楼的阴影下，朝费舍尔家的店铺走去。


	12. 十一   埃勒博 （第二天傍晚）

三个女精灵收拾好要带去费舍尔家换洗的衣服，跟在矮人卫兵后面鱼贯而行。她们在门口卫兵的检查站停了下来，排成一排，由卫兵检查她们带出山洞的物品。这些包袱在作坊里打包的时候就已经检查过了，在门口仍然要被检查一遍。但是这并未影响女精灵们的情绪。她们压低声音小声地说笑，不时抱成一团，捂嘴发出咯咯地笑声。她们这时相互之间讲着辛达语，但是埃勒博门口的卫兵似乎已经见怪不怪了，任由她们去说。  
索林带着几个亲信正好走过这里。几个女精灵突然全部安静了下来。索林略皱眉，瞥了她们一眼，然后高傲地仰起头，大步地从她们背后走过。  
卫兵检查好东西，把包裹重新打好，推回到女精灵们面前。霍姆施塔德悄声说了一句什么。佩蒂雅尖声大笑起来。  
索林听到她的声音，停了下来。他的随从也跟着停了下来。  
霍姆施塔德连忙咕哝了一句，似乎是叫佩蒂雅不要出声。佩蒂雅向后探出头去，看了索林一眼。霍姆施塔德连忙拽了她的胳膊把她拖回队伍里。卡尔施塔德转头埋怨了一句。佩蒂雅把头凑过霍姆施塔德前面，在卡尔施塔德耳边小声地说了什么。卡尔施塔德也“咕咕”地笑了起来，一边捂着嘴，一边斜望了索林一眼。霍姆施塔德急躁地在佩蒂雅面前挥着手。  
看到索林不满的表情，德瓦林首先发话对女精灵们说：“小姐们，我们约定好的规矩是在埃勒博里面必须讲中土通用语。”  
“我们已经不在埃勒博里面了，”卡尔施塔德说，“你看， 阳光已经照到了我的脚。”  
“殿下，你知道她刚才在说什么？”佩蒂雅笑嘻嘻地说。  
霍姆施塔德连忙伸手去捂她的嘴，急切短促的精灵语从她嘴里冒出来。  
索林一时不知如何是好。  
佩蒂雅拨开霍姆施塔德的手，躲闪着，一边向她喊：“这是你自己说的呀！要么你别说呀！”见霍姆施塔德不饶她，佩蒂雅拔腿往外跑，她跑出洞口几步，回头对索林大声喊：“嗨！你听好了！”见霍姆施塔德追出来，她一边跑一边回过头来一字一句地大声对索林和他身边的矮人亲信与卫兵叫道说：“她—说--你--很--英--俊---”  
霍姆施塔德徒劳地去追她。最后几个字虽然渐渐远去，却毫无疑问地清晰地飘回了山洞。留下的卡尔施塔德抱歉地笑了笑，快速地行了个礼，捧起三个包袱跟着跑出去。送她们去城里的两个矮人卫兵连忙也跟着跑出去。  
剩下的矮人卫兵与亲信鸦雀无声地望着索林。  
索林的脸已经从额头红到胡子根。为了掩饰自己的窘迫，他摸了摸下巴，对卫兵们说：“你们在看什么？注意外面的动静！不要开小差！”卫兵们连忙回到岗位。  
不等德瓦林等人发笑或者发问，索林急忙地大步走进山洞里。他迎头撞见了格罗恩。对方肌肉虬结的脑袋和肩膀从岩石的阴影里突出来，他的眼睛里好像正要冒出火来。索林尴尬地收住脚步，定了定神，右手搭在他的剑柄上，昂起头立定。他是都林的子孙，不应该为一群调皮大胆的女精灵乱了方寸。  
但是格罗恩的眼神里，有着更危险的阴影。   
转过最后一个弯，台阶的前方突然亮了起来。习惯了山洞里的昏暗的奥兰德不禁眯起了眼睛。风卷起台阶面上的尘土和去年秋季的落叶。他的脚踏在未经打磨的台阶上面，落叶发出细密的碎裂的声音。  
戴姆利仰起头，笑嘻嘻地望着奥兰德。他感觉精灵今天会很高兴。  
这段弯弯曲曲不断向上的半完工的石阶竟然最终不设防地通到外面。夏日的夕阳斜照进来，未完全打磨光滑的石壁里细小的晶体熠熠地闪着光。风吹进干热的带着青草和尘土的味道的空气，扑在奥兰德苍白的脸上。他加快了脚步。当第一缕久违的阳光直接照在他的脸上的时候，他把帽子捋向后脑，让即将落幕的余辉洒满了他的整个头。温暖的阳光使他陶醉。他闭起眼睛，仰着头，深深地吸进一口自由的空气。  
戴姆利牵着他的手，把他往前引，直到他的手指触到了岩壁。  
“看呀！”戴姆利说，“埃勒博，戴尔城，长湖，这里都看得到。”  
奥兰德睁开眼。  
环顾四周只有他和戴姆利两个人。  
这是孤山西侧的一个天然的岩石凹陷，被大半人高的石壁包围着。矮人从孤山深处硬是凿通了一条台阶，通到这里。向孤山的一侧可以望见埃勒博大门西侧巨大的矮人武士雕像的侧后方。向远处望去，戴尔城的全景尽收眼底，包括山丘顶上正在修建的新市政厅和享誉中土的钟楼。更远地方，长湖像碧玉一般宁静，夕阳在湖面上投下燃烧的木炭一般的深红色的长长的影子。他的精灵的眼睛可以一直看到长湖镇的船只进出港口，和栈桥上来去的人类的身影。久不远望，使他的感官变得过度地敏感，远景使他晕眩。他下意识地扶住了石壁。  
戴姆利抱住他的腰，紧张地问：“喂？你怎么了？”他帮着奥兰德把他肩上的画架和背包拿下来，放在一边。然后他把自己的背包也放了下来。奥兰德扶着石壁慢慢地跪在了地上。他仍然闭着眼睛，大口地呼吸着。他一只手按在自己的胸口，努力使自己平静下来。他微微睁开眼，看到矮人关切的目光。他的脸离得那么近，毛茸茸的浓密的胡须几乎要蹭到奥兰德的脖子。  
“我。。。我没事，只是。。。有点激动。。。”奥兰德轻声说。  
戴姆利望着他，紧张关切的表情渐渐舒展开来，笑眯眯地说：“嗨？怎么样？我就知道你会喜欢这个地方。这里没有别人，只有我和你。” 刚才一路在爬台阶，使他喘息。但现在他的呼吸里的急促，已经是另一种急切。  
奥兰德顺从地在那矮人毛茸茸的嘴压上来时，张开自己的嘴，任凭他的舌头侵入自己。  
他的披风被解开甩在一旁，衬衫被剥掉。仍然奥热的晚风吹过他赤裸的肩背，热气浸入他的毛孔，在他的筋脉里肆无忌惮地穿行。他的身体因此也蒸腾起古怪的热量。这股热量从他的四肢百骸汇拢到他的脊椎，使他的身体变轻，仿佛在云间漂浮着，乘着风有节奏地直指一个方向飞跑。他沉醉在这奇妙的快感中，忘记了羞耻和厌恶。在腰带被解开，臀部被暴露，粗糙有力的大手急切地揉捏着他的肌肉的时候，他竟然发出了微醺的呻吟。他的声音使戴姆利更加欲火中烧。只有当被插入的疼痛和不适把他拽回现实的时候，他的漂浮感稍微打了一个格楞。戴姆利强壮有力的胳膊紧紧地抱住他的身体，把他压在自己的骨盆上，等待他最初的痉挛和不适过去。很快矮人的器官触到了他身体深处奇妙的地方。他不由自主地摆动起身体，饥渴地寻找着快感的源泉。这快感是如此地持久而强烈，直到戴姆利心满意足地从他背上抽身而去，他竟然因为瞬时的空虚，怅然而无力地靠在岩壁上，右手抓着没有生命的石头，像突然被钓竿甩上岸的鱼一样大口地喘息着。  
戴姆利饶有兴趣地望着被欲望折磨的无助的精灵。在霞光下他第一次注意到从精灵的两腿之间昂首到的他小腹下的那个器官。精灵完全没有体毛。在他莹白的肌肤的映衬下，那个暗红色的头部膨出的器官就像微风中的兰花的细长的花芯，顶着晶莹的露珠，轻微地颤动着。戴姆利好奇地凑近去，伸出手指，按下那滴露珠，把它朝周围涂抹在花芯的顶端。  
奥兰德左手搂住戴姆利的脖颈，抓住矮人粗糙卷曲的头发，忍不住大声地呜咽起来。  
戴姆利趁势握住那花芯，猛力地揉搓摇动它。才没两下，奥兰德的身体突然僵直，只见乳白色的带着泡沫的液体喷涌而出，就像一桶被摇动过的啤酒的塞子突然被拔掉一般，喷在他的胸腹。  
在这瞬间，奥兰德模糊地意识到自己突如其来的尖叫声。他无力地靠着岩壁跪坐在那里，无奈地任凭粗粝的快感在他的身体里肆虐，发出模糊的闷哼。戴姆利继续要抚摸他的器官。他的刚刚经历过高潮器官此时变得如此敏感，任何触碰都使他抽搐和晕眩。他不得不推开戴姆利的手。  
戴姆利闻闻自己的手指。那味道好似的刚刚折断的柳枝。懒洋洋的朦胧的春意中，青涩而锐利。他嘿嘿地笑了。  
在埃勒博的练兵场的一角，索林焦躁地等待着。他挥舞着练习用的未开刃的剑，猛击一个用作靶子的稻草人。格罗恩交叉着双手在他背后不远的地方胸有成竹地站着。他告诉索林那件事之后，索林想到的第一件事情是派卫兵去核实一下。他最不耐烦的就是等待。但是他必须遵循父亲的教导，要有耐心。卫兵终于回来了，在索林的耳边忠实地报告说：“殿下，那条岔洞的门果然是有人开过了。看灰尘上的脚印，还很新鲜。”  
格罗恩上前来，拍了拍索林的肩膀：“这是都林子孙的事情。就看你怎么处置了。”  
索林把练习用的剑丢回架子上，擦了一把额头的汗，握起他的真剑，绑在腰带上。他抬头看了看格罗恩。  
格罗恩赞许地点了点头：“到时候绝不要手软，不要上当受骗。”  
索林的眼睛里映着墙上火把的闪动的光。  
当潮水一般涌来的快感渐渐褪去的时候，奥兰德回过神来。“你笑什么？”他尴尬地遮住要害部位，急切地膝行几小步，移到他的背包旁，摸出几片事先就准备好的干苔藓和水壶。刚才发生的一切和他即将必须要做的事已经使他羞愧难当。在明朗的天光而不是暗淡的山洞里做这件事更使他窘迫。他难受地背过身去，在干苔藓上倒上水，弯腰擦拭自己的身体。  
戴姆利再次爬上他的背，亲昵地吻着他的脖颈。“我的小宝贝，”他喃喃地说，“你这个样子真是太诱人了。”  
奥兰德没好气地用过的苔藓扔出岩壁外面。  
“让我来帮你吧？”戴姆利说。他把剩下的干苔藓拿起来，倒上水浸湿，然后擦拭着奥兰德的胸腹。矮人粗糙的衬衣和浓密的胡须触动着精灵肩背上的肌肤。奥兰德闭上眼睛。他的身体又要往意志相反的方向去了。他难过地皱起了眉头，手指抓紧了岩壁。  
“我们。。。可不可以停一下？”他的声音低到几乎听不见。当他必须哀求一个矮人的时候，他残存的精灵的矜持，使他即使已经强迫自己习惯于接受现实，但仍然感觉饱受摧残。  
“为什么？我不想停下。这一刻多么美好。你多么美。”戴姆利的嘴唇在奥兰德的后颈从左到右，又从右到左，细细地咂摸着他的肌肤。他已经扔下了苔藓和水壶，专注地爱抚着他的爱人。  
“我是说。。。你不要这么急。。。”  
“我们每隔5天才能在一起。等秋天的都林之日一到，画像织完，你就要回绿林去了。”  
“那你也不能这么连着来呀。。。你等一等，让我休息一下行不行？”  
戴姆利停了下来，但仍然抱着奥兰德。他长长的鼻息喷在奥兰德的后颈。“我就抱抱你行不？”他恳求道，“就抱一抱。”  
奥兰德无奈地闭上眼睛。  
“我的小宝贝。。。”戴姆利喃喃地在他耳后说道，“我真的希望你永远留在埃勒博。你真是太美了。。。”  
奥兰德苦笑了一下。从他记事开始，当绿林的精灵们想要在他父母面前夸赞他几句的时候，外貌就不是他们关注的要点。他长得太平淡，头发不够柔顺，额头太低， 眉毛压得离眼睛太近，嘴唇太薄，个子太矮（以一个西尔凡精灵的标准），已经成年却还长着一张娃娃脸，既不够强壮也不够敏捷，在星空下的歌会中不见他的歌声，在一屋子精灵中间总是话最少的一个。最要命的是，他是卡尔马的弟弟。  
卡尔马，他从未谋面的哥哥，留给他的唯一影像只有一张画像。一个勇敢机智的战士，手艺高超的木匠，高大英俊，有着动人的微笑和热切的眼神，走进密林城堡任何一个房间都能立刻融入，引来亲切的交谈和赞羡的目光。  
奥兰德知道父母生自己是为了填补卡尔马战死而带来的空虚与悲伤。但是他也知道他们无言地掩盖着因为意识到这空虚永远无法完全由他来填补而产生的更深的悲伤。他小心地表现得乖巧，努力地学习手艺，他会迫使自己做任何能让父母高兴的事情，只要他们不会在熟人提到“奥兰德这次做得很棒，卡尔马要是看到了也会夸赞他”的时候，强作笑颜来深埋背后的伤感。  
他不敢想象如果父母知道他现在的样子会怎样。他苦恼地意识到，他的生命才刚开始，如果没有意外的话，前方还有漫长的岁月在等待着他。他要怎样才能应付自己肉体的贪欲，背负着这样的双重的耻辱活下去呢？   
他深深地叹了一口气。也许他只能像一个矮人一样，暂时先把眼前对付了。  
“戴姆利，你饿了吗？”他问矮人。  
经他这么一提醒，戴姆利终于想起了今天到这里来的另一个理由。“哦，是饿了。”他说，“我来准备野餐吧。”  
“别忘了。。。”奥兰德脸红了一下，定了定神，接着说，“别忘了洗洗手。”  
“哈哈，放心吧。” 戴姆利学着奥兰德的样子把用过的苔藓也扔出岩壁外面，然后把水壶里的水倒在手上冲洗。他放下水壶说：“好啦，我洗干净了。”他从自己背包里拿出一块粗布铺在地上，然后把锡盘和食物一样一样地放好。  
奥兰德望着西沉的落日，回头问戴姆利：“你是怎么找到这个地方的？”  
“我小时候就知道这里有一条岔洞。”戴姆利说，“我们一帮小孩子来这里玩过。后来这个岔洞口用木门封起来了。但是我最近来看了一下，木门并没有上锁，只是关上了。我记得你说你喜欢阳光。我就想带你来玩。”  
”这里是埃勒博做什么用的？“  
“这个我也不知道。好像是原先要修一个什么门，但是打通了才发现位置不合适，又放弃了。后来可能做过瞭望哨，但是前门的更高的瞭望哨修好以后，这个又不用了。反正现在没人来。”  
戴姆利的背包里还有一个带着软木塞的陶瓶和两个锡杯。他小心地拔出软木塞。雪白的泡沫咕噜咕噜地冒了出来。他连忙把酒倒在一个杯子里，痛饮了一大口，又递给精灵说：“现在你该尝尝啤酒的滋味了。这东西绿林里没有吧？给你。”  
见精灵不安地退缩，他笑嘻嘻把酒杯推到对方的唇边，不容分说地倾倒在他的嘴里。奥兰德急忙推开戴姆利的手。  
“看！酒撒了！”戴姆利叫道。  
奥兰德怕他生气，慢慢地咽下已经在嘴里的啤酒。他的胸部、颈部几乎立即升起淡淡的红晕来。  
戴姆利看着他的珍宝，还没有几口酒落肚，就已经要醉倒了。  
“我想我还是喝水吧。”奥兰德低声说。  
“喝不惯酒吗？”戴姆利说，“那好吧。没关系。我来给你倒水。”他拿过精灵的水壶，才想起里面的水已经用完了。  
奥兰德也想起了什么。“这里附近有水源吗？”他问，“要不就算了。”  
“哎，有的。”戴姆利说，“刚才走过的下面的那条岔洞里是有眼井的。”  
“我记得你说过。不过那挺远的。算了吧。”  
“没关系。这儿没别人。你等我一会儿，我去打了水马上回来。你饿了就先开始吃吧。”他翻身起来拎着水壶准备从石门的门洞里回去，走了两步又返回身来说：”你可千万别走开！听见没有！“  
奥兰德点了点头。  
等这里终于只剩下他一个人的时候，奥兰德 怅然地倚靠在渐渐变凉的岩壁上发呆。他的上身仍然赤裸着。他虽然已经穿上了裤子，但腰带也还松着。他不想动。他突然感觉孤单，开始想念矮人紧抱他的肌肉结实的手臂，和触在他后颈的毛茸茸的胡须。接着他的身体的深处开始想念另一种羞于启齿的触碰。他情不自禁地回忆起刚才经历的快感，慢慢地品味着自己身体漂浮的晕眩。  
当他的身体重新开始有了反应的时候，沮丧和羞耻再一次蹂躏了他的自尊心。他沮丧地站起身，趴在岩壁上，远望着新月初上的夜空。 晚霞虽然已经收尽，天色仍然亮着。他偶尔近处的下方望去，注意到在矮人武士雕像的盔甲的花纹里有一条石阶，连接着一条隐隐可见的盘山小径，通向另一个生满蒿草的崎岖的岩石平台。从他现在站立的岩石凹陷到下方的岩石平台只有大约两个精灵的身高的距离。两者之间的山壁上有一块自然的突起。  
也许他只要翻过石壁，从山壁上踏着那块突起，跃下那个平台，沿着小径，从石阶上下去，就可以奔进人类的村落，隐藏在那里，从此再也没有矮人或者精灵会找到他。但是，他必须通过从埃勒博的大门到戴尔城只见的大片平原，也就是暴露在矮人卫兵的视线之下。所以这仍然只是一个遥不可及的梦。  
他又长长地叹了一口气。为了分心，他支起了他的画架，取了一支炭笔，开始画画。渐渐清凉的山风吹在他裸露的脊背上。他靠着回忆和计算，快速地画着。他沉浸在画作中，渐渐断了污秽的杂念。直到天色完全暗下来，星光开始在头顶闪烁。他画完一段，停下想了一会儿，随手在右下角涂抹了起来。  
他听见背后石洞的台阶上有矮人的脚步声，由远而近，最终来到岩洞的出口。  
他没有回头，仍然画着他的画，随口问了一句：“去了这么久？你找到水井了么？”  
背后没有声音。  
他突然意识到有些不对头。他心跳着，紧握着他的笔，转过身来，和索林冷冷的目光堆了个正着。他全身僵硬，无言以对。慌乱中他意识到自己连衣服都还没穿。他连忙丢下笔，弯腰伸手去取地上的衣服。  
寒光一闪，索林的剑已经指到了他的喉咙口。  
“对不起，殿下！”他捂住脖子惊叫道，“我没有恶意。请让我穿上衣服。”  
索林的目光扫过摆在地上的食物、啤酒和搁在一边的矮人卫兵的大斧。他的视线回到慌乱的精灵身上来。在夜色中他的皮肤散出微弱的荧光。  
“你在黑暗中做什么？”他不客气地喝问。  
“我只是画一会儿画，呼吸一下新鲜空气。”精灵战战兢兢地答道。  
索林逼近了一步：“你黑灯瞎火地怎么还能画画？”。  
奥兰德的身体向后退缩，已经贴到了岩壁。剑尖抵住了他的脖子。“殿下。。。我说的是实话。”奥兰德颤抖的喉咙里发出的好像已经不是他自己的声音，“我在夜里也能看见东西。”  
“你不能一个人呆着。你知道规矩。”  
“对不起，殿下，有戴姆利看着我。他刚才还在这里。”  
“他现在在哪里？”  
“他只是去打水了。”奥兰德的脸上泛起潮红。他害怕万一索林问为什么戴姆利要去打水。他无法回答这个问题。  
石洞口跟着一阵脚步响。格罗恩举着火把走了出来。后面跟着卫兵，和提着水壶低头不语的戴姆利。  
格罗恩走上来，把火把凑近画架。只见纸上寥寥几笔画着远处的山水和城市的大体轮廓，正是站在这个岩石凹陷上能望见的风景。在画的近景中，本来岩石崎岖的山壁被画上了茂密的花卉和盘绕的藤曼。画的右下角，勾出了一个胡须毛茸茸的笑眯眯地端着啤酒杯的矮人。  
格罗恩像抓住了贼赃一样激动地用手指戳着画，对索林说：“你看看！你看看！”  
索林借着火把的光，看了一眼奥兰德的画，然后他的目光从画架移到了岩壁外。这一段陡峭的崖壁在夜里深不见底。  
奥兰德开始冒出冷汗。他的背上和头皮上像是有几百只蚂蚁在爬。原来刚才戴姆利扔出去的苔藓有一片没有掉下山崖，而是卡在了岩壁的边缘，离索林的胳膊肘只有两寸远。他开始祈祷索林看不见这个小东西，或者至少看见了也注意不到。他实在不能承受必须回答这是什么东西的耻辱。  
索林转过了身。他的目光再次落在奥兰德身上。  
奥兰德闪烁着避开他的目光。他下意识地快速地伸手抓过丢在地上的衬衣。他的意识完全集中在他的羞耻上，以至于他犯了一个差点致命的错误。看到精灵在黑暗中的敏捷的动作，索林就像半夜行路突见林中窜出的猛兽，一个激灵就刺出了手中的剑。  
“啊------”奥兰德的惨叫了一声，侧倒在地上。  
戴姆利顾不得格罗恩恶狠狠的目光，丢下水壶，急忙地冲上去，把受伤的精灵扶起来。  
“喂！你怎么啦！”他捂住奥兰德的胳膊，大声地呼唤道。当他把手伸起来时，在火把的游移的光影下，他看到自己满手都是血。他焦急地拖过奥兰德的衬衣，按住他的伤口，一边恳求地望向索林。”殿下！“他急切地说，”他没有武器。我一直看着他的。“  
格罗恩斥责他说：”你还说你一直看着他！要不是我逮住你，刚才你是在哪里？“  
戴姆利自知理亏，但是依然执拗地辩解道：”大人！他身边没有武器，这里也没有其他武器，他只是去拿他的衣服而已。他不会伤害索林殿下。“  
奥兰德忍着痛，从牙缝里蹦出颤抖的声音说：”是我的过错。对不起。我不该惊吓了殿下。“  
索林收回他的剑，插回剑鞘里。即使他有点懊悔差点误杀了这个精灵，他也绝不能让这精灵看出来。”给他包扎一下。“他简短地命令道，随即准备要离开。  
”不，你别这么快就走。“格罗恩指着画架说，”我们要好好拷问他一下！看他在埃勒博刺探到了什么机密！“他靠近索林，压低声音在他耳边用矮人语又说：”他差点擅闯都林家族的禁地！这可不是小事！绝不能放过他。“  
索林知道他的意思。这条废弃的岔洞和传说中都林家族的暗道非常接近。只是他和格罗恩都不知道暗道究竟是在哪里。这是专属于都林王族的机密。格罗恩与王族的关系还没有近到可以分享这个机密。索林还太年轻，他的父亲瑟莱因还没有告诉他埃勒博所有的机密。  
索林沉了一口气，转头问精灵：“你是怎么找到这个地方的？”  
戴姆利急忙替他回答：“殿下，是我带他来的。今天是他休息的日子。”   
“你又是怎么知道这个地方的？”  
“我小时候来这里玩过。这不就是废弃的一条通道吗？山里有好多条废弃的旧洞穴，我们常在里面玩。”  
格罗恩还要抢白他，被索林的一个手势制止。在索林走下石洞的时候， 格罗恩紧紧地跟在后面。  
“你就这样放过这狡猾的精灵了？”他纷纷不满地说，“你真的相信他的狡辩？天知道他肚子里藏着什么诡计。”  
“格罗恩，就算你不相信精灵，你也应该相信戴姆利。他是个忠实的武士。”  
“这事绝没有这么简单。戴姆利可能被利用了。不知精灵怎么就蛊惑了他。”  
“我看戴姆利没什么异常。再说，他们是在废弃的山洞里，从那个出口什么地方也去不到，下面是一片悬崖。这不是都林通道。你心里肯定也明白。”他停下脚步，转头对仍然怒气冲冲的年长的矮人武士说：“如果我们太过警惕，也许精灵反而会意识到这附近有什么机密。”  
格罗恩浓密的胡须在他鼻子里剧烈喷出的气息下一跳一跳地掀动着。他紧张的肌肉明显地暴露出他并没有完全接受索林的解释。他摇了摇头说：“你这口气越来越像你父亲。”  
从他的口气，索林并没有把这句话当作一种称赞。  
格罗恩最后说： “好吧，这是都林家族的事情。你自己看着办吧。”他的手重重地在索林的肩上拍了一下。  
戴姆利从自己的衬衣下摆上割下一长条布，帮他把胳膊上的伤口包好。他心疼地抚摸着精灵的胳膊。  
“我要是早点回来就好了。”他说，“索林殿下来的时候我就可以先和他解释了。你真的不需要去找医生帮你缝一下伤口吗？喂，等等，你怎么了？你在哭？你说话呀？”  
精灵裹紧他的披风，转过脸去背着矮人。  
“是伤口疼吗？”戴姆利搂着他的背说，“小可怜！要不要来点酒压压惊？”不等他回答，戴姆利伸手去倒了剩下的啤酒，送到精灵的唇边。“喝几口吧。你很快就会感觉好一点。”  
奥兰德没有受伤的右手焦躁地推开戴姆利，嘶声地喝道："你够了没！"  
啤酒无辜地洒在了地上。戴姆利惊讶地望着奥兰德。他从没有见过这个顺从温驯的精灵这样发过脾气。在夜色中精灵脸上的泪痕映着星光。  
“都怨我不好。。。”戴姆利几乎是恳求地说，“我不该离开你。我要好好地保护你，不会再让任何人伤害你。”  
意识到自己的失态，奥兰德垂下了眼睛，他伸手握住了戴姆利的手腕。戴姆利放下酒杯，握住他的手，低头专注地亲吻着。  
"我保证不会再让任何人伤害你。"他似乎是在向自己确认地说着。  
戴姆利收拾起东西，把自己的背包和精灵的画架都背在身上，点上火把，领着奥兰德走回山洞里。奥兰德无声地跟着。戴姆利心想，至少他已经不再哭泣，也算是好了一点。  
在这个晚上剩下的时间里，他们一起呆在织造作坊里。戴姆利独自吃着他的晚饭。奥兰德安静地给他刚才的画涂上颜色。戴姆利眼看着那些画在山崖和草地上的繁复的花卉和藤曼鲜活灿烂起来，几乎铺满了整幅画面。他不由得看呆了。他想象着有一天，在埃勒博正门外长满柔软的绿草的平原上，他可以大模大样地牵着奥兰德的手一起走。他想象着，奥兰德的每一个脚印里，都会长出一簇不同颜色的野菊花。  
矮人卫兵乌尔本路过列祖列宗堂，向织造作坊里探出头来。  
“喂，戴姆利，”他说，“我得去大门口替赫鲁根值勤。待会儿多恩来接你的班。跟你说一声。”  
“噢。知道了。”戴姆利简短地答道。他不想去想今天的班结束的事情。他只想着和精灵在一起多呆一会儿。  
当乌尔本要离开的时候，奥兰德叫住了他。  
“请等一下。能捎样东西给门口的岗哨吗？明天有人进城的时候顺便送到费舍尔家店铺里。”  
乌尔本想也没想，回答说：“哦，好。是什么东西？”  
他把画架上的画取下来：“这里有个花样。让马尔默照这个比例把配好的那几个颜色的毛线送来。”他正要交给乌尔本，又想了想，把右下角有矮人涂鸦的那一块撕了下来。然后他把画卷好，用一根枣红色的羊毛线扎起来，递给乌尔本。  
乌尔本接过画卷就走了。戴姆利这才注意到他刚才撕下的那一块。“这是什么？”他好奇地说，“你画的是我吗？”  
奥兰德苍白的脸上浮出一丝红晕。  
“哦！我的小心肝！”戴姆利兴奋地上前，“刚才我怎么没注意呢？快给我看看吧。”  
“送给你吧。”  
“真的吗？太好了。”他拿起那一小片纸，塞进他衣服内层的口袋里，用手紧紧把它按在胸口，喜滋滋地想，这个晚上还真没有白过。


	13. 十二  戴尔城（第二天傍晚）

莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔回到费舍尔家的时候，仆人已经开始忙碌起来。楼梯旁边的房间门已经打开，里面有张很大的桌子，更多的椅子摆了进去，食物一样一样地送了上来；他们昨夜睡过的房间的向着院子的窗口上装上了滑轮，大桶的水从滑轮上吊上去。  
马尔默立即出来迎接他们。  
“你们回来了？”他询问的目光中带着一丝不安。  
莱格拉斯向他点点头：“放心吧。看到的精灵们都很好。”  
马尔默的眼睛里露出不敢十分相信的神色，但是表面上他不露声色地颔首称是。  
“这里忙碌得像过节一样。”哈尔迪尔说，“晚上他们都会来吗？这下可热闹了。”  
马尔默迟疑了一下，说：“卢卡斯和乌米娅肯定会来，还有孤山里那几个女精灵。”  
“只有那几个女精灵吗？”莱格拉斯问，“奥兰德不参加吗？”  
“呃，他很久没有出来了。今天估计也不会来吧？你们碰上萨恩斯瓦尔了吗？他怎么和你们说的？”  
哈尔迪尔一五一十地说了他们会面的经过，最后说：“我想他会顺利的帮助那个难产的女子生下孩子，然后来加入这里的聚会。”  
马尔默说：“哦？你真的觉得他会过来？”  
“只是预感而已。”哈尔迪尔说，“我觉得虽然他在人类当中生活挺久了，他还是会回到他的族人身边来的。”  
楼梯口露出博朗格的身影。  
“你回来了？”莱格拉斯高兴地向他招呼道。但是对方没有很快地下楼。莱格拉斯对哈尔迪尔说了一声“抱歉”，便大步轻快地向楼上走去。  
哈尔迪尔对马尔默说：“请问我的马在哪里？我想去看看它。”  
“在马厩里。叫仆人带你过去吧？”  
“不用了，你只要告诉我在哪里，我应该能找到。”  
问清了方向，哈尔迪尔从前院楼梯下的门穿过一条走道，在费舍尔家院子的一角找到了马厩。他的神驹和莱格拉斯的马以及费舍尔家的几匹马一起安静地在马厩里站着。人类的城市中的宅院里马厩比萝林要拥挤许多。哈尔迪尔掏出萝林带来的香草，喂给他的神驹，顺便给莱格拉斯的马也喂了一些。两匹马高高兴兴地轮流舔着他的手。他先把神驹牵出来在费舍尔家的院子里走了几圈。地上铺着青条石板，马蹄铁踏在上面发出清脆的声响，在高墙间反射着。当他换了莱格拉斯的马来溜的时候，他听见有人从底楼的窗口里呼唤他的名字。他停下脚步，望向打开的窗口。  
“萝林来的哈尔迪尔？”伊莫琴出现在窗口里。  
“费舍尔小姐。”哈尔迪尔礼貌地略躬身致意，“希望我没有打扰到你。”  
伊莫琴迷人地笑了起来：“哪里有？我最喜欢看精灵服侍马。”  
精灵擅于和动物交流，包括马。哈尔迪尔不知有过多少匹战马。他后来尽量避免固定骑乘同一匹马太久，养成太深的感情，以致于当这通灵的动物战死或者老死的时候， 他的心又要伤痛一次。莱格拉斯的这匹马还很年轻。但是马的寿命对于精灵的长生，仅仅是忽略不计的弹指一挥间。  
转眼间伊莫琴已经从房子后面的门绕了出来，走到哈尔迪尔面前。她已经换上了女子的衣裙，看上去妩媚动人。  
她抚摸着马的鬃毛，对哈尔迪尔说：“看这一匹好马。它从萝林一路过来，走了这么远的山路，也没有疲惫脱型。”  
“这是莱格拉斯的马。”哈尔迪尔老实地回答说。  
“哦？原来那匹白马才是你的？”  
“是的。”  
伊莫琴的手指绕着马的鬃毛，眼睛不住地打量着这个气宇轩昂的英俊的精灵。“你到戴尔城之前，也去了密林城堡吗？那里是什么样子？”  
哈尔迪尔诚实而简短地回答：“那是一处宏伟的殿堂，也是绿林精灵们的家园。”  
“我们家几代人帮绿林精灵王做生意，到现在还没有被邀请去过那里呢。” 她脸上露出天真的向往的表情。  
“我想时机合适的时候精灵王一定会接待你们。”  
“这里来来去去的精灵虽然不少，但是我还是第一次见到萝林来的精灵。萝林里面又是什么样子呢？”  
“那是连绵的树林，有连续不断的长廊从一棵树延伸到另一棵树。”  
“听上去和绿林差不多？”  
哈尔迪尔楞了一下，不知道怎样向一个人类描述两个精灵王国的差别。他想了想说：“如果你说的是树木多，那么这两个地方确实是很相近。”  
“你应该看到，埃勒博完全是一个不同的世界吧。粗鲁的矮人很难打交道。”  
哈尔迪尔略微迟疑了一下，说：“山洞和树林纵然外观非常不同，矮人看上去并非完全蛮不讲理。”  
伊莫琴淡淡地一笑：“我们家族和绿林的精灵王合作非常成功。多年以来一直是精灵一族在戴尔城的唯一的代表。我们熟悉精灵的需要，也深得精灵们的信任。你知道，做生意信用最重要。”她望着哈尔迪尔说，“但是在人类的地盘上做生意，特别是如果要和矮人交易会遇到很多陷阱。矮人从骨子里就不信任精灵。如果萝林需要任何人类或者矮人的产品，只要找到我们家族，保证你们满意，而且你们不需要冒任何风险，也不需要费脑筋和矮人或者人类去打交道。请把我的意思转达给萝林的精灵王。”  
哈尔迪尔听出她的意思，但是诚实地回答道：“谢谢你的好意。萝林和人类之间没有直接的贸易。绿林的事情，自有马尔默帮助管理。我相信你和他已经很熟悉，合作也很密切。”  
见他态度冷淡，伊莫琴拍了拍马的脖颈，微笑着行了个屈膝礼，转身回房子里去了。  
哈尔迪尔溜完马，把马带回马厩里拴好。当他走出马厩的时候，感觉窗子里那双眼睛仍然不依不饶地望着他。  
当哈尔迪尔回到昨天过夜的房间的时候，发现门已经锁上了。里面传来女精灵们嘻嘻哈哈说笑的声音。他转回隔壁的房间，敲了敲门。”门没有锁。“里面传来莱格拉斯的声音。他推门进去，只见马尔默、博朗格和莱格拉斯三人坐在一起。  
马尔默起身给他让座，一边说：“埃勒博里的女精灵们来了。她们每次来都会用那个房间洗个澡。委屈你在这里等一等了。你需要那房间里的什么东西吗？”  
哈尔迪尔连忙说：“不，我没有什么需要的。”他安静地坐下来。那三个绿林的精灵也沉默地坐在他的对面。他感觉在他到来之前他们一定是在谈话，但是因为他的出现他们不便再继续交谈下去。马尔默低头合着双手坐着。他换了一件浅紫色的有暗花的丝绸长袍，胸前有丝线的流苏。博朗格坐在一张有扶手的椅子上。他盯着哈尔迪尔，手指依次有节奏地从小指到食指依次按在椅子的扶手上。莱格拉斯有点不安地望着博朗格。  
哈尔迪尔觉得尴尬。他双手扶着椅子的边缓缓地准备站起来，一边说：“天还没有黑，我可以到院子里去。。。”  
“不，我的朋友。”莱格拉斯站起身，快速地在他身边坐下，把他也按在椅子里，“你是我的客人。我们打算聚在一起过一个快乐的夜晚，我也希望你觉得愉快。那些女精灵们很有趣的。”  
哈尔迪尔的脸红了一下：“哦，是的。我已经领教过了。”  
“山洞里发生了很有趣的事情啊？哈！”博朗格尖锐地说，“看来我不在的时候有趣的事情就会发生啊。”  
哈尔迪尔沉住气，礼貌地说：“那是一个小小的误会。她们已经都在这里，晚上我会和她们解释清楚。”  
莱格拉斯笑了起来：“哈尔迪尔，我想你还是不用解释了。她们肯定在计划着今晚怎么捉弄你。你可要小心了。”  
博朗格大声地笑了起来。笑得让马尔默不安地望了他一眼。  
“什么事那么开心啊？”楼下有精灵在院子里说。莱格拉斯起身到走廊的窗口往下望了一眼。看到卢卡斯高大的身影和他背后背着琴的红头发的女精灵。  
“乌米娅！”他高兴地朝他们挥手。  
乌米娅轻盈地踏进了这个房间。她穿着宽松下摆的米色的纱织长裙，裙摆像云一般飘舞。她一进来，其他精灵们纷纷起身，把上座让给她。   
“嗨，小伙子们。”她微笑着说，“听说今天我们有客人哦？”  
卢卡斯用大拇指指了指哈尔迪尔，脸上露出“这就是我说的那个家伙”的表情。  
乌米娅向哈尔迪尔走来，温柔地行了个礼。“萝林的贵客，”她美丽的绿眼睛含着温暖的笑意，“欢迎你的到来。”虽然她的外貌和其他几个女精灵没有太大的差别，但是从她的眼睛里，哈尔迪尔感觉她的年龄已经很大了，像是一个经历过第二纪元前期的精灵。  
卢卡斯咧嘴笑道：“听说萝林的战士不仅得武艺高强，而且个个都得会唱歌。”  
乌米娅说：“太好了。看来今晚能有幸听到萝林的歌曲了。”  
哈尔迪尔的脸色显得他已经决定放弃抵抗。  
莱格拉斯上前向她致意：“好久不见啦！乌米娅。真想念你的琴声和歌声。”  
虽然精灵们在夜色里也能毫无障碍地活动，但是为了方便上菜，仆人们点上了灯。他们也打开了这个房间通向走廊的窗，又打开走廊外面的窗，让星光和月光透进来。虽然不如绿林里山崖上开放的露台，但这个微风习习的夏夜已经相当地美好。  
佩蒂雅头发还湿漉漉地披在肩上，散发着肥皂里带来的花果香味，先从隔壁房间冒出来。  
“哦！瞧！莱格拉斯回来啦！”她尖声笑着开心地扑过来，手指戳戳他的胳膊，“今天你带来给我们‘相亲’的那个精灵是从萝林的哪里找出来的？你挑得真是准呀，正是卡尔施塔德喜欢的类型！”  
“嗨！谁在说我坏话？” 卡尔施塔德从她身后探出来。她指着佩蒂雅惊叫道：“呀！你碰了莱格拉斯！莱格拉斯是你可以随便碰的吗？你这小丫头出了绿林就没有规矩了吗? 来来来，我给你看看该怎么碰他！”她一个箭步蹿上来，在莱格拉斯的另一边胳膊上戳了戳。  
“等等，什么？谁碰了莱格拉斯？”霍姆施塔德紧跟着也冒了出来，“我也要碰！”她也迎了上来。  
莱格拉斯尴尬地向后退去。  
佩蒂雅挡在他和霍姆施塔德当中，正色说：“喂！你不是已经看中了孤山的矮人王子了么？莱格拉斯就留给我们吧！嘻嘻嘻！”  
“谁说的？你才看中了那矮人王子了吧？刚才不是你特意再去多看他一眼？咯咯咯。。”  
这几个女精灵打打闹闹，笑成了一团。乌米娅好心地把莱格拉斯拉到自己身后，对那几个女精灵笑着说：“好啦好啦，小心别把吃的打翻啦。”  
博朗格沉声说：“再闹就把你们都送到萝林去做奴仆，给克丽丝塔作伴。”  
他向屋角里试图置身事外越久越好的哈尔迪尔扬了一下头，挑衅地拖长声音问：“克丽丝塔现在还好吧？”  
哈尔迪尔知道这个服侍战士们衣袍的西尔凡精灵来自绿林。但他并不知道背后的故事。他只好简单地实事求是地说：“我只是偶尔遇见她。”  
博朗格冷笑了一声，说：“你果然不会在意一个低等的女精灵奴仆。自从那次莱格拉斯喝醉了酒，睡倒在花丛下，被人看到她在摸他的脸，精灵王就立下了规矩。把她送到萝林去做奴仆还算是看在她年轻无知的份上对她宽大的处置。换了你们这几个鬼机灵，”他转向卡尔施塔德姐妹和佩蒂雅，手指一扬，“就等着发配你们永远在孤山给矮人当奴仆吧！”  
“去你的！”佩蒂雅指着他说，“你才是一趟又一趟往山下跑，想在戴尔城常驻了吧！”  
“快说！你是不是看上哪个人类的漂亮姑娘了？哈哈哈！”   
卡尔施塔德止住妹妹和佩蒂雅说：“好了好了，收收心吧。”  
仆人端上了一盘还冒着热气的香喷喷的炒鸡蛋。  
“哦，这真是太棒了。”霍姆施塔德说，“人类的食物里面，鸡蛋和西瓜最好吃了。我们下次应该让商队捎些小鸡去绿林里养。”  
卢卡斯刚才一直翘着腿坐着，吃着桌上摆的新鲜的杏子和葡萄。听到她这么说，摇了摇手说：“那种鸟不会飞，也不会躲。要是到了绿林里，没几天就要被狐狸和猫头鹰吃光了。除非你像人类一样用笼子晚上把它们养在房间里。那味道你肯定受不了。”  
“但是鸡蛋太难带进山里了。”卡尔施塔德在自己的盘子里乘上鸡蛋说，“路上都碎了。”  
马尔默说：“我知道。我又订了四百个鸡蛋，现在正在作坊里腌着。等腌好了，煮熟后装在垫了干草的箩筐里运上来，就大部分可以保证运到了。”  
“那个没有新鲜的好吃啊。。。” “就是啊。。。”精灵姐妹说。  
博朗格突然插话说：“你干脆搬下山做人类吧！”  
霍姆施塔德跳起来说： “博朗格你真讨人厌！”  
马尔默连忙站起来打圆场说：“坐吧，坐下慢慢吃。”  
“哎？萨恩斯瓦尔在哪里？”佩蒂雅说，“他今天还来吗？”  
“哈尔迪尔觉得他会来。”马尔默说。  
佩蒂雅问哈尔迪尔：“你今天看到他了？他又去出诊了？”  
“是的。”哈尔迪尔说，“他去给一个难产的女子接生。”  
“哦，好吧，”佩蒂雅说，“就看他会带猪腿来还是带咸鱼来。”  
哈尔迪尔好奇地挑起了眉毛。  
马尔默解释说：“这是这边人类的习俗。如果产妇生产顺利，家人给医生的额外谢礼是猪腿。如果产妇死亡或者婴儿夭折，给医生的报酬就是咸鱼。”  
哈尔迪尔无奈地笑了笑：“听上去对一个精灵没有什么差别。不管是猪肉还是咸鱼，都不是精灵的食物。”  
“那可很不一样。”卡尔施塔德插嘴说，“猪腿----”她比划了一下，强调说，“只不过不是食物。但是，咸鱼，”她做了一个夸张的手势，“是可怕的东西。”  
“哦！咸鱼！”霍姆施塔德捂住鼻子尖笑着。  
“哦！哦！咸鱼！”佩蒂雅做了一个双手卡住脖子，吐出舌头的动作。  
她们三个又瞬间笑成一团。  
卢卡斯说：“对了，今天要是再玩‘兔子说’，可以拿咸鱼出来做奖赏。”  
“哦！对哟！‘兔子说’！”霍姆施塔德激动地说，“今天难得莱格拉斯在这里，还有这个萝林的精灵！一定要玩的。快点吃饭吧！吃完了就把牌拿上来。”  
莱格拉斯望了哈尔迪尔一眼，比了一个“你惨了”的手势。哈尔迪尔忍住笑，用手扶住额头，尽量避开那三个女精灵直视的目光。  
仆人端酒上来的时候，佩蒂雅已经急不可耐地叫他拿咸鱼来。这个男子惊讶地重复了一遍：“咸鱼？”  
“对对对！要刚腌上的，还湿漉漉的那种。”  
仆人疑惑地望了马尔默一眼。  
马尔默忍住笑，示意他去费舍尔家的大厨房拿。但是他谨慎地说：“你放在有盖子的罐子里拿来，免得味道散得到处都是。”  
哈尔迪尔悄声问莱格拉斯：“什么是‘兔子说’？”  
莱格拉斯笑着说：“你逃不了的。待会儿就知道了。”  
卢卡斯插到霍姆施塔德和佩蒂雅中间坐下，说：“好了好了，在你们发挥出更多的鬼点子之前，先把你们隔开，让大家安安静静吃口饭。”  
“等等，我不要和博朗格一起坐！”卡尔施塔德笑着说，“他今天好讨厌的！我要和萝林的客人一起坐。”她不等哈尔迪尔反应，便直接坐在了他的左手边。  
“卡尔施塔德！你别再给自己找借口了吧？哈哈哈。。。”霍姆施塔德笑弯了腰，“我就说他是你喜欢的那种类型。。。”  
卡尔施塔德举起叉子隔空戳戳她的妹妹：“你要不要把那些矮人叫一个回来，和我们坐在一起？”  
卢卡斯揽住霍姆施塔德就要举起的胳膊，说：“好啦好啦，你们整天和矮人混在一起还没个够吗？别提那些讨厌的毛茸茸的小东西了。吃饭啦！”  
哈尔迪尔想起了什么：“还有一个呢？奥兰德是他的名字？他怎么没来？”  
卡尔施塔德说：“这小家伙，好久不出洞了。”  
“他现在那个样子！”佩蒂雅说，“准是怕自己见不了人呢！”  
“是呀！”霍姆施塔德说，“他本来就长得一般，个子又小，头发一剪真是丑死人了。“   
“我今天在埃勒博里面没好好意思问，”哈尔迪尔说，“他的头发怎么剪掉了呢？这是绿林的什么习俗吗？”精灵珍爱飘逸的长发。除非战士受重伤需要长时间卧床治疗，或者女精灵悼念未婚就死去的爱人，否则不会剪掉自己的头发。在某些情况下割掉对方的头发可以代替处死作对一个精灵的惩罚。哈尔迪尔几乎从未见过一个精灵被公开处以这种酷刑。这种羞辱对精灵而言甚于死亡。  
“没有的。他自己突然就剪掉了。”佩蒂雅说。  
“说来的确是奇怪，”霍姆施塔德说，“那次他摔伤好了之后，突然就自己剪了头发。我看到地上的剪下的头发吓了一大跳，以为他疯了呢。”  
“那没什么奇怪的。”卢卡斯轻描淡写地说，“我也想剪了头发。在工地上每天都弄得满身灰尘，人类的房子没有下水道，洗头洗澡很费事。他准是受够了山洞里的烟尘气。”  
“这跟你说的不是一回事！”佩蒂雅说，“那次他摔得可惨了，胳膊摔伤了，腰可能也伤了。我看他坐都坐不下去，很痛苦的样子。”  
“自从他进了山洞，脾气也越来越古怪了。”霍姆施塔德说，“上次我好心帮他把衣服洗了，结果他紧张成那样。”  
卢卡斯说，“不是说你们走到哪里都有矮人跟着？矮人也不给他好好带路？”  
博朗格冷冷地说：“矮人你也能指望？可见就是矮人故意推他摔的。”  
“哎，你注意过没有？”霍姆施塔德对她的姐姐说，“那个黑胡子的年纪比较大的矮人？就是今天又来找茬的那个？”  
“嗯？那个？我听见年轻的卫兵叫他格罗恩。那人怎么了？”  
“我看别的矮人也还好，就这个矮人老是来找茬，而且每次都盯着那小家伙。”  
佩蒂雅尖声笑道：“矮人们那是看到你怕了吧？不敢再来找你茬了吧？嘻嘻嘻。。。”  
“谁说只有我？”霍姆施塔德转向她，不依不饶地隔着卢卡斯指着她说，“人家看到你也早怕了吧？呵呵呵。”  
“你们到底都怎么整那些矮人了？”卢卡斯笑着说，“说来听听？”  
“哈哈哈，让她先说。她那招才是狠。”  
“不不不，还是你先说。你先开始对付他们的。。。”  
只听外面院子里一阵马蹄声。  
马尔默伸长了脖子望向外面，脸上现出一阵惊讶，又很快克制住自己。“我出去看看。”他说着就要站起来。  
莱格拉斯说：“他说了他会来的。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔大步地上了楼梯，举着一只用荷叶包着的猪腿，大声说：“谁要来一块？”  
“哦！看起来他干成了！”卡尔施塔德说。  
萨恩斯瓦尔拍拍马尔默的肩膀：“你的仆人在哪里？叫他们帮我切开来分一下。给他们留一份，其他的我拿回去给我的徒弟和仆人的家里人。”   
看到他满不在乎的神情，马尔默似乎如释重负地放松了下来，他站起身，接过猪腿说：“我拿到厨房去叫人给你弄好。你放心吧。先坐下吃点东西。”  
“今天接到的是男孩还是女孩？”卢卡斯问。  
“一个男孩。这家人高兴坏了。”萨恩斯瓦尔在博朗格的旁边坐下来，在桌子上找着空杯子，"有什么喝的？渴死我了。哦，好的谢谢！"他接过霍姆施塔德倒的果汁，连着喝了几大口。  
“你最近接生的好像都是男孩。”卢卡斯说，“人类喜欢男孩。以后找你接生的人家越来越多了。”  
“我宁可给人看看牙齿。”萨恩斯瓦尔摇摇头说，“找到我头上来的都是麻烦的难产。说真的，你们谁要猪腿？有没有需要赏赐或者送礼的？我家里还有好几个猪腿。”  
博朗格说：“马尔默的仆人去拿咸鱼了，很久都没回来。只怕费舍尔家里没有咸鱼。我们还等着你带咸鱼过来呢。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔不满地说：“喂，不要咒我失手好不好？”  
桌上的气氛突然冷了下来。连那几个一直嘻嘻哈哈的女精灵都不知道说什么才好。卡尔施塔德在桌子下面踢了自己左边的博朗格一脚。博朗格却叉着双手若无其事地坐着。  
佩蒂雅隔着桌子咬着牙瞪着他：“你今天吃错什么药啦？为什么这么恶声恶气，哪壶不开提哪壶？”  
博朗格没理她。  
善解人意的乌米娅先抢先说：“好啦好啦，今天是个顺利的好日子。把我的琴递过来，谁先来唱一首？”  
“哎呀呀，好好好。”霍姆施塔德举起了卢卡斯的胳膊，“卢卡斯说他先来唱。”  
“什么？我？”卢卡斯不知所措。  
“好好，唱吧唱吧！”佩蒂雅和卡尔施塔德同时起哄。琴从外面的座位旁一路传了进来，最后从佩蒂雅的手里递给了乌米娅。  
卢卡斯只好放下盘子，问乌米娅：“那么好吧，唱哪首呢？”  
“唱一首’你怎知我心伤‘吧？”霍姆施塔德笑嘻嘻地说，“要把四段全部唱完，否则咸鱼就要来啦！”  
卢卡斯露出为难的表情。但是其他精灵，除了哈尔迪尔和博朗格以外，全都笑了起来。  
莱格拉斯转头对不知就里的哈尔迪尔说：“这首歌是绿林里流行的。讲一个求爱不得的男精灵干的蠢事。”  
哈尔迪尔感到好笑，但是也并不意外。他心想，绿林的西尔凡想必是连音乐都非常活泼的，和萝林大不一样。  
这首歌果然缠绵又搞笑。卢卡斯笑得差点唱不下去，要不是被霍姆施塔德逼得，他估计早就先笑倒了。唱到高潮时马尔默正好带着一个罐子回来了。他在萨恩斯瓦尔和霍姆施塔德中间坐下，把罐子郑重地放在桌子中间。唱完，在众人的大声鼓掌中，卢卡斯喝下了满满一杯苹果酒。  
“下一个轮到谁?”他放下酒杯，像猎人寻找他的猎物一样环视全桌。从他自己左手边开始，依次是佩蒂雅、乌米娅、莱格拉斯、哈尔迪尔、卡尔施塔德、博朗格、萨恩斯瓦尔、马尔默和霍姆施塔德。  
“我们正好十个。”他说，“大方一点，大家自己上吧！”  
莱格拉斯转过头，悄声对哈尔迪尔说：“这是绿林的传说，如果一圈围坐十人，肯定至少有一对暗恋的。”  
哈尔迪尔的脸不知怎么就红了。“这。。。真有意思。。。”他连忙举杯喝了一口苹果酒。  
博朗格突然站起来说：“下面我来吧。”众人大声叫好。他唱了一首“鹿回头”，歌中唱到被异乡的美景吸引的贪玩的小鹿如何迷途知返。他的嗓音明亮，气息流畅，赢得了众人的掌声。他也喝下了一整杯苹果酒，把空杯子的底指向霍姆施塔德。  
“我吗？”调皮的霍姆施塔德嘴角咬着一只葡萄，装作吃惊害羞的样子，但是她一开口，那清脆的嗓音就把全场都盖住了。她唱了一首，歌名叫“邻家的黄莺”，歌词唱的是机灵的黄莺如何戏弄呆萌的土拨鼠。  
这些精灵们轮流唱着歌，推杯换盏，欢笑声不断。他们唱的有些是绿林的民谣，哈尔迪尔从来没有听过。也有一些是精灵中间自古传唱的歌曲。但是同一首歌在这些绿林的西尔凡们唱来总带着不一样的神气，更加直爽而明朗。哈尔迪尔渐渐地感觉，酒力虽然还未到，他却将要迷醉在这单纯的快乐中。就在这时，他突然听到有人叫他的名字。  
“哈尔迪尔！”霍姆施塔德隔着桌子叫着他，“哈尔迪尔，该你了！给我们唱一首萝林唱的歌吧？要我们没有听过的哦！”  
卡尔施塔德着捅了捅他的胳膊：“萝林应该有好多我们没有听过的歌哦？”  
莱格拉斯也把手搭在他手肘上，开心地笑着说：“哈尔迪尔，唱一个吧？”  
哈尔迪尔望着他的眼睛。他知道莱格拉斯喝的不是酒。但是他的公开的触碰让哈尔迪尔面红耳赤，即使这只不过是聚餐的饭桌上普通常见的友善亲切的小动作，并未到越界的亲昵的地步。他把自己的反应怪罪在一杯杯的苹果酒上。他扶着桌子站起来，清了清嗓子。卡尔施塔德和霍姆施塔德姐妹赶紧示意周围的人安静下来。突然的安静反而使人紧张。  
“好吧，”哈尔迪尔说，“我来唱一首古老的歌，是我小时候在多瑞亚斯学的。萝林的精灵们常用它的曲调用作器乐演奏，叫做’塞鸿秋‘。”  
乌米娅拨动琴弦，弹了几个和弦。  
哈尔迪尔竖起手指说：“对，就是它。请降低两个音，再稍微慢一点。”  
乌米娅又拨了几个音。  
哈尔迪尔朝她点点头：“很好。谢谢。” 他继续介绍说：“其实它原来是一首有昆雅语唱词的军歌，叫做‘同袍’。”在一桌精灵们期待的安静中，他情不自禁地望了莱格拉斯一眼，马上收回目光，深深吸了一口气，开始对着夜空深情地唱：  
岂曰无衣？与子同袍。  
王于兴师，修我戈矛。   
岂曰无衣？与子同裳。  
王于兴师，与子偕行。   
他的嗓音柔和又优美，把一首军歌唱得悠长婉转，情深意切。在座的精灵多数只懂得一点点昆雅语。但是音乐不需要语言的解释。  
“天啊！”卡尔施塔德惊叹道，“没想到你才是深藏不露的歌神！”  
哈尔迪尔不好意思地说：“见笑了。”  
她接着说：“要不是听你唱了歌，我还以为所有的辛达都不会唱歌。”  
莱格拉斯额头枕着手臂，头低在桌上，笑着起不来。  
哈尔迪尔不知如何应对。  
霍姆施塔德指着卡尔施塔德说：“姐姐你完了！你把精灵父子的秘密全抖搂出来了。你别回绿林去了。”随后满桌人都开始哈哈大笑。  
萨恩斯瓦尔对不知所措的哈尔迪尔大声说：“别被这帮家伙骗了。瑟兰迪尔从来不唱歌。莱格拉斯唱歌一般般，这谁都知道。不是新鲜事。但是绿林里还有其他几个辛达。我看你是老实人，别被她们欺负了。”  
“他真是特别老实的人吗？那更不能放过他！”霍姆施塔德两手轻快地把桌子当坐鼓一通地敲，“快快把牌拿出来！”  
“马尔默，把你的仆人叫来。”佩蒂雅也急急地催促到，“叫他们把桌子收了。今天太难得了，要多玩几圈‘兔子说’。”  
性急的霍姆施塔德已经自己起来，去马尔默的房间找牌。  
卡尔施塔德兴奋地搓着手，笑嘻嘻地望着哈尔迪尔说：“我可是早就抢好了这个位置啦！哈哈！”  
卢卡斯起身说：“今天我去点香吧。”  
佩蒂雅拉着他的手说：“你可不要逃啊。把香给乌米娅，你老老实实坐着一起玩吧！”  
卢卡斯无奈地笑了笑，朝哈尔迪尔指了指说：“今天为了陪你，大家都得豁出去了。”  
“这好像是个很好玩的牌戏？”哈尔迪尔心里虽然局促窘迫，但是表面尽量做出若无其事的样子，随口问卡尔施塔德。  
对方兴致勃勃地解释了这个游戏的玩法。牌刻在极薄的磨光的木片上。正面阴刻着不同的花木或者鸟兽，用油彩上色。反面是细密的几何形图案，每张牌都是一样的。参加游戏的精灵中先选出一个作为密林火种—一支点燃的香----的守护神。这个精灵负责计时、维护秩序和分发兔子的灵药（通常是气味强烈的植物，例如薄荷或者辣根）。剩下的9个精灵，对应9张面牌。其中一张的花纹是兔子，另外8张都是花草植物。牌面向下，由一个精灵发牌，每人一张。另外设三张底牌，其中一张是狐狸，另外2张也是花草。底牌每一轮游戏都会重新打乱，牌面向下，放在桌子中间。拿到兔子面牌的精灵必须给在座的所有人讲一个自己亲身经历的有具体时间和地点的可怕的故事，但是不能讲战场上或者自己亲人的不幸。讲完之后，他左手边的精灵可以选择去底牌中任意抽出一张。如果翻出来底牌是狐狸，那么这个精灵就可以追问讲故事的精灵一个问题。 然后洗牌后重新发面牌，置底牌。下一轮抽到兔子面牌的精灵必须讲一个比上一轮更可怕的故事。如果讲不出来，就得吃下灵药。每一轮牌戏一直持续到一支香点完才能结束。  
“记住，精灵是不能说谎的哦。”卡尔施塔德笑嘻嘻地说。  
对精灵来说，这是不言而喻的常识。但是从精灵姐妹的不怀好意的笑容里，哈尔迪尔感受到要连着讲越来越可怕的故事不是那么容易的一件事情。  
“我要和莱格拉斯换个座位！”佩蒂雅宣称道。  
“别动，你哪儿也别去，”卢卡斯看穿了她的心思，“你就乖乖坐在我的左手边吧。你怎么知道我就没有有趣的故事等你来翻我的底牌呢？哈哈。”  
“你常玩这个么？”哈尔迪尔问莱格拉斯。  
“有时候会玩。”莱格拉斯笑着说，“别担心，这就是玩。把你自己当作一个绿林的精灵，放松一下吧。”他在桌子底下触着哈尔迪尔的右手，拇指轻轻的抚摸着他的指节。   
“喝过酒会更好玩！”萨恩斯瓦尔说。  
“有客人来更好玩！”霍姆施塔德接着说。“有新故事可以听哦。”  
哈尔迪尔对莱格拉斯低声地开玩笑说：“你不怕这个机会落到我的头上？”  
“我有什么好瞒着你的？”莱格拉斯大方地说，“你知道你可以随便问。”  
哈尔迪尔微笑着，在桌子底下握住了莱格拉斯的手。  
食物收走。酒留下。样子土墩墩的戴盖子的陶罐以威胁的姿态摆在了桌子中间，旁边架好了叉子。底牌铺在了陶罐旁。点燃的线香的清香味随着夜风在屋里飘散。乌米娅站在桌子外圈，把香炉搁在窗台上，说：“开始吧？”  
“不！等等！”卡尔施塔德说，“把它放到风吹不到的地方，让它燃着的时间更长一点。”  
乌米娅把它换到了靠墙边的柜子上。  
霍姆施塔德握着一手的牌，微微一笑，露出了她的小虎牙。“那么。。。就开始啦！”她迅速地把牌在桌上发了一圈。每个精灵都发到了一张。  
第一个拿到兔子牌的是马尔默。他的故事是他在人类的村庄走夜路的时候头顶突然飞过一只猫头鹰。  
“这么小儿科？”霍姆施塔德不可置信地说，“从这个尺度开始得多久才能到有趣的？我都懒得翻底牌。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔说：“嗨，刚才谁不还在那儿说要玩得长一点吗？”  
第二轮的牌在卢卡斯手里也迅速地又发了下去。他翻过自己的牌，露出惊讶随即痛苦的表情，惹得佩蒂雅兴奋地说：”这回你是兔子了？我肯定会翻你的底牌的哦！“卢卡斯咧嘴做出一个胜利的微笑，把手里的枫树图案的牌翻出来给她看。佩蒂雅懊恼地说：”啊！讨厌！你骗我！“ 卢卡斯哈哈地笑了起来：”我可什么也没说哦！“他环顾桌上，招呼说：”这一圈谁是兔子？快点亮相吧？“  
一双双眼睛盯向莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔。  
只见旁边的卡尔施塔德没好气地扔出一张兔子牌。”好罢！“她说，”下次兔子会往旁边再跳一格的！“她的故事是她在马尔默家吃过一块咸鱼。  
萨恩斯瓦尔说：”嗨！这不就是你上次输的那一回嘛！“ 在座的满桌精灵，除了哈尔迪尔和莱格拉斯以外，都曾目睹了这个经过。看到卡尔施塔德现在的表情，大家都大笑起来。  
佩蒂雅说：”看我发牌，一定要了却大家的心愿。“  
第三轮牌转眼就发到了每个精灵的面前。   
”这回是谁呀?“佩蒂雅和霍姆施塔德面面相觑，因为莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔看上去仍然很平静。只见卢卡斯丢出一张兔子牌来。他斜过头看着两个女精灵，满不在乎地说：”上次我在长湖镇出来的船上吃了两块咸鱼。“  
”啊！这也算！“佩蒂雅不满地噘起了嘴。  
”怎么？两块咸鱼不比一块更可怕？“  
”喂，你有点幽默感和想象力好不好？你以前的那些故事要有趣多啦。“  
”今天的中心不在我，是不是？“他摊开两手说。  
萨恩斯瓦尔插进来说：”好啦好啦，别浪费时间。快点让莱格拉斯发牌吧。“  
莱格拉斯发的第四轮牌很快到了他手里。”嚯！“他故作惊讶地说，”这么快就轮到我？我还想攒着我的故事等着晚点再讲呢。“  
卢卡斯说：”有趣的就靠你啦。“  
霍姆施塔德帮腔说：”快点把标准提高些，让后面的故事更刺激一些吧。“  
萨恩斯瓦尔把兔子牌用手指点在了桌上，面无表情地开始讲：”半个月前，有天后半夜我被叫去城外一户农家接生。因为出门匆忙，我没注意到我的腰带钩没有扣好。那家人帮忙的亲戚邻居妇女好几个。我让人把产妇扶到床边，一个人在背后给她垫上几个枕头扶好，一个人扶住她左腿，另一个人扶住她右腿。我正站在中间忙乎的时候，突然感觉我的腰带松了。这时候我正背对着门站着。那女子的丈夫就在门外。。。“  
众人都已经开始笑了。  
”我急忙回头一看，幸好这家人多。还有一个老太太和小姑娘在我背后。我不好意思叫小姑娘，只好忙着叫那老太太帮我提一下裤子。“  
霍姆施塔德已经笑倒了。  
萨恩斯瓦尔继续说道：”但是老太太耳朵背，产妇又不断地惨叫。她听不见我在说什么，反而很大声地反问我’‘你要什么？’我实在没法，只好又重复了一遍。“  
卡尔施塔德笑得开始前仰后合。  
萨恩斯瓦尔仍然严肃而平静说了下去：”结果老太太还是没听清楚，但是小姑娘听到了。她急忙提起放在床脚的产妇的裤子，高高地举在我面前，还问我：‘是这样吧？精灵先生？’唉，叫我说什么好呢？“   
萨恩斯瓦尔叹了一口气，接着说：”我的手腾不出来，只好用头示意。她们俩终于看到我的裤子在往下松。结果这两人一人一边帮我提住了裤子。就在这时，婴儿终于出来了，但是脸色青紫，没有哭声。我捧着这小东西，急忙往旁边的桌子上铺好的垫子上放，马上给他擦洗鼻孔和嘴巴，用芦苇管把他的喉咙吸干净，再往里吹气。一连串事情要在人类一口气的时间里干掉。但是，这一老一小两个就一直累累赘赘跌跌撞撞地跟在我两边，帮我提着裤子，竟然没人想到帮我重新系上裤带。好不容易这婴儿哇哇地哭了出来。这时那丈夫高高兴兴地进来了。我刚扎上脐带，把婴儿包好，两手捧着给他看。那老太太和小姑娘也都围上来看，没人再顾得上我的裤子了。。。“  
佩蒂雅笑得在卢卡斯和莱格拉斯之间弹来弹去。马尔默笑得左摇右晃。莱格拉斯笑得撑住头。卢卡斯开始拍打桌子。连博朗格也露出了难得的笑容。  
无论实在儿时的故乡多瑞亚斯还是在萝林，哈尔迪尔从来都没有经历过这样的情形。他也不由自主地跟着笑了起来。  
卢卡斯好不容易收住点笑，指着马尔默连声说：”快，快翻底牌。我要知道最后是谁先注意到他的掉下来的裤子。“  
”对对对！“卡尔施塔德一叠声地说，”快翻！快翻！“  
马尔默翻了一张底牌，却是一朵雏菊。  
”嗷！马尔默！“佩蒂雅叫道，”瞧瞧你这什么手气？你怎么好意思让我们错过这么精彩的故事！“   
卢卡斯笑着说：”你不会已经像那些人类的农民一样不穿内衣了吧？“  
满桌又爆发出一阵大笑。  
萨恩斯瓦尔满不在乎地说：”你没翻到底牌。这个问题我没有义务回答啦。“他转向哈尔迪尔，手指关节敲了敲桌子说：”看到没有？这帮西尔凡就是这样无法无天。你这轮牌一定得把兔子发给卢卡斯。“   
霍姆施塔德和佩蒂雅几乎同时说：”不！要发给莱格拉斯！“  
”我。。。我尽量吧。“哈尔迪尔说。虽然他没有说明他要尽量发给谁，但是第五轮的兔子牌却又到了马尔默手里。  
”马尔默！“霍姆施塔德叫到，”这是对你刚才没有帮我们翻出狐狸底牌的惩罚！你等着我翻你的吧！“  
乌米娅提醒道：”香已经燃过一半了。“  
霍姆施塔德推着他说：”快点快点呀！否则就得吃咸鱼咯！“  
马尔默最后讲了一个他还是个半大的小精灵的时候故事。有一天去摘树上早熟的杏子，结果碰到了一个马蜂窝。他在林间飞逃的时候，看到前面有另一群精灵。他追上去叫救命，谁知那几个精灵看了他一眼，拔脚就跑。他怎么追也追不上。  
“我那天真的以为我要死在那片林子里了。”他双手合在胸前，好像还在为那天的惊跑而喘息。  
霍姆施塔德一言不发地“唰”地翻了底牌，开心地尖叫起来：“啊！狐狸终于出山啦！”她转向马尔默，指节敲敲马尔默的脑袋说：“快讲，为什么几个马蜂就把你吓成那样？你从小在绿林长大，没见过马蜂吗？”  
“倒不是马蜂啦，”马尔默难为情地揉揉耳朵，“我是以为我的族人们要抛弃我了。”  
“哈哈哈。。。”卢卡斯大笑起来，“人家逃的是马蜂，不是你啊。谁让你身后跟着一群愤怒的马蜂呢？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔揪住他的耳朵尖说：“别那么夸张好吧？就是被叮了几个包而已。我给你拔马蜂钉的时候你哭成那样。。。”  
“别在一个小精灵的淘气包故事上浪费时间！” 卡尔施塔德摸过桌上的牌，拢在胸口沉思片刻。  
博朗格不满地说：“喂，你自己刚才叫人家不要浪费时间。”  
卡尔施塔德白了他一眼说：“我这不是在祈祷，兔子牌一定要发到某人的手上吗？”她用牌遮住半张脸，瞥了哈尔迪尔一眼，吃吃地笑了起来。不等哈尔迪尔想出该如何作答，她已经敏捷地发出了第六轮的牌。她翻起自己的牌看了一眼，“啪”地把一张橡树花纹的牌摊在桌上。“谁是兔子？”她环顾着一桌精灵，“快点亮出来！”  
只见博朗格丢出一张兔子牌来。  
霍姆施塔德朝她的姐姐做了个夸张的手势。她旁边的卢卡斯忍住笑，咳嗽了一声说：“嗯嗯，今天你俩的魔法不灵了。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔把两手一摊，又往腋窝底下一叉，说：“嗨，我看我是不用摸底牌了。我敢肯定这家伙会把一个吓死人的故事讲到透。”  
卡尔施塔德做了一个鬼脸：“瞧他那张像是憋了三天的闷气的脸。他还没讲我都已经觉得身上发冷。”  
乌米娅微笑着说：“让博朗格讲吧。”  
博朗格双手十指交叉在脑后，仰头望了望天花板，眼神回到哈尔迪尔，开始缓缓地讲：“当我还是个小精灵的时候。。。”  
霍姆施塔德连忙摇了摇手指：“等一下，怎么都讲起小精灵时候的故事了？”  
卢卡斯按下了她的手指：“让博朗格讲下去。”   
博朗格接着说：“我那时挑食，不肯吃橡子面包。我妈妈就吓唬我，如果再挑食，天神就会诅咒我，像第三纪元的大饥荒时那样，不是饿死，就是去萝林当奴仆。“   
桌上没有一个人发笑。  
萨恩斯瓦尔试图打破僵局，嘲讽地说：”看来什么对你来说更可怕已经很清楚了。我也不用翻底牌了。“  
博朗格挑衅地望着哈尔迪尔。莱格拉斯忍不住开口说：”博朗格。。。“但是哈尔迪尔在桌子底下按住了他的膝盖。莱格拉斯把后面的话忍了回去。  
哈尔迪尔不卑不亢地向博朗格说：“请原谅我的无知。我没有听说过这次饥荒。”  
乌米娅解释说，这场饥荒发生在末日之战结束之后，第三纪元开始之年。在座的精灵大多数当时还没有出生。当时似乎风调雨顺，没有什么异常的天象。从末日之战的战场撤兵回来之后没多久，先是瑟兰迪尔大病了一场。接着连续三年，绿林中树木不结果实，野鸽和山鸡空巢，鹿群没有幼仔，连平常繁殖迅速的兔子和松鼠都罕见踪迹。为了寻找食物，绿林的精灵们不得不长途跋涉。到了冬天，只能用魔法让一些精灵休眠。这三年里没有一个小精灵出生。当时绿林里传说他们被强大的魔力诅咒了，已经无法生存下去。  
卢卡斯说：“这也是我小时候不肯吃饭时我妈吓唬我的话题。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔补充道：“这场饥荒在绿林精灵的记忆里很深刻。密林城堡的图书馆里还有在那几年难熬的冬天的长夜里，悲叹的精灵们写下的诗集。”   
“听着让人非常难过。”哈尔迪尔真诚地说，“虽然我不知道个中原因，但是我希望萝林曾经帮助过绿林。”  
乌米娅说：“是的。那些年，有些精灵放弃了绿林，移居去了萝林和林谷。他们都被接纳了。”  
博朗格冷笑了一声：“送上门的奴仆，不要白不要。”  
卡尔施塔德推了他一把：“你想干什么啦！这跟哈尔迪尔有什么关系？”  
哈尔迪尔没有搭理他的挑衅，问乌米娅说：“这场灾难究竟是怎么引发的？后来又是怎么消除的？”  
乌米娅摇了摇头说：“没有人知道。它就那样突然而来，又无缘无故地突然而去。绿林又恢复了繁育和生机。小精灵们也一个接一个地降临到绿林。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔说：“等等，你说错了。你刚才说那三年没有一个小精灵出生？莱格拉斯不就是那时出生的吗？” 从乌米娅的眼神中，他意识到自己说漏嘴了。他赶快翻了桌上的底牌。结果正好被他翻到一张狐狸。他兴奋地高呼一声，拍拍博朗格的肩膀说：“好啦，我来问你，为什么你小时候不肯吃橡子面包？”  
博朗格瞪了他一眼，起身翻开桌子当中的罐子，屋里弥漫出一股浓烈的味道，远远盖过了线香的气息。只见他叉了一块咸鱼丢进嘴里，闷声不响地用力咽了下去。  
看到他脸上扭曲的表情，一桌精灵们都笑了起来。  
他坐回座位上，喝了一大口酒，把牌拢在自己面前，朝四下一看，对卡尔施塔德说：“看看我能不能弥补你的遗憾。”他的目光集中在哈尔迪尔身上。  
卢卡斯站起身来说：“我退出吧。这样你们瞄准目标的机率要大一些。”  
“等等，卢卡斯，“乌米娅按住了他，”这样就少了趣味。如果天神的旨意还没有降临到大家心目中的焦点，那只是时机还没有到。耐心点吧。“  
博朗格发出了第七轮牌。精灵姐妹和佩蒂雅还没有翻自己手里的牌，就急切地望着莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔。期待已久的兔子牌终于落在了莱格拉斯手里。  
精灵们欢呼起来。卡尔施塔德摇晃着博朗格的胳膊说道：”今天晚上你终于做了一件好事情！“  
”莱格拉斯！要更可怕的故事哦！“佩蒂雅提醒道。  
莱格拉斯红了脸，两手握拳搁在桌面上，低头想了一会儿。他最后抬起头说：”好吧，就说说这件事吧。“话刚说完，他自己先笑了。  
”快点啊！快点啊！“霍姆施塔德急急地捶着桌子，”香就要点完了啊！“  
莱格拉斯把持住自己，开始说道：”人类对精灵的印象挺奇怪的。他们想象中的埃尔隆德大人和绿林精灵王是两种完全不同的生物。。。“  
知道这个故事要往哪里走，卢卡斯、萨恩斯瓦尔、博朗格和马尔默都忍不住大笑起来。莱格拉斯自己也被引得笑了。  
”快讲下去吧！“卡尔施塔德高叫道，”讲故事的人呢自己不能笑啊！“  
莱格拉斯好不容易收住笑，继续讲道：”有一天，在密林城堡里，博朗格叫我和另外几个精灵围拢过来，给我们看一个东西。特地叫我们别引人注意。我拿起来一看，是个石刻的小护身符，左边刻着一个长胡子的老头，下面写着是埃尔隆德；右边刻着一个树蛙，下面写着是绿林精灵王。。。“  
到了这个时候，桌上已经笑成一片。连哈尔迪尔也笑到不得不撑住额头。  
莱格拉斯边笑边努力继续说下去：”我们几个看了都笑坏啦，哪里能不引人注意？就在这时，精灵王正好和盖弗勒一起走过。“  
”哦！伊露瓦塔大神啊！“乌米娅也插了进来，捂住嘴笑个不停。  
”结果正巧这东西传到某人手上，掉在地上摔碎了。然后盖弗勒停下来问；‘好像有小瓷器掉在地上了。是你们谁掉的？’还是博朗格机灵，马上踩在上面，说‘哎呀，已经踩坏了，不过没什么要紧。’结果精灵王回头说：‘盖弗勒，你不要去管他们。他们准是在看春宫画。’“  
霍姆施塔德要不是抓住了卢卡斯的胳膊，眼看就要笑得滚到桌子底下去了。卢卡斯很机灵地挡住了佩蒂雅的腰，免得她笑倒在身后的墙上撞伤脑袋。  
卡尔施塔德抓住哈尔迪尔的肩膀边笑边恳求：”翻。。。翻。。。快翻他的底牌！“  
哈尔迪尔尴尬地说：”你还有什么要问的？“  
”先翻再说！“  
哈尔迪尔翻了一张，结果又是雏菊。  
”哎呀呀！太可惜了！“卡尔施塔德说，”我真想知道他们这帮家伙到底有没有看过春宫画！就是人类那种画在小瓷盒里的。。。“  
”你也知道这个？“萨恩斯瓦尔问，“你是怎么看到的？”  
“埃勒博的矮人很喜欢这个。好几个矮人都有。”  
佩蒂雅说：“矮人好恶心，故意拿这个给我看。”  
“啊？后来呢？”  
“后来被收拾啦！就收敛啦！”  
“天啊！莱格拉斯，”卡尔施塔德说，“这真是我好久以来听到的最可怕的故事了。”  
霍姆施塔德说：“别光顾着笑了。香还有一点，还够玩一圈。下面轮到谁了？萨恩斯瓦尔？”  
“好吧好吧，让我来终结这一轮吧。”他搓了搓双手，发出了第八轮牌。结果摸到兔子牌的又是马尔默。  
“这不可能！”萨恩斯瓦尔叫道，“这不公平！今天晚上这小子的运气怎么这么糟糕？要不让他跳过一轮算了。”  
但是马尔默却说：“不用了，萨恩斯瓦尔。我可以讲。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔感叹道：“是不是每个生活在人类中间的精灵都有得是可怕的故事？”  
只见马尔默理了理发梢，接过这个话题说：“好吧，我就讲一个快点的故事吧。这个是有关钱的。我在镇上买的粮食，春天就付下订金。去年秋天去收粮的时候，最后有一家农户硬说我春天漏付了他们定金。因为定金收据的指印模糊了，而且我确实还需要买一些，只能全款付了粮价。”  
卢卡斯补充说：“人类真的是不能完全信赖。但是还是不得不和他们打交道。这比金钱的损失可怕多了。”桌上好几个精灵纷纷点头。  
哈尔迪尔本来以为精灵姐妹又会抱怨马尔默讲的故事达不到游戏规格。但是霍姆施塔德看了一眼快要燃尽的香，催促说，“还够来一轮。该马尔默发牌了。”  
“她是不会放过你了。”卢卡斯对哈尔迪尔说。  
马尔默发了第九轮牌。全场的眼神都集中到哈尔迪尔身上。他慢慢地翻过了面前的牌。那只天辜的兔子正在牌面上向他招手。  
霍姆施塔德激动地拢起双手，快速地在胸前拍着，只不过掌根和指尖相击，不至于啪啦啪啦地响。  
“要更可怕的故事哦！”她催促道。  
“要亲身经历的哦！”佩蒂雅补充道。  
哈尔迪尔盯着这张牌，仿佛陷入了沉思。  
“快点啦！快点啦！”卡尔施塔德也急急地催促着。  
哈尔迪尔收回视线，微微清了一下喉咙。香炉里，香头上的光点慢慢地退缩进灰堆，即将燃尽的线香的烟开始变粗，扭动的烟带如同乐声已尽却不愿离场的舞女，在灰烬里加速地盘旋。哈尔迪尔开口说：“末日之战的时候。。。”  
“哎！等等！”霍姆施塔德说，“不能讲战场上的事情哦。”  
哈尔迪尔说：“这不是发生战场上的事。这是在最激烈的那场战斗开始之前不久。”他停了下来，目光似乎很遥远。  
“说吧，我的朋友。”莱格拉斯也催促他说，“我们都等着呢。”  
哈尔迪尔古怪地看了他一眼，接着说：“那个夜晚，我亲眼看到一个精灵被强暴。”  
满屋的精灵定格在那里，好似夏夜瞬间的闪电照亮的惊恐的一瞥，而这恐怖的定格远远长过闪电的一瞬间。屋外仍是宁静的漫天繁星，徐徐的晚风吹来镇上的烟火和人家的气息。但是屋里的气氛已经完全变了。  
哈尔迪尔对目瞪口呆的卡尔施塔德说：“底牌还在这里。”  
卡尔施塔德像被催眠了一样缓缓抽了一张底牌。她突然意识到自己在做什么，连忙放下牌，摇摇手说：“等等，火已经灭了。游戏已经结束了。”  
“不，别放回去！”佩蒂雅又惊又气地说，“这事要问个清楚。”  
卢卡斯悄声提醒她：“你没有坐在萝林精灵的左手边。”  
佩蒂雅委屈地咬住了嘴唇，又忍不住说：“这么可怕的事情，怎能不明不白地放过？”  
哈尔迪尔伸手把卡尔施塔德刚才摸过的牌翻在桌上，正是一只狐狸。   
“我不想再提这可怕又恶心的事情。可以不可以别说了？”卡尔施塔德啪地把这张牌翻了回去。  
霍姆施塔德帮着佩蒂雅，指着哈尔迪尔说：“你不该放过他。你至少该问他，他那时做了什么？有没有去出手去解救那个不幸的精灵？”  
卡尔施塔德转头望着哈尔迪尔。  
哈尔迪尔凝视着桌子中间的咸鱼罐，最终，他摇了摇头，似乎像是自言自语一般地说：“不，我什么也没有做。”  
香炉里冒出了最后一缕青烟。  
马尔默咬着右手的指甲。萨恩斯瓦尔惊讶又厌恶地望着哈尔迪尔。博朗格皱着眉，右手拇指搓着杯子上的花纹，眼神在杯中棕色的酒浆和哈尔迪尔的侧影间来回游移几回，举起杯子慢慢地喝干了杯中的酒。卢卡斯向后靠着椅背，双手交叉在胸前，斜着头看着哈尔迪尔。莱格拉斯的神情起初和他的族人一样的惊讶，转而陷入深深的悲伤。哈尔迪尔的神色却出奇地平淡。  
这时马尔默的仆人捧着切好的包在荷叶里的猪腿进来，又问马尔默要不要添酒。   
佩蒂雅首先站了起来：“我。。。我不想再呆了。我想早点回去干活。”  
“我也是。”精灵姐妹也离开了桌子。  
马尔默忙问她们要带什么东西回埃勒博去吃。卡尔施塔德说不用了。  
乌米娅也说：“那我也回去了吧。”  
卢卡斯和博朗格正要站起来，萨恩斯瓦尔抢先跳起来，说：“你俩不用急，难得莱格拉斯在这儿，你们多聊一会儿。我送乌米娅回去。”  
卢卡斯点了点头说：“城里面你送她也行。但是最近城外晚上不太平。下次如果你再需要夜里出城去出诊，我可以送你。”他停顿了一下，接着说：”自己的族人，别不好意思。”  
哈尔迪尔也站起来，叫住收拾包袱的女精灵们说：“那些接你们的矮人肯定还没到。我送你们回埃勒博吧。”  
她们都楞了一下。  
“请相信我的长剑，我会尽心尽力地保护你们。”  
女精灵们面面相觑。  
还是莱格拉斯宽慰她们说：“让哈尔迪尔送你们去孤山吧。我相信他会保护好你们。”  
霍姆施塔德差点反问“你怎么相信他有什么事不会袖手旁观”，但是她把到了唇边的话咽了回去。  
哈尔迪尔配上他的剑，陪着三个女精灵先出发了。  
萨恩斯瓦尔去牵他的马，稍微耽搁了一会儿。他路过厨房的时候，把一块猪腿抛给马尔默的仆人。对方连忙躬身道谢。 他牵了马穿过庭院，看到乌米娅已经背着琴在小巷的门口等着。他略点头为自己的延迟而道歉，伸手打开院门，向外望了一眼。城里有兵丁夜巡，通常还算安全。但是也许是拜哈尔迪尔的故事所赐，他今晚分外小心谨慎起来。  
夜晚的街道上仍然有人来来往往。萨恩斯瓦尔和乌米娅并肩走着，他的马牵在身后。  
“刚才，你既然看穿了博朗格在说谎，”乌米娅问，“为什么不当面说出来？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔笑了一下：“你是说他不得不吃下咸鱼的时候的事情？”  
乌米娅也微笑了一下。  
萨恩斯瓦尔说：“那个嘛，我只是觉得他太明显是在针对萝林的精灵。哼哼，我看他也不会讲故事。就他讲的那个故事，要硬扯到萝林怎么怎么不好，也太勉强了。我估计他知道我看穿了他，所以自己乖乖地找个台阶下。”  
乌米娅叹息一声，说：“唉，绿林里不少精灵都对萝林有着戒心。我知道他本来就不喜欢萝林。可是他今天晚上还是太反常了一点。”  
“他最近的确是。。。”萨恩斯瓦尔攥紧了马缰绳，握在拳里贴住自己的胸口，但是最终把话咽了回去。他长长地呼出一口气，垂下了握着马缰绳的手。   
“不知道。。。”他自言自语般地说，“摸不透他。也许他在绿林和戴尔城之间跑来跑去太频繁了，已经被人类腐蚀了。”  
“别这么说吧。”乌米娅说道，“人类没有你想得这么糟糕。”  
“难说啊，乌米娅，难说。知人知面不知心啊。”  
他和乌米娅在城主基利昂家门口道别。直到举着灯火的仆人把乌米娅引进大门，他才离开。  
在去埃勒博的路上，三个女精灵走在前面，一路沉默无语。她们脚步很快，不久就到了埃勒博的大门口。看到她们提前回来，守门的矮人卫兵有些惊讶。哈尔迪尔坦诚地告知自己走夜路，所以带着武器，不便进山门，请卫兵把她们领进去。矮人卫兵乌尔本叫住了他：“喂，你是回城里费舍尔家去？”  
哈尔迪尔点头称是。  
乌尔本递过一个画卷来：“喏，这是你们的族人捎给那个管家精灵的。他说他知道这是要干什么用。”  
哈尔迪尔接过画卷，礼貌地道了谢，目送女精灵们逐渐消失在埃勒博盘绕交错的走廊里，然后独自在夜色中回戴尔城。


	14. 十三  戴尔城，埃勒博和绿林城堡（第二天夜里）

费舍尔家精灵聚会的房间里一下子安静了很多。尽管周边空出了许多位子，剩下的四个精灵谁也没想着动座位。  
“明天黑箭就要送来了。”卢卡斯问莱格拉斯，“你要不要去看看？”  
不等莱格拉斯回答，博朗格肯定地说：“你必须来钟楼上看看。我一早到那里去等着你。”他又问卢卡斯：“那些矮人什么时候到？”  
“不知道，”卢卡斯说，“总归是白天罢？应该会在上午到，但也不会太早。他们要从孤山出来，走到城里，总得花点时间。”  
“我一早在钟楼上等你。”博朗格再次对莱格拉斯说，“趁那些矮人还没来，在你回绿林之前，我们得好好谈谈。”  
莱格拉斯望着博朗格笑了。这个机智勇敢的队长，忠实的精灵战士，他最亲密的朋友。在绿林他们几乎无话不谈。莱格拉斯知道近几年瑟兰迪尔时常差遣博朗格到戴尔城接洽基利昂，搜集情报，也知道他为了不激起基利昂的疑心，在城里必须掩藏自己精灵战士的身份。但莱格拉斯并不知道他具体在戴尔城干什么。这种外交上的事情，瑟兰迪尔不直接交代的话他不会去过问。   
“我会来的。”他立即肯定地说，但是他也转而坦率地说：“不过，如果你们俩都说服不了基利昂，我不觉得加上我就能说服他。”  
“但是说服这个顽固又狡猾的人类并不是唯一的方法。”博朗格说，“如果城堡建设得当的话只要两百个精灵战士就足够镇守。到时候我们就掌握了主动权，不要再被这些不可捉摸的人类牵制。”  
“在孤山的眼皮底下设一个精灵的城堡恐怕不是什么好主意。”马尔默说，“如果我们保持克制，容忍一些矮人的粗俗的言行，他们并不是没法打交道的。但是如果让他们看到我们在他们家门口驻扎军队，反而会刺激到他们。到时候就更难办了。”  
博朗格冷笑道：“你以为你现在在孤山算是熟络了，那些矮人就真的会从此善待你吗？别忘了庭葛大王当初可是客客气气地高价请他们进宫来打首饰的。说不定哪天你进了孤山就再也出不来了。”  
在座的精灵都知道他说的这个典故，这也是矮人和精灵自创世纪以来的世仇的一环。上古的精灵王庭葛最后因为工钱的纠纷被矮人杀死。  
马尔默接着说：“矮人虽然也很顽固，而且喜欢贪便宜，但是比起不可捉摸又更加贪婪的人类，矮人其实能成为不错的生意伙伴。与其派军队，还不如派驻一个专门直接和孤山交易的精灵商队。”  
“这家人有野心的。”卢卡斯说，“现在的家长布伦特曾经想角逐城主的位置，但是没有得到足够多的议会成员的支持。他那个女儿更是个雄心勃勃的。”  
莱格拉斯想起了锯木工场里穿着男式裤装的伊莫琴小姐。  
卢卡斯接着说：“还好他没有得到城主的位置。否则他一手遮天，对我们更不利。”  
博朗格又冷笑了一声：“现在他们不停地给精灵王写信，给他献计献策，想要游说他如何对付山下王国。那些计策完全不靠谱。他们就是想巩固自己在精灵王国面前的地位。”  
马尔默说：“其实他们根本不用担心。即使精灵商队正式进驻在戴尔城，还是有大量的交易需要和人类一起才能完成。”  
莱格拉斯说：“也许他们不这么想？以为我们要过河拆桥？”  
马尔默说：“他们其实完全不必这么想。”  
看到莱格拉斯好奇的样子，马尔默把生意的细节解释给他听。费舍尔家族常年在绿林与埃勒博之间居间交易，积攒了巨额的财富。绿林的产品中，只有一部分是转手卖给孤山的，剩下的很大一部分被人类买去。而绿林需要的许多物资，包括食物、马料、盐、皮革、亚麻和羊毛，都来自人类的出产。费舍尔家除了买进卖出赚到的商人的利润之外，从金钱兑换上面赚了绿林更多的钱。精灵的社会内部本来不需要金钱。过去偶尔和人类或者矮人有往来，在各自的贵族之间直接交换奢侈的礼物，也不需要金钱。但在人类的市镇里做生意需要频繁地支付和结算，预购粮食、铁器之类的货物也需要定金。在精灵这里，除 了卢卡斯和乌米娅的工钱以及少量的税金以外，仅有的现金收入来源就是从费舍尔家经营而来。马尔默日常经营需要的现金远远超过精灵石匠和家庭教师的工钱。因此马尔默常年都从费舍尔家赊出现金使用，等生意有了利润再由费舍尔家从利润中扣除利息，剩余的部分才归绿林自由支配。  
莱格拉斯说：“那我们是不是还欠着他们什么钱？”  
马尔默补充说：“没有啦。这些年绿林出售货物得到的利润渐渐多于购买货物的支出。在费舍尔家的金库里，积下了一笔钱。这些钱在没有计划好购买什么货物之前先存放在那里。如果我们需要买什么额外的东西，可以随时从他家取出钱来用。”  
莱格拉斯说：“我明白了。那么费舍尔家给了精灵王什么计策？精灵王又是怎么样的想法？为什么我从来没听他提起过？”  
博朗格露出一丝嘲讽的微笑：“我带进绿林的信都写着精灵王亲启，又盖上火漆印，神神秘秘的样子。精灵王当然没那么容易上他们的钩。有次他看完信，对我说’这是在叫我们玩火‘。”  
他和卢卡斯一起笑了起来。  
马尔默轻轻叹了一口气。  
博朗格眯起眼晴望着他：“怎么？你还在想着帮这家人说话？看看你自己。你是个精灵，不是人类。”他冷笑了一下，又说：“我知道这家人看我不顺眼。谁让我带去绿林的信都石沉大海呢，又加上我一直在和基利昂接洽呢？哼，让他们去好了。我才不在乎。我敢说他们看卢卡斯也当作眼中钉。”  
卢卡斯不屑地笑了起来。  
马尔默抬起头辩解道：“你误会了。我告诉过你，他们只是担心精灵王国和城主基利昂关系太近。他们是生意人，精灵在他们眼里都是一样的，没有说看谁顺眼，看谁不顺眼的事情。”  
博朗格的口气更加不满：“你以为我不知道他们写信给精灵王抱怨我么？“  
“博朗格，这是怎么回事？”莱格拉斯扬起眉毛，惊讶地说。  
“呵呵，他们最近写给精灵王的信，说我里通山下王国，出卖绿林的利益。叫精灵王警惕我的行踪，不要再让我到戴尔城来了。”  
马尔默辩解道：“我跟你说这是个误会，精灵王不会当真。我可以帮你去解释。”  
博朗格喝下一大口酒，手握着酒杯，翘起一只食指指着马尔默，说：“等等，你在这件事里搅和什么？还是说你其实是你不希望我再出现在戴尔城，所以撺掇费舍尔家写这封信？”  
莱格拉斯笑了笑，拍拍他的肩膀说：“博朗格，你喝醉了。”  
马尔默浑身发抖，双手攥紧了垂在膝盖上的袍子。博朗格满不在乎地望着他。马尔默扶住了椅子的扶手，挺直了身体，似乎要探出身来鼓起勇气说什么。但是在博朗格的目光中，他又深深地坍坐进椅子里。在各族商人中间谈笑自若的自信的管家精灵似乎不见了，只剩下一张苍白的阴影。他无力地说：“你不要无端猜测。。。”  
博朗格转头对莱格拉斯说：“你听着，我有没有做过对绿林不忠，对自己的族人不利的事情？”  
“没有，我的朋友。”莱格拉斯从他手里收走酒杯，“但是如果你再喝下去，恐怕你就要做出对自己族人不利的事情了。”他抬头看这马尔默。  
马尔默的手仍然紧紧攥着自己的袍子。但是他的眼神从莱格拉斯和博朗格身上移开，望着壁炉架，不吱声。  
“马尔默，”莱格拉斯招呼他说，“博朗格有点醉了。我们扶他到你房间去睡一会儿吧。”  
为难的神色在马尔默的眼底掠过。但是作为精灵这样一个矜持的生物，他尤其擅长掩盖自己的情绪，所以才被选中驻扎在人类和矮人中间。他不会辜负精灵王的眼光。他礼貌地站起来，向博朗格伸出手。  
“谢谢你的好意。”博朗格对莱格拉斯说，“我还是回基利昂家去吧。卢卡斯，我们走。”  
卢卡斯向马尔默和莱格拉斯点头致意。博朗格自己站了起来，向莱格拉斯确认地说：“明天一早，在钟楼上见。”  
“好的，钟楼上见。”  
莱格拉斯和马尔默目送博朗格和卢卡斯离开。  
刚看到两个精灵高大的影子消失在巷口，马尔默舒了一口气，急忙对莱格拉斯说：“博朗格说的事和我一点关系也。。。。”  
莱格拉斯伸手做了一个阻止他的手势：“马尔默，你不要再流连在这件事情上。说实话，我也帮不了你什么忙。我并没有看到过那封信，也没有介入过改建戴尔城钟楼的工程，更不用说和人类城主的交涉。”  
马尔默黯然地望着他。  
莱格拉斯接着说：“但是，我相信精灵王的智慧。如果他觉得有什么问题，他肯定已经采取了行动。”   
马尔默无声地点点头。  
“你看他仍然叫博朗格下山来，也没有追问你什么事，那说明他有自己的判断。”莱格拉斯说。在绿林里的时候他和马尔默并不相熟，但是现在他从这个西尔凡管家的眼神里看出一丝埋藏得很深的不安。他希望能让他宽慰一些。  
马尔默叹了一口气，说：“希望如此吧。你要回房间休息吗？仆人应该已经把浴室打扫干净了。我叫他们给你把干净的水送上来。”  
“好的谢谢。”  
告别了马尔默，莱格拉斯回到卧室里，推开百叶窗。他一眼就望到了孤山耸立在夜空中的影子。他右手按在了胸口，没想到这样短暂的分离竟然已经使他的心隐隐作痛。他盼望着哈尔迪尔，祈祷着这个夜晚过得慢一点，再慢一点。  
在撒着月光的路口，博朗格突然停住了脚步。他示意卢卡斯先回去，然后他回转身又走向费舍尔的宅院。  
埃勒博的王室洞庭里，王储瑟莱因正在火把下，坐在一个木椅上读一本书。这把椅子朴素坚实，虽然比王座小很多，但是日常起居使用非常适合。他的父亲，山下之王瑟罗姆异常地长寿，除了“龙病”以外相当地健康，几乎和一个比他小一半年龄的矮人一样强壮。瑟莱因并不急着坐上山下之王的王座。他既不擅长用剑，也不喜欢带兵。他寄希望于自己的儿子索林。他在索林身上看到了强壮的肢体，勇敢的心和天生的使命感。年轻的矮人们爱戴他，发自内心地追随他。这些都是对应变幻莫测的世事，保持山下王国基业长青的优秀特质。他所需要的就是培养他的领袖的肚量和智慧。总有一天索林会比宝座上方镶嵌着的阿肯宝石更加使人肃然起敬。  
索林推门进来，无声地拖过一张小马扎在他父亲的脚边坐下。这张蒙着牛皮的小马扎是他很小的时候瑟莱因叫人给他打制的，牛皮钉在木架上的部分已经磨得有点发白，但整体上还很结实。虽然他已经成年，在瑟罗姆的王座旁有自己的座椅，但是当他和自己的父亲独处的时候，他还是习惯坐在这张小马扎上。  
瑟莱因放下书，微笑着看着自己的儿子，等着他自己先开口。  
索林有点愧疚地低着头说：“我今天差点闯祸。”  
“那是好事。儿子。”  
索林不可思议抬头望向他的父亲。  
瑟莱因解释说：“你刚才说的话，至少说明两点：其一：你知道是非；其二：最坏的结果并没有发生。”  
索林点了一下头。“希望如此。”他说，“在山洞里有精灵总有是非。”  
“哦？这是和精灵有关的事情？”  
“我伤了那个画师精灵。”索林顿了一下，“我不是故意要伤他。。。我。。。”他握紧了骨节粗大突出的拳头，“是我误判了他的举动。我以为他要操起一件武器，其实他只是拾起他自己的衣服。”  
瑟莱因沉吟片刻，问道：“他伤得重吗？”  
索林摇摇头：“没有性命之虞，但是肯定看得出来。”  
“他说了什么？”  
“不，他没说什么。他反而向我道歉，说他惊吓了我。”  
“他没有要求离开埃勒博？”  
“这。。。”索林想了一下，“我没问他。他也没有说。”  
瑟莱因思索了片刻，又问：“这事是在什么情况下发生的？当时是在哪里？”  
索林从格罗恩给他的提醒，到岩石凹陷里发生的事情，前后简单地说了一遍。他补充说：“虽然五岁生日那天爷爷带我走过一次以后，我就再也没有去过都林密道，但是我肯定那是条废弃的通道，并不是真正的都林密道。”  
瑟莱因凝望着他的儿子。这个胡须浓密的英俊青年的脸上早已看不出曾经的那个胖鼓鼓的小矮人的影子。 他站起身，从他写字台的一个抽屉里抽出一根深色的细铁链，上面挂着一把五角型基座的大钥匙。他把钥匙拿在手里伸到索林面前说：“看着，我的儿子。这是打开都林密道的钥匙。那扇石门从里面可以直接推开。从外面有一个秘密的钥匙孔，用这把钥匙可以打开。你知不知道，为什么这扇石门在设计的时候，从里面打开要比从外面打开容易？”  
索林摇了摇头。  
“你要知道这条密道是对都林家族最忠心的矮人工匠和都林家族的子弟一起修建的。除了王族的子弟以外，别的矮人不知道它在哪里，也不需要知道。这不是给都林的子弟避开亲族的耳目偷偷溜出山洞去玩乐的时候用的。”  
索林笑了一下。他猜想王族的父亲一代又一代地尊尊教诲他们的子弟，恐怕正式因为这个的诱惑太大了。瑟莱因也笑了。但他接着说：“这是紧急的时刻救命用的。如果需要从洞里向外逃生，那是在埃勒博已经失守，情况非常危急的时候。这时只有尽快撤出，才能保留都林家族的一条血脉，所以从里面只要向外推就可以打开。任何知道这条通道位置的都林子孙都有机会由此逃生，包括任何他们想要一起救出的其他矮人。但是，”他把钥匙放到索林手里，让他感受这金属的分量和质地，“当埃勒博陷落时。。。”  
“这不可能！”索林坚定地说，“有我们忠诚勇敢的将士们，我绝不会让它发生。”  
“我的孩子。。。”瑟莱因握住索林的手指，让他握紧了这把钥匙，“作为一个领袖，你需要比你的将士们多想一步，想得更远一步。埃勒博的防卫虽然稳固，但是任何一个强大的城堡陷落的时候，常常是从内部崩溃的。反过来，当需要从外面重新夺回埃勒博的时候，这条通道能给都林的子孙一个奇兵突击的机会。但是这时需要一个特别值得信赖的子孙，一个有勇有谋的领袖，精心地规划，才能有成功的把握。所以从外面打开时，要用秘密地图找到钥匙孔，还得有这把钥匙。地图和钥匙始终是分开放的。为的就是防止它们意外地落到不该拿到它们的人手里。”  
索林郑重地把钥匙交还到他父亲的手里：“我知道这把钥匙的分量。我会恪守一个都林子孙的职责。”  
“你觉得那个精灵是在暗中刺探埃勒博的机密吗?"  
"不好说。"索林皱着眉头说，“戴姆利说是他主动带精灵到这个地方去的。”  
“这精灵在那里干了什么？有没有用火把或是其灯光向外面传递信号？”  
“他只是在画画。没有发现别的什么。”  
“那确实是一条废弃的通道。”瑟莱因说，“曾经做过瞭望的岗哨，但是后来建造了位置更好的瞭望哨，那里也就不用了。如果没有人意外进入都林密道，否则。。。”他看了一眼他的儿子，目光中带着深深的遗憾，“否则我不得不下令让你将他们全部灭口。”  
索林感觉到了他父亲言语中的分量。“让我去？他们全部？”他不由自主地重复着，“除了那异族的精灵，还得包括戴姆利和格罗恩？”  
瑟莱因只是简单地点了点头。“所以我说今天最糟糕的事情并没有发生。这是幸事。”他把钥匙收回抽屉里放好，转身对索林说：“话虽这么说，戴姆利看守这个精灵时这样松懈，确实不应该。你可以下令把他从轮班看守精灵的卫兵中抽调出来。另外，要派人对这个画师精灵严加看守。虽然他看上去像是连一柄剑都拿不起来。但是一柄剑破坏不了埃勒博，一颗时机不巧的火星却可以。”  
索林不解地望着他的父亲。  
瑟莱因解释说：“戴姆利过去是个忠诚的卫兵。但是你不知道精灵对他施展了什么样的法术。这些年轻的矮人经不起诱惑。那种原先只在人类中听说过的恶习竟然已经传播到了埃勒博。你已经亲眼看到过。这比以前年轻矮人们带了人类妓女进来整夜地作乐还要糟糕。”  
索林记得那些争风吃醋的群架引来的教训。埃勒博现在已经彻底禁止人类女子进来过夜。  
瑟莱因伸手拨动了一下火把，防止落下的灰烬掉在索林的头上。然后他接着说：“要知道，再强大的堡垒，内部有了裂缝，一点小小的火星就能酿成大火。要防止这火星燃起来，别让年轻的矮人子弟干出蠢事来。”  
索林坚定地点了点头。  
绿林城堡外的小径上，盖弗勒追上瑟兰迪尔，报告说：”今天收到了马尔默送回来的消息蛾。莱格拉斯和萝林精灵已经走访了戴尔城里和埃勒博里的精灵们。没有发现任何异样。明天萝林精灵应该会按计划动身回萝林。“  
瑟兰迪尔挥了挥手，表示知情。但他的心思并不在哈尔迪尔和莱格拉斯的行踪上面。  
在林间一片平缓光秃的坡地上，有十来个大小形状不一的坑和不同大小的石堆。几个精灵正在一个冒着烟的坑旁边计录着。坑后面整齐地用石块堆砌起一座超过一个半精灵身高的小山。  
看到瑟兰迪尔的到来，这几个精灵纷纷抬起头来。  
瑟兰迪尔询问的目光扫过这几个精灵，最后落在了领头的朗恩德身上。  
”陛下，还是不行。“朗恩德失望地摇摇头，”矮人从我们这里买去用来做支撑木架的都是最好的橡木，燃烧很慢。我们仔细研究了人类的历史书上描述的火坑隧道的例子，又按照孤山传出来的情报，尝试了各种火种和各种通风的情况。不管怎样都没有办法确保在很短时间之内烧塌整个巷道。照我们试验的情形，矮人要不就是很快会发现着火，在木架被烧塌之前就把火给灭了。“  
瑟兰迪尔伸出头去望了望在坑底里缓慢燃烧的木料。人类的历史上，曾经有用火坑隧道攻城的记载。当城墙坚实的城堡久攻不下的时候，攻城的一方在城墙外挖隧道，一直通到石墙底下，再用大木柱撑住上方的土石，逐渐把木柱之间掏空。最后防火烧掉木柱。上方的石墙失去支撑，则塌陷破碎。城堡也因此被攻陷。  
朗恩德翻了翻他的笔记，为难地说：“要不就得在多个地方同时放火，让矮人们全部被烟呛晕，然后在木架被烧塌的时候一起被埋在里面，或者在整个洞穴的大火里被烧成灰烬。但是陛下，这不是你想要的。你说过没有必要对矮人大开杀戒，把都林的子孙灭族。所以说，那个人类的建议的说法，说是可以在都林之日大群矮人在在孤山大堂里聚会的一两个小时，矿井里没人的时候，恰好把巷道烧塌，把伸向绿林地底的通到切断。这时几乎不可能的。”  
”照孤山传来的情报，”盖弗勒说，“最深的那条秘银巷道不能肯定是通到绿林里面，反而很有可能还是在孤山的地界里。和那个人类的说法也不一样。”  
瑟兰迪尔抬头望了望月色。“又要到满月了。”他说，“满月的夏夜正是半兽人出动的最佳时机。他们和那些邪恶的野兽才是绿林根本的威胁。”他指着还在闷烧的地坑，对周围的精灵说：“这些试验的结果要记录保存下来。但是这个坑就用土填了吧。以后不用再在这上面浪费时间和精力。”  
朗恩德欣慰地收起他的笔记，躬身表示遵命。  
在戴尔城中费舍尔家精灵客居的小院二楼，楼梯旁精灵聚会的房间已经收拾过，门还开着。楼梯两头的两间屋里都没有点灯。但黑夜并不能完全掩盖煎熬。  
“不！”马尔默背对着门口，像是在给自己一个确认。他转过头，压低声音，但是坚持着说：“我做不出这种事！”  
刚才博朗格没费多大力气就翻过了墙，没有惊动马尔默的仆人和莱格拉斯，轻手轻脚地上了楼，进了马尔默的房间。现在他正斜靠在门旁的墙上，一条腿弯曲着，脚掌抵着墙壁，双手交叉胸前站着。望着眼前这乱了阵脚却仍在试图抵抗的管家精灵，让他想起了在绿林中落在他设的陷阱里的漂亮的小野兔。  
“你要想想清楚。”博朗格同样低声说道，“精灵王交代你安排好他在戴尔城的行程，但就在你的眼皮底下出了这种事。你自己说该怎么办吧。”  
“这。。。这不关我的事。。。”马尔默慌乱地说，“我既没有看见也没有听见。我根本就不知道这个事。”  
“别再骗自己了。你没看到饭桌上，那个萝林精灵看着他的眼神？”  
“我隔着几个人坐着，怎么看得见？再说。。。再说，就算有，也是他自己的事。他又不是小精灵。。。”  
“你不要狡辩。”博朗格的音量虽然压得很低，但是他声音中的愤怒显而易见。“昨晚除了他俩，只有你一个人在这里。你怎么就这么巧什么也没听见呢？难不成你和这个萝林的精灵串通好了？”  
“你。。。”马尔默惶恐之中不由得提高了声音，突然他意识到自己的音量，又压低声音说道：“你不要瞎说。。。”  
“要是瑟兰迪尔问罪下来，不管那些前尘往事，就这一件，你就死定了。”  
听出他言语中的威胁，马尔默痛苦地捧住了脑袋：“可是。。。可是这又有什么用？我做不了。。。”  
“我又不是叫你去动手！没用的小精灵！”博朗格恨恨地轻声说，“我叫你让莱格拉斯去亲手杀了那个萝林的精灵！”  
“啊！不！这太可怕了。。。”马尔默向后退着，碰到了他的文件柜，柜子的木门发出“格”的一声。他浑身瞬时僵硬了。  
这时，楼下传来的敲门声。马尔默意识到是哈尔迪尔从孤山回来了。他从窗缝看出去，见仆人提着灯去开门。但是他又听见额外的脚步声，原来是莱格拉斯下了楼，抢在仆人前面跑到巷子里面。开门声和辛达语的说话声传来。接着他看见两个辛达几乎头挨着头地从过街楼底下冒出来，走进院子里。脚步穿过院子。他听见哈尔迪尔的声音问仆人马尔默晚上是不是已经睡了。  
马尔默赶忙向博朗格做了个手势。博朗格会意，闪进门旁的衣架背后的阴影里。  
一会儿楼梯上脚步声响。马尔默定了定神，不等哈尔迪尔敲门，他先开了门。  
门外仆人掌着灯在旁等着。哈尔迪尔一个人站在哪里。莱格拉斯已经先回房间去了。  
“打搅了。”哈尔迪尔礼貌地说，“这是矮人传给我，让我转交给你的。他没说这时什么，但是说你知道要做什么用。”他递上了一个用彩色毛线扎着的画卷。  
“哦，谢谢了。”马尔默接过画卷，“请早点休息吧。明天你什么时候出发？我会让仆人喂饱你的马，给你准备好路上吃的食物。”  
“谢谢你的好意，”哈尔迪尔诚恳地说，“我从萝林出来的时候就带着兰巴斯，我走之前装一壶水就行。这次感谢你的招待。不用再麻烦你。”  
“那好吧。祝你一路平安。”  
见马尔默准备关门，哈尔迪尔说：“对了，有件事要告诉你。你不把这个放在桌上打开看一下吗？”  
马尔默慌忙掩住门框。  
哈尔迪尔猜想他的房间里可能很凌乱，怕被别人看到。他窘迫于自己自己的失礼，略向后退，说道：“今天晚了，我就不进你的房间打扰你了。我只是想提醒你，这张画卷缺了一个角。我是走在路上才发现的。这画没有碰擦过，应该是矮人交给我的时候就是这样。我没有打开过，所以不知道缺的是什么。你要不要打开看一下？”  
“我？现在？哦，不用了。我明天再看也来得及。”  
“真的吗？”哈尔迪尔略感意外地说，“你确定不是那些矮人在作梗，故意撕掉一块？”  
马尔默觉得过意不去。他叫仆人把灯拿近，在门口解开系着画卷的毛线，双手把画展开。开在石壁上的满幅绚丽的藤蔓花卉扑面而来，那远景的山水反而不显得瞩目。画的右下角缺了一块。  
“右下角和别的图案没有连着，想必原来是空的。”马尔默粗粗地扫了一眼说，“那应该没有关系。”他快速地把画重新卷好，夹在腋下。  
“那我就告辞了。”  
“请早点休息。”马尔默躬身向哈尔迪尔致意并道别。当仆人下楼，哈尔迪尔回房间的时候，马尔默连忙关上门。刚才的表演几乎耗尽了他的力气。他把画卷丢到他整齐的书桌上，双手垂落着，站在房间的中间。  
博朗格从衣架后面的阴影里走了出来。  
“你想好了没有?”他低声地说，“他明天一早就要走了！”  
马尔默跌坐在椅子上，两手托住头说：“不，我不敢相信。你说的不是真的。怎么会有这样的事情。。。”  
博朗格的眼里似乎要冒出火光来。他走上前去，抓住了马尔默的胳膊。马尔默惊恐蜷起了胳膊，但是不敢去推他。博朗格拽着马尔默开了门。马尔默吓得几乎屏住呼吸。但是博朗格似乎并不在乎，他拖着马尔默走向刚才聚会的房间。他大声地移动着桌椅，翻动架子上的杯盘。马尔默起先吓得几乎昏倒，然后他反应过来，博朗格特意在发出声音，让隔壁的莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔误以为仆人又上来收拾。  
博朗格拉开了几把椅子，空出一段墙壁来。他把马尔默拖过来靠近墙壁，把他的头的侧面牢牢地按在墙上。  
哈尔迪尔回到房间，刚关上门，莱格拉斯就深深地拥抱了他。  
“哈尔迪尔，我的朋友。”他在哈尔迪尔耳边喃喃地说，“我刚在在众人面前没法开口问你。我只是希望，在你的可怕的故事里，那个被伤害的精灵不是你自己。”  
哈尔迪尔也紧紧地拥抱了他。“不，莱格拉斯，你这柔软的心像春天的嫩叶一样容易受伤的小精灵。那不是我自己。”  
“感谢梵拉大神。”莱格拉斯由衷地感叹道，“听到你经历那么可怕的事我很难过。但是至少最可怕的事没有发生。”  
哈尔迪尔叹了一口气说：“亲爱的莱格拉斯，你很难说什么才是最可怕的事。”  
莱格拉斯从紧紧的拥抱中松开他，双手抱住他的肩膀，望着他的眼睛说：“我现在不敢相像明天将怎样向你告别。”  
“那就别去想。”  
“让我好好地记住这个夜晚。用你的魔法把我催眠，免除我分别的痛苦。”  
话音刚落，他的嘴已经按上了哈尔迪尔的双唇。   
隔壁传来似乎是仆人收拾东西的声音。在暗夜中，莱格拉斯感觉哈尔迪尔向他做了一个“轻声”的手势。他暗暗地笑了。  
哈尔迪尔引他到床边。他自己先坐了下来。莱格拉斯迅速地脱掉了衣服。他的靴子落地时发出“咚”地一声，但是他已经顾不上在乎。他走上前去，分开腿骑跨在哈尔迪尔身上，慢慢地从下到上把萝林精灵的衬衫从他的头顶脱出来。他们赤裸的上身紧贴在一起，激情的吻雨点一般落在相互的脖颈和肩膀上。  
在黑暗中莱格拉斯感觉哈尔迪尔在对他唇语“等一等”。他放缓了动作，喘息着，凝望着对方的眼睛。他突然想起了什么，马上解开了哈尔迪尔的腰带，缓缓地伸进手去，从内衣里抚摸着他不断勃动的器官。但是他感觉到哈尔迪尔握住了他的手腕。  
“请等一等。。。”他听见对方在黑暗中用气息说，“请慢一些。”他停了一会儿，听见哈尔迪尔在他耳边说：“我可以进入你的身体吗？”他的声音柔软而低沉，充满了欲望，但并没有完全失去克制。  
莱格拉斯无声地点点头。  
他感觉哈尔迪尔引着他的身体，让他向自己的右边侧倒在床上。他的左腿被撩起，大腿内侧贴着哈尔迪尔的身体，小腿搁在他的肩头。  
“放松点。。。如果觉得不舒服的话马上告诉我。”  
他听着哈尔迪尔的声音就已经几乎酥痒难忍。当他感觉到对方的右手沿着他大腿的后侧逐渐抚摸向下，寻找幽深的快感的时候，他忍不住呻吟起来。  
他感到哈尔迪尔的左手抚摸着他的头发，沿着他的下颌直到他的嘴唇，两根手指轻轻地封住了他的嘴。他为自己的失控而羞恼，但是从对方手指的温度和颤抖，他感觉对方也在逐渐失去控制。  
当感觉到对方的食指突破他的幽穴的时候，他的呻吟突然变成拉长的叹息。  
哈尔迪尔停顿了一会儿，让莱格拉斯适应一下异物的感觉。“你怎么样？还好吧？”他悄声地问道。莱格拉斯闭着眼睛，无声地点点头。哈尔迪尔娴熟地找到了快感的源泉，开始轻柔地揉按着。莱格拉斯又难耐地呻吟起来。他的呻吟声随着哈尔迪尔的手势的速度和力度开始越来越大声。当他感觉到哈尔迪尔的拇指顶着他的会阴部，与深入在他身体里面的食指扣拢相揉时，他的呻吟已经变成的呜咽。  
“不不不，哈尔迪尔。。。”他突然撑着身体坐起来，重新骑跨在哈尔迪尔身上。对方的手指滑出了他的身体。  
“我弄痛你了？”哈尔迪尔喘息着，扶着他的臀部，抱歉地说。  
“不，哈尔迪尔，我觉得我马上就要。。。我不想这么快。”  
对方理解地微微点头。  
他右手重新握住对方的器官，上下地抚弄着。与此同时，他伸出左手，拇指拨弄着哈尔迪尔的乳头。哈尔迪尔闭上眼睛，仰起头。他半张的嘴里呼出的气息越来越紊乱。莱格拉斯深深地吻了他，把他的舌头含在嘴里使劲地吸着，直到他觉得这会让他的爱人感到疼痛。他放开哈尔迪尔的嘴唇，低声地说：“哈尔迪尔，我也想要进入你。。。可以吗？”  
哈尔迪尔轻轻地哼了一声，点了点头。  
莱格拉斯把他向床上压去。  
在隔壁的房间里，马尔默痛苦地捂着没有被按在墙上的那只耳朵。强迫他一只耳朵贴着墙其实是没有必要的。在夜间，精灵的感官变得分外灵敏的时候，隔壁传出的声音就像烧红的钢针一样刺进他的耳朵眼里。他忍耐着这磨人的酷刑，直到博朗格拎着他袍子的后领把他推开。他捂着嘴，跌跌撞撞地跑下楼。在他残存的意识里，希望隔壁的辛达们恰如其分地以为这是仆人打扫完房间下楼的声音。  
在撒满月光的庭院里，他站定脚步，深深地吸了几口气。  
博朗格也跟着下了楼。“现在你自己的耳朵都听见了。”他压低声音在马尔默的耳边说，“你不能再狡辩了。记住，一定得让莱格拉斯亲手杀了这萝林的精灵！”像来时一样，他几乎无声无息地消失在墙外。  
眼泪从马尔默的脸上滚落。莹白的月光照亮了他苍白的脸。他只能安慰自己，至少这个晚上更可怕的事情并没有发生。  
在楼上的房间里，哈尔迪尔静默地达到了高潮。稍后莱格拉斯也越过了边缘。他像是一路在反射着太阳的白光的成片的岩石山崖上飞跑，突然朝着青草茂盛潮湿柔软的泥土裂隙中一头栽了下去，又不断地向着更深的黑暗坠落。但是他空白的大脑不但毫无恐惧，反而觉得这温柔的大地从两边合拢着拥抱着他，让他感觉安全而宁静。他贴着哈尔迪尔的背，手仍然围拢在他身上，就直接沉入了睡眠。


	15. 十四  戴尔城   （第三天 清晨）

天还没有亮的时候伊莫琴就起来了。她和父亲马克西莫坐在长桌的两边。小茶炉上的水正在慢慢地烧开。窗外夏日凌晨的鸟鸣声渐起。但戴尔城只有零星的几处灯光。  
伊莫琴从小喜欢呆在父亲的办公室，听大人们讲生意上的事情，帮她的父亲整理账本，计算数字。如果不是为了吸引别人对她漂亮的外表的称赞，为她的家族更多地添光，她宁可整天穿着男服，骑着马，在锯木厂、商行和货仓之间转悠。她此刻穿着的丝质晨服，整件裙袍的衣料以及花边都是绿林精灵的手艺，腰带特意结成精灵袍服的式样，尽管现在除了她的父亲以外并没有人看到她。  
“马尔默越来越不听话了。”伊莫琴望着火光的阴影中的马克西莫的侧脸说，“不管我怎么问，他就是不肯透露那两个陌生精灵的具体身份。但是昨天我已经直接和那个被叫作莱格拉斯的精灵谈过。他果然是绿林的王子。”她的话语中流露出掩饰不住的得意。  
“他不是没有上钩吗？”马克西莫说。  
伊莫琴顿时沉下了脸：“绿林的精灵王早晚要上钩的。他们现在是腹背受敌。听马尔默说，另外的两个精灵国度和绿林不合，使绿林处处受到节制。现在孤山又日益壮大。除了人类，他还能依靠谁呢？”  
“但是他到现在也没有续签我们的专营合同。二十五年一期的合同到明年夏至就到期了。上一期还是在你的爷爷手里签下的。这是我们家族兴盛的基本。如果绿林甩开我们单干，或者联手基利昂的家族，我们整个家族几代人建起的基业就被抛弃了。”  
“马尔默在我们家呆了这么多年，又有把柄在我们手里，为什么他就不能帮我们再催催精灵王？”伊莫琴皱着眉说，“我们其实已经做了很多分外的努力。帮矮人王织画像挂毯的事情是我们帮着撮合的。派精灵织工直接去孤山里现场制作的主意也是我给他们提的。否则他们哪里来的机会窥探孤山的内部呢？精灵王应该对我们感激不尽，死心塌地和我们合作才对。”  
“这事长期来看可能适得其反。”马克西莫的手指敲了敲伊莫琴面前的桌面，”记得我对你说过，我们的价值在于矮人和精灵必须隔开。当他们开始交往，相互越来越熟悉，越来越信任的时候，就可以甩开我们单干了。即使精灵们仍然不能完全信任矮人，他们现在和镇上别的人家交往越来越多。这不，已经有精灵住在基利昂家了。一转眼已经有两个，现在第三个也时不时在城里露面。”  
伊莫琴咬着牙说：“那个叫博朗格的最讨人厌！就连马尔默也不喜欢他。基利昂家全是让人恨的人！”一说起基利昂家族，她就从心眼里冒出火来。但是她已经成熟到不会再去揭她父亲那个永久的伤口。  
她的父亲只有女儿。她上面几个姐姐都已经出嫁，她也已经到了戴尔城的姑娘们该出嫁的年龄。而基利昂却有三个孩子，其中包括一个男孩。马克西莫暗地里常常怀疑绿林的精灵王是怕他老死以后没有人管理家族的生意，所以在动脑筋找别的出路。费舍尔家族这几代男丁都很稀缺，到了伊莫琴这一代是彻底断了根。她知道父母一直在努力，还曾找萨恩斯瓦尔治疗。但是萨恩斯瓦尔也告诉他们没有办法。她记得自己小时候她母亲曾经和她开玩笑说：“干脆把你嫁给基利昂，把两家并成一家算了。”她尖声地大叫：“不！我要自己做城主！”虽然她的父亲容许她穿着男装在外面照顾家族生意，这却并不意味着戴尔城的议会在她有生之年会认真考虑由一个女子做城主。但是精灵不会老死。精灵有的是时间等待和盘算。他们需要的是一个长期的计划。  
她突然蹦出一句话：“如果从精灵这边不行，就从孤山的矮人那里下手！”  
马克西莫不解地看着女儿。  
“如果精灵犹豫不决，就找瑟罗姆去，让他们答应只和我们做生意。”  
马克西莫若有所思地望着她：“你准备凭什么去打动山下之王？”  
“答应帮他们收集绿林的情报，监视在戴尔城出没的精灵。”  
马克西莫摇摇头说：“就算瑟罗姆老糊涂了，他的儿子才不会上当。瑟莱因精得很。”  
“那我就告诉他们绿林的精灵现在在打什么鬼主意，刺探了多少孤山的秘密，计划着如何火烧矿井，一步一步地列出来给他们看。这下他们总得恍然大悟，死心塌地地依赖我们了吧？”  
马克西莫吃惊地望着他自己的女儿。她的脸在晨曦中变得意外地成熟而又陌生。“你这是在玩火。”他顿了一下说，“但是玩得好的话就是野火烧过又一春。”  
这时窗外传来马蹄声。伊莫琴的脸色顿时变了。她悄悄起身，从百叶窗缝里向外望去。只见哈尔迪尔牵着神驹从窗外走过。  
她惊慌地回头望向她的父亲。他们俩人立即想到了精灵的听觉有多么敏锐。当马蹄声稍远的时候，伊莫琴急匆匆地压低声音问：“你觉得他听见我们在说什么了吗？”   
马克西莫眉头一皱说：“他不是应该出发回萝林去吗？你去听听为什么马蹄声在院子里停了下来。”  
伊莫琴悄悄地跟踪过去。只见哈尔迪尔的神驹立在前院，马头朝着巷口的外面，安静地等着。借着晨曦的微光，她看见哈尔迪尔的身影上了前院的二楼，进了马尔默的房间。她屏住呼吸靠在楼梯的后面。她的人类的耳朵听不出马尔默房间里的动静，反而听见自己剧烈的心跳像鼓一样敲击着她的神经。  
过了一会儿，哈尔迪尔又从马尔默房间里出来了。他下楼到仆人的房间门口敲门，叫醒了马尔默的仆人。伊莫琴听不清他在说什么，只是觉得他口气友善而平和。随后他走进院子里，仰头望了一眼二楼另一头的房间的关着的窗户，然后牵起马出了巷子的门。马尔默的仆人随后帮他关上了门，落了锁。  
“一个细心的精灵！”伊莫琴心想。她悄悄地尽可能快地奔回父亲的办公室，发现马克西莫已经若无其事地沏好了茶。“他走了！”她压低声音对父亲说。  
“他看见你了吗？”  
“应该没有。”  
“他从这里走过去到出门之前和什么人说过话？”  
“他进过马尔默的房间。但是我不知道他们说了什么。我们该怎么办？”  
马克西莫端起茶吹了吹，啜了一小口。  
“我们该怎么办？”伊莫琴着急地追问。  
马克西莫从茶杯上抬起头来，注视着他的女儿：“伊莫琴，你是个有胆识的女孩，比那些普通的男人更强。你知道该怎么办。”  
伊莫琴颤抖的嘴唇上吐露出三个简单的字：“杀了他。。。”随后她又摇了摇头：“但是，人怎能杀得了一个精灵？而且，他已经出门了。”  
“你说得对，没听说过人去杀一个精灵。但是精灵可以被刀杀死，人会使用刀。”马克西莫把另一杯茶递给他的女儿，“更不用说，人还能说动精灵去干人想干的事。先喝口茶定定神，再去马尔默那里打探一下这个萝林的精灵都说了什么。见机行事。”  
马尔默这时还没有从刚才的尴尬和窘迫里恢复过来。  
他没料到一大清早敲门的竟然是哈尔迪尔。刚才他开门后差点直接往后连跳几步。  
哈尔迪尔也很尴尬，不知道为什么马尔默反应这么强烈。他第一次看清这间房间里的景象。原来这间屋子很大，分里外两进。外间摆着精巧的文件架、书桌和座椅，里间是一张铺得整整齐齐的双人床。两者之间有一个卫生间，用布帘遮起。他心头掠过的第一个想法是昨晚的人到现在还没有离开。但是马尔默礼貌地请他进屋后他打消了这个念头。  
他也礼貌地问马尔默能不能借给他纸笔。马尔默打开书桌上的文具抽屉让他自己挑选。他注意到马尔默的书桌非常整洁，但是昨夜他送来的那副画卷既没有摊平放好，也没有重新卷起用毛线扎好，而是随意地搁在书桌的角上。马尔默还穿着昨晚的袍子，显得有些疲惫，连发辫也有些毛糙。  
哈尔迪尔不好意思问他昨夜在干什么。他定下神，选了一支鹅毛笔和一张刻压过横线的中等大小的漂白纸，把笔蘸了墨水，凝神静气，郑重地写下格外工整的昆雅语的诗句：  
在天愿做比翼鸟  
写完最后一个字，他的脸先红了起来。他知道莱格拉斯能读得懂昆雅语。刚才他扫了一眼马尔默文件架上露在外面的文书和单据，不是中土通用语就是辛达语，但是他不能保证这个年轻的管家精灵看不懂昆雅语。即使他真的看不懂昆雅语，这诗句也太露骨了。  
他只好揉起这张纸，团成一团塞进自己的背包。他看了看马尔默。后者大度地示意他随便取用文具。他又拈起一张没有横线的米白色小纸，用自己惯常的饱满的辛达语字体写下：  
致我亲爱的朋友  
还没写上那个名字，他又尴尬地停下了笔。虽然在公开正式的场合，以他和莱格拉斯之间的关系，称呼“亲爱的朋友“并无不妥，但他现在想到这个名字前冠上这样的称呼，就觉得自己皮厚到无耻。他叹了口气，只好又揉起这张纸塞进背包。  
绿林的精灵擅于造纸。但纸即使对精灵来说仍然是宝贵的手工产品。不管马尔默怎样客气，他也不好意思再浪费一张纸。  
最后他抬起头对马尔默说：“抱歉了，其实我只是想让你转交一件东西。”  
“哦，请放心吧。”马尔默说，“我一定帮你交到。”他的嗓音干哑，显得有些紧张。  
哈尔迪尔不知他时不时从自己前面写下的草稿中参透了端倪。他脸又略一红，低头从腰间抽出一把短刀，轻轻地放在马尔默的书桌上。这把刀的刀鞘有在主人身上长期贴身的磨损的痕迹，刀柄上的银质藤曼花纹精巧优雅，典型的萝林风格。  
“莱格拉斯醒来后，请帮我转交这件东西。表示我对绿林的款待和帮助的感谢。”他小心地寻找合适的措辞，因为贴身的短刀是萝林的战士非常私人的物品，赠送或者交换用过的短刀有着特殊的涵义。但他不确定在绿林的西尔凡之间是否也有这样的习惯。  
马尔默怔怔地望着这把刀。  
哈尔迪尔不知是否是因为这把短刀适得其反地暴露了什么。他尴尬地舔舔嘴唇，抱歉地解释说：“我对你其实也想好好感谢一番。但是很抱歉我没有从萝林带来的其他礼物。希望下次后会有期。”  
马尔默回过神来，礼貌而恭敬地行了一个礼。很难说他是否真的期望再次会面，还是因为哈尔迪尔终于要离开而感到宽慰。  
哈尔迪尔几乎有点狼狈地还礼告辞。因为他答应了要减轻分别的痛苦，他急着在任何动静惊醒莱格拉斯之前启程。他没有注意到在楼梯的后面偷听的伊莫琴。  
当伊莫琴悄无声息地滑进马尔默的房间时，这个苦恼的精灵倒抽了一口冷气。  
“哦！我的好小姐！”马尔默右手按着胸口说，“你吓着我了。”  
“马尔默，你在想什么呢？”伊莫琴歪着脑袋，做出可爱的小女孩的样子，一步步地走近深陷在座椅中的精灵。她看了一眼那张没有一丝皱纹的大床，说道：“瞧瞧你！你这可怜的工作狂。如果你能睡觉，晚上会梦见谁呢？让我想想看？”她绕到马尔默的背后，顺势趴在了他的肩膀上。  
在她很小的时候，马尔默住在和她家人同一栋房子里。她常常爬到马尔默的膝盖上，手指卷着他的长发，纠缠他给她讲故事。这个有着修长的高个子，尖尖的耳朵，俊美的面容，说话温文尔雅的奇妙生物使她深深地着迷。他会打开一本满是她看不懂的字的书，给她讲龙和地下城堡的故事。在她儿时的梦里，绿林城堡打开大门迎接她，那里的殿堂铺满着金玉和宝石，穿着薄如蝉翼的丝绸长裙，拿着奇异的乐器的精灵在空气中飘荡。后来马尔默搬到了这一进独立的院落，她的母亲再也不许她和她的姐姐们到马尔默那里去玩。她也发现了马尔默给她拿来讲故事的书其实是他的账本。但是当她有机会缠着马尔默问这问那的时候，他总是耐心地解释给她听。  
她推了推马尔默的背，继续问他说：“告诉我吧？你会做什么样的梦呢？”  
马尔默说：“我很久没有睡过觉了。”  
虽然他的声音听上去很平静，但是伊莫琴感觉到他轻轻地叹了一口气。而且，他并没有像往常那样，立即礼貌而坚决地避开和她的肢体接触。  
这个精灵心里有鬼。 她心里想。  
“你为什么看上去这么不开心？”她问道，“有什么麻烦的事情？说来听听？”  
马尔默暗暗地吃了一惊。他本以为人类没有那么容易参透他的心机。他从扶手上支起身，换到了另一张椅子上，背对着窗口。  
“你看上去不像你自己。为什么？发生什么事情了？”伊莫琴并没有放过他，接着刨根问底，“是不是那个陌生的萝林精灵和你过不去？”  
马尔默双手手肘撑着膝盖，合拢的两掌抵着自己的下巴，望着伊莫琴说：“你肯定没法想像。”  
伊莫琴觉得有机可乘，她尽量克制住内心的激动，假装纯然好奇地说：“我一个生命与见识都有限的人类，当然及不上你的相像力。难道是这个精灵有神奇的魔法？”  
“不，这如果是魔法反而好办了。”马尔默凄然地笑了笑，“这恐怕是魔法没法达到目的的事情。”  
“到底有什么事情嘛？等等，这是什么？”她的目光落到了写字台上的短刀上。她走上前去，端起这把刀。刀身薄而轻盈。她慢慢地抽出刀，走到窗前，在第一缕晨曦中欣赏着它的锋利刀刃。“马尔默，这是他留下的威胁吗？他是在威胁你吗？”  
马尔默苦笑了一下：“事情不是你相像的那样，但是比威胁更糟糕。。。萝林的精灵十分彬彬有礼。这是他留下给莱格拉斯做纪念的礼物。莱格拉斯还睡着，所以留给我转交他。”  
“他已经走了吗？”  
“嗯，是的。”  
“这究竟是怎么回事嘛？告诉我吧？也许我能帮你想出办法来？”  
“你？哦，不，我的好小姐。”马尔默低下了头，把脸深深地埋进他的手掌里，“感谢你的好意。这事你真的帮不上忙。”  
“你说来听听嘛。你不说我怎么知道有没有其他办法呢？上次矮人王因为木料供应发难的事情，我不是帮你解决得挺好吗？绿林的不必更快地消耗珍贵的大树，矮人也不再抱怨。你看，人类虽然没有精灵聪明，但是人类有人类的办法。”  
马尔默凄然笑道：“这不一样，伊莫琴。人类有什么办法杀了一个精灵吗？”  
伊莫琴正好把整把刀都抽了出来。听到这句话，她心头一震，心脏狂跳起来：“什么？要杀哪个精灵？”   
马尔默接着说：“还有哪个？当然是那个萝林的精灵。”  
伊莫琴颤抖的声音反倒很切合时下的境况。“啊！太可怕了！马尔默！我不知道你竟然还会想着杀人！”  
马尔默抬起头，转过身望着她，抱歉地说：“对不起，我吓着你了，我的好小姐。我一般连打猎都不去。正因为我不会，所以。。。得让莱格拉斯去动手。”马尔默苦恼地双手从前额到后脑捋着自己的头发，“可是，这怎么使得？这比直接让我去动手还要难。”  
“为什么要杀他？谁让你杀他？”伊莫琴一叠声地问，她突然停了下来，倒抽了一口冷气，“难道是精灵王？”  
“不！但是，哦，天啊，我说得太多了。。。”马尔默转过身去，背对着伊莫琴，重新痛苦地低下头。  
伊莫琴颤抖的手把刀放在了马尔默的一丝不乱的床罩上。一个可怕的念头和一个逐渐完整的故事像毒草一样从她的心头冒出来。她伸手开始慢慢地脱衣服。先是她的丝绸晨服，然后是贴身的背心，她的长袜，连内裤也仔细地脱了下来，最后是她的鞋子。她把衣服叠得小小地，堆在床脚靠墙的柜子上方。  
马尔默听到了衣袍的声音，转过了头。他大吃了一惊，连忙回过头去。“天啊！伊莫琴！你这是要干什么？”他失声说。  
“嘘。。。轻一点，不要惊动了仆人们。”  
“不。。。请你别这样。。。你会让我们俩都陷入困境。。。”  
“那是将来的事情。我们人类生命有限，没法想得那么远。我只是想让你放松一下，暂时忘掉你的烦恼。你不用担心，这是我自己的决定。这是我想要的。没有人知道我到你这里来。”  
她赤着脚走到马尔默身后，从背后贴近他，弯下身，让自己的左手温柔地揉按着他的肩膀，胸部轻轻地蹭着他的耳朵尖。  
这是一个大胆的决定。她也不知道能不能成。马尔默的头发很柔软。她想起了和父亲一起去打猎时，他让她抚摸一只被逮住的漂亮的野兔脖颈上细密的绒毛的手感。  
“放松吧，忘记你的烦恼，只要一小会儿。”她低柔的声音说，“我只想你的头靠在我身上。不会更加越界。”  
马尔默最终放松了双手，垂落在身体两旁，仰起了脖子，把自己的后脑贴着她的胸口。他叹息着说：“小姐，你已经长大了。”  
她想起了父亲最后递给她的那把猎刀的沉重的金属感。而现在她右手上握着的是一把萝林的精灵打造的轻盈而致命的利刃。 她记得父亲告诉他，动作要快。她不记得正确的手势到底该有多快，她只是觉得自己现在的心跳越来越快，胸部剧烈地起伏着。  
在她的意识还停留在野兔柔软的绒毛的温暖手感的时候，她的刀已出手。锋利的刀刃从左向右横拉下去，几乎割断了马尔默的整个脖子。刃尖削到了马尔默的颈椎骨，格住了一下。她赶忙抽回刀。只见鲜血喷涌而出，几乎射到侧面墙上的天花板，在切断的气管边被惊恐地呼出的气息吹成诡异的血泡，又被吸进切断的气管里，然后重新呛咳着喷出来。马尔默的声带被割断，叫不出声，喉咙里全是血泡可怕的呼噜声。他左侧的颈部肌肉被切断，头怪异地向右侧倾倒。他绝望地伸出双手扶住脑袋，双腿和身体反射性地蜷缩成一团，顺着椅子边倒向床沿。殷红的血迅速地在他身下的地板上洇开。他的身体抽搐了一阵，一只手抓住了床罩，直到他的背脊松懈下来，整个身体伏在血泊中一动不动。  
伊莫琴低头看了看自己的右手。除了手腕内侧有一道喷上的血以外，她身上滴血未沾。但是刚才的准备工作还是值得的。她心想。  
她手指拈着刀尖，把刀柄轻轻垂下，直到它碰到垂落在地上的床罩才松手。刀身落在床罩上几乎完全没有声音。她拾起床罩的一边擦了擦手腕，想了一下，把这一段床罩洇进血泊里。她抑制住颤抖的手，一件件把衣服穿回去。最后，她提着鞋子，小心地绕过血泊，走到门边。她把门拉开一条缝。天色还早。马尔默的仆人应该是又回去睡了。院子里和走廊上都没有人。走廊另一头精灵的客房的门紧紧地关着。  
她小心地滑出马尔默的门外，反手关上门。她特地看了一下门把手上并没有血手印。然后她提着鞋子穿过楼梯口。直到走出这幢房子她才穿上鞋，回到她家的房子中去。这时她的呼吸虽然还未平稳下来，胸中却燃起干成了一件大事的洋洋得意。


	16. 十五    戴尔城  （第三天上午)

莱格拉斯最终醒来是因为一个梦的夏然的终止。拉下的百叶窗的缝隙里射进的阳光丝丝缕缕地照在他的脸上。他愣愣地望着被光影切割成整齐的水平线条的百叶窗，努力不去摸索他知道已经空了的床的另一边，也不去回想两个成年的精灵挤在一张单人床上紧贴的体感，窗外传来这个繁华忙碌的人类城市纷杂融合的各种声音。这些对他就像一片空白的声音从他一个耳朵里进去，又从另一个耳朵出来，直到把刚才的梦境从他的脑海中擦抹干净。当他有意识地想要回忆自己的梦境的时候，反而什么也想不起来。  
他难过地翻了个身，仰躺在床上，望着天花板。房顶的松木板上的纹路在暑热的空气中膨胀挤压，似乎要彼此紧紧相依。他闭上眼睛，尽力放空自己心灵。但是他仍然没法在一面要努力埋葬自己对过去的两天的回忆的时候，一面又把这个梦从记忆的深库中翻找出来。他叹了一口气。精灵漫长的生命是神的祝福也是一种诅咒。一个人类、矮人或者霍比特人至少到了一定的时候可以把生命终止，把一生的痛苦的记忆全部抹去，然后从另一个新生的生命从头开始。但是对精灵来说这不是一个选择。  
他最后只好从床上慢慢地爬起来，把床铺简单地整理了一下，无精打采地去卫生间洗漱。他舀起水擦抹的时候特意闭上眼睛，不去看自己身体上任何的痕迹。他把亚麻的方巾挂在墙上的挂钩上，把铜盆里的水倒进洗脸台下方的污水桶，然后两手撑着洗脸台，望着架子上的铜镜发呆。  
今天不会有人帮他梳头了。  
他的心里一阵刺痛。他烦躁地打开卫生间的窗，解开发辫，对着窗外迅速地梳好了头发，发辫又编成他惯常的式样。绿林的辛达的式样。他不禁咧嘴一笑。“绿林的辛达”这个名字就很奇怪。为什么没有人提”萝林的诺多“或者”林谷的西尔凡“，但是”绿林的辛达“却总是有意无意地被提起呢？瑟兰迪尔好像欣然地接受了注定在绿林度过神赐给他的无论多长的一生的命运。但是为什么他也要跟着锁死在绿林？为什么他不能追随他的脚步去萝林？  
他的脚步？  
他哀伤地低下头。无论如何他也无法完全逃避这分离的伤痛。他的爱人的细心安排只是暂时地掩盖了伤口的麻药膏，只要稍微一动，底下的伤口就会迸裂，然后在麻药的效力很快散去的时候阵阵地牵制着他的心。 他现在开始真挚地同情起哈尔迪尔来，竟然要经历六次亲密的伴侣战死。  
他拖着脚步地走回卧室，沮丧地看到另一张窗完全是没人睡过的样子。这又让他想起昨夜的亲昵。他推开百叶窗，勉强打起精神，收拾起自己的一点简单的行囊，背上背包，环视这个房间，开始盘算在回绿林之前有什么其他外交礼仪需要完成。  
当他望见窗外的零次栉比的屋顶时，突然想起了昨晚博朗格对他的交代。现在早已日上三竿。  
”嗷！见鬼！“他放下背包，匆匆喝了一杯水，推开门就跑下楼。  
“精灵老爷！精灵老爷！请等一等！我家小姐重要的事和你讲！”他听见背后有个仆人在喊。他挥手匆匆地说：“我有急事！对不起！”话音还未落地，他就已经跑出了院子，往钟楼奔去。  
仆人汇报给伊莫琴说莱格拉斯没有停留，已经出门了。  
马克西莫让仆人退下，对伊莫琴说：“你本来打算他一起床就告诉他你发现马尔默死了。这样他才能追得上那个一早出门的萝林精灵。这下你打算怎么办？”  
“要不。。。”伊莫琴说，“我去追上他？”  
“你又不知道他去了哪里。”马克西莫说，“再说你怎么追得上一个精灵？”  
“我看过，他的东西还在这里。他应该会回来的。只是，如果这时有别人去找马尔默，发现他已经死了怎么办？”  
“那就让他们去发现，然后我们顺其自然，随机应变吧。”  
伊莫琴双手按着胸口，试图抚平自己激荡的心。她本想快点把这件事情揭开，好放下一幅重担。但是看起来她还得把它再挑一阵子。  
戴尔城的钟楼很容易找，就在施工中的市政厅旁。钟楼下有个敲钟的看守的小屋。他正想对这个看守解释什么，那人理解地指给他上楼的石阶的方向：“精灵老爷，他一早就在那里等着了。”  
莱格拉斯红着脸，谢过这个人类，飞身上了石阶。他刚从一圈圈旋转逐渐缩窄的楼梯里露出头，就看见博朗格双手交叉在胸前，站在一架四叉弓后面，阴沉着脸望着他。  
钟楼的顶上加出的这个木制平台设计精巧，既能容纳脚下的现有的钟的悬吊系统，又有足够的空间让射手操作四叉弓。四叉弓固定木质的地板上，弓座可以360度旋转。原先钟楼的尖顶被小心地拆了下来，重新装在四面木柱撑起的平台的顶上。从远处看，人们熟悉的著名的戴尔城钟楼仍然保留着经典的造型。只是墙上的黑箭的架子现在还空着。  
莱格拉斯不好意思地登上最后几级台阶，对博朗格说：“对不起。我来晚了。我的朋友，你要对我说什么事情？”  
外面阳光灿烂，夏日的微风吹来市场上成熟的桃子和杏子的香味和嘈杂的人声。博朗格的脸色却像冬至窗沿上的冰柱一样又冷又长。“莱格拉斯殿下！”他很少这样严肃地开场，“你看上去一身轻松。你觉得我是要和你说什么事情？”  
“我。。。”莱格拉斯没有准备现在就向他的朋友吐露他的心境，他想了想说，“我在想，今天黑箭来了以后，你是不是任务已经完成，也要回去了，叫我等等你一起走？”  
博朗格逐渐失去了耐心：“莱格拉斯，你早上没有见到马尔默吗？他对你说了什么吗？”  
“马尔默？我。。。我其实没有和他碰面就出门了。”莱格拉斯不好意思说自己刚起床，更生怕他会追问自己为什么昨晚会睡觉。  
“什么？”博朗格失望地举起双手，“这个没用的小精灵！难道非得由我直接点穿不成？”  
“博朗格？究竟是怎么了？你发现了什么？”  
“我发现了什么？”博朗格绕过四叉弓，快步走到莱格拉斯面前，伸手掀开他的衣领，“你自己知道这是什么！”  
莱格拉斯大窘。他不用看镜子或者博朗格的眼神就能猜想那些淡紫色的激情的吻痕在他洁白的肌肤上的样子。他慌乱地捂住自己的衣领，在博朗格的逼视下，在这紧凑的平台上无处容身。他羞愧地低着头，不敢直视他这相伴多年的忠实的战友。持续的沉默比威严的逼问更让他难熬。最后他只好说：“是马尔默发现了，告诉你的吗？”  
“你先不要管马尔默的事！”博朗格粗暴地打断他，“看看你自己！你才第一次下山到戴尔城，就发生了这样的事情。你准备回去怎么和你的战友们交代？怎么和你的族人们交待？” 博朗格更逼近一步，几乎贴着他的脸吼道：“怎么和你的父亲交待？”说到这句，博朗格气得双拳发抖。他偏过脸去，似乎无法再忍受多看莱格拉斯一眼。  
莱格拉斯攥紧了自己腹部的衣襟，仿佛一把锋利的长剑穿透了他的身体。他羞辱难当，朝台阶上退下去。现在博朗格几乎比他高了一个头。他徒劳地张了张嘴想要解释，但是对博朗格已经发现的事实他根本无法辩驳。精灵是不能说谎的。  
“我有什么罪孽，必须要承受这样的折磨？”他哀叹道。  
“你的罪孽？”博朗格轻声地重复了一句，他望着平台外面远方的山林，抽搐般地微笑了一下，自言自语般地低声说，“你的罪孽是因为你身为精灵王的儿子。。。”  
瑟兰迪尔在男女之事上对莱格拉斯管教极严。在公开场合瑟兰迪尔总是鼓励精灵们结婚生育，但在私下里，他总是这样对他的儿子说：“这是无用的贪欲，愚蠢的念想，你要随时准备着接续绿林的生存的重任。集中你的精力在重要的事情上。” 所以在绿林里，精灵们都知道莱格拉斯是不可触碰的。   
博朗格慢慢地回过头，望着莱格拉斯，又重复了一遍：“你的罪孽----”他的音量突然放大，右手猛地指向远方，“更是因为那是一个萝林的精灵！那些傲慢的贵族，将要怎样地看待绿林的精灵？你知道他们瞧不起没有贵族血统的精灵王。这下我们的精灵王岂不是更要成了他们的笑柄？”   
精灵战士必须忠于精灵王。更不用说这精灵王是他的父亲。  
博朗格弓身拽着莱格拉斯的衣领把他拖上平台，盯住他的眼睛：“你怎么才能补救这件事情？”  
“我知道你很生气。”莱格拉斯缓过劲来，打算用和解的方法解决，“但是。。。但是这只是我们个人之间的事情。现在只有你和马尔默知道。难道我们就不能让这件事情平静地过去？这要怎么才能补救？”  
博朗格的脸色平静得可怕。“你太天真了。”他一字一顿地说。  
莱格拉斯惴惴不安地反问：“你什么意思？难道。。。难道别人也知道了？”  
“你还在心存幻想？”博朗格烦躁地挥手说，“你还在把萝林的精灵当绿林的精灵？听我说，昨晚一起吃饭的人当中，谁看出来了，谁没看出来，这都没关系。他们都是绿林的精灵。即使他们有什么想法，出于对精灵王的敬重，他们不会说什么。但是，你能猜透萝林的精灵是怎么想的？你怎么能保证他回去不会到处去炫耀他在绿林得到的战利品？”  
“哦！博朗格。。。”  
“别对我说你相信他之类的话！你要保持机密，只有一个办法。”他停了下来，喘息着，不知是愤怒还是紧张。  
莱格拉斯内疚而迷茫地看着他。  
“你----”博朗格伸出一根手指戳了戳莱格拉斯的胸口，“你得亲手杀了他！”  
“博朗格！”莱格拉斯手捂着胸口退了一步。他这一步已经退出了平台，脚下踩了个空。他迅速地踏住石阶立稳。但他的心早已乱成一片麻。  
博朗格低头对他急切地说：“我看见他天还没亮就出城了，走的是沿着长湖东南的陆路方向。然后他应该会走直接穿进绿林的精灵小径，而不是商路。你现在马上出发沿着那条路去追他，应该在正午时分能够追上。赶紧去。趁他没有走得更远，消失在密林里寻找不见。只有这样才能保持你的尊严，和绿林的尊严！”  
“不。。。我不能这样。。。”  
“你还在对他心存侥幸，想要告诉我他是一个老实人？”博朗格冷笑道，“你不知道那些贵族精灵的军队里的腐朽的习气吗？你记不记得他昨晚说的那个故事？你有没有问他为什么没有去救助被强暴的精灵？”  
“不，博朗格。。。别说了。。。”  
“因为！”博朗格肯定地挥了一下拳头，“他也许就是帮助见证人家又摘到一朵心仪的鲜花的见证人！或者，也许更加恶劣，他是在等着下一个轮到他自己！”  
“别说了！”莱格拉斯猛地抓住了博朗格的手腕。  
“你生气了？”博朗格笑了起来，“这就对了。你是绿林最强大的精灵战士。拿下他没有问题。”  
“你是在叫我杀死自己的族人-----”  
“他不是我们的族人！伊露瓦塔大神在上！萝林什么时候把我们真正当作自己的族人？充其量不过是廉价的劳动力和随时可得的壮丁，需要的时候顺便在充当他们与人类之间的媒介。”  
“博朗格，我得想一想。”莱格拉斯深深地吸了一口气。  
“你可以想一会儿，但是我可得告诉你，你的时间不多了。”  
“但是我还是得想一想。。。”莱格拉斯强迫自己冷静了下来。  
“去吧，”博朗格也显得冷静了下来，“我会在这里等着。莱格拉斯，你从来没有让你的战友们失望过。我相信你这一次也不会让我失望的。”  
莱格拉斯表面平静地慢慢走回费舍尔家的店铺。这是精灵的惯常的应对方法。把精力集中在内心的思考，而不是浪费在外在的表情。但是他每一步都走得很沉，仿佛要在青条石铺的街道上踩出脚印来。  
他意外地发现不少人聚集在院门口看热闹。店伙计们正在重新用铺板把店门关起来。看到他走过来，那些人自动地给他闪开一条路。看到他们惊恐的眼神，他的胃里像是被人打了一个大大的结。其中一个店伙计一看见他就急急地跑过来，嘴里嚷着：“出事了！出事了！精灵老爷！快去看看吧！”  
莱格拉斯来不及问他出了什么事，推开虚掩着的院门，急忙向里院跑去。里院站了好几个人。他看到用手绢捂着脸，扶着仆人的肩膀，扇着自己的脸，几乎要昏倒的胖胖的管家模样的人，身边围着两个戴着红缨帽的戴尔城卫兵和一个军官在盘问马尔默的仆人。伊莫琴脸上挂着泪痕站在一旁。她身边那个魁梧的金发中年男子正试图安慰那个胖管家。  
看到他进来，这些人都停止了声音。  
“怎么了？出什么事了？”莱格拉斯不安地问。  
“我只是来拿家具木刻的样子的，”那个胖管家着急地说，“我们订好了今天早上碰头。谁知道碰上这事！吓死我啦！”  
“马尔默怎么了?”莱格拉斯正要冲上楼梯，马克西莫拉住了他的衣袖：“莱格拉斯殿下，我陪你上去吧。上面的情况有点。。。”   
“不，父亲，”伊莫琴说，“还是我陪他上去吧。”  
不等这两人的反应，莱格拉斯已经跑上了楼。他奔进马尔默的房间的时候，盘踞在床前的血泊里的苍蝇“哄”地飞了起来。   
“哦！天哪！我的天哪！”  
他上前蹲下，把马尔默的尸体翻了过来。他显然死于脖颈上致命的一刀。但是天神在他垂危的片刻眷顾了他，免除了他的痛苦。他的眼睛半睁着，苍白失血的脸上神色安详而平静。  
伊莫琴的抽泣声从背后传来。“我听见布朗家的管家的声音才知道这里发生了可怕的事情。”她哭着说，“我不敢相信精灵也会死。”  
“精灵也会死，小姐。”莱格拉斯喃喃地说。他经历了太多精灵战士的死。但他不敢相信的是，在和平繁华的人类城市里，一个管家精灵竟然会这样横死。他检视了一下床沿和地毯之间的木质地板上血痕干结的程度，摸了摸马尔默蜷缩的手指，估计他死了不到半天。  
他转过头问伊莫琴：“他是被什么凶器杀死的？”  
“巡逻队的约纳斯队长看过那把刀。”她指了指垫着一张白纸，放在书桌上的一把刀，“原来掉在他的身旁。”  
莱格拉斯不敢相信自己的眼睛。他冲到桌边，颤抖的手伸向刀柄，又凝住在半空。根本不用细看就知道这是精灵用的贴身的短刀。精致，优雅，锋利，典型的萝林风格。昨天它还在哈尔迪尔的腰带上。现在却突兀地垫着一张白纸。  
他回过头，看到刀鞘还在床罩上。“这是哈尔迪尔的短刀。为什么会在这里？”他说，“这里有没有少了什么东西？”  
“看不出来。”伊莫琴抹着眼泪说，“他每晚都把金银交给我，锁在我家的保险柜里。货物都在楼下的仓库里。他自己的房间里只有他的几件首饰。他平时放在床头柜里。”  
莱格拉斯走过去拉开床头柜的抽屉。里面的首饰静静地放在那里没人动过。  
伊莫琴用手绢遮着眼睛，不敢看马尔默的脸，哭哭啼啼地说：“他是那么温柔的一个生灵，谁能狠心下得了手啊。。。”  
莱格拉斯拾起刀鞘，拉下床罩，遮住马尔默的尸体。  
戴尔城巡逻队的队长约纳斯上了楼。“精灵先生。”他例行公事地问道，“抱歉在这个时候打扰你。我必须完成我的公职。可以向你提几个问题吗？”  
莱格拉斯双手撑着书桌，默默地点点头。   
“你昨夜也住在这里？”  
默默地点头。  
“听说精灵的听力特别灵敏。昨夜你有没有听到什么特别的声音？”  
默默地摇摇头。莱格拉斯的脑中翻江倒海，有千万种声音模糊地向他呐喊。  
“你知道他有什么仇人？”  
默默地摇头。  
“我们需要追查凶手。” 约纳斯说，“听说你们昨晚有一场聚会。你知不知道昨夜谁最后看见他？”  
默默地摇头。  
突然，莱格拉斯又抬起头。“我想我知道是谁。”他发现自己不由自主地在讲话。  
“是谁？”约纳斯和伊莫琴几乎同时发问。  
“我们的一个客人。”莱格拉斯说，“昨晚他送走女精灵们以后，回来先去了马尔默的房间。我听见他们说了几句话，然后他才回客房休息。”  
“哦？你的客人在哪里？可以问他几句吗？”   
莱格拉斯攥紧了手中的刀鞘，慢慢地摇摇头：“不。。。他已经出发回去了。。。但是，这事情应该和他没有关系。”  
约纳斯说：“哦，就是仆人说的天没亮就离开的那个精灵吗？他有什么事要那么早出发？”  
这时，伊莫琴似乎发现了什么。她走到莱格拉斯身边，从书桌角上拿起了一张画。展开这张画，只见背景中有着炭笔勾画的山水和城市的轮廓线。近景似乎是岩壁，但布满了色彩繁复的花卉和藤曼盘旋的植物。她又从马尔默的文件架上拿下几叠纸，其中有相同风格的色彩繁复藤曼盘旋的花样。她对比着这些图画，震惊地望了望莱格拉斯。不等莱格拉斯开口，她转身对约纳斯队长说：“这里看来就只有这点信息了。你再去问问仆人那个精灵离开时的情况吧。”等约纳斯一走开，她匆匆关上门，慌张地对莱格拉斯说：“殿下，我好像看到了蹊跷的东西。”  
莱格拉斯看出她是故意把约纳斯支走。“你发现了什么？”他沉声问。  
“你看看这些。你看出什么来了吗？”她的声音有一丝颤抖，但当莱格拉斯望着她的眼睛的时候，她大胆地回望着。“你看这里。”她的手指指向有山水和城市的那幅画，紧张地瞪着莱格拉斯。  
莱格拉斯又看了一眼，掩饰住自己的疑惑，问道：“你是说这张图缺了一个角？”  
“不，不仅仅是这个。再看看！你能看出这张图是什么意思吗？”  
莱格拉斯再看了一眼，还是不明就里。“费舍尔小姐，你究竟看出了什么？”  
“你难道不知道是什么？”  
“这？这不就是精灵的画，用来做窗帘和地毯之类大幅纺织品的纹案的？”莱格拉斯搞不懂这个人类女子究竟要表达什么，“你觉得这里有什么不妥？仅仅因为这张图缺了一个角？”  
伊莫琴差点太早地露出一个胜利的微笑。她用手绢捂住嘴，瞪大眼睛，装作惊讶的样子说：“殿下，这是精灵王国和马尔默之间传递秘密情报用的。你难道不知道？”  
莱格拉斯哑然。他当然知道绿林各种隐秘地传递情报的方法。但是他并未介入对戴尔城的这个据点的日常联络。他拿起这些画一一看过来，找不出他所知道的和书画有关的魔法的痕迹。他放下这些画，迅速地盘算了一下马尔默在有机密信息的时候会用到什么方法。他首先想到的是信鸽。他打开马尔默的房间的窗，往窗沿下望去。果然如他所料，没有鸽笼。 莱格拉斯又想到消息蛾。这是更隐秘快速的方法，每次使用都需要消耗魔法。他回到马尔默的书桌旁，在文件架上迅速地搜索了一遍，又在他的书桌的抽屉里翻找了一阵，果然找到了一个狭长的金属小盒。他抽开盖子，里面还剩下两只消息蛾，都还处于沉睡状态。他把消息蛾举到耳边，屏息倾听了一会儿。不出他所料，两只都是空的，还没启动。他关上小盒，放回马尔默的抽屉里。  
“殿下，马尔默的惨死，只有一个解释。”伊莫琴恳切地说，“一定是因为这张图上的机密信息，让有的人想要让他闭嘴。”  
莱格拉斯回到这张图上来，手指触过撕掉的空白的右下角。他仍然不敢相信戴尔城的精灵商号竟然隐藏着一层又一层的机密，但是一系列的点开始在他的脑海中串联了起来：瑟兰迪尔意外地同意派遣精灵织工和画师去埃勒博里面工作；各种在埃勒博和绿林之间经过戴尔城中转的订单；瑟兰迪尔抽调精灵战士和木匠修建模拟的工事和一系列隐秘的试验。他倒吸了一口冷气。  
“殿下，我猜马尔默是接到了精灵王的命令，要除掉那个萝林的精灵哈尔迪尔。结果哈尔迪尔发现了，所以杀了他灭口。”  
伊莫琴的话突然把他带回现实。““什么？！你在说什么？”他惊讶地望着伊莫琴。  
“这样一切就好解释了。你想，否则他为什么突然动手杀了马尔默呢？”  
“你在说谁？”  
伊莫琴貌似无辜地说：“当然是哈尔迪尔啦！你想想看，精灵王为什么派你带这个萝林的精灵到人类的地界来？难道不就是因为有些在绿林里不方便做的事情，到了人多眼杂的地方反而方便了？”  
“等一下，你想得太远了。”莱格拉斯伸手阻止她，“这和马尔默有什么关系？他只是个管家精灵。”  
“你还没明白？”伊莫琴的心跳着，感觉自己的目标已经在望，她接着说：“所以我猜精灵王并不是叫他去杀死哈尔迪尔，而是叫你去。”她把重音放在“你”字上。说完这句，她停顿了一下，打量着莱格拉斯的反应。精灵的面色已然变了。她更加自信，继续说道：“但是马尔默负责传的信息，不知怎么被他看穿了。他就杀了马尔默灭口。”  
莱格拉斯的声音几乎掩盖不住他心底的寒意：“这。。。这都是你的猜测。”  
“殿下，我们人类把这叫做推测。”她胆寒地瞥了一眼盖在床罩下的马尔默的尸体，回头望着莱格拉斯说，“你的族人为此已经死了。你就这样让他白白地死了吗？”  
巷口围拢的人群还在嗡嗡地讨论猜测着费舍尔家的精灵店铺的悲剧时，突然听到暴雷般的马蹄声从院子里传来。人群惊慌地向两边散开。一骑栗色的骏马载着金发的精灵如脱弦的利箭一般射出，转眼就消失在出城的大道上。  
在钟楼顶上的平台上，一直观望着费舍尔家院子方向的博朗格望见莱格拉斯全副武装地策马飞奔出了城，往长湖东南的陆路而去。他双手扶着平台的边缘，目送莱格拉斯和马的身影消失在林木中，右手按住胸口，默默地念道：“愿战神与你同在！”  
在马尔默的房间里，伊莫琴好奇地从抽屉里翻出莱格拉斯刚才找出的金属小盒子。她走到窗台前，抽开盒盖，仔细一看，竟然是两只灰乎乎毛茸茸的蛾子。在阳光的照耀下，它们的触角开始慢慢地动了起来。她恶心地失手把盒子掉落在地上。两只蛾子爬出了金属盒，在阳光中抖了抖翅膀。她看着它们，越发觉得恶心，伸脚去踩。一只立即被她踩死。但另一只已经飞了起来。她挥手去打，但这只蛾子转了一圈，摇摇晃晃地飞出了窗外。她低头看看鞋底边缘黄白色的浆液，更觉得恶心。她把鞋底使劲地在地板上拖了又拖，直到看不见那浆液的颜色。然后她把金属盒盖好，关上窗。她不想在这房间里再多停留半分钟，匆匆地把金属盒放回抽屉里，关上抽屉离开了。  
意外激活的消息蛾漫无目的地在费舍尔家宅院上方转了几个圈，最后往西方绿林的方向飞去。


	17. 十六   林间 （第三天白天）

哈尔迪尔走得特别慢。出了城，走在长湖的湖堤上时，他慢慢地撕着纸片，撕成特别特别小的碎块，一片一片地任由它们从指尖滑落，飘进湖里。那滚烫的昆雅语的诗句，那亲昵的称呼，全都沉落在暗绿色的湖底，变成永远掩藏的秘密。上了长湖边的土路，神驹从哈尔迪尔的身后把嘴伸进他的胳膊与身体之间顶了一下。哈尔迪尔缓缓地抚摸它白色的鼻梁和脸颊，翻身上了马。精通主人心情的神驹缓步而行。他们穿行在林间时，太阳已经升起，林木在土路上投下了摇曳斑驳的树影。   
就像末日之战的精灵的营地里摇曳的火把投下的斑驳的影子。他的思绪不由自主地把他带回了那个夜晚。  
哈尔迪尔紧跟在那个美丽高挑的辛达精灵身后，数着他的脚步，和他同步地走着。哈尔迪尔细心地他错开半个身体。一是为了看清前方的道路，确保他在往正确的目的地走去。另一方面也是为了防止万一他突然失去力量倒下时，自己可以马上伸手扶住他。  
他的脚步特别慢，几近蹒跚。哈尔迪尔没有催促他。从凯兰崔尔夫人的营帐里把他接出来的时候，就知道今日夫人施行了特别强大的魔法。只有这个程度的魔法才能制住这个特别倔强的年轻精灵。夫人把这项任务交代给他是出于对他特别的信任。此事要保持绝对的机密。他无论看到什么，绝不能和任何人提起。但他的手心里捏了一把汗。一路上这个年轻精灵趔蹶了好几次。魔法显然已经影响了他的体力和平衡。哈尔迪尔想过直接扶着他走，但不知道如果旁人看到他被人扶着会不会起疑心，以至于破坏了夫人的要求。他只能随时准备着，在这个年轻精灵即将跌倒的时候去扶住他。  
从他现在的角度看不清年轻精灵的神情。这一路上他一言不发。只有他超长的铂金色的柔滑的发稍，在夜风中时不时地飘到哈尔迪尔的手腕上。  
终于他们到了联军主帅至高无上王吉尔加拉德的营帐前。今夜这里没有卫兵守卫。  
在帐门前哈尔迪尔牵住了那个年轻精灵的战袍衣袖，让他停下来。哈尔迪尔从背后伸手到他前面，帮他解开外袍，从他的肩头脱下。然后从他的腰带上把他的长剑摘下。最后他蹲下身，从的靴筒旁把他的短刀拔走。他站起身时，意外地和那年轻精灵打了个照面。  
他的神情平静，几乎木然。但是从他的眼神来看他显然是清醒的，而且似乎已经预视到了即将发生的事情，只是身不由己。哈尔迪尔知道，由于魔法的控制，对方现在应该无法说话。但是在他们目光相接的一瞬间，他感觉隐隐听见呼救的声音。他不知如何是好，目光垂落到对方衬衣的领口上缝着的标识新近丧亲的黑色丝带上。  
最后，哈尔迪尔叹了一口气，按照凯兰崔尔夫人的关照，轻轻地把那美丽的年轻精灵推进帐门，从外面放下门帘。  
他悄无声息地慢慢地围绕在至高无上王的营帐外巡逻，紧张地四下观望着，生怕吉尔加拉德大王自己的卫兵会突然冒出来，虽然他相信，这件事情早已心照不宣地在凯兰崔尔夫人和吉尔加拉德大王两边安排好了。  
从营帐的缝隙里，他可以窥见里面发生的事情。如果他已经死去，灵魂在曼多斯的殿堂门口，被问到他是有意还是无意地在窥探，他只能老实地回答他是有意的。因为他心仪这个美丽的年轻辛达精灵已经很久了，只是他万万没有想到自己第一次接近对方会是在这样一个场合。  
这整个过程比他相像得要长很多，也周折很多。哈尔迪尔暗地里期望魔法至少有麻醉的作用，使那年轻精灵不至于有太多肉体的痛苦。  
营帐里突然发起一阵骚动，他急忙绕到帐门口去看个究竟。猛然间，他和那铂金色长发的年轻精灵又打了一个照面。魔法不是正在消散就是已经乱了气息。对方的眼神只在他的脸上聚焦了一瞬间，便生硬地推开他，甩开一双长腿往黑暗中跑去。  
哈尔迪尔怕惊动别人，不敢在军营中贸然飞跑。他跟到对方的营帐前，掀开门帘，只见那年轻精灵趴在行军床上，他背上铺满着他柔顺的铂金色长发，发梢在颤抖着，使他像一只受伤的美丽的野兽。他不知道怎样安慰对方才好。刚迟疑片刻，对方已经“唰”地冲到他面前，“噌”地一声，短剑半截出鞘，架在了他的脖子上，铂金色的长发的发梢扫到了他的脸颊。   
哈尔迪尔缓缓地把叠好的外袍和武器举到对方面前。  
哈尔迪尔已经不记得离开对方的营帐前，他究竟对自己说了什么威胁的话。想来总不外乎“如果你走漏半个字就叫你人头落地”之类。这个威胁完全是多余的，因为他是凯兰崔尔夫人的忠诚的战士，凡是夫人交代的他绝不会违背。他只是如此地迷醉在对方的凝视中，那双猛烈而迷离的蓝眼睛，以至于其他的记忆都模糊了。  
这么多年来，这双眼睛始终时不时地萦绕在他的心头。直到最近几天，才和另一双非常相似的蓝眼睛重叠了起来。   
他哀叹了一声，默默地在护腕的带扣上刻下第七颗星。这是他唯一能留下的纪念。  
人类的眼睛几乎不能分辨精灵小道，因而这里没有其他行人。夏日正午的强烈日光下，树顶蝉鸣是林中唯一打破宁静的声音。所以当急促的马蹄声传来时，他停在了林间一块稍微开阔的空地，在那里下了马。  
莱格拉斯的马跑得大汗淋漓，即使立在二十步开外，哈尔迪尔也能听到那匹马响亮粗糙的喘息声。  
哈尔迪尔难过地转回头，背对着对方。他已经答应过莱格拉斯尽量减少分别的痛苦。但是这并不只是为了减轻莱格拉斯一个人的痛苦。  
“请不要跟着我，莱格拉斯殿下。”他大声地说，“你属于绿林，你的父亲需要你。”  
“我的父亲？”莱格拉斯咬着牙说，“既然你提到我的父亲，那么我问你，他为什么要我杀了你？”  
哈尔迪尔慢慢地转过身，目光深远而宁静。“你的父亲？”他梦呓一般重复了一遍，唇边露出凄然一笑，“好吧，他的确是有理由杀了我。”  
莱格拉斯的头部好似被重重一击。刚才在一路飞奔的时候他还始终心存侥幸，希望这一切只是一个被惊吓过度的年轻女子奔逸的想象力的结果。他在晕眩中稳住自己，“唰”地拈弓搭箭，指向了哈尔迪尔：“说，他为什么要杀了你？”  
哈尔迪尔平静而诚实地说：“对不起，殿下，我不能透露给任何人。”  
莱格拉斯犹如万箭穿心。他这才真正惶恐起来。他几乎不敢相信，就在半天以前，他还信任这个萝林的精灵到让他进入自己的身体。而这个萝林的精灵，现在看上去居然心安理得，一点也不害怕。他发狠地撂下弓箭，跳下马，抽出长剑，走向哈尔迪尔说：“给我一个理由！看在我不得不杀死一个族人的份上！不要让我背负不明不白的重担。如果你担心这会破坏你的誓言，你可以把它扔到一边去。因为你就要死了！”  
哈尔迪尔看上去仍然异常地平静，但是他的眼睛里泛起了深深的哀伤。“莱格拉斯！”他嘶声说，“对不起！”  
“不要说对不起，你这傲慢的萝林精灵！告诉我真相！你为什么要来绿林？为什么这一切要发生？为什么？”  
“对不起。。。”哈尔迪尔的视线被泪水模糊了，“凯兰崔尔夫人警告过我。但是我向她保证我可以应付这一切。”  
“不要和我讲魔法！真相！我只要真相！”  
“你要问真相吗？”哈尔迪尔艰难地说，“好吧，让我告诉你。我的心很久以前丢失了，我想在绿林把它找回来。哪怕这是没有希望的贪恋，好歹了却我自己的一个心愿。夫人警告我，我的心会再次丢失在绿林。她是对的。”他停顿了一下，强压住胸中奔涌的情感，“莱格拉斯，我爱你。我对你说的每一句话都是真的。”  
“但是你并没有把每一句真话都说出来，不是吗？” 莱格拉斯的剑尖向前，做好了冲刺的姿势，“你反正到死也不讲的话，就准备受死吧！”   
哈尔迪尔缓缓地抽出长剑，摆出准备战斗的姿势。“对不起。。。” 他逼回让他视线模糊的泪水，但是无法掩藏话音中深深的哀伤，“我的生命在于服务凯兰崔尔夫人。在夫人不再需要我的服务之前，我不能让人把它夺走。我不得不和你对战，莱格拉斯。”  
“你的生命----你的萝林辛达战士的生命----你自有高贵的使命，那为什么要夺走一个无辜的管家精灵的生命？”  
哈尔迪尔吃惊地问：“莱格拉斯，你在说什么？”  
“马尔默！你杀了马尔默？！为什么要杀死他？”  
“天啊！马尔默死了？”哈尔迪尔放下了长剑，“什么时候死的？怎么死的？”  
“你还有什么没有告诉我？”  
“我凌晨出门前向他道别的时候，还和他说过话。”  
莱格拉斯的剑尖垂了下来。他逼迫自己收回感情的冲撞，集中精力到重要的事情上面来。“你和他说了什么？”他问道。  
“我向他道别，还让他把我的短刀转交给你，留作纪念。”  
“他说了什么？”  
哈尔迪尔低头想了想，说：“他说了些得体的告别的话，仅此而已。不过好像有什么事烦恼了他一个晚上。昨夜我从埃勒博带回来给他的画都还留在书桌上没有收拾起来。”  
“等等，什么？”莱格拉斯的手腕一软，剑差点掉落在地上。他稳住手腕，脑筋急速地运转着，抛出一系列问题：“你怎么会从埃勒博带回来一幅画？”  
“我把女精灵们送回埃勒博，要来的时候，一个矮人卫兵交给我的。”  
“那张画是画在什么上面的？”  
“稍厚的白纸，常见的那种。”  
“画有多大？”  
哈尔迪尔照着自己的胸口比划了一下：“比这再宽一点，半个身体高。”  
“上面画着什么？”  
“上面画着花卉藤蔓和风景。那张画缺了一个角。我带回费舍尔家了才发现。我还问过马尔默要不要紧。”  
“缺的是哪个角？”  
“右下角。”  
“你向他道别的时候，有没有其他人看见？”  
“房间里只有我和他。我出门的时候叫醒了仆人帮我关门，但是那时候马尔默留在了他的房间里。所以，直接来说，就是没有。我说的都是真话。你可以选择相信我，也可以选择不相信。无论你选择什么我都不会怪你。”  
莱格拉斯把剑尖插到了地上。他双手支着剑柄，长长地出了一口气。  
哈尔迪尔收剑入鞘，小心地走到莱格拉斯面前。“莱格拉斯，你不要一个人这么苦恼。”他说，“你需要什么？我能为你做什么？”  
莱格拉斯默默地抬起头来，望着哈尔迪尔：“马尔默像是被你的短刀砍断脖子杀死的。时间大约就是凌晨。”  
“啊！可怜的马尔默！愿伊露瓦塔大神怜悯他！”  
“愿伊露瓦塔大神怜悯我！”莱格拉斯再也无法忍受，两行泪水从他的脸颊滚落。  
“莱格拉斯！”哈尔迪尔忍不住伸出双手搂住了莱格拉斯的肩膀。莱格拉斯立即回应了他的拥抱，把头搁在他的肩膀上，双手抱住了他的腰，尽管他的长剑还插在两人中间的地上。  
“神啊！”莱格拉斯叹道，“我怎么这样鲁莽？这么快就乱了阵脚？将来万一需要我来领导绿林的时候会怎么样？我差点误杀了你，还放走了真正的凶手。”  
“不，我的朋友。你做了正确的事情。出了这样的意外，你确实是该来找我问一声。”  
莱格拉斯抬起头，快速地抹干眼泪，收起他的长剑说：“跟我回戴尔城去吧？我们一起把这件事查查清楚。至少要去问清楚马尔默的仆人在你出门之后还有没有见过他。”  
“好。先给你的马找点水喝吧。”  
在密林城堡外的林间，法鲁恩和他的学徒洛莱尔正在制药。因为这项工作需要水、日光和魔法。夏日的午后，在有一道细细的瀑布盘绕的岩石山崖上最合适不过了。法鲁恩是一个俊美的混血诺多精灵，曾经作为医官随奥勒弗出征末日之战，也是瑟兰迪尔贴身的私人医生。在他带过的学徒中间，就属这个深红色头发鼻梁上有着几粒浅浅的雀斑的年轻的西尔凡最让他操心。  
他用一根银叉拨开放在银盘里的草药，重新数了一遍。他不想等魔法启动以后还要手忙脚乱地添加原料。果然他发现了纰漏。他指着混合的草药，对他的徒弟说：“洛莱尔，芍药根在哪里？”  
“师傅，我们已经没有芍药根了。”  
“啊？出门的时候你怎么不说？”  
“我在书上看到说玫瑰根可以代替。我们还有不少玫瑰根。我就拿来了一盒。”  
“那好吧。。。”法鲁恩正思忖着要如何调整魔法才能用玫瑰根制出和期望中药效相同的药物来，突然，他看到洛莱尔打开了一只打磨得很光滑的金属扁盒。  
“停下！”他飞扑向他的徒弟，劈手夺过那个盒子。他的动作如此猛烈，把银盘都打翻了。配好的草药散了一地。但是他还是慢了一步，盒子里掉出一张羊皮纸。他迅速地抓起那张羊皮纸，卷成一卷，不顾他的徒弟惊讶的眼神，塞回盒子里。  
“你怎么把这个盒子拿出来的！”法鲁恩责备道。他明明已经藏在了他的书房的一个角落很不容易找到的地方。  
“我。。。我上次打扫你的书房的时候看到的，我以为这是玫瑰根，一直放在药箱里。”  
法鲁恩为自己的大意而出了一身冷汗。这个要紧的东西居然不在原位已经有一阵子了，而他竟然没有发现。他盖紧盒子，揣进他的衣襟里，指示洛莱尔说：“把草药收起来吧。”  
洛莱尔心有余悸地说：“那是什么？是黑暗咒语吗？”  
法鲁恩摇摇头说：“不是。但这不是你该碰的东西。抓紧时间收起草药。不然下午最好的时机就要过去了。”  
洛莱尔“哦”了一声，开始捡拾散落的草药。  
法鲁恩隔着衣服按了按这个盒子，隔着盒子他还能感觉到自己激烈的心跳。这是整个绿林里只有瑟兰迪尔和他才知道的秘密。更要命的是，他得负责在瑟兰迪尔万一遭到意外的时候，把这个秘密传达给莱格拉斯。  
很多年前，在魔法的控制下被至高无上王吉尔加拉德临幸之后，瑟兰迪尔怀孕了。吉尔加拉德还告诫瑟兰迪尔，为了惩戒他和奥勒弗的傲慢和违逆，奥勒弗的子孙必须定期接受戴着精灵宝戒的精灵王的临幸，否则就只能和生命有限的生物交合，才能维持绿林的生机和血脉。瑟兰迪尔从末日之战的战场上回来之后没多久，知道自己身体的异样无法瞒过细心的法鲁恩的眼睛，向他吐露了这个机密。  
法鲁恩帮助瑟兰迪尔称病，让他即使在夏天也披上宽大的罩袍遮掩逐渐隆起的腹部。同时他急忙翻找魔法书，试验各种解除魔法的方法。开始他颇有信心，然而试验了大半年，经历了各种失败之后，他最终意识到由于参与下咒的吉尔加拉德已经死于末日之战，这个强大的咒语永远无法破解。瑟兰迪尔最终临盆的时候，独自躲到密林城堡外面生下了莱格拉斯。这个过程非常危险。全赖法鲁恩精心地治疗，他才保住了性命，但是在魔法的影响下，复原得很慢。  
随后绿林进入了持续三年的饥荒与生命循环的冻结。有一个冬夜，还是婴儿的莱格拉斯在瑟兰迪尔的卧室里不停地哭吵，已经哭到声嘶。此时为了节省仅存的食物，不少精灵在冬天选择用魔法休眠。到了晚上瑟兰迪尔得自己照看婴儿。用来代乳的鹿奶早已断绝，绿林最后一个可以哺乳的女精灵也已经断奶。最近开始用蕨根浸泡得到的淀粉来喂他。法鲁恩担心他是消化不良。但是任何通常有效的调养精灵婴儿消化的药物和魔法都没有作用。痛心于自己的无能和绿林悲惨的命运，法鲁恩沮丧地在壁炉架上狠狠地撞了一下自己的头。但是瑟兰迪尔却对他说：“不要为别人惹起的灾祸而责怪你自己。”法鲁恩突然发觉这个年轻的辛达成熟了很多。他永远会记得，瑟兰迪尔筋疲力尽衣襟凌乱地抱着婴儿的样子，和他的苍白消瘦的脸上平静的眼神。  
待到冰雪消融，通向人类村落的道路重新开始可以通行的时候，瑟兰迪尔孤独地开始了定期的隐秘夜行。这一年，绿林里的桃树和杏树终于早早地挂出了沉甸甸的果实。待到秋天的时候，苹果、核桃、板栗和橡子若无其事地结了满山满谷。  
法鲁恩流露私下里流露出痛心，瑟兰迪尔反而对他说：“人类算是不坏的选择。总比去林谷在埃尔隆德的老婆的眼皮底下勾引他方便。”法鲁恩曾经问他，打算怎么选择向他未来的王后解释莱格拉斯的身世和他的夜行。瑟兰迪尔轻松地说：“这个选择很容易。哄骗几个人类也就罢了，要去哄骗一个绿林的姑奶奶还是算了吧。”他的这种苦涩的幽默感和酒似乎是他疗伤的良药。只不过后者是别的精灵可以看见的，而前者有时候隐藏的深长意味只有法鲁恩才能完全领略。  
在漫长的岁月里，为了安全和确保能找到合适的对象，瑟兰迪尔逐渐固定地造访商路上的几个歇脚点和森林边缘的几个村庄。就算瑟兰迪尔知道人类百姓之间渐渐流传开来的传说，也只能置之不理。因为假如为了他的尊严而无视这个咒语的后果，对绿林王国将是无法承受的伤害。  
在绿林里，年长的精灵们知道莱格拉斯来历不明，但是既然瑟兰迪尔公开声称这是自己的儿子，没有精灵胆敢质疑莱格拉斯的身世。更不用说他是那样一个人见人爱的小精灵。  
法鲁恩一直劝瑟兰迪尔要把这件事情告诉莱格拉斯。但是保持机密是瑟兰迪尔的底线，即使对同样承载着这个咒语的后果的亲生儿子也不例外。法鲁恩好说歹说，瑟兰迪尔终于答应把这件事情的原委亲笔写在一张羊皮纸上，放在一只没有标记的金属扁盒里，交给法鲁恩保管。只有当瑟兰迪尔身亡时才能由法鲁恩交给莱格拉斯。把这个扁盒按在法鲁恩的手心里的时候，瑟兰迪尔特意加上一句：“当然前提是这混小子没有因为事先知道了这个责任就赶紧先去弄丢了自己的性命。”  
“我弄成这样差不多了吧？”   
法鲁恩被洛莱尔的问题从回忆中拉回了现实。他低头看了看重新混合好的草药。  
“我。。。要不要现在奔回去找一盒玫瑰根来？”洛莱尔紧张地问。  
法鲁恩又好气又好笑，拍拍他的肩膀，指着树丛后面说：“你看那是什么？”  
尽管花期已经过了，但是那一丛植物的叶瓣无疑正是芍药。  
“哦！太好了！天无绝人之路啊。”洛莱尔欢呼一声，摸出小铲子向那株芍药奔过去。  
“天无绝人之路。。。”法鲁恩咀嚼着这句话，觉得它无比切合绿林的命运。


	18. 十七   戴尔城 （第三天下午早些时候）

下午的日头晒得矮人道尔森、乌尔本和赫鲁根热汗直流。牛车在钟楼下停住的时候，等候多时的戴着红缨帽的士兵不高兴地说：“你们晚了。”  
“牛车轮子陷进路旁了。”赫鲁根解释说。但那人类的脸色仍然不太好看。  
“不满意什么！”道尔森用矮人语咕哝着，“有本事自己造出黑箭来。”  
“别理他。”乌尔本低声提醒说，“交完货我们赶紧找个地方吃饭去吧。午饭都没来得及吃呢。”  
敲钟的看守出来看了看，告诫他们说：“楼梯很窄，小心点直起来举着，应该可以拿上去。否则就得装个滑轮吊上去了，还得找个木匠来才能弄好。你们先试试吧。不行的话我再去找木匠。”  
道尔森掀开牛车上盖着的芦席，抓起几根黑箭，先上了石阶。   
“小心别碰坏了箭尖。否则我们不收的。”士兵一板一眼地说。  
道尔森分外地不高兴。他一圈一圈地在狭窄的石阶里上了楼梯，从加高的平台上爬出来的时候早已经气喘吁吁。但是眼前的景象更让他大吃一惊。  
一个精灵立在平台的一角，望着远方，深棕色的长发贴着他的肩膀。  
他完全没有想到这里会有一个精灵。虽然孤山知道四叉弓是精灵制造的，但是协调斡旋全都是通过人类来进行。基利昂确认过不需要矮人为四叉弓和黑箭的配套而直接和精灵打交道。  
“喂！尖耳朵！你是收货的吗？” 他粗声向那个精灵唤道，“是的话就过来拿去！”  
那个精灵好像完全没有察觉到他的存在。“傲慢的家伙！”道尔森心里想着，气不打一处来。他努力登上最后几级木阶，把脚步踩得“咚咚”响。那个精灵仍然不为所动。道尔森喘着气， 嘟嘟囔囔地开始把沉重的黑箭一支支地往木架上插，间或地偷眼打量着这个精灵。他比孤山里的精灵画师要高大，相貌十分英俊，有种刚毅之美，只是他的脸色惨白。  
道尔森插好最后一支黑箭，又向那精灵唤道：“喂！尖耳朵！你大白天瞧见鬼了吗？”  
那个精灵仍然没有理道尔森。他的表情其实很平静。如果道尔森更熟悉精灵这种生物的话，会觉出他眼神中的古怪来。但是矮人通常是顾不得这些细节的。  
矮人的眼睛更不会看到，就在刚才，在城外从长湖东南岸进城的路上，一匹栗色的骏马和一匹白色的骏马各自载着一个金发的精灵奔入了戴尔城。  
想要搭讪却被无视，使道尔森被激怒了。他一拍平台的护墙，大声吼道：“喂！你是聋子吗？”  
后面发生的情形愈发古怪，难怪道尔森事后的描述让人无法相信，他因为愤怒和震惊而导致的语无伦次更于事无补。  
只见那个精灵背靠着平台的墙沿，身体向后伸出平台的墙外。他的长发从肩头飘下，垂向了地面的方向。当阳光照到他的脸时，他闭上了眼睛。然后他的身体笔直地如杠杆一样，从背部靠着墙沿的支点，向后仰去。起先速度较慢，到了一定的角度突然开始加快，然后绝然地从道尔森的视线中消失。  
道尔森脱口而出咒了一句：“我老爹的胡子！”他急忙扑向墙沿边。他还没有到墙边，就听到沉闷地“嗵”的一声，然后是“啪”地一声。他往下去看，最终只看到精灵的身体撞击在钟楼看守的小屋顶上瓦片破碎的撞痕，和他支离破碎的落在牛车旁的尸体。  
鲜血溅得士兵和拉车的牛满身满脸。站在一旁的看守发狂一般大叫起来。  
举着另外几支黑箭，刚从平台入口露出头的赫鲁根瞪大眼睛，向道尔森喝道：“出什么事了？你干了什么？”  
道尔森惊得连连喘着粗气，大声吼道：“我什么也没干！这个精灵一定是见鬼了！”  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔策马正跑在城里的主路上，突然一个戴着红缨帽的士兵从旁边石阶路上冲下来，一见到他们就叫道：“啊！你们是去费舍尔家吗？请带我去找马尔默老爷！要赶快！”  
莱格拉斯勒住马，对哈尔迪尔使了一个眼色，然后回答这个士兵说：“发生了什么事情？”  
“你的族人突然死了。那个矮人死不承认。石匠抓着他不放。还是请马尔默老爷来周旋吧。”  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔都大吃一惊。  
“什么？谁死了？”莱格拉斯问。  
“和矮人有什么关系？”哈尔迪尔追问。  
“你们自己去看看吧。”那个士兵说，“是石匠的那个助手。就在钟楼下面。”  
莱格拉斯跳下马，对这个士兵说：“快带我们过去。”这人点点头，回身朝石阶上跑。哈尔迪尔也赶紧跟上。莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔走得匆忙，箭囊和弓都还挂在马鞍旁。两匹空了鞍的马把头伸进路旁的泉水池里，呼噜呼噜地饮起了水。  
从正在施工的市政厅后面绕过，再上一道石阶就是钟楼。莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔在喧嚷声中拨开人群，只见卢卡斯左手用尺规卡着一个矮人的脖子，把他双脚离地顶在塔身的石壁上。如果不是另外一个矮人吊在他的右臂上，他手中的锤子可能已经砸在了前面这个矮人的头顶。两个人类士兵徒劳地拉着卢卡斯和吊在他右臂上的矮人。第三个矮人被挤在外面，更是徒劳地试图拖开人类士兵。他自己已经被身后的其他士兵拽到几乎双脚离地。钟楼的看守大声喊着什么。这一群人类、矮人和精灵的怒吼和嘶叫混在一起，已经没有人听得清谁在说什么。  
突然间，头顶的钟轰然响了一声。  
众人都静了下来，抬头朝钟楼上望去。只见哈尔迪尔从钟楼上探头望下来，大声地宣告：“一个一个说话！”  
莱格拉斯感激地望了哈尔迪尔一眼，然后说：“卢卡斯，放开他。”  
卢卡斯缓缓地放下锤子，收回他的尺规。两个矮人“扑通”、”扑通”地落在了地上。刚才扑扭成一团的士兵和在最外面的矮人乌尔本也退后了半步。  
卢卡斯推了道尔森一把，指着莱格拉斯说：“给我听着！这是绿林王国的王子莱格拉斯殿下。你究竟干了什么可怕的罪行，赶紧老老实实讲出来！”  
“我什么也没干！”道尔森叫道，“他自己摔死的！和我没有半点关系！”  
这时，一个士兵宣告道：“基利昂大人到！肃静！”人群让开一条路，士兵簇拥着穿着深红色官袍的一个中年男子走到了这场风暴的中心。  
基利昂对着莱格拉斯上下仔细打量了一番， 沉声说：“莱格拉斯殿下！幸会！我不知道你会在这个时间造访戴尔城。如果有使者事先告知，我一定会安排接待绿林的贵客。请问您此行有什么贵干？”  
莱格拉斯已经看到了牛车旁的尸体。作为一个战士，随时准备着面对死亡。对博朗格也不例外。但是他从未料想他会这样见证博朗格的死。这巨大的悲痛像磨盘一样碾过他的心，挫钝了他敏锐的精灵的反应。  
哈尔迪尔已经从钟楼上下来。他站在莱格拉斯的身边，向基利昂礼貌地以精灵的方式躬身行礼，然后朗声说：“城主大人！我是萝林的哈尔迪尔。这次特意请莱格拉斯殿下带我来这里拜访我的族人。因为这是精灵的私事，所以没有惊动大人。希望大人见谅。”  
莱格拉斯再次对哈尔迪尔投出感激的一瞥。  
“莱格拉斯！”卢卡斯说，“不能放跑了这个矮人！”  
基利昂说：“卢卡斯，我同情发生在你的族人不幸。但是，我是戴尔城的城主。戴尔城自有公堂，可以论理。”  
道尔森大叫道：“谁要和一个精灵论理？他们根本就不讲理！要讲就回埃勒博去讲！”  
“你这凶手！”卢卡斯吼道，“是你把他推下楼顶！你心虚了吧？别想逃走！”   
“卢卡斯你等等。”莱格拉斯制止他道，“先让他说说他看到了什么。”  
“我看到了什么！”道尔森嚷嚷着，“我祖宗的胡子！我看到鬼了！”  
赫鲁根和乌尔本都劝他：“你定定心，好好说。”  
“他明明是自己掉下去的！我前面叫他好几次，他都不应！”  
基利昂问钟楼的看守：“博朗格为什么呆在钟楼上？”  
看守战战兢兢地答道：“大人，今天是黑箭到货的日子。他一早就在楼顶上等着了。这位精灵大人上午来的时候应该也看到他了。”他指了指莱格拉斯。  
莱格拉斯问：“他是怎么掉下去的？从平台的哪里掉下去的？”  
道尔森说：“就在平台入口的对角上，脸朝着左面。”他比划了一个划圈一样的手势，“就那样向后一倒。”  
“他在上面干什么？”  
“什么也没干。”  
“你说的什么也没干是什么意思？”  
“他---他就那样站着，一动也没动。我一个手指头都没碰到他！我以孤山的大殿起誓！”  
卢卡斯不满地说：“不是你推的他怎么会掉下去？那上面的护墙足够高，他绝不会意外掉下去！”  
莱格拉斯对基利昂说：“我可以不可以上楼去看看？”  
基利昂点头说：“可以。我的士兵可以跟你一起上去。”  
莱格拉斯的眼角里看到哈尔迪尔已经脱下了披风，盖住了博朗格破碎的尸体。他心里涌起一阵暖意，连带着泪意一起向他的头顶涌来。他强压住泪水，做出平静的神态，跑上楼顶。他绕过四叉弓，面朝左，从城市的轮廓向外，可以直接看到从长湖东南部绕进城的大路。他背靠在护墙上，向后望下去，正看到看守小屋屋顶上的撞击痕迹。他心里已经很明白。他双手抓住了护墙，闭上眼睛。泪水默默地流了下来。  
从平台入口处探头张望的士兵问道：“精灵大人，你看出什么了？”  
莱格拉斯连忙抹了一把脸，回头对他说：“没什么，我们下楼吧。”  
他们一前一后下了楼，莱格拉斯对基利昂说：“我看了这上面的情形。这应该是个不幸的意外，和这个矮人没有关系。”  
卢卡斯难以置信地喊了一声：“莱格拉斯！”  
莱格拉斯用辛达语对他说：“我回头向你解释。相信我吧。”  
卢卡斯仍然愤恨难平，但是他不会公开违逆莱格拉斯的意愿。他退了半步，插起双手，仰头不去看这几个矮人。  
道尔森也还呼哧呼哧地冒着怒气，他嘴唇旁的胡子被粗气吹得一飘一飘地。  
基利昂很满意这次事件没有升级。他对莱格拉斯说：“精灵连遭不幸，我深表同情。如果有什么我可以帮助的，请尽管对我说。”  
“感谢大人的好意。”莱格拉斯说，“天气很炎热，我们恐怕没法把遗体带回绿林。能否借城东湖边的草地，让我把我的族人们就地火化？”  
卢卡斯惊讶地望着莱格拉斯。  
“没有问题。”基利昂理解地说，“我会派士兵送两个柴堆过去，再叫人拖一辆板车过来。”  
莱格拉斯谢过了基利昂。士兵拍拍道尔森的肩头说：“你可以走了。”  
道尔森仍然气呼呼地嘟囔着，他走到牛车边上，从苇席上扯下一块边来，使劲地擦着牛身上和头上的血迹。他转头瞥了一眼盖着披风的尸体，狠狠地朝地上吐了一口口水，对乌尔本和赫鲁根说：“我们走。”  
“请等一等。”哈尔迪尔突然说，“这位矮人先生，昨夜是不是你把一张画在埃勒博门口给了我？”  
乌尔本先是楞了一下，然后说：“哦，是哦。那就是你。”  
哈尔迪尔看了看莱格拉斯。对方默默地点点头。  
“莱格拉斯！”卢卡斯赶到莱格拉斯身边，用辛达语说，“出了什么事？还有谁死了？”  
“我们找个安静的地方，我慢慢对你说。”莱格拉斯说道。他看了看周围，问钟楼的看守：“我们可以上去说会儿话吗?”  
依然魂不守舍的看守机械地点点头。  
他们上了楼顶，卢卡斯望了一下远处，宽慰地叹了一口气：“感谢伊露瓦塔大神，不管你要告诉我那是谁，至少不是乌米娅。”  
莱格拉斯顺着他的目光望去，只见城东湖边的草地上，乌米娅带着两个女孩。仆人在马车后座和树荫之间忙碌地来回，像是准备野餐。她的红发非常显眼，很远就能看到。  
莱格拉斯苦笑了一下，摇摇头说：“的确不是，但是这仍然不能减少很多痛苦。卢卡斯，马尔默死了。”  
“什么？”他的震惊难以言表，“我们昨夜还在一起？怎么会？”他停了一下，快速地在脑海中盘算一系列可能性，“什么时候发生的？是夜里有人来抢劫店铺吗？怎么没听城里的卫兵说起？”  
“以前有人抢劫过店铺吗？”  
卢卡斯冷笑一声：“那是有。但是都被抵挡回去了。这次是怎么回事？”  
“不知道，卢卡斯，但是肯定不是人类的劫匪。”  
“这是什么时候发生的事？”  
“昨天后半夜或者今天凌晨。他被一把精灵的短刀杀死了。”  
“精灵的短刀？没见过他有短刀。那是哪里来的？”  
莱格拉斯停顿了一下，他知道这个回答会引起卢卡斯更多的疑问，但是他不打算隐瞒。他给了一个事先的警告：“我要是说了，你别一下子就太快地跳到结论。”  
卢卡斯渐渐地凝重起来。他很少看到拉格拉斯这样绕来绕去地说话。“莱格拉斯。。。”他的眼神飘向博朗格坠落的地方，声音变得迟疑。等他的眼神回到莱格拉斯的身上的时候，已经变成了哀伤。“史书上记载，我们精灵族人自古相互诛杀。”他沉重地说，“我一直很庆幸我生在绿林。瑟兰迪尔不讲究血统，也没有被古代精灵贵族的礼教束缚。如果我们也开始诛杀自己的族人，而且这是他的意愿，我只能遵从。但是我要告诉你，我对此深深地感到遗憾。”  
莱格拉斯目瞪口呆。“你在想什么呢？”他追问道，“你以为精灵王下令要诛杀马尔默？”  
“莱格拉斯，你知道他昨晚和我一起出门之后，突然又说要离开一会儿吗？”  
“什么？不，我不知道。他去了哪里？”  
“他没有说。后半夜他还是回了基利昂家。”卢卡斯摇着头，但他的眼神很沉重，“你肯定不是瑟兰迪尔要惩戒马尔默？”  
莱格拉斯坚定地说道：“卢卡斯，这种事不会在绿林王国发生。可是，你还没有回答我，为什么你以为是精灵王要诛杀马尔默？”  
卢卡斯苦笑了一下：“你注意了，这可是你在问我。而你也知道，精灵是不能说谎的。”  
莱格拉斯的脸上浮起了热气，喉咙“咯”地滑动了一下。他回想起早上在这个平台上和博朗格的对话。不知道博朗格对卢卡斯说过什么。但是这两起精灵的离奇死亡似乎有着一层又一层的机密。他沉住气，冷静地对卢卡斯说：“看在死去的族人的份上，你知道什么就说吧。”  
“莱格拉斯，马尔默害怕博朗格。他表面上不露声色，但是看他们两个在一起的机会多了，慢慢能感觉出那么一点来。后来费舍尔家往绿林写信抱怨博朗格，叫瑟兰迪尔把他调走。博朗格为此很恼火。他曾经对我说他觉得那是马尔默在背后作梗。”  
“昨天晚上他也提了。但是，这没有道理。马尔默为什么要害怕博朗格？”莱格拉斯疑惑地说，“博朗格和马尔默各有自己的任务。他们俩绿林时也没听说有什么冤仇。”  
卢卡斯靠近了莱格拉斯，低声说，“你知道为什么？我猜是因为博朗格发现马尔默的帐有问题。有些人类会赖帐，有些货物被雨淋了会有损失，那都不足为奇。但是这些年来绿林运出山的货物逐年都在增加，买回的货物却没多少见涨。马尔默总说有一笔钱还在费舍尔家的账上。可是如果这笔钱已经不见了呢？”  
莱格拉斯长长地舒了一口气。他宽慰地说：“卢卡斯，就这事？你放心。精灵王不会因为金钱就起心诛杀。以前不会，将来也不会。而且，这是你的猜想。如果博朗格真的发现了端倪，肯定会报告给精灵王。”  
“你说得没错。” 卢卡斯放缓了口气，“你是他的儿子，我相信你。但博朗格昨天表现得很不正常。”  
“这个我也注意到了。”莱格拉斯的声音低了下去。他意识到博朗格昨夜时不时流露出来的针对哈尔迪尔的敌意，也许恰恰是发现了他的不检点而激发的隐晦的怒意。现在不是自怜自责的时候。他强迫自己面对现实，解决眼前的问题。他解释说：“不过，卢卡斯，不管博朗格半夜折回去时是去了哪里，和马尔默的死都没有关系。”  
“哦？你怎么确定？”  
“凌晨哈尔迪尔出门前还和马尔默道了别。”  
卢卡斯偏过头，朝楼下看了一眼，然后问莱格拉斯，“你那么相信这个萝林的精灵？要是他杀害了马尔默呢？”  
“我相信一个精灵不会说谎。”莱格拉斯说，“更何况他没有任何理由这么做。”  
卢卡斯叹了一声说：“那好吧。你可以说要相信一个精灵。可是，你刚才为什么相信那些矮人，要放他们走呢？”  
莱格拉斯深深地吸了一口气，心如刀绞。博朗格的精灵的眼睛可以在楼顶把从长湖进城的路上的状况看得清清楚楚。看到他不但没有杀死哈尔迪尔，反而带着他回城，可能让博朗格既对他失望至极，又不愿遭到哈尔迪尔的报复，只能自寻短见。莱格拉斯不愿对卢卡斯说谎，但也极其不想说出被博朗格发现的隐情。可是，这时他无法无视卢卡斯的疑问而保持沉默。  
“莱格拉斯，你说了你会解释给我听。”卢卡斯的声音表面很平静。但是，无法解释的疑惑留下的伤痕就是不满。积累的不满是绿林的大敌。  
莱格拉斯遗憾自己没有瑟兰迪尔的机智和忍耐来摆脱窘境。他环视着这狭小的钟楼顶的平台，强迫自己面对现实。   
“莱格拉斯？”卢卡斯追问的声音从他耳边传来。  
莱格拉斯鼓起勇气说：“卢卡斯，你知道博朗格不喜欢矮人，矮人也不喜欢精灵。但是，像博朗格那样一个战士，即使没有带武器，一个矮人能轻易把他推下钟楼吗？“  
卢卡斯专注地听着。  
莱格拉斯又指着四周说：”你瞧，但是这里没有任何搏斗的痕迹。四叉弓完好无损，新到的黑箭都没动过。”  
卢卡斯闷了半晌，最后举起双手说：”好吧。你是对的。可是这不能解答所有问题。他怎么就突然得了失心疯，自己跳下钟楼去寻死呢？他究竟看到了什么？“他朝着远处望去。  
莱格拉斯撑着墙边，也朝远处望去。  
卢卡斯的目光最终投向城东的大道上的时候，被发生在那里的一幕吸引了注意力。他的眼睛急切地聚焦，猛然看清了实情。几乎同时莱格拉斯也看到了。两个精灵异口同声地大喊起来：”哦！天呐！”  
道尔森走在牛车的前面，心里依然为刚才在钟楼发生的遭遇而忿忿不平。他的肚子咕咕地叫。当他饿的时候心情就更坏。最糟糕的是，街上的饭馆和点心铺已经收了午市，晚市又还早。他们只能饿着肚子回孤山。因此当他踏上城郊的路，听见远远乐声传来，又看见路旁缓坡下一片草地上的树荫里的精灵的时候，真是气不打一处来。  
“这城里现在怎么到处是精灵？！”他咒了一句。  
乌米娅带着基利昂的两个女儿坐在树荫下铺着的地毯上，各自拿着乐器在合奏。乌米娅执长笛，十二岁的伊丽莎白拨着琴弦，九岁的梅莉迪斯吹着短笛。她们三个都穿着洁白的亚麻绣花长裙。伊丽莎白和梅莉迪斯的裙子和乌米娅的同一个式样，都是乌米娅亲手绣的。她们的头发也仿照小精灵的样子从头顶两侧结成两束辫子，然后在脑后垂下。  
如果不去看乌米娅的尖耳朵和红发，她们三个看上去就像人类的母女三人。换个角度来说，如果不去看这两个女孩的圆润的耳廓，也撇开女精灵无法在短暂的间隔里生育的事实，她们三个看上去就像精灵的母女三人。  
地毯中间摆着水果和点心。一旁不远处女仆点起了驱虫香。远一点的地方，一个卫兵靠在马车边，和马车夫闲聊着。  
一只蜜蜂从梅莉迪斯的额前飞过。她尖叫一声，掉下了短笛，捂住了眼睛。  
乐声停了下来。  
“看！梅莉！”伊丽莎白说，“它不是要叮你的额头哟，它要叮你的鼻子！“  
梅莉迪斯尖叫着在面前挥着两手。她的姐姐和乌米娅被她的样子逗乐了，两人同时咯咯地笑了起来，连女仆都在一旁笑。最后梅莉迪斯自己也笑了。  
这时三个黝黑粗糙的矮人赶着的牛车正在接近她们。道尔森听到突然而来的笑声，瞥了乌米娅一眼。乌米娅正好也抬眼遇上了道尔森的目光。  
怒火烧干后异样的阴冷的目光。  
随后乌米娅注意到牛身上还没擦干净的血迹。感觉到一丝不祥，乌米娅把手指竖在唇边让女孩们别那么大声笑。女孩们捂住自己的嘴，忍住笑，别过脸去不看走过的矮人。周围突然安静了下来，只有牛车车轮的咯吱声和牛蹄声。  
当牛车从她们面前经过后，两个女孩忍不住”噗“地又笑出来，直到笑成一团扑在乌米娅身上。这银铃般的笑声像锥子一样刺进道尔森的耳朵里。  
忽然，道尔森拧身从牛车边上抽出他的大斧，大吼着向树荫下的野餐席猛扑过来。  
卫兵和车夫都吓呆了。乌尔本和赫鲁根也呆了。只有牛还在一如既往地拉着车朝前走。  
乌米娅跳起身来，拎起两个女孩朝马车的方向跑：“快跑！快！快！”  
卫兵先反应过来，连忙持着剑奔上来。道尔森二话不说，抽出腰间的手斧扔了出去。卫兵的握着的剑的右手被生生地砍断。他惨叫着向前扑倒，动脉喷出的血一股一股地喷射在草地上。女仆吓得声嘶力竭地尖叫。道尔森没有理她，奔过她面前，猛追乌米娅和两个女孩。  
赫鲁根和乌尔本刚刚反应过来，顾不上牛车，一边叫着：“住手！住手啊！”一边在他的后面追上来。  
乌米娅把两个吓得大哭的女孩推上马车，大喊一声：“快跑！”才发现车夫已经自己先逃走了。她正要赶到前座去驾马，道尔森已经追上，一斧抡上来。乌米娅敏捷地跳开。大斧劈碎了车身的侧面，车顶倾斜了下来。车上的两个女孩齐声尖叫起来。乌米娅连忙跑到车座后，一手扶住车顶，一手把两个女孩往座位下面按：“快躲下去！不要出声！”  
她话音未落，道尔森抽回大斧再次扑来。她虽然躲开了沉重的斧身，但是肩膀的侧面被斧尖划开了一条血口。已经失去理智的道尔森看到划破的衣裙下露出的精灵的莹白的肉体和那上面鲜红的血，似乎燃起了更加狂热的怒火，又一斧向乌米娅劈来。  
乌米娅再次躲开，不顾流血的伤口，奔向前座。  
道尔森甩开试图拉住他的赫鲁根和乌尔本，追向车前的乌米娅，投出他的大斧，一斧劈死了右辕的马。左辕的马受了惊，后脚竖立起来。已经斜了顶的马车眼看就要整个倾翻。乌米娅试图拉住受惊的左辕马。 道尔森已经扑到了她身上，把她按倒在地，骑在身下。他抽出腰间另一把手斧，左手卡住乌米娅的脖子，右手高举手斧就要砍下。  
“使不得呀！道尔森！你发疯啦！”赫鲁根冲上去死死抱住道尔森的左臂，试图夺下他的手斧。  
乌尔本也试图去拉住受惊的马。两个女孩在半塌的马车里哭成一片。  
钟楼顶上，见到这危机情况，卢卡斯二话不说就往楼下冲。莱格拉斯趴着护墙探身向下大喊：“哈尔迪尔！弓箭！弓箭！”  
哈尔迪尔只是向上看了一眼，马上从身旁的戴尔城卫兵的背上夺下他的弓和箭囊，用力向上甩去，一边对那个惊呆了的士兵说：“抱歉！”  
莱格拉斯探手接住弓箭，打开箭囊一看只有三支箭。他快速地拉了拉弓，试了试力道。人类的弓比精灵的要短而且软。箭杆和尾翼也很不一样。但是现在没有时间让他周密地试射与调整。他只有立即拉弓，瞄准，屏住呼吸。  
受惊的马不断地嘶叫，踢蹬，拖着乌尔本和半塌的马车转着圈子。 女仆哭号着奔上大路向路人求救。但是路过的行人和商贩，无论是人类还是矮人，围拢在靠近草地的大路上，却没有人敢上前。断了手的卫兵的惨叫已经变成气息奄奄的哀嚎。乌米娅抓住道尔森的左手，拼命地想要掰开他的手指。道尔森用力一甩，把手斧和抓住他胳膊的赫鲁根一起向前甩去。他的力道如此之大，赫鲁根翻滚了几下才停住。  
第一支箭深深地射进了女仆身后大路旁的草地的泥土里。  
道尔森的双眼血红，右手从靴子里抽出一把短刀，向下猛刺。乌米娅绝望地腾出手来抵挡。第一刀就刺穿了她的手掌。她被卡住的喉咙已经叫不出声。  
第二支箭“铎”地一声射进更近的大树的主叉上。  
赫鲁根从地上爬起来，眼前的血肉模糊的景象让他毛骨悚然。他赶忙抽出自己的手斧，跌跌撞撞地冲回道尔森面前，举起斧子大喊：“快住手！不然我砍啦！”  
话音刚落，第三支箭“噗”地斜穿过道尔森的脑袋，箭头从下颌下方的胡子里穿出来。赫鲁根的斧子僵硬地举在头顶，呆望着道尔森。道尔森瞪大着眼睛，望着赫鲁根，古怪地扭动了一下下巴，一股血水从他的嘴角流出来。他已经变软的手臂最后刺下又一刀，然后缓缓地向前面倒了下来。赫鲁根吓得倒退了几步，“噗通”一声坐在了地上，斧子落在一旁。在他鞋底前方，浓稠的血从倒下的道尔森的头面下方流出来，染红了夏日柔软的青草。  
乌尔本终于拉住了马。他拉开倒塌的马车顶，撞开变形的车门，喘着粗气，问那里面的两个女孩：“你们没事吧？我帮你们出来？”  
两个吓得动弹不得的女孩见那矮人伸出的手，齐声尖叫起来。  
路人这才敢从大陆上下来，围拢过来救助这两个女孩。


	19. 十八  戴尔城 （第三天下午晚些时候）

莱格拉斯已经不知道自己是怎么从钟楼顶上下来的，或者是怎样沿着石阶，从小巷穿到大路，然后一路往城东长湖方向走。他拖着一张空着的弓，弓缘蹭在了粗糙的青石地面上，弓身磕到台阶或者石子的时候发出沉闷的“咯咯”声。这是射手的大忌。但是他已经无所谓了。戴尔城的卫兵跟着他，掩饰不住兴奋地对路人说：“看呐！精灵神射手！他直接从钟楼顶上发的箭！”人类的孩子围着他跑，唱山歌一样地嚷嚷着：“哦！哦！神箭手！神箭手！”但是他已经感觉不到了。路过的人群里，包括时不时地夹杂着的几个矮人，惊讶而景仰地望着他，给他让出路来，用不同的音量传颂着：“看呐！绿林的精灵王子！”有违他父亲的意愿，他的身份已经完全暴露。但是他也已经顾不上了。  
他只感觉到疼痛。心底深处的粗糙的猛烈的疼痛，痛失的空虚感，和深深的悔恨。他转眼间就失去了三位族人：深得信任的管家；机敏强干的战士；温柔可人的乐师。更痛心的是，这里甚至不是任何战场，也没有任何天灾。恰恰相反，没有比这天更风和日丽的日子，也少有比眼前的戴尔城更和平开放的地界。他尤其不能原谅自己的是乌米娅的死。绿林精灵们听着她的歌声长大，在她的琴声中结成配偶，又把孩子交给她学习音乐，一代又一代。她的琴声抚平过多少伤痛，她肩头抚慰过多少孤儿。  
在湖边的草地上，女仆哭哭啼啼地扶着两个女孩上了另一辆马车。断手的卫兵被人抬走。矮人乌尔本和赫鲁根被赶来的卫兵们绑起。他们不停地喊冤求饶，又有路过的矮人试图为他们求情。有人帮着拦下了那三个矮人的牛车。拉车的牛见到陌生人，紧张地哞叫着。路上围观的人越来越多。  
这些嘈杂的声音，莱格拉斯都听不见了。他耳朵里只有卢卡斯的压抑不住的哭声。他跪坐在乌米娅的头边，紧紧抱着她血肉模糊了无生气的躯体，抛下在其他族类面前的矜持，像一个小精灵一样放声痛哭着。莱格拉斯默默地跪坐在乌米娅的脚边，躬身拉平了她的裙角，盖住她的裸露的腿。他不敢去看她被刺得血肉模糊头脸。也不敢直视痛苦万分中的卢卡斯。  
哈尔迪尔吃力地在近旁的草地上放下一样东西。他擦了把汗，四下望了一下，从树荫下捡起深红色的野餐地毯，抖抖干净，卷起后夹在腋下。他走到莱格拉斯的对面，在乌米娅的尸体旁跪坐下来。他把地毯卷盖在乌米娅的脚踝上，然后向上一点点摊开。莱格拉斯感激地望了他一眼，无声地加入了他。  
地毯的边缘碰到卢卡斯的胳膊的时候，他渐渐收住了哭声，缓缓地放下了乌米娅的尸体。他伸手把毯子的最后一点卷开，盖住了乌米娅的头脸。然后他抬起眼睛，看了哈尔迪尔一眼，真诚地对说：“谢谢你。”  
哈尔迪尔低头哀悼。  
莱格拉斯这才发现，哈尔迪尔已经把裹在他的披风里的博朗格的破碎的尸体背到了这里，放在了乌米娅的旁边。  
“基利昂说的牛车一直没来。”他解释说，“我上了钟楼顶上，也看到了。我想也许这样更方便一些。”  
莱格拉斯的喉咙哽咽着，不知怎么感谢他才好。  
“都怪我。。。“卢卡斯嘶哑的声音说，“我刚才那句'至少不是乌米娅'说得太不是时候了。一定是什么过路的恶灵听见了，附在了这个矮人身上。”  
莱格拉斯听了，更觉得心如刀绞。“不，是我决定放走那个矮人。。。”他痛心地说，“要是早知道他会下这样的毒手。。。”  
哈尔迪尔说：“不，莱格拉斯，我又回想了一遍，如果刚才把那个矮人杀死在钟楼下的话，瑟罗姆的军队现在应该已经冲出埃勒博向戴尔城杀来了。那会是更多的杀戮和死亡。”  
卢卡斯叹道：“我虽然不喜欢听到你说的这段话，但是我不得不承认你是对的。”  
这时，有马车拉着两车木柴过来。押车的卫兵小心翼翼地问：“精灵老爷，是要堆放在这里吗?”  
莱格拉斯起身对他说：“谢谢你。就在这里吧。”他努力忍住悲伤，尽可能地显得平静而有条理。他看了看车上的木柴说：“能麻烦再送一车来吗？”  
哈尔迪尔也站起身，对莱格拉斯说：“我们还有事情要去调查。”  
莱格拉斯点点头，对卢卡斯说：“你能留在这里看守他们吗？我们尽快回来。”  
他没说出口的是，他会把马尔默的尸体也带来。但是卢卡斯明白地点点头。  
两个精灵回到费舍尔家的时候，巷口围观的人群已经散了。店铺的门还关着。他们俩一下马，两匹空了鞍的马自己穿过楼下的走道去马厩吃草。莱格拉斯看到楼下仓库的门开着。精灵姐妹正在翻检布料。听见声音她们转过头来，脸上的泪水晶莹地反着光。  
“萨恩斯瓦尔差人叫我们回来，说有事要帮忙，没想到是这事。”卡尔施塔德伤心地说。  
莱格拉斯心想如果告诉他们还有博朗格和乌米娅的惨剧，不知道她们会伤心成什么样子。但是他不敢耽搁，连忙上了楼。莱格拉斯推开马尔默的房门，只见佩蒂雅在书桌上研磨处理尸体的香料。浸满血的床罩与地毯都已经整理掉。马尔默的尸体已经移到了床上，头上盖着一块毛巾，身上盖着米黄色的亚麻床单。萨恩斯瓦尔正俯尸体上在露着的脖子的地方缝着那道可怕的伤口。  
看到莱格拉斯进来，佩蒂雅忍不住又小声抽泣起来。“太惨了。。。”她喃喃地说，“真是太惨了。”  
“佩蒂雅，你能不能拿到院子里去磨？” 萨恩斯瓦尔头也没抬地说。他显得不同寻常地平静。  
等佩蒂雅离开，萨恩斯瓦尔一边继续低头缝着尸体，一边说：“萝林的哈尔迪尔，能不能请你去楼下帮那姐妹俩的忙？”  
莱格拉斯解释说：“萨恩斯瓦尔，我要给他看样东西。我带他回这里来是要洗清他的嫌疑。”  
“他的嫌疑？”萨恩斯瓦尔抬起头来，他的眼睛里除了深深的哀伤，还有别的东西。“什么嫌疑？这还用得着嫌疑？”   
“你---你在说什么？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔甩下手里的针线，从床上的尸体旁抽出一把短刀来，握着刀鞘举到他们面前说：“这就是你要给他看的东西吗？这杀人的凶器！”  
莱格拉斯不知道他为什么突然这样生硬。哈尔迪尔解释说：“这是我的佩刀。莱格拉斯怕别人会怀疑是我行凶。所以。。。。。。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔恨恨地咬着牙说：“算了罢。这是谁的刀并不重要。但是，重要的是，莱格拉斯，为什么你要杀了他灭口？”  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔同时大吃一惊。  
萨恩斯瓦尔从床旁站起来，举着刀鞘里的刀，把刀柄伸到莱格拉斯面前，愤然地说：“我告诉你，他知道的事情我也已经全部都知道。你要不要干脆把我也杀了灭口呢？”  
“等等！你在说什么？”莱格拉斯又惊又怒，“我怎么会杀死自己的族人？你为什么那样怀疑我？”  
哈尔迪尔挡在莱格拉斯前面，对萨恩斯瓦尔说：“在你这样质问他之前，能不能先告诉我，你为什么被放逐？”  
莱格拉斯又吃了一惊，难过地望了哈尔迪尔一眼。后者同情而理解地回望了他。  
萨恩斯瓦尔冷笑了一声，放下刀说：“你这萝林的密探，说的什么‘一个精灵坠入了黑暗’。这是你们那无所不知的凯兰崔尔夫人魔法镜里看到的吗？”  
“不是，”哈尔迪尔老实地说，“夫人没提起这事。我只是想到，戴尔城和孤山里的精灵不是有精灵王派出的任务，就是有一个人类的雇主。但是你却除外。所以我猜想你是被放逐的。如果我猜错，请你原谅。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔的唇边浮起凄然的一笑：“好眼光，萝林的行伍长。你打猎一定是一把好手。”  
哈尔迪尔略点头致歉：“对不起，我并不是怀疑是你伤害了你的族人。我只是觉得也许理清城里的常驻的精灵之间的关系能帮助找出线索。”  
“你真是因为这个才想知道我被放逐的原因？”  
哈尔迪尔诚恳地点了点头。  
萨恩斯瓦尔看了一眼哈尔迪尔，对莱格拉斯说：“这事你真的不在意让他听到？”  
莱格拉斯坚定地说：“他是我的朋友。请相信他。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔望着天花板，咬了咬牙，古怪地笑了笑，说：“好吧。。。好吧。。。。”他突然回手掀掉了尸体上盖着的床单。  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔几乎同时小声地叫了起来：“啊----！”  
他俩都是久经战场，见过无数血腥残酷的场面，目睹过半兽人残暴的凌虐，埋葬过战友支离破碎的尸体。但是这样残酷的刑具他们不但从没有见到过，连想也不曾想到过。  
马尔默身上的血衣已经除去。但是他的下体还紧紧勒着一条古怪的铁链。铁链应该曾经有布料或者皮革包裹，但仍然在他身上留下了新旧不一重重叠叠的血痕。它的古怪与恶毒，连毒蛇或者荆棘也无法形容。  
“为什么？为什么会有这个？”莱格拉斯的呼吸急促，他拔出自己的短刀，试图抓起铁链割断它。但是它勒得十分紧，也相当结实。  
“我已经用这把刀试过，切不断。”萨恩斯瓦尔无奈地指了指哈尔迪尔的短刀，“这是人类的设计，孤山的手艺。我叫仆人去借铁匠铺的铁锤和凿子。”  
“看！它的下面还有一个锁。”哈尔迪尔说。  
“钥匙？钥匙在哪里？”莱格拉斯着急地问萨恩斯瓦尔。  
“当然是在费舍尔家手里。但是老爷中午就出去了。”  
莱格拉斯更困惑了。他说：“费舍尔家？这。。。这到底是怎么回事？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔拉起床单，盖住尸体，幽幽地对莱格拉斯说：“既然你问出了口，我总得回答你。你的朋友不是想知道为什么我会被放逐 吗？那就听我一一说来吧。”  
他重新坐下来缝着尸体的脖子。这个长长的悲伤的故事一直追述到现任的费舍尔家主，马克西莫的妹妹莉迪亚。  
“我不是一开始就被放逐到戴尔城的。”他慢慢地说道，“当业务繁忙到马尔默必须常驻戴尔城时，瑟兰迪尔要找一个人和马尔默一起。他是个聪明人，知道这小子需要有人盯着。我就是这样来的。但是，这小子果然还是慢慢被人类腐蚀了。开始是做生意的朋友宴请时，用年轻漂亮的舞女来招待他。等他食髓知味，一发而不可收地喜欢上了人类女子。我告诫他以后，他收敛了一段时间。但是他最后还是走到了危险的边缘，喜欢上了费舍尔家的女儿莉迪亚，很快就如胶似漆。”  
“什么？”莱格拉斯吃惊地喊道，“怎么有这么回事？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔伸手叫他不要激动，他剪下一个线结，重新穿起另一根线。  
哈尔迪尔小心地问：“是精灵王不同意吗？”  
“瑟兰迪尔开始根本就不知道！”萨恩斯瓦尔接着说，“这里远离绿林，来回的报告都是马尔默自己写的书信。”  
哈尔迪尔惋惜地说：“然后，因为你没有及时报告，惹怒了精灵王？”他估计如果在萝林，这样的隐瞒带来的后果可能还不止放逐。  
莱格拉斯已经忍不住说：“萨恩斯瓦尔，为什么你到今天才说?”  
“你俩给我耐心点好不好!”萨恩斯瓦尔愠怒地说。看到哈尔迪尔尴尬地缩回的目光，他克制住怒意，又叹了一口气，继续缝尸体的伤口，接着说：“莉迪亚还没结婚。这时候老费舍尔已经把女儿许给了刚铎的一家贵族。这对费舍尔家是个高攀的机会。在人类中通奸是死罪，要乱石砸死。他俩本来以为没人会发现，结果莉迪亚竟然怀孕了。哼，谁叫他没有读过埃尔隆德的家族的史书？他根本没想到人类和精灵也会怀孕，就慌了手脚。那时我的诊所就在现在楼下用作的仓库房间里。他来找我帮她堕胎。”他停下了手，轻轻转动着举在手里的持针钳，看着弯针的针尖。  
哈尔迪尔和莱格拉斯都默不作声。在精灵国度里，堕胎是不可想象的事情，等同于杀死一个精灵婴儿。  
萨恩斯瓦尔抽起线，继续一边缝一边说：“结果我失手了。”  
哈尔迪尔等着他说下去，但是萨恩斯瓦尔已经沉入了回忆。哈尔迪尔只好提醒他说：“你是说你丧失了精灵医师的操守？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔狠狠地瞪了哈尔迪尔一眼：“操守这时有用吗？你要我看着他被人类砸死吗？”  
哈尔迪尔倒抽了一口冷气。他不敢问萨恩斯瓦尔他是不是经常帮人堕胎。他觉得不管答案是什么，他还是不知道的好。他看了看莱格拉斯，对方的神情已经因为震惊和痛惜而扭曲着。  
萨恩斯瓦尔接着说：“我说的失手，是我没弄好。她事后流血不止，又发起了高烧。我只好把法鲁恩叫出山。他是绿林最精湛的精灵医师，瑟兰迪尔的贴身医生。他当然一看这姑娘的情况就知道发生了什么事。然后他就责问我，怎么在人类这里这么不检点。”  
哈尔迪尔差点叫出声。他惊讶地说：“他以为这被堕掉的胎儿是你的？”  
莱格拉斯也连声地问：“你没向他解释？为什么没有对他说实话？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔缝好了最后一针，“啪”地剪断了线头，抬眼望着面前的这两个辛达，不屑地说：“解释什么？毁了一个精灵还不够吗？还得毁两个？反正我只能被放逐一次。反正我该被放逐的理由也不止这一个。”他收起针线，低头把亚麻床单拉上来，盖住尸体的头部，小心地把散落在外的发丝掖进床单下。他重新转过脸来的时候，难以抑制的泪水从他的脸颊边滚落。  
哈尔迪尔突然悟出了什么。他小心地说：“难道。。。他是你的伴侣？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔一听这个字眼，“腾”地立起来喊道：“住口！都是你们这帮无聊的贵族战士养成的习气！毁了绿林的子弟！”  
哈尔迪尔和莱格拉斯几乎同时不由自主地后退了半步。  
萨恩斯瓦尔扬起手对莱格拉斯喊道：“你还在这里问我为什么？你有没有问过你自己为什么？好吧，你会要证据。证据在哪里？”他绕过床脚，去墙边的橱柜里翻了一阵。果然在最下层的抽屉里被他翻出了一条旧鹿皮腰带。他举在莱格拉斯面前说：“你看看，这是什么？你总不会认不出来了吧？”   
莱格拉斯尴尬地说：“这。。。这是我用过的。但是，好几年前我就送给博朗格了。”  
“你为什么要送给他?”  
“我。。。我正好换了新的腰带。他问我要这件旧的。我就给了他。”  
“你有没有问他要拿来干什么？”  
“这。。。”莱格拉斯尴尬地说，”我不知道。我也没问。不过，这条腰带现在为什么会在这里？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔把皮带放在书桌上，手握拳，捶着书桌角上的皮带说：“问得好！但是你问错人了。你怎么不去问问你的好朋友博朗格？”  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔面面相觑。  
莱格拉斯转回头，艰难地对萨恩斯瓦尔说：“你。。。你听我说。。。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔被激怒了。他冲上前指着莱格拉斯的胸口说：“你不要告诉我你其实早就知道这事！如果你这样纵容博朗格凌辱马尔默，我对你就太失望了！失望透顶！”  
“什么？”莱格拉斯已经被今天发生的一系列意外掏空了心。他 木然地看了一眼哈尔迪尔，对方和他看上去一样震惊。  
萨恩斯瓦尔指着马尔默的尸体对莱格拉斯说：“你知道这小子经历了什么？博朗格不但强迫他承受这侮辱，而且他其实真正想要的是你！他总是一边做一边叫着你的的名字。你听见了吗？他叫的是你的名字！莱格拉斯！而且，他每叫一声‘莱格拉斯’，马尔默就得答应他一声。后来，博朗格还拿来这条腰带，让马尔默系上，再做那可怕的事情。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔每提一次自己的名字，莱格拉斯的胃就抽紧一次。一阵阵恶心和眩晕无情地袭击着他。“哦！这无用的贪欲！这愚蠢的念想！”他不由地叫出了声。  
哈尔迪尔悄悄地握住了他的手。  
萨恩斯瓦尔已近声泪俱下：“你现在说这些话还有什么用？这就是你们在军队里的‘游戏’吗？马尔默被吓坏了，你知道吗？吓坏了！他在我面前不知哭诉了多少次！他已经从身到心彻彻底底地被毁了！”  
如果不是哈尔迪尔握住了他的手，莱格拉斯不知道自己会做出什么事情来。也许他会飞跑出这间让人压抑到喘不过气来的房间，甚至直接跑进迷雾山脉背后的荒漠，变成一块谁也找不到的石头，也许他会像小精灵一样趴在马尔默的尸体的脚边失声痛哭。无论哪一种都于事无补。  
他听见哈尔迪尔问：“博朗格凭什么胁迫马尔默就范？是马尔默和莉迪亚的关系吗？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔缓缓地说：“不， 他并不知道细节。马尔默戴着那东西没法骑马。他发现马尔默不能骑马就起了疑心。待他动手脱掉了马尔默衣服，看到那东西，更是知道肯定有什么见不得人的事情发生了。可是博朗格既没有怜悯他，也没有去绿林告发他，反而借机索要他的身体，强迫他配合这变态的游戏。”  
“他怎么会戴上那个东西的呢？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔哀叹一声：“唉！都是他的虚荣心。莉迪亚最终保住了性命，按时嫁了人。但是她在夫家仍然不忘马尔默，还写信回来给他，结果被费舍尔家发觉了。他那时已经很收敛。但是费舍尔家不放心让他继续呆在戴尔城。为了表示诚意，他自己答应戴上节制链。你知道，要是回到绿林，他只是个普通的管家精灵。但是在这里，哼 ，他是受人景仰的精灵老爷，有自己的仆人，出入埃勒博的大殿和富商大户的人家。他已经不能自拔。。。”他沉浸在悲伤里，似乎仍然不敢相信这样的悲剧会发生在一个精灵身上。  
哈尔迪尔小心地问：“那个叫莉迪亚的姑娘现在怎样了?”  
“她积郁成病，也没生出小孩，几年后就死了。费舍尔家也别想高攀了。”  
莱格拉斯好不容易收敛住自己的情绪，颤抖的声音问萨恩斯瓦尔：“你早就知道这事吗？为什么不告诉我？”  
“所以我让马尔默自己来告诉你！”萨恩斯瓦尔愤愤地说，“我告诫他，这次你难得下山来，一定要抓住这个机会。他到底和你说了没有？”  
“萨恩斯瓦尔。。。你刚才说的这些事，马尔默一句都没和我说。如果不是你告诉我，我一点都不知道。”他的心里在大声地喊叫：我怎么一点都不知道?! 他把哈尔迪尔的手握得更紧了。  
萨恩斯瓦尔痛心地说：“那么说他最后也没说出口？唉！早知道这样我应该自己来说。那你现在已经知道了，你准备怎么处理博朗格？”  
莱格拉斯的声音颤抖得他自己都觉得不像自己的声音：“博朗格。。。已经死了。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔先是楞了一下， 然后嘴角抽动着冷笑一声：“哼，好罢。梵拉在上，不管他是怎么死的，他终究罪有应得。”  
“不！萨恩斯瓦尔！”莱格拉斯失声喊道，“罪有应得的应该是我”。他朝向马尔默的床前，低低地垂下头：“对不起！我没有在你需要的时候保护你！可是你为什么不早点告诉我？为什么。。。”  
哈尔迪尔对萨恩斯瓦尔说：“我们也正在调查博朗格的死因。事发非常突然又非常蹊跷。”  
莱格拉斯抬起了头。到这时他已经完全明白了，博朗格昨夜的怒气冲冲，今天早上催他去杀死哈尔迪尔，看到他带着哈尔迪尔回来便跳了楼。他的心已经伤痛到木然。  
“等等，哈尔迪尔。” 他缓缓地说着，抬起头看着他的朋友，““你错了! 我现在知道博朗格为什么会死。这件事情的根源正是我。”他又看看萨恩斯瓦尔说：“我要对他的死负责。我也要对马尔默忍受过的痛苦负责。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔沉默了一阵。  
莱格拉斯接着说：“也许传闻是真的，也许你真的是他的父亲，或者至少你以为你是他的父亲。所以我也要为你失去亲人的痛苦负责。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔的睫毛颤动起来：“你听到的传闻是什么？”  
“据说马尔默的母亲达尔璧受重伤昏迷的时候喊是你的名字。战士们听说一群精灵受到半兽人的袭击，但是他们发现她的时候，已经太晚了。”莱格拉斯停顿了一下，为自己继续散布这个传言而不安。  
萨恩斯瓦尔缓缓地点点头：“马尔默的生日和我们亲热过的日子非常近。。。我答应过达尔璧不管他实际上真正是谁的儿子，我都会好好照顾他。哼，绿林的精灵们要是知道了马尔默的事情，更会相信马尔默其实是我的儿子。有其父必有其子。哼哼。。。”他脸上的表情不知是哭还是笑。  
在一旁的哈尔迪尔一直默不作声。在萝林和林谷他从未听说过精灵会有不忠。但绿林和萝林与林谷是如此的不同。事已至此，作为一个外人他觉得最好还是保持沉默。  
等萨恩斯瓦尔停歇下来，又问莱格拉斯：“瑟兰迪尔知道这个事情吗？”  
“他从来没说起过这件事。达尔璧的丈夫在那次袭击中也身亡了。我想精灵王就算知道了，也不会说什么。”  
“好罢。现在你也知道了。”  
“即使我知道了，也不能改变任何已经发生的事情。我何必要增加你的痛苦？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔听到这句话，凄然一笑：“莱格拉斯，你说话的口气开始像瑟兰迪尔了。”  
这时外面有人敲门。原来是马尔默的仆人带了凿子和锤子回来。  
“谢谢你。”萨恩斯瓦尔说，“还是你靠谱。费舍尔老爷和小姐还没回来吗？”得到肯定的回答后，他让仆人离开，然后对莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔说：“看，等钥匙是等不到的。还是用这个上吧。”  
莱格拉斯好不容易把短刀插入铁链下面。萨恩斯瓦尔终于凿开了铁链。他扯下盘结的节制带，狠狠地扔进屋子最远的角落里。  
这时，仆人又来敲门，还带来了另一个不认识的仆人。  
“精灵医师在吗？”那人战战兢兢地在门外说，眼睛挨个打量着屋里的三个精灵，“我们家基利昂老爷请你过去诊治他的小姐们。她们受了矮人的惊吓，神志不清，不停地说胡话。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔说：“我这里有事呢，让乌米娅唱首催眠曲哄哄她们不就行了？”  
基利昂的仆人露出悲伤和为难的表情。  
莱格拉斯在他背后缓缓地低声说：“萨恩斯瓦尔，乌米娅也死了。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔惊呆了：“什么？”他回过头去抓着莱格拉斯的双肩说，“你在说什么？今天是地狱之门在戴尔城下打开了么？她是怎么死的？”  
“还是因为我。。。”莱格拉斯低下头，尽力掩盖住泪水。  
哈尔迪尔连忙帮着解释钟楼下到城东草地上发生的事情。萨恩斯瓦尔做了个手势制止了他：“等等，先别和我说了。我的脑子已经暂时装不进东西。”他拍了拍莱格拉斯的肩膀说：“但是，至少你承认你的错，比起那些傲慢的精灵贵族来说已经强了不少。”他瞥了一眼哈尔迪尔说：“没说你。”他回头对莱格拉斯说：“我让仆人去准备木柴。等我回来再火化他吧。”  
哈尔迪尔说：“基利昂已经提供了木柴，堆在了城东湖边的草地上。乌米娅和博朗格也已经在那里。卢卡斯现在还守在那里。要不把马尔默也送去那里一起吧？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔听到博朗格的名字皱了一下眉，但是他最终叹了一口气说：“好吧，也许没有更妥当的办法。天气太热，还是得快点处理好。等等，莱格拉斯，别忘了通知密林城堡。这后面还有不少事情呢。马尔默这里应该有消息蛾。”  
莱格拉斯点了点头：“是的。我知道。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔收拾起他的背包，和基利昂的仆人一起下楼。在院子里，他把另外两个悲剧的死亡的消息转告了女精灵们。悲伤笼罩在整个小院。哈尔迪尔注意到，绿林的西尔凡在这点上和萝林的精灵是相似的。当他们遇到小小的伤心事可能会小声哽咽，但是当他们被巨大的悲伤重创的时候，反而很安静。精灵的悲歌就好比人类的恫哭。在女精灵们绵绵不绝的歌声中，哈尔迪尔和莱格拉斯和女精灵们一起，把马尔默的尸体包裹好，撒上香料。他和莱格拉斯一前一后地把尸体抬下楼，装上垫着柴草的马车。  
在出门前，莱格拉斯想到了一件事。他回到楼上，打开马尔默书桌的抽屉，找出那个金属小盒，拉开一看，不由得吃了一惊。“怎么没了呢？”他失声说。  
哈尔迪尔跟上来问：“什么没了？”  
“看，消息蛾没了。”莱格拉斯把金属小盒翻过来给他看，“早上还在这里。本来有两只，都是空的。”  
“有人把消息蛾放走了？”哈尔迪尔不可思议地说，“这里除了我们还有谁来过？”  
莱格拉斯想了一想：“早上是仆人发现了他的尸体。后来就只有我。我走后，然后是萨恩斯瓦尔和女精灵们，接着我们就回来了。”  
“萨恩斯瓦尔刚才还提醒过我们要用消息蛾快点发信息回去。”  
“对，我也记得。所以应该不是他或者女精灵们用掉的。谁会进来发过消息呢？”莱格拉斯低头想了想，“要不就是人类了。”  
“人类？”哈尔迪尔说，“他们又不会使用消息蛾？”  
“但是这里到处都是人类。”  
他们同时往门口望去。伊莫琴的身影正映在门框里。她双手捧着一个木盒，手臂和身体微微地颤抖着。莱格拉斯走上前去的时候，她倒退了几步。  
“对不起，惊吓到你了。”莱格拉斯同情地说。他猜想是早上这间房间里的惨烈的场景把这位小姐吓坏了，以至于虽然血迹已经收拾掉，但她现在看到门里的情形依然脸色惨白。  
莱格拉斯接着问道：“你记得我在马尔默书桌里拿出来的那个小盒子没有？金属的，有盖子的？”  
伊莫琴不置可否地摇摇头，又回过神来，望着莱格拉斯，点点头。  
莱格拉斯又问道：“你后来有没有看到过这个小盒子？”  
“没有啊。不过萨恩斯瓦尔来了。”她警惕地说，“他会动过吗？”她看到哈尔迪尔也走了出来，手指更加紧紧地抓住了盒子。  
“有没有仆人会进来打扫过？”莱格拉斯问，“他们有没有清理过什么东西？”  
“不，没有，我。。。我们都不知道该拿这里怎么办。。。一直到萨恩斯瓦尔过来。”  
哈尔迪尔礼貌地说：“小姐，这个盒子看上去很重，要不要帮你拿？”  
伊莫琴紧紧地抱住盒子，往后退去：“不。。。不用了。。。”  
哈尔迪尔尴尬地垂下手。  
“我们要尽快派人带消息回去。”莱格拉斯说，“但是我们最快的工具没有了。看来只能派人骑马回去送信。小姐，能否借给我们一匹马？”  
“呃。。。啊，没有问题。我去叫仆人给你们准备。”  
“莱格拉斯，”哈尔迪尔说，“还是直接骑我的神驹吧。它还能连着跑。”  
“那也好。看情况让卢卡斯去最合适。把神驹也带去东郊的草地上吧。”  
伊莫琴又紧张地问：“你们已经把这房间都收拾了？”  
“是的。他的死因非常明确，我们都该查的都查了。没有必要再保留这个凶案的惨状。”  
她咬了咬嘴唇，犹犹豫豫地问： “你们这是要把马尔默带回绿林去？”  
“不，天气太热了。我们打算今晚把他和另外两个族人一起在城郊火化。”  
她悚然地叫道：“哦！这真是太可怕了！也是杀害马尔默的同一个凶手干的吗？”  
莱格拉斯难过地摇摇头：“不，他们是意外亡故。”  
“那。。。你们找到杀害马尔默的凶手了吗?”她颤颤巍巍地问，“刚才听仆人说，萨恩斯瓦尔口口声声说知道是谁干的。”  
莱格拉斯无奈地叹了一口气：“他是这么说过，但是现在知道他肯定是错的。”  
伊莫琴刚刚放松一点，又想起了什么，赶紧问：“那你们什么时候回绿林去？”   
“我打算在这周边继续调查一下。消息传回去后，绿林应该会再派人来协助生意上的事情。”  
伊莫琴壮着胆子大声说：“是呀，希望你们尽快查个水落石出。否则绿林的精灵国没法安全地在戴尔城继续做生意。我们全家老小也过不安稳。”  
“是的。你放心。”莱格拉斯说，“我们会尽力保护你们。”  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔从伊莫琴身边走过的时候，略停顿了一下。他感觉到伊莫琴突然地摒住了呼吸。他想了想，继续下了楼往院子里走去。


	20. 十九   戴尔城和长湖边 （第三天傍晚和晚上）

伊莫琴目送马车和送葬的精灵们出门，才奔回费舍尔家宅，从前院上了马，飞奔回郊外的木工作坊。在院墙里悄悄地栓着八头矮人的坐骑大角羊。一行十几个矮人正在作坊的二楼办公室和马克西莫一起等着。其中包括山下之国的王储瑟莱因和他的儿子索林。  
伊莫琴气喘吁吁地把盒子放在桌上，打开木制的盒盖。一盒整齐的打着山下之国印记的金条赫然在目。  
这次秘密的聚会对费舍尔家来说是蓄谋已久。与孤山秘密地接触，谈到专营生意的业务已经很多次了，但是瑟莱因一直没有明确表态。这次马克西莫暗示有关于精灵的重大的消息，要密谈，瑟莱因终于出面了。会谈从午前一直持续到现在，直到被矮人探子突然传来的钟楼下的意外所打断。索林准备马上带上精干的矮人武士随从去干涉，但是被瑟莱茵拦了下来。马克西莫不得不佩服瑟莱因的定力和见识。  
但是没过多久，基利昂家的不幸事件传来。听说矮人伤了城主大人的卫兵，杀了他女儿的精灵家庭教师，毁了他的马车，还冲撞了他的两位千金，这下瑟莱因终于坐不住了。他当下决定立即去登门道歉。但是这次出山是来谈生意，没有准备礼物。伊莫琴马上说两次支付绿林木料的金条还没有动用过，仍然在费舍尔家里，可以立即去拿来借给他们使用。伊莫琴问两根够不够。瑟莱因坚决地说：“全部拿来。”  
现在看到这批金条，瑟莱因连连点头：“这还差不多。”  
伊莫琴对瑟莱因说：“殿下，精灵们已经刺探到了山下之国这么多的机密。他们更是绝不会为他们族人的死善罢甘休。他们的王子不但会呆在戴尔城继续调查，还正准备派人骑上一匹特别快的白马奔回绿林去讨救兵。等他们大批军队来临，到时候山下之国就被动了。”  
索林望了一眼他的父亲：“我可以去截住那个传信的精灵。”他用矮人语说，“至少逼他们到对等的谈判桌上来。”  
瑟莱因没有立即回答他的儿子，而是问伊莫琴：“他们已经出发了吗？”  
“他们应该会很快出发，”她想了想说，“而且会走绕过长湖的陆路。如果你们从这里坐船穿过长湖，应该能在他们的信使到鹿跳峡以前截住他。我的商队的船可以借给你们用。”   
瑟莱因用矮人语对他的儿子说：“带上六个武士，去截住那个信使，但是不要伤他分毫。把他带回戴尔城来，准备面见基利昂。”  
索林得令，点起德瓦林等六个精壮的矮人武士，牵上大角羊去跟着人类上船。  
瑟莱因又用矮人语对格罗恩说：“赶紧回去，把孤山里的精灵看住，仔细搜查他们的东西。没有搞清之前，绝不允许他们离开。”  
格罗恩露齿狞然一笑，把桌上几张精灵的花卉图塞进衣襟里，紧握他的大斧去牵剩下的那头大角羊。  
瑟莱因这才转回头，收起合同的草稿哦，对伊莫琴和马克西莫说：“感谢你们的帮助和信息。这些对我们的确十分重要。你们的建议我会带回去和山下之王商议。择日会给你们回音。现在恕我告辞。我要去基利昂的府上走一趟。”  
马克西莫惊讶地问：“殿下，你就这样步行去了吗？请你稍微等一会儿，我可以让人备好马车送你过去。”   
瑟莱因摆了摆手说：“我们奥因的子孙走惯山路，戴尔城的这些石阶小路根本没有问题。再说，步行去致歉不是正显得诚意吗？”  
在基利昂的家里，萨恩斯瓦尔仔细地检查了两个女孩。幸好她们只有一些擦碰伤，但是因为受了巨大的惊吓，神智很不稳定。萨恩斯瓦尔拿出安息香让女仆点上。在迷蒙的烟雾里他念起了平息调理的咒语。待这两个女孩睡着，他取出三束安息香交给基利昂夫人，告诉她明天女孩们应该日出后才会醒。夜间在星光下点燃这香，就可以使她们安睡。过几天自然会好。“小孩比大人容易恢复，”他告诉基利昂夫人，“你放心吧。”  
基利昂的夫人千恩万谢，付给他十个银币的诊金，又热情地请他留下来吃晚饭。  
萨恩斯瓦尔挂记着葬礼的事情，本来不想久留，但是夫人的一句话让他改变了主意。  
“本来要请你在大客厅坐，但是有一群矮人来了，城主正在大客厅里接待他们。所以只好委屈你了。你先过去坐坐，我一会儿就来。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔被带到小客厅里。待仆人一离开，他便从窗帘的一角后面，悄悄地向隔着院子的另一边窗口望去。果然有五六个矮人在那里，为首的像是一个王族。他集中注意力，用他敏锐的精灵的耳朵搜索着对面屋子里的对话。  
瑟莱因的诚意和金条显然已经使基利昂把原本迫在眉睫的一场危机化解了一大半。在最初听取钟楼的看守和接收黑箭的卫兵的报告之后，基利昂就感觉事情蹊跷。目睹城东草地上的惨剧的女仆和围观的路人对现场发生的事情的说法，除了确认道尔森突然发狂并且被莱格拉斯射死以外，并不完全一致。确实也有人报告赫鲁根和乌尔本看似是在想法制止这场悲剧，而不是乘火打劫。如果瑟莱因态度强硬地要求基利昂出面去逮捕射死矮人道尔森的精灵王子，他的日子恐怕就更难过了。但现在瑟莱因为道尔森的暴行而诚恳地致歉，只是要求释放赫鲁根和乌尔本，埋葬道尔森的尸体，连牛车和牛也一并留给了基利昂作为赔礼。到了这个份上，基利昂完全没有理由不给山下之国一个面子。   
但是瑟莱因提起的另一件事情，却使基利昂犯了难。  
“大人，”瑟莱因正色说，“我这里还有一件事情，觉得由你出面来处置会比较妥当。我们最近怀疑到，绿林的精灵可能在不法地刺探孤山的情报。这些情报最终是从戴尔城转回绿林。我正想找精灵商人马尔默到你这里来对质，谁料听说他突然死了。”  
基利昂默默地点头，心想这些矮人的信息还真灵敏。  
瑟莱因继续说：“他这时死得十分蹊跷。请大人务必严加追查，查出背后的真凶。”  
基利昂觉得不解：“他的确死得蹊跷。但是殿下如果怀疑绿林对山下之国有所不轨，杀死马尔默的凶手为何对贵方如此重要？”  
“大人，你有所不知。”瑟莱因说，“如果他真是情报的中转的关键人物，精灵王折损了这样一个人物，一定会怀疑到山下之国来。但是，我以孤山的矿脉起誓，他没有死于任何矮人的斧刃。他的死和山下之国没有半点关系。只有大人帮助追查出真凶，才能平息精灵王对山下之国的责难，避免为这件事情大动干戈，兵戎相见。”  
基利昂暗暗赞叹他的远见。他表面上只是说：“发生在戴尔城的凶案，我自要追查。请殿下放心。”  
瑟莱因又说：“还有一件事情。听说绿林的王子仍然在城里，自行调查杀死他族人的凶手。但是每日城里来来往往的矮人很多，就怕他和其他矮人擦碰，起了争端，事情就更不容易收场。能否请你出面，请他到你府上安住，让你的士兵和军官把凶手的事情追查清楚了，再向他交代？”  
基利昂心想你这是要借我的手把莱格拉斯软禁起来。这可是个棘手的活。他回答说：“绿林的王子莱格拉斯的确应该还没走远。我还没来得及和他细谈马尔默的事情。你的意思我明白。待我和他谈一谈，看看他自己的打算，再做决定。”  
瑟莱因的目的并没有全部达到，但是他懂得何时进攻，何时退守。“你说得有道理，”他说，“如果他明白事理，愿意收手而让戴尔城的官兵来中立地调查这件事情，这也未尝不可。但是如果他坚持要绕开你而自己动手，大人你也得掂量掂量怎样应对这精灵的傲慢。”  
基利昂答应说：“我会让你知道我们商谈的结果。”但是他也不得不满足一下自己的好奇心：“有关怀疑精灵刺探情报的事情，你准备怎么解决？”  
瑟莱因微微一笑，说道：“孤山里面的事情，自有孤山的解决之道。”   
当基利昂夫人指挥着仆人把食物送到小客厅的时候，意外地发现这间屋子已经空无一人。 夜幕降临。  
城东湖边草地上升起了三堆烟火。伴随着木柴的”毕啵“声的，是女精灵们绵绵的哀伤的歌声。莱格拉斯和莱格拉斯轮流地用木桶提水浇在火堆周围，防止火势失控。这里离戴尔城的民居和作坊相当地近。精灵的葬礼本来应该在隐秘的地方进行。但是现在已经没有条件在这人烟密集的地方寻找更好的场合。幸好，不知是出于礼貌还是出于恐惧，或是二者兼有，来往的行人都远远地绕行，总算给死去的精灵留下一点隐私。佩蒂雅把乌米娅的尸体用湖水清洗了一番，并且包裹好。博朗格的破碎的尸体只能连哈尔迪尔的披风一起包裹进去。负责这项工作的卡尔施塔德和霍姆施塔德姐妹很过意不去。但是哈尔迪尔大度地打消了她们的顾虑。  
霍姆施塔德含着泪说：“我真希望你从来没有来到过这里，我真希望这一切从来没有发生过。。。”  
哈尔迪尔轻声说：“这世上所有的事，归根到底都是神的旨意。”从霍姆施塔德的眼神里，他知道自己的话并没有宽慰到她。他轻轻地叹了一口气，提起水壶离开了。  
在女精灵们做这件可怕的工作的时候，莱格拉斯庆幸自己只需要帮助从湖里提水和整理木柴。当他终于放下水桶，在远离围绕着火堆唱着哀歌的女精灵们的草地上，面对湖水跪坐下来的时候，无声的泪水从他的脸上滚落。这是一个干热的夜晚。葬礼的火焰更是带来扑面的热气。他垂下头，闭目感受着夜色中蒸腾的泥土和青草的气息，希望泪水在月色中尽快干结。  
这时他感觉有人在他旁边坐了下来。他睁开眼睛，哈尔迪尔递过来一壶水和一片兰巴斯。“我在路对面的井里提来的水，”他说，“不是湖里来的水。”  
莱格拉斯这才想起自己一整天都没有吃过东西。他默默地接过兰巴斯和水壶。才吃了一口，泪水又滚滚地落下。  
哈尔迪尔枕着自己的胳膊，靠在莱格拉斯的腿边躺了下来。“我觉得我得休息一会儿。”他说，“在这个角度她们应该看不见。你不介意吧？”  
莱格拉斯感概地叹道：“今天要不是你。。。”  
“我的朋友，我只是做了我该做的事。”哈尔迪尔喃喃地说，“现在我只是想睡一会儿。”  
莱格拉斯低头吃完了兰巴斯，喝了大半壶水，把水壶拧紧放在哈尔迪尔的头边上。哈尔迪尔的眼睛闭着。在月色中他的轮廓是那样的俊美。莱格拉斯伸手剥掉他金发上干结的血迹，然后忍不住抚摸着他的头，轻声地说：“你知道吗？我是绿林的不可触碰的精灵。不要说拥抱或者亲热，连短暂地握一下手都很少有。。。”  
“莱格拉斯，我还没睡着。。。”哈尔迪尔闭着眼睛说，“请不要说出你自己事后会后悔的话。”  
“不，我的朋友，我不会后悔。你知道吗？我小时候乌米娅带过我，一直带到我大到可以跟上军队的野营为止。她教我唱歌，弹琴，识乐谱，还教我读书写字。但是我对音乐实在没有什么天赋，她的琴弦倒是被我拨坏了好几根。”  
哈尔迪尔闭着眼睛微微笑了一下。  
“我总有一个印象，觉得在我还是婴儿的时候，她就是我的妈妈，每天晚上抱着我哄我睡觉。我缠着她要她抱我。她告诉我，在我婴儿时晚上抱着我睡觉的是我父亲，不是她。而且，我已经大了，不能再像小精灵一样要人抱。我不相信，抱着她的腿不放。后来她还是把我抱了起来。我的头靠在她的肩膀上的时候，觉得比什么都要幸福。”   
哈尔迪尔闭着的眼帘上，睫毛微微地颤动着。  
莱格拉斯继续说：“当我知道她要结婚的时候，非常伤心。我问她为什么不和精灵王结婚？是不是因为不想要我这个儿子了。她捧着我的脸告诉我说我本来就不是她的儿子，但是她以后会一样爱我。结果我哭得昏天黑地。那次她又抱了我。那也是她最后一次抱我。后来她生了一个儿子。那时候我已经成年。每次我看到她抱着她的儿子，总觉得她手里抱着的是我自己。她的丈夫和儿子都作为战士死在战场上。她特别喜欢孩子，经常帮别的精灵家带孩子。可是我做梦也想不到她会是这样一个结局。哈尔迪尔，为什么凯兰崔尔夫人的魔镜不能教给我们用呢？如果我能事先知道这个惨剧会发生在她身上，我至少可以提前做些什么。”  
哈尔迪尔长叹了一声：“莱格拉斯，夫人说过，如果费尽心机想要知道今生今后的每一步，就已经把今生浪费了。”  
“话说回来，你现在找到了孤山脚下的陷入黑暗的精灵了么？ 我觉得你要找的其实是我。。。我的心里现在看不到一丝光明。”  
“那是悲伤，我的朋友，”哈尔迪尔的声音略微哽咽了一下，他把右手从自己头下抽出来，反手抚摸着莱格拉斯的腿，“悲伤不是黑暗。相信我，悲伤终究会退散的。”  
索林和部下在路旁的密林里埋伏下来。路的对面是个农庄。他们在长湖南岸登陆的时候日头已经偏西。他一路问农夫和牧人有没有看见一个精灵骑着白马跑过。得到回答说“没有”，便继续往远离鹿跳峡的方向逆行。他估摸着这样应该不会错过精灵的信使。一直到天色已晚，路边的树林浓密起来，绵延到旁边的山林里。  
突然，林中远远传来陌生的号角声，紧接着是密集的马蹄声。“那是精灵的号角！”一个矮人武士说。另一个抽了一下鼻子。他们几乎都闻到了风中飘来的死亡一般的腥臭气味。  
“半兽人！”索林的手已经握上了剑柄。他对部下说：“我们去打探一下。”  
前方的路上，遭到偷袭的卢卡斯一边尽力挥剑杀敌，一边试图再次吹响警告的号角。这里离戴尔城和绿林的前哨都很远。不知警告声能否传到。但是他战士出身的本能使他绝不会坐视他的战友暴露在危险之中。然而他寡不敌众，已经多处受伤，浑身是血，号角也被半兽人的刀剑劈断。他试图驱马奔进密林躲避，但是这支半兽人紧追不舍。突然神驹长鸣一声，刹住了脚步。前方已经是密林边缘的悬崖，崖下是长湖的幽暗的湖水。   
一支半兽人的箭擦着他的肩膀射进湖里。  
卢卡斯摇摇晃晃地下了马，拍拍神驹的侧脸：“快回去警告他们，快走。”他仗剑护胸，拨开另一支射来的箭，对着围上来半兽人吼道：“来吧！都给我上吧！”   
白马通灵地打了一个响鼻，跳跃几下消失在幽暗的林中。  
又一支箭飞来，这次卢卡斯没能拨开，箭射穿了他的右肩。嘶叫的半兽人冲了上来。他们的黄眼珠在月光中如同饥饿的野兽。  
卢卡斯在意识消失翻身落下悬崖之前最后的记忆，是林中不知什么地方冲出来的怒吼的矮人和他们的横冲直撞的大角羊坐骑，截在了他和半兽人中间。  
干掉最后一个半兽人之后，索林走到悬崖边上往下看去。湖水在月光下粼粼地起伏着。  
“他多半是摔死了，索林。” 德瓦林的声音从他耳边传来。  
“有多少个半兽人？”索林问。  
“我数了一下，大概十几个。”德瓦林忧虑地说，“我从没有一次看到这么多半兽人在孤山附近游击。”  
“这已经比最近发现的最多的一次还要多。”索林皱眉说，“半兽人出动越来越多，也越来越频繁。看来有什么事情要发生了。我们得赶快回去，升级防卫。精灵的事以后再处理吧。”  
“说得是。”德瓦林回应说，“兄弟们，我们快回埃勒博去。”   
一行矮人上了他们的坐骑，飞跑向越来越浓密的夜色里。  
萨恩斯瓦尔一路穿小巷，出了城也不敢走大路。在接近湖边草地上的火葬堆的时候，特意四下侦察了一番，没有发现戴尔城卫兵或者矮人的身影，这才飞跑下坡，往他的族人这里来。  
“莱格拉斯！莱格拉斯！”他叫道，“你得马上离开！”  
莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔同时站了起来。火堆旁的女精灵们也围了过来。  
“出了什么事？”莱格拉斯问，“把你急成这样?”  
“是矮人。。。”萨恩斯瓦尔喘着气说，“他们挑唆基利昂把你扣起来，他们还怀疑到我们在孤山里刺探他们的情报，姑娘们，你们不能再回孤山去了。”  
“什么？刺探什么情报？”霍姆施塔德气愤地说，“这帮矮人怎么这么不讲理？”  
佩蒂雅说：“我们幸好今天出了孤山，那小家伙怎么办？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔说：“我们以后再想办法把那小家伙救出来，但现在无论如何不能冒险回去了。”  
莱格拉斯说：“他们这么说，有什么证据在手？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔摇摇头：“我没有听到。但是，关键是矮人是又顽固又不讲理的。如果他们动了这么个念头，不管有没有证据，都会来发难。”  
莱格拉斯又问：“那他们为什么要叫基利昂把我扣起来？”  
“还不是他们怕你在城里调查马尔默死因的时候， 调查出什么对他们不利的线索来喽？”萨恩斯瓦尔不屑地说，“他们叫嚣着什么要'中立‘的调查，意思就是你肯定会有先入为主的想法。”   
“他们有多少人？”  
“就五、六个人。不像是武士的样子，领头的像是个贵族。但是，谁知道他们后面有没有军队预备着。况且，他们会叫基利昂来找你。基利昂手下可是有一群兵丁。”  
莱格拉斯想了想，说：“那基利昂又是什么态度？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔撇了一下嘴说：“他滑头得很，没有当面表态。他说会找你来谈。我知道你在想什么。你在想和基利昂先谈了再说。但是，听我说，如果你不配合，基利昂很可能下手把你扣起来。到那时你就被动了。就算你想谈，也得等绿林的军队到了再去谈。否则孤山近在咫尺，绿林只有你孤身一人的话，基利昂会怎么选择，就只有天知道了。”  
哈尔迪尔说：“莱格拉斯，你不是孤身一人。”  
莱格拉斯感激地望了他一眼，但是他坚决地说：“不，这事不能把你纠缠进去。你还是尽早动身回萝林。”他算了算，说：“就算卢卡斯后半夜能赶到，精灵王马上准备军队，他们要至少要明天下午晚些时候才能到戴尔城。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔说：“那就先到我家去避一避。走夜路太不安全。明天天亮后让姑娘们坐船先回去。莱格拉斯你可以留下继续调查马尔默的事。”  
莱格拉斯想了一下，说：“看来这样最妥当。我们先把这里的事情处理完。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔望了一眼燃烧的火堆，转过头来说：“让它自然燃烧的话肯定要到半夜。我可以让它烧得快一些。”  
莱格拉斯猜到他要施用火系魔法。在清理战场时间仓促的时候他见过火系魔法的效用。他捻着手指感受了一下风向，望了望坡上的民居和作坊，对他说：“这里离有人居住的地方这么近，你要小心周边的人类。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔撇了一下嘴：“人类是不可捉摸的。小心也没用。还是让他们小心我吧。哈！”他看到莱格拉斯忧虑的眼神，收起笑容说：“我明白你的意思。我只是。。。发觉你的眼神突然变得那么沉重，有些不习惯。。。”  
当萨恩斯瓦尔开始准备魔法的时候，莱格拉斯问哈尔迪尔：“关于马尔默的事情，你觉得接下去应该继续从哪里去调查？”  
哈尔迪尔望着火堆说：“我仔细想了想，还是得从费舍尔家的人着手。  
“你也这样想？你注意到费舍尔家的那位小姐了吗？你从她身旁经过的时候感觉到什么了吗？”  
“你也感觉到了吗？莱格拉斯？” 哈尔迪尔转过脸来对他说：“她的鞋底上好像粘着一个冤魂。”  
“是的，我也感觉到了魔法的痕迹，尽管眼睛是看不见的。”莱格拉斯肯定地说，“另外，我现在想起来，还有一件事情，我早上起床后在屋外一露面，费舍尔家的仆人就说小姐有重要的事和我说。因为昨晚约好了一早和博朗格在钟楼顶上见面，我已经晚了，所以急着出门，没有答应他。当时她是要和我说什么？下午遇见她的时候她并没有提起。”  
“也许是这一天发生的事太多，她已经被吓坏，反应不过来了。她还是个年轻的姑娘。”  
“也许她清晨时听到过或者看到过什么，想要告诉我。”莱格拉斯越想越觉得肯定，“还是得从费舍尔家继续盘查。我总觉得这个凶手来自外面的可能性并不大。”  
“是的，你说得没错，我也有同感。”  
这时，莱格拉斯看到萨恩斯瓦尔已经准备好，安排女精灵们围绕火堆站成半圆，他在向自己招手。  
哈尔迪尔问：“我也加入你们吧？他们也是我的族人。”这实际上并不是个问题。因为不等莱格拉斯回答，他已经向萨恩斯瓦尔走去。莱格拉斯微微叹息了一声，随后跟上。  
六个精灵将三个火堆围城半圆，半圆的开口处朝向湖水。萨恩斯瓦尔开始念动咒语之后，十二只精灵的手举了起来。火焰闪动片刻，从红色变成了蓝紫色，笔直的火焰尖尖地直指天空。


	21. 二十   绿林、戴尔城和埃勒博（第三夜）

盖弗勒带着一个女精灵匆匆地来找正在雕刻兰花根的瑟兰迪尔。在兰花生长的关键时期，在它的根系上雕刻过，能使兰花更多地分檗繁殖。  
“维斯碧，你为什么这么焦急？”瑟兰迪尔从花盆上抬起头来。  
“陛下，我突然发现蚕群里混进了一只消息蛾。”她把一只桑皮的小盒放在了瑟兰迪尔面前。在瑟兰迪尔打开小盒，用手指引出消息蛾的时候，她继续说道：“这只消息蛾的发送目的地是空的，但是它记载的最新的信息毫无疑问是一次攻击，而且地点好像是从孤山的方向来的。”  
瑟兰迪尔把消息蛾放到耳边倾听了一会儿，又仔细地检查了一下。“这是交给马尔默使用的消息蛾。”他肯定地说，“只有这一只吗？他不是应该至少还有另一只？”  
“陛下，我检查了整个蚕群，只有这一只。”  
“陛下，”盖弗勒也插话说，“前哨传来消息，说长湖南岸刚才好像有精灵的号角声传来。”  
“讯号是什么？”瑟兰迪尔警惕地问。  
“像是一个警告，但是很远，很模糊。肯定不是别的哨所传出来的。来源反倒好像是人类的居住的地方。”  
瑟兰迪尔皱起了眉头。驻扎在人类当中的精灵屈指可数。“马尔默今天还没有消息回来吗？”他问盖弗勒。  
“没有，陛下。我们一只消息蛾也没有收到。维斯碧带来的这只是唯一的一只。”  
“博朗格也没有回来？”  
“是的，他也还没有回来。边境哨一直在留心。到现在都没有发现他过了鹿跳峡的迹象。巡逻在精灵小径的战士也没有察觉他的踪迹。”  
细巧的柳叶形的刻刀在瑟兰迪尔的手指间转了几圈。他撂下了刻刀，把兰花的根用泥土重新盖上，对盖弗勒说：“准备起兵。把我的坐骑也准备好。半夜出发下山去。争取明天上午赶到戴尔城。”  
盖弗勒立即回答：“是！陛下。”  
戴尔城东郊的草地上，精灵们用铲子把混着炭灰的骨灰一起撒进湖水里。 灰烬落在水里发出轻微的”呲呲“声。这是令人伤感也令人宽慰的仪式。他们的祖先被伊露瓦塔大神从沼泽里升起的泡沫中唤醒。当他们的子孙魂归天国时，曾经使用过的肉体依然留给这中土大地，就像孩子终究会回归母亲的怀抱。  
他们赶着马车回城里去。这个繁华的城市，路上行人和灯火依然如旧。不少人家在开着窗乘凉。酒肆搭的凉棚里也聚集着推杯换盏的食客。  
萨恩斯瓦尔特地绕小路走，马车艰难地在崎岖的石板路上转弯。突然，莱格拉斯示意马车停下来。  
“怎么了？”萨恩斯瓦尔问道，“你看见什么了?”  
前方路口已经能看到珍珠旅店的招牌。隔壁就是萨恩斯瓦尔的诊所。诊所楼上就是他的家。  
“矮人。”哈尔迪尔也看到了，他轻声地说。  
萨恩斯瓦尔说：“这里晚间就常有矮人来吃喝。店家还有专门给矮人的桌椅。”  
“不，你看仔细，他们不是在吃喝。”  
“那，让我们来看看他们是不是专门在等我回去。”萨恩斯瓦尔从马车上把哈尔迪尔的行囊拿下来，丢给他自己。莱格拉斯向女精灵们做了个“掩护”的手势。然后他牵过马，把马头对准诊所的方向，在马耳朵边上耳语一番，拍拍马的脖颈让它自己走过去。精灵们在小巷的黑暗中等待着。  
果然，几个矮人迅速地从珍珠旅店的凉棚里跑出来，奔到马车旁。他们显然看到了马具上“费舍尔家”的印记，仔细翻查着车上载的东西，又 不甘心地趴下去看看车底有没有藏着人，然后失望地四下张望。  
“他们的确在准备伏击我们。”萨恩斯瓦尔说，“不能回我家了。我们先出城，再想办法。”  
他们从来路悄悄地退了回去。在城外大路旁的一棵大树背后，他们停下来商量接下去如何是好。  
“费舍尔家肯定也不能回。”萨恩斯瓦尔说，“他们既然可以找到我家伏击，当然也可以找到费舍尔家。”  
“或者直接去林子里露营一夜。”莱格拉斯说，“离城不远的山林里应该有不至于太危险。至少有人类哨兵巡逻。”  
“但是现在人类也不可靠了。”萨恩斯瓦尔说，“谁知道基利昂会怎么想？”  
“去更远的山林里就怕有半兽人。最近他们出没得越来越多了。”  
正在这时，佩蒂雅突然指着黑暗中说：“看！ 那是什么！”  
精灵们朝着他指的方向看去。随着马蹄声，只见白色的神驹从似乎无边无际的黑暗中显身出来。但是马鞍上是空的。缰绳不祥地垂在一边。哈尔迪尔连忙迎上去。通灵性的神驹在他面前停下了脚步。哈尔迪尔抚摸着它的脖颈，摊开手掌，转头对其他精灵沉声说：“是血！”  
莱格拉斯和萨恩斯瓦尔连忙围上来。马身上不但有血，鞍桥上还有箭痕。哈尔迪尔闻了闻马后腿上伤痕里的味道，警惕地对莱格拉斯说：“有半兽人。”  
卡尔施塔德和霍姆施塔德急切地说：“我们还是赶紧去到树林里，找棵高点的树。”  
“然后我们爬上去，在最高的树杈上等待日出。”  
“幸好那些丑恶的东西不会爬树。”  
“对！夜里他们射箭也射不准。”  
“不，他们人数多的话会砍树。”莱格拉斯说。  
萨恩斯瓦尔咂了咂嘴，摇摇头说：“这附近也没有那么大的树。人类早就把长得稍微大一点的树砍了。那些小树起不了作用。我们不能冒险深入森林。现在只有一条路。我们走。”  
“去哪里？”精灵姐妹问道。  
“去找条船，连夜启航去鹿跳峡，在湖里等待日出再上岸。过了边境的岗哨应该就知道前方的绿林是否安全了。”  
莱格拉斯说：“现在天已经那么晚了，去哪里找船？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔说：“人类么，只要有机会赚钱，总有人愿意的。”  
哈尔迪尔突然想到了另一个问题：“你们谁身上有钱？”  
莱格拉斯这才想起来：“哦！我的行李里有。精灵王在我下山前特地给我的。可是我的行李还留在了费舍尔家。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔拍拍他的背包说：“放心吧。钱这种俗物你就不用操心了。”  
他领着精灵们穿小巷到了湖边另一处人家。他解释说：“这里有个老头，几年前我给他装过假牙。不知道他现在是否还活着。”  
“试一试吧。”莱格拉斯点点头。哈尔迪尔警惕地望着四周。这里是城郊，路上没有行人，比城里要安静许多。  
萨恩斯瓦尔敲了敲门。不一会儿，一个掌灯的男人从门上开了一扇小门，小心地朝外面望着：“谁呀？”他在里面问。  
“托马斯在吗？”萨恩斯瓦尔问。  
“我父亲已经睡了。什么事？”  
“我，呃，我需要一条船下湖去夜航。”  
“今天太晚啦。明天行不行？”  
“我们需要今天晚上出发。”萨恩斯瓦尔摇动他的钱包，银币发出“叮当”的响声，“你开个价吧。”  
“不好意思。外面漆黑一片，现在夜里不太平，我们不敢出船。”  
“我不是歹人，不是要借你的船去拉抢劫来的货物。你放心。”  
“不好意思，先生，我们之间没有做过生意。我不敢开门。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔回头望了黑暗中的莱格拉斯。后者无声地做了一个“放弃”的手势。萨恩斯瓦尔恼火地把钱包放回背包，对屋里说了声：“好罢，那就这样吧。打扰了。”  
他正要转身离开，听到屋里有个苍老的声音：“山姆，外面是谁？”  
“不知道。看上去很可疑。这人晚上走路连个灯都不打。说不定是个妖怪。”  
另一双眼睛凑到了木门上的小窗里。  
萨恩斯瓦尔试探地问了一声：“托马斯？是你吗？”  
“医生？是你吗？”老人惊喜的声音传来，“好久不见，你现在好吗？你怎么会在这里？”  
萨恩斯瓦尔舒了一口气，说道：“我很好。我只是需要一条船。”  
这家人既做运货生意也打鱼。有一大一小两条船。托马斯叫两个儿子山姆和本杰明把大船摇起来，搭上木板，先让女精灵们上了船，然后是神驹和哈尔迪尔。萨恩斯瓦尔把十个银币全都给了老人，说：“这些够了吧？”  
“你太客气了。”老人交回给他四个银币，“一人或一匹马一个银币就够了。这是市价。”  
莱格拉斯对萨恩斯瓦尔说：“你也上船吧。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔吃了一惊，用辛达语对他说：“你忘了我已经被放逐了吗？”  
莱格拉斯微笑道：“放逐你的理由是错误的。发现了错误总得弥补。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔仍旧不敢相信：“可是你已经知道了我的秘密。”  
“这事只有我知道。”他向萨恩斯瓦尔伸出了手，“哈尔迪尔马上就会回萝林去。没有人会在绿林传话。达尔璧现在完全成了孤身一人。她肯定很需要安慰。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔不可思议地望着莱格拉斯，牙缝里蹦出一句：“这是瑟兰迪尔的意思吗？”  
“我想他肯定会是这个意思。回家吧，萨恩斯瓦尔。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔的眼眶湿润了。他低头紧紧握住了莱格拉斯的手，点了点头。然后他从钱包里又掏出一个银币给托马斯：“再加上我一个。”  
老人呵呵地笑了：“你记得我说过的话吗？医生你以后坐我的船不要钱。”  
萨恩斯瓦尔干脆把剩下的银币都给了老人，请他转交给城里精灵诊所的学徒和仆人，另外他也请他转告他们， 说自己过一阵子就会回来。老人答应了。  
薄云遮月，星光依稀。一条船独自驶离了戴尔城的南岸，两个人类与两个精灵分别划着两组桨，把这个繁华的城市渐渐地留在了后面。   
夜深了。长湖镇的一对少年还流连在湖荡的芦苇丛里。他们划着小舟，用一根木棍挑着一盏油灯低低地挂在水面上。他们的苇篾编织的笼子安静地沉在小舟旁，等待着夜里出来觅食的肥美的螃蟹和虾。芦苇丛旁边黑暗的水面上漂浮着的一个在依稀的月光中泛着淡淡的荧光的物体吸引了他们的注意力。他们盯着那个物体看了一会儿，年幼的男孩突然打了一个寒战。不顾吓走他们的猎物，那男孩拾起桨叫道：“看呐！是死人！”年长的男孩连忙按住他。两个男孩悄悄地划着小舟绕过芦苇丛过去，看清那个东西的时候，他们大吃了一惊。  
“怎么办？”年幼的男孩不安地说，“他身上有血！但是好像还活着。”  
“快把他拉上来。”年长的男孩说，“我们把船划去鹿跳峡，然后吹响苇哨。听说精灵可以在听到几里之外的声音。然后他们就会从树林里出来救他们的族人。”  
“哦！我们可以遇见精灵！”年幼的男孩显出神往的表情。  
两个男孩伸出胳膊，使劲地拽着那个漂浮的躯体，把他拖上了小舟。  
奥兰德从王后那里画像回来的时候，发现列祖列宗堂里的织造作坊停了下来。平时帮忙的女矮人和小矮人都不见了。他心神不定地放下颜料和画架，茫然不知所措。他不习惯没有事情做，更不用说是在矮人卫兵的监视下面。今天的第二班原本应该是戴姆利，但是却换成了康森。他整理了一会儿东西，更觉得焦躁起来。他问卫兵可以不可以让他去洗个澡。不得不开口请求这样一件事使他觉得羞耻。但是如果呆着什么也不做的话更让他要发疯。  
得到允许的回答后，他去公共厨房烧了一桶热水，在厨房的一角里，用叠起来的藤筐勉强遮掩一下，在一个大木盆里洗了个澡。这个公共厨房只有一个出口。他知道矮人卫兵康森在门外偷偷地打量他。他记得那矮人也是那次他在老银矿的旧库房里的遭遇中遇到的矮人卫兵之一。想到这事他既恼火，又害怕，但现在也无可奈何。  
他肩上的剑伤愈合得很快，但是他身体的隐秘的地方仍然一碰就出血。当他慢慢坐进热水里的时候，不得不紧紧咬住牙齿，以防发出无端的呻吟声被康森。他听见厨房门外，康森和路过的矮人窃窃私语。他们刻意地压低了声音，尽管他们知道他听不懂矮人语。这使他更加觉得不安起来。  
他洗完澡，收拾好木盆，到孤山的一处公共洗衣池边慢腾腾地洗着自己换下的衣服。这是指定他和女精灵们可以使用的洗衣池。康森仍然对他寸步不离。在洗衣池另一边洗衣服的几个女矮人们看看他，头碰在一起窃窃私语，时不时地又悄悄瞥上他一眼，然后在他的目光与她们相遇之前赶紧退缩回去。今天她们奇怪的反应让他头皮发麻。  
在用作孤山的晾衣场的通风的洞穴里，有两根晾衣绳是留给精灵们用的。他晾衣服的时候特地把内衣罩在他的衬衫里面。他总觉得内衣上的血迹洗不干净，成了面目可疑令人羞耻的斑点。一举一动都得在矮人卫兵的眼皮底下，让他分外难熬。  
他回到织造作坊里，女精灵们还是没有回来。他编完了足够她们织上大半个晚上的毛线颜色编码，然后企图枕着织机下的毛线堆睡一会儿。但是无名的恐惧，和似乎被挂毯上瑟莱姆的眼神俯视的古怪的感觉，让他完全无法入睡。他烦恼地翻身爬起来，开始在一张用过的稿纸的边缘勾画康森的画像。康森发现了他的小动作，远远地地瞪着他。意识到至少那矮人卫兵无法阻止他画像，让奥兰德暂时自娱自乐了一番。  
眼看时间越来越晚，他问康森他可不可以去做晚饭。在康森的看押下他又回到了那个公共厨房。他做了足够他们四个精灵的榛子面包，放进炉子里去烤。已经到了埃勒博的矮人们准备晚饭的时间。但是今晚这个公共厨房只有他一个人在做饭。连平时闻到香味就来讨吃的一群小矮人，今天也只有一个。那个小矮人爬上揉面包的长桌背后的木条长凳，趴在桌上，安静地从背后看着等着面包出炉的奥兰德。今天连矮人的小孩都显得很异样。在炉火的热气中，奥兰德听到自己的心怦怦地跳着。  
“精灵，精灵，”他听见那小矮人说，“你们精灵会死吗？”  
不知这小孩为何突然有这样惊悚的问题，他先是楞了一下，然后没好气地说：“会呀。”  
“你怎么样就会死呢？”  
奥兰德正想得干脆讲个吓人的故事赶他走，于是故作轻松地回答：“如果我不听妈妈的话，就会啊。”  
“戴尔城里死掉的精灵，也是不听妈妈的话吗？”  
奥兰德吃了一惊，问道：“你在说什么？”  
小矮人正要开口，门外传来一阵呵斥。他跳下长凳一溜烟地躲到门外去了。奥兰德向外望去，只见格罗恩带着另外一个陌生的卫兵，提着绳子和麻袋走进了厨房。在炉火的火光中，格罗恩的肌肉突出的面孔上，浓密的胡须的下面，牙齿像猛兽一样闪着光。  
不等奥兰德有开口的机会，他已经被按倒在长桌上，堵上嘴，麻袋套着头，紧紧地绑了起来。  
他感觉在孤山的巷道里被跌跌撞撞地拖着走了很久，然后被推进一个散发着旧木器和铁锈味道的地方。他听见矮人来回踱步和皮革绞拧发出的“咯吱”声。还没有人触碰他的身体，他就已经颤抖起来。等了像是很长的时间，最后套在他头上的麻袋被掀掉的时候，他惊恐地发现自己又在那个老银矿的旧库房里。除了格罗恩和康森，又听门“哐当”一声被推开。戴姆利背着一个藤筐走了进来。  
陌生的卫兵从背后解掉勒着他的嘴的粗布巾。戴姆利上前粗暴地踢了一下奥兰德的腿，恶狠狠地说：“你这贼人！老实点！”  
奥兰德抬眼望了一眼戴姆利。这年轻的矮人的纠结的表情里，深深地刻着被人背叛的苦涩。戴姆利放下藤筐，抓住他的手腕，痛惜地叫道：“快说！你这个笨蛋！你只是画几幅画，摆弄摆弄彩色毛线！告诉他你什么也没干！听见了吗！”  
奥兰德低下头，一声不吭。  
戴姆利恨恨地转过头去，和康森一起把他的披风和衬衣剥掉，按住他跪下，双手反拧在头顶，牢牢地绑在一个木架子上。  
格罗恩提着皮条编的鞭子走上来，鞭梢和鞭柄扭在一起握在手里。“我早就料到是你！”他用鞭柄戳着奥兰德的脑袋，“你以为自己很聪明是不是？你以为你到处东钻西钻，而我们这些老实的矮人什么都不知道是不是？你可料到你会有今天！”他满意地叉开腿站在跪坐着的精灵面前，居高临下地望着无助的精灵。他的脸色虽然依然平静，但是从他睫毛细微的颤抖和他胸口的起伏，格罗恩闻到了恐惧的气息。他俯下身，左手拢住精灵一只尖尖的耳朵，咬着牙说：“你在这里究竟刺探了埃勒博多少机密？说！给我把你的阴谋诡计全部倒出来！”  
奥兰德垂下眼睛说：“我没有什么可说的。”  
格罗恩狠狠地收紧了手，把他的短发和耳朵一起拧转了半圈。当一丝无声的痛苦掠过奥兰德的脸，格罗恩露齿而笑招手叫戴姆利过来。  
戴姆利提过那个藤筐来，重重地放在木架旁的长桌上。他昂着头，不忍再看这精灵。  
格罗恩暂时松开了精灵的耳朵，伸手从藤筐里拿出一样一样的东西来。这里面全是精灵日常使用的东西：他的背包、颜料、调色板、贝壳加上木柄做的细巧的颜料勺、调色用的洁白的羊毛脂、羊毛制的彩色笔刷、夹炭笔、削笔的小刀、一块当作橡皮擦来用的染着铅灰的磨掉了一半的干面包、各种颜色的毛线和丝线团、剪刀、一两件替换的内衣和袜子、装在木盒里的肥皂、吃饭的瓷盘、带木塞的皮质水壶、当零食吃的小罐的蔓越莓干和松子、不同大小的亚麻手巾、一个小梳子，一袋奇怪的不知做什么用的干苔藓，还有一把很小的硬马鬃做的刷子，小到可以插进矮人粗大的鼻孔，但是矮人怎么也想不到这么小的刷子有什么用。他拿一样，就往奥兰德身上丢一样。“这是什么？这是什么？这又是什么？这些都是什么鬼东西？你是怎么把情报传出去的？嗯？！”他吼道。  
奥兰德像一尊石像一样，任凭他讥讽、怒吼、威胁，纹丝不动。沉默是他保持尊严的最后的防线。  
格罗恩最后拿出一叠画稿，从头翻到尾，又从尾翻到头。那繁复细密的图案，不同配色的同一种花样，不同明暗的同一件珠宝，看得他火冒三丈。他用力在奥兰德的头上拍打着这叠画稿，大吼道：“你在埃勒博看到了什么？！还有谁帮你在埃勒博四下打探？你打探到了还准备要干什么恶毒的勾当？要在哪里偷偷放你的同伙树精们溜进埃勒博？要在哪里杀人放火？要抢劫什么东西？ ”  
“我没有伤害过任何矮人。”奥兰德简短地说完，干脆闭上了眼睛。   
戴姆利连忙对格罗恩说：“对呀，他的确是没有伤害过任何矮人呀。。。”  
“笨蛋！”格罗恩呵斥道，“别被他的小白兔异样的外表骗了！精灵的狼心狗肺，你还没有见识过！”  
戴姆利只好退缩回去。  
“看来不叫你吃点苦头你是不会开口了。”格罗恩恶狠狠地说，“别看你现在一声不吭，不一会儿就叫你哭爹叫娘！我要叫你像竹筒倒豆子一样全部倒出来！否则你就别想走出这间屋子！”   
他把皮鞭丢给了身旁的康森。  
奥兰德从来没有挨过打。当第一鞭抽在他赤裸的脊背上的时候，他首先感觉到的是身体震动和鞭梢飞舞的气旋，然后才是火辣辣的疼痛。他皱紧了眉头，咬住牙没出声。  
格罗恩死死地盯着精灵莹白柔滑的肌肤上，鞭痕由苍白转红，然后鼓了起来，中间洇出细密的血珠。他舔了舔嘴唇，命令卫兵康森：“再来！用力！”  
第二鞭抽下去的时候奥兰德忍不住低声呻吟了一声。他被绑的双手抓紧拳头，胳膊肘和肩膀扭成痉挛的角度。第三鞭使他的呼吸明显地加快了。他的脸因为胸腹部肌肉的紧张而涨得通红，脖颈和额头的青筋突起。  
“看见了吧？你这歹人！我看你也没有脸喊冤枉！”格罗恩威胁道，“因为你自己心里有鬼!快说！你到底刺探到了埃勒博什么机密？还有谁是你的同伙？”  
但是他咬紧牙关，一声不吭。  
“你这条傲慢的毒蛇！烂树皮里爬出来的蝎子精！我要挖出你的眼睛喂乌鸦！掏出你的肠子做鱼饵！剥下你的头皮塞进稻草当球踢！”格罗恩恶狠狠地咒骂着，随手把一条粗麻绳丢给戴姆利，示意他一起动手，挫掉这个的精灵的傲气。  
戴姆利把麻绳在右手掌上绕了两圈，捏紧在手里。看到闭目沉默的精灵，他难过地来回搓着绳头。  
“还等什么？”格罗恩呵斥道，“动手呀！”  
戴姆利崩溃地大吼一声，挥出了麻绳。收回麻绳带出一串飞舞的血珠。他脸上的肌肉痉挛地鼓起，不知是要强忍住的是对他的敌人的咒骂还是对他的爱人的嚎啕大哭。  
皮鞭和麻神交替地抽打在奥兰德的肩背上。他开始还咬着牙不吭声，没多久就开始呻吟，在绑缚中徒劳地扭动，试图躲避飞来的鞭梢和麻绳。  
格罗恩围绕着被缚的精灵，专注地观察着他痛苦地扭曲的面孔，等待着他承受不住酷刑而崩溃求饶的那一瞬间。奥兰德的呻吟已经变成了不加掩饰的悲鸣。格罗恩挥手示意卫兵们住手。他抓住奥兰德的头发，把他的脸扬起来对着自己，得意地笑道：“你想明白了？快点开口吧！”  
“你。。。你这头野兽。。。”奥兰德嘶声说。  
格罗恩哈哈大笑起来，声音果然如同野兽的嘶吼。他低头对奥兰德说：“要是这个还不够火候的话，你等着！”  
他拎住奥兰德的右手，指着屋角对康森说：“把台钳用起来！”又对戴姆利说：“把他带过去！”  
矮人的台钳是两块铁块做成的工具，中间用一根螺旋轴相连。把螺旋轴的一段的手柄转动后，两侧铁块就逐渐靠近，最后紧紧夹住中间的东西。这是矮人加工金属时常用的工具。这间屋子的一角的一个矮架上正有一个较小的台钳。  
康森把台钳周围堆的杂物移开，格罗恩和戴姆利一起把双手仍被绑着的站立不稳的奥兰德拖到台钳旁边。奥兰德惊恐地挣扎着，双手紧缩在胸前，嘴里喊着：“不要！不要！放开我！”  
格罗恩狠狠地把他按在矮架旁的墙上：“最后给你一次机会！否则叫你的指骨一节节粉粉碎！快说！你在这里刺探了什么机密？除了你还有谁？”  
奥兰德闭上了眼睛，泪水从他的眼角流下。但他什么也没说。  
格罗恩哼了一声，向戴姆利使了个眼色。戴姆利紧紧抓着奥兰德颤抖不已的胳膊。“笨蛋！”他咬牙切齿地一遍又一遍地骂道，“真是个笨蛋！”旁人无法猜测他咒骂的到底是谁。只见他低头稍一迟疑，抓起奥兰德的左手，用力掰开修长光滑的手指，把那只手的小指塞进台钳的缝里。  
格罗恩紧紧地按住奥兰德，还特地朝戴姆利嚷嚷：“别一下子把他一根手指都弄进去。一截一截来！”  
戴姆利低声地咒骂着，吸了一声鼻子，调整了一下奥兰德的手指。  
格罗恩露齿而笑，对着奥兰德的耳边说：“哼哼，我来看看你到底可以叫出几种不同的调子。”他示意戴姆利动手。  
戴姆利拨了一下台钳的手柄，摇摇头，放下手说：“不行，我弄不来这个。”  
“笨蛋！连台钳都不会用！”格罗恩喝退他，叫来康森上。  
手柄带动螺旋轴转动起来。开始转得很快，但在台钳夹口遇到精灵的血肉的阻力时螺旋轴推进得慢了下来。  
十指连心。奥兰德撕心裂肺的惨叫声，更激起了格罗恩的兴奋。他铁钳一样的双手死死地攥住精灵的身体，用力把他顶在墙上，直到奥兰德减轻了挣扎，沿着墙无力地滑落下去。  
康森迟疑地松开了手柄。背对着他们站着的戴姆利，脸上已经全是泪水。   
格罗恩踢了奥兰德一脚，轻蔑地说：“哼，没用的东西。已经昏过去了。”他叫康森和戴姆利把奥兰德拖回木架旁的地上，把他双手的绑绳重新绑在木架上，然后让戴姆利和先走。“关他一夜，明天再来审问他。”他说。  
但是当两个矮人卫兵离开后，格罗恩关上门，抓着奥兰德的头发把他拖起来。他用手背拍打着奥兰德的脸，低声喝道：“喂！我知道你醒着！别装死！”  
奥兰德低声地呻吟着，闭着眼睛，痛苦地把头靠在木柱上。格罗恩迫不及待地拉开自己的裤子，把那个早已急不可耐的器官掏了出来。那家伙一脱离布料的束缚便立即从浓密的毛发中昂首挺立。  
“我倒要看看你的嘴有多紧！”他握着自己的器官，把它的头端在奥兰德的脸颊和嘴唇上使劲地杵着，“给我乖乖地张开你的小嘴！”  
奥兰德马上就感觉到那是什么。他嫌恶地转过头去避开。格罗恩握着他的那东西，紧追着奥兰德的嘴。见他咬紧牙关不松口，格罗恩先是拔出小刀来打算硬撬，后来见刀尖也插不进他的齿缝，就干脆把粗大的食指贴着奥兰德的牙齿，强塞进他牙齿和面颊的中间。他的食指在精灵光洁的牙齿上滑过，那潮湿温暖的感觉使他一发而不可收。他的拇指从外面贴着奥兰德的脸，与食指相对揉捏着他的面颊。奥兰德挣扎着扭动着他的头，想要摆脱这恶毒的蹂躏。格罗恩粗重的鼻息声中，他的食指退了回去，换了那膨胀的器官过来。奥兰德抿紧嘴唇，艰难地喘息着，努力把戳进他鼻子里的矮人浓密的毛发喷出来。两人都一声不吭。这间旧库房里只有两种交汇的喘息声。格罗恩一手紧拽着奥兰德的头发，另一手握着他的器官，用力地往里捅。他最终得逞，手掌激动地摩梭着奥兰德的面颊，按压着塞在里面的自己的那部分身体，然后他的臀部按捺不住地抽送起来。  
出人意料的是，奥兰德突然扭头张开了嘴，连根咬住了那块侵入他的恶肉。格罗恩凄厉地惨叫起来。他疯狂地连连掴着奥兰德的脸，又试图撕扯他的唇颊，但是奥兰德死死咬住不放，直到格罗恩突然异样地发现自己的胯骨终于可以离开奥兰德的脸，但是同时他也意识到他的一部分肉体留在了那付牙齿的后面。他愣住了，只听得鲜血流下滴到地面的“啪啦啪啦”声。他发出一声绝望的惨叫，提起裤子，掰开着腿，迈着奇怪的步子跑出这间旧库房。  
他赶上了在他前面离开的戴姆利和康森的身边，又超过他们，一路发疯似地向前跑，一路拖长声音不停地喊叫着，咒骂着：“我老爹的胡子----！我爷爷的锤子-----！你这毒蛇------！你这蝎子------！我要你碎尸万段！碎---尸---万---段----！”  
他跑的样子是那样奇怪，戴姆利和康森对望了一眼，差点没笑出来。但是看到地上一路滴过去的血迹，两人不禁都感觉一阵毛骨悚然。他们回望了旧库房的方向，谁也不想回头。最后还是继续向前走了。   
在旧库房里，奥兰德啐出那块恶肉，大口地干呕着。他呕到筋疲力尽，眼前直冒金星，才停了下来。他全身瘫软，侧倒在粗糙的石头地面上。门半开着，外面异常安静，只有穿堂风的低啸在旧矿井之间忽高忽低地飘荡。他背上的鞭伤和他的脸颊火辣辣地痛。他的嘴唇肿起，被连连扇打过的耳朵里分不清风声还是耳朵自己的金属质的嗡嗡声。火把的最后一点油芯燃尽。  
神终于慈悲地眷顾了他。奥兰德闭上了眼睛，慢慢地失去了意识，沉入了无边无底的黑暗。


	22. 二十一  长湖，戴尔城和埃勒博 （第四天凌晨和上午）

当精灵的眼睛已经能在黑暗中看到远处鹿跳峡的山崖的轮廓时，山姆和本杰明兄弟俩收起了桨。他们从挂在船舷外的绳索上捞起了一个原先沉在水里的藤篓。其中一个人开始翻检里面的东西，另一个去船尾的小炉子上生火。  
“我们俩都是普通人，是人就得吃饭。” 山姆解释说，“有你俩帮忙划船，比只有我们俩划得快得多了。肯定一早就能到鹿跳峡。”  
“请自便吧。”莱格拉斯说。他和哈尔迪尔仍然有节奏地划着船。  
“你们定定心心吃饭。”卡尔施塔德和霍姆施塔德拾起了兄弟俩放下的桨，开始划了起来。  
萨恩斯瓦尔起身对莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔说：“你俩也歇歇，我来替一会儿吧。”  
佩蒂雅也说：“还有我！”  
他们俩不由分说地从莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔手中接过了桨来划。  
哈尔迪尔和莱格拉斯起身立在船尾，舒展一下腰部的筋肉。哈尔迪尔注意到，山姆从藤篓里检出的是一堆像虫子一样的生物，有着细长的触须和成排的划动的细腿。他在萝林的小溪中看到过类似的生物，但是从来不知道人类会捕猎它们。  
“这是什么？”他好奇地问道。  
山姆一边快速地把纠缠的水草和无用的贝壳清理掉，一边说：“这是长湖的湖虾，精灵老爷，味道很好的。”  
哈尔迪尔难以想象人类竟然什么生物都可以拿来吃。他惊异地看着山姆把清理好的虾倒进本杰明生火烧开的小锅里，撒上一把烟。这灰黑的生物不久就变成嫩桔红色。兄弟俩人拿出干面包来，就着一碗煮虾，吃了起来。见哈尔迪尔盯着他们，本杰明问道：“精灵老爷，你要不要也来一点？”  
哈尔迪尔略想了一会儿，说：“我尝一个吧。谢谢。”  
莱格拉斯诧异地看着他。  
从本杰明递过来的锡盘上，哈尔迪尔用拇指和食指拈起一只虾，仔细地看了一阵子，然后小心地剥开一只虾的壳。  
“你真的要吃这么个奇怪的虫子？”莱格拉斯问。  
“我难得来这里，有机会总要试一试。”哈尔迪尔说着，把虾肉丢进嘴里。他嚼了一会儿，咽了下去。“味道还不错。”他对莱格拉斯说。  
莱格拉斯微微地笑了起来：“你回去以后会有很多故事可以讲。”  
“你也许没有注意到，这是你今天第一次笑。”  
“是吗？你是说’今天'?”莱格拉斯抬头看了看星光，“现在应该已经过了午夜，又是新的一天了。”  
哈尔迪尔也微微一笑。  
他们在鹿跳峡靠岸的时候，那里还有一只捕虾人的小舟。他们告别山姆和本杰明兄弟，上了岸，很快进入绿林的商路。这是闷热的一天。天还没亮，树上的蝉就已经开始叫了起来。莱格拉斯先去寻找精灵的岗哨。接过他发现只有女精灵战士陶瑞儿一个人在。更奇怪的是她脚下还有两个睡着的人类少年。  
“啊！你回来啦！”她惊喜地说，接着她看到莱格拉斯身后的另外几个精灵，不由得吃了一惊：“这是怎么回事？”  
“说来话长。回去后再说。”莱格拉斯又指着那两个熟睡的人类少年说，“这又是怎么回事？其他人呢？”  
陶瑞儿简短地讲述了这两个少年怎样发现了身受重伤的卢卡斯，连夜把他送到鹿跳峡来寻找精灵的经过。经过简单包扎，其他哨兵已经护送卢卡斯回密林城堡救治。  
“啊！太好了！他还活着！”佩蒂雅和精灵姐妹一起欣喜地感叹道。  
陶瑞儿又说：“昨夜这里一直有一队半兽人在徘徊。我不放心让这两个孩子自己回去，就留他们到天亮再走。结果他们一会儿都睡着了。”  
“半兽人？居然到这里来了。”莱格拉斯说，“他们什么时候离开的？”  
“刚刚离开，到林子里的深处去了。”陶瑞儿说，“怎么，你要去追杀他们吗？我和你一起去！”  
“不，你守好这两个孩子，别让野兽伤害了他们。卢卡斯也是遭受到了半兽人的攻击。他们究竟要干什么，我得去打探一下。看看”他回头望了一下哈尔迪尔，“想要打一场猎，活动活动筋骨吗？”  
哈尔迪尔微笑道：“再乐意不过。”  
他们俩让萨恩斯瓦尔和女精灵们先回密林城堡，留下陶瑞儿看守岗哨和那两个少年，然后背起弓箭，带上神驹，循着半兽人的踪迹，追踪进了密林。  
天渐渐地亮了起来。这天的开始，和中土其他平和宁静的日子没什么两样。田野和菜园里，农夫们乘早晨天气凉快先开始了一天的劳作。埃勒博的炼铁炉的煤火重新被拨燃，打铁的锤声和矿井里的凿声叮当地响起，大角羊照常被放牧到孤山的山坡上吃草。载满煤炭、精盐、铜锭和铁器的矮人的牛车轱辘辘地驶出山洞大门。与此相对，络绎不绝的人类的马车载着食物运进山里。戴尔城的各种作坊和市场很快热闹起来，店铺的门板陆陆续续地打开，叫卖声和讨价还价声此起彼伏。凌晨就去撒网的渔船已经载了第一批渔获准备进港，货船正一条条划出长湖。  
当戴尔城的幸存者后来回忆这一天的开始和其他的一天到底有什么不同的时候，很多人什么也说不上来。但是人们怀疑矮人其实提前知道了消息，却没有提前向人类报警。传说的来源不一，但大多可以追溯到一个特别敏锐的商人，早上去埃勒博的时候，发觉孤山前的矮人的岗哨增加了；要不就是一个特别机灵牧羊女，到孤山的山坡上帮矮人去挤羊奶的时候发现，那些夏天本来照例在山洞外的牧棚里过夜的放牧的矮人，被卫兵要求收拾东西赶快搬回山洞里。更恐怖的传说是说，事发的前一天深夜，一个挑灯捕虾的少年，看见一个黑胡子的矮人一边怪叫着一边用很奇怪的姿势一路跑进迷雾山余脉的沿湖的那条裂谷，跌进岩石的缝隙中消失不见。传说他原本是应该跑进戴尔城去报警，但是妖魔挑断了他的舌头，让他发了疯，摔死在裂谷里。于是这可供逃命的宝贵的一夜便白白地浪费了。  
但是几乎所有的幸存者都记得那个干热的夏日的上午，东北方向吹来的一阵燥热的风。这阵狂风突然而来，带着一股烧焦的毛发的臭味，扬起的沙尘经久不息。然后，是那可怕的低沉的轰鸣，起先远远地，像巨人懒洋洋地击鼓声，但是很快就越来越近了。  
不知是谁第一个喊出了声："龙！龙来啦！一条喷火的巨龙！"  
钟楼的警报声敲响第一下之前，巨龙史矛革喷出的火球已经燃爆了城东的草料市场和旁边的玩具市场。火焰沿着布市街的木制屋顶直扑织造作坊的仓库。哭叫声、呼救声顿时接连响成一片，被烧死、砸死和混乱中踩死的人不计其数，场景惨不忍睹。巨龙在戴尔城上方打了一个转，回过头来又喷出一串火焰，更多忙碌的作坊、繁华的街道和舒适的民宅瞬间陷入火海。  
城主基利昂和军官约纳斯奔上钟楼顶上的平台，射出一支又一支黑箭。龙就在头顶来回盘旋，距离近到几乎伸手就能摸到它粗糙的鳞甲。但是就连黑箭也穿不透这巨兽的外皮。好几箭虽然击中它的胸腹却对它毫发无伤。唯有擦过它左前颈根的一箭掀掉了它一块鳞片。  
活着逃出戴尔城的人群哭喊着跑向埃勒博的大门，指望这坚固的石门和矮人的工事能够抵挡这巨龙。然而，戴尔城并不是巨龙的最终目标。  
那阵风吹来的时候，索林正站在埃勒博大门上方的瞭望岗上。他本能地感觉到了危险，马上向瞭望岗下的军营大声呼唤：“卫兵！卫兵！把卫兵全部调到前门来！把外面的人都撤回来！要快！”  
巨龙在东方的地平线上现身的时候，四组矮人卫兵一起发狂般地开始转动大门的绞轮。埃勒博的巨大的包铁的木门开始缓缓地合上。  
跑得最早的戴尔城的居民在埃勒博门口看到的已经是合起来的大门，只有门缝还在继续收紧。惊恐万状的人群拍打着大门，哭叫着“求求你！求求你！放我们进来”。其中还甚至还混着几个去戴尔城赶早市的矮人，一样被关在了外面。更有那绝望的人，硬要把手伸进正在收紧的门缝，结果被生生地夹断了手，在那里凄厉地惨叫，直到被后面涌上的人踩到下面。  
史矛革从戴尔城上方调转头，无声地向埃勒博袭来。这点距离对这巨兽只是两三次振翅而已。它很安静，像死亡一样安静。原来传说中巨龙的咆哮是假的。它巨大的身躯、锋利的爪牙和熊熊的火焰已经足够把人吓得魂飞魄散。咆哮竟然是不需要的。  
在门里，索林紧张地指挥着矮人卫兵布阵。他指点弓箭手奔上制高点提前瞄准，催促德瓦林去领一队卫兵和平民一起，把昨天刚运到还堆在前厅的用作矿井支撑的大木柱顶住大门。他把装备了重斧和重甲的卫兵队列在大门前第一线，步兵布置在紧随其后，又派几个卫兵专门组织平民带着铲子、沙子和水桶列队在旁准备随时救火，还不忘差一小队士兵去保护山下之王和王室家族。他自己挥剑站在第一线，对身后的重甲兵大喊：“守住阵线！不要散开！”‘   
大门外的烈焰不但烧着了木门，还迅速地加热了大门旁的石墙和石柱。空气中蒸腾起一股肉体烧焦的臭气。  
门外人群的哭喊声已经逐渐被烈火掩盖。但是这一切门里都听不见。埃勒博里面，守城的矮人挤在一起，武器和盔甲微微地发出金属相碰之声。  
突然门外传来一声碰撞的巨响。整个地面都开始抖动。矮人卫兵们发出一阵恐惧的骚动。  
“不要乱动！守住阵线！”索林吼道，”集中力量打击它！”  
木门开始“咯吱”作响，大门包的铁皮烫到开始冒烟，外面“轰”地一声，顶住大门的木柱嘎嘎作响，尘土从门柱和石墙的接缝中散落下来。  
索林再次举起剑吼道：“守住阵线！如果它冲进来，砍它的脚爪！射它的眼睛！”  
话音刚落，门外又是“轰”的一声，巨龙史矛革撞破了被烧裂的大门，两只前爪踏了进来。索林拂开坠落的烟灰和燃烧的木片，大吼一声，领头举剑奔向这巨兽。矮人卫兵们一齐高喊着，跟随着他们的王子冲上前去。大门两旁的射手们射下雨点般的利箭。喊杀声、撕咬声和火焰的毕啵声混成一片。   
老银矿的旧库房里，奥兰德在地面的震动中醒来。他首先感觉到的是痛楚。浑身上下的伤口，在他稍微一动时就裂开，刺骨的疼痛把最后一丝模糊的尊严也消耗殆尽。他忍不住呻吟起来。空气异常地燥热，使他更因干渴而虚弱。他的双手仍被缚着，无力地伏在地上，感受着山体不规则的阵阵颤动传导到他的骨头里来，加剧着他身体的痛楚。半开的门外，洞穴长廊里远远有喧闹的回音和漂移的火光。但他无力去关注。  
门外传来一阵急促的脚步声。门开了，全副武装举着火把的戴姆利冲了进来。他把火把往墙上的铁环里一插，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，开始解奥兰德身上的绑绳。他一边解，一边咒骂着：“你这骗子！你这毒蛇！”当他扶着奥兰德的胳膊把他拽起来的时候，奥兰德发现他满脸都是泪水。  
“我没有伤害过任何一个矮人。”奥兰德蠕动着他青肿的嘴唇，艰难地说。  
“你少来废话！”戴姆利冲着他吼道，“你这骗子！我不要听你说话！”  
这时，奥兰德逐渐听清了旧银矿外的动静。“外面怎么了？”他惊惶地问，“什么东西进来了？”  
“一条龙！喷火的巨龙！”戴姆利怒冲冲地说。  
“龙？”奥兰德开始没有反应过来，做梦似地重复了一遍。  
戴姆利把解下的绳子丢在一边，捡起奥兰德的衬衣，帮他套上。他恨恨地说：“一条龙闯进了埃勒博！听见没有！你赶紧给我滚出去，别在这里给我碍手碍脚！”  
奥兰德清醒过来，拉住转身要走的戴姆利说：“你要去哪里？外面有一条龙啊！”  
戴姆利举起大斧，骄傲地对他说：“我是奥因的子孙，埃勒博的战士，当然要去保卫山下之王，和巨龙血战到底！”  
“别发傻了。。。”奥兰德劝阻他说，“斧凿和刀剑都伤不了那巨兽的厚皮，你出去只是白白送死。赶紧逃走吧！”  
“你这胆小如鼠的家伙！无耻的骗子！”戴姆利恨恨地跺着脚，“我才不要听你的鬼话！你骗了我这么久！我居然一直被蒙在鼓里！”他稀里哗啦地抹了一把脸，又扬起斧子对奥兰德吼道：“赶快滚蛋！越快越好！滚得越远越好！别来碍我的事！我再也不要看到你一根毫毛！一条影子！给我滚！滚！滚！”他还觉得咒骂得不够彻底，伸手从怀里掏出一张纸片。那是正奥兰德前夜画了喝酒的矮人的肖像的画稿撕下的一角。  
“你。。。要干什么？”奥兰德迟疑地问。  
戴姆利高举这张纸片，像是要狠狠地掴在奥兰德的脸上。奥兰德本能地佝偻起肩膀，向另一边闪避。戴姆利粗壮的手臂摇了几下，最终没有挥下来。他把纸片捏成一团，咬进嘴里，重重地嚼着，然后咽了下去。  
“你这混蛋！我真的不该碰见你！”话刚说完，他自己先转身大步跑了出去。  
奥兰德楞了一会儿，从衬衣上撕下一条布条，包扎了他左手的小指，然后把地上散落的颜料画笔和画稿之类重要的东西捡起来塞进他的背包里。因为伤痛，他的动作远没有一个精灵的敏捷和轻快。但是他的画稿还在，这让他无比欣慰。最后他把披风蒙住头脸，从墙上的铁环里取下火把，推门摸出去。  
烟尘已经蔓延到了这条偏僻的旧矿洞。奥兰德很快就发现中央大殿已经化为一片火海。巨龙正在大殿里穿行，庞大的背影后面，龙尾在烈焰里一闪而过，挑起几个燃烧着的矮人，惨叫着摔进下一层洞窟。巨龙从容地守着几条高架桥相接的地方，利爪、长尾和尖牙都是他的武器。矮人卫队已经溃不成军。凄厉的惨叫声、绝望咒骂声掺着小矮人和女矮人的哭喊。他以前只在书上看到过龙。这巨兽的威力让他胆战心惊。眼看已经没法从前厅逃出去，他只能折向前天夜里戴姆利带他去过的那个岩石凹陷。  
背着火光和浓烟的方向，越过哭喊逃命的矮人，他忍着伤痛艰难地走着。一路上到处是惨叫声和呼救声。一些矮人徒劳地救火，另一些不明就里地仍然拖家带口往前厅逃，最终都会成为史矛革脚下的齑粉或者火里的烟灰。碎石和火焰四下飞舞，不少矮人还没逃到洞口就被烧死或者砸死。路上还时不时横着被浓烟熏倒的或是满地打滚的被烧伤的矮人。   
奥兰德攀上通向废弃通道的台阶，他发现木门已经被锁上，幸好锁已经被砸开。因为这条通道直通外界，气流通畅，烟气很快追随着他涌了上来。他无法多想，只能尽快地往上爬。当他终于转过最后一个弯的时候，被眼前的景象惊呆了。  
岩石凹陷到入口的最后几级台阶上挤满了女矮人，好几个女矮人手里还抱着小矮人。他走上台阶，问前面的女矮人：“为什么不往外面走？”  
那个抽泣着的女矮人惊恐地摇摇头，给他让出路来。前面的其他女矮人也一一给他让出路来。他登上最后几级台阶，才发现不大的岩石凹陷上也站满了矮人，绝大多数是女人、小孩和老人。他认出一个在织造作坊帮过忙的女孩，和另一个在王后宫殿里见过的侍女。她领着一个金发的小矮人。她身旁的穿着绣花裙袍戴着几层首饰的女矮人手里抱着一个婴儿。  
这个侍女服侍的，正是山下之王的孙女，索林的姐姐迪斯和她的两个儿子菲力、奇力。他们几个在一个卫兵的护卫下，凭迪斯的记忆，寻找着大山深处的都林密道，一直逃到了这里。一路上不断有逃难的矮人跟随上来。她把他们全都带上了。但是她没有料到，卫兵砸开锁的木门后面的这条通道竟然只通到这个死角。眼前已经没有路了。这时，山体又一阵震动。一股烟尘从后方的走廊里喷出。还站在石阶上的女矮人们纷纷尖叫：“塌方啦！塌方啦！救命呀！”她们一个劲地朝岩石凹陷上挤上来。逃难的矮人们老老少少挤在一起哭成一团。  
奥兰德烦躁地吼道：“别哭了！都给我停下！”  
那些矮人收住哭声，不知所措地望着他。  
奥兰德无奈地喘息着。如果他妈妈现在看到他这个样子，肯定会责备他的脾气怎么坏得像个孤山的矮人。可是，谁让他整天和矮人混在一起呢？   
他抹了一把脸。外面的空气和阳光使他逐渐恢复了一点。他挤过几个女矮人的身后，指向岩壁外面说：“给我看着！从这里爬下去，到下面那块平地上，就可以沿着雕塑旁的小路一直下到山门前的平原上。”  
但那些矮人们原地看着他，谁都没有动。  
奥兰德起先是以为他青肿的脸伤吓着她们了。但是转念一想，明白过来：他们的腿太短，没法踩住那几个岩石上的突起爬下去。他伸头看了看下方的岩石平台，回头数了数，连大人小孩，一共有二十多个矮人。那一双双眼睛直直地盯着他。  
奥兰德伸手招招那个在织造作坊帮忙的小女孩。旁边几个成年的女矮人狐疑地望着她，但是没有阻止。人群攒动了一下，给那个哭哭啼啼的女孩让出路来。  
奥兰德说：“喂，你记得我说过的吗？精灵是不会说谎的。”  
小女孩点点头。  
奥兰德接着问：“我可以把你正好扔在下面那个平台上，然后你就可以逃出去了。你要不要先来试试？”  
小女孩摇摇头：“我害怕。。。”  
奥兰德没有办法，只好说：“那你闭上眼睛。我再扔你。这样你就不用怕了。”  
小女孩只是哭。  
奥兰德急躁地吼道：“哭什么哭！你要呆在这里等死吗！”他回过头去对那些挤在一起的矮人吼道：“你们都要在这里等死吗！”  
山体又一阵震动。岩壁已经开始发热。矮人们一起惊叫起来。一双双绝望惊恐的眼睛直盯着奥兰德。小女孩哭得更大声了。  
奥兰德实在没有办法，放下背包，脱下披风蒙在她头上，对她说：“相信我。你记住，精灵不会说谎。我会把你正好扔到那个平台上面的。”  
被蒙在他的披风里的小女孩微微地点了点头。  
奥兰德抱起小女孩，跨站在岩壁上。他其实心里也没底。他尝试着摇荡了几下手臂，然后摒住气，猛地扬了出去。  
小女孩“噗通”一声摔在下面的岩石平台上，很久都没动。奥兰德听到他身后的矮人们各个都僵住了，暂时没了哭声。奥兰德心里一阵发寒，心想这孩子大概是摔死了。然而，那包蒙在精灵的披风里的东西最终动了起来。小女孩从那下面爬了出来，木然地站起来。  
奥兰德感觉刚才一用力，肩上的伤口撕裂了。但是成功的满足让他忘了疼痛。“对！那里！朝那边下去！”奥兰德在上方的岩石凹陷向她指路。小女孩跌跌撞撞地往矮人巨像后面的小路跑去。  
奥兰德回过头来，喘着粗气问：“下一个是谁？  
那些矮人全都呆呆地望着他。他意识到刚才他们肯定是看到了他的背脊。他自己都不想去看被一层一层血迹纵横浸润的背上的衬衫是什么样子。他几乎是愤怒地向他们吼道：“下一个是谁！”  
一个年轻的女矮人战战兢兢地站了出来：“我来试试吧。。。”  
从她开始，奥兰德扔了一个又一个。他开始还担心自己臂力不够，但是不知道哪里来的力气 ，后来不但成年矮人，甚至连她们抱着的婴儿一起，也都一把就扔了过去。不管怎么说，这个方向是往下扔，好歹还比较容易借力。   
奥兰德的腿肚子发颤，腰酸背痛，双臂和双肩的肌肉已经接近瘫软。他的背上和肩上的伤口迸裂渗出的血已经把衬衫和身体粘在了一起，而每次当他用力挥臂的时候又从他身上连血带肉地撕裂下来。山体的岩壁不断在震动，从山门正面冒出来的黑烟带着浓重的尸体的焦臭味。这里不能再停留。  
他擦了一把汗，转头面对这最后一个矮人。  
那个卫兵的盔甲凹陷破碎，战袍烧焦撕裂的地方露出腿上和胳膊上的一串串血泡。他半边胡须的末梢被烤成焦黄色，脸上汗水、烟灰和烟火撩伤的血泡糊在一起。虽然奥兰德见过他的次数不多，但是他不会认错在老银矿的旧库房门边望风的多恩的这张脸。  
多恩尴尬地扭着自己的斧柄，眼睛时不时地瞟一眼奥兰德，又羞愧地转向地面。他知道现在只剩下他们俩人，他已经无处可逃。他迟疑地抬起头，清了清嗓子，遮遮掩掩地说：“我。。。呃。。。我是来护送公主的。公主已经安全了，那个，我一会儿就要回洞里去的，我回去。。。呃。。。杀回去继续抗敌。。。”   
“你还在嘴硬。。。”奥兰德喘着气，没好气地对他说，“顽固的笨蛋！给我把盔甲脱了！”  
多恩半张着嘴，不知所措。  
奥兰德手扶额头，几乎要被他的样子气炸。他扬起手大声喊道：“你个傻瓜！你的盔甲太重了，你知道吗！那条石洞已经塌方了，你还要杀！杀！杀！杀回哪里去？我都快没有力气了。你们这些矮人都这么死脑筋吗？不知道给我配合一下吗？”  
多恩不敢相信自己的好运。来不及说一声“谢谢”，便连忙脱掉盔甲。他看了奥兰德一眼，又把手中的大斧、身上的手斧和短刀一一扔下到下方的岩石平台。  
奥兰德又气不打一出来：“笨呐！你看看你把斧子扔到了哪里？这不是你要落地的地方么？你要我把你自己扔到你的斧子上一劈两半吗？”  
多恩的手斧的柄和大斧的柄正巧搁在一起，手斧的斧刃是向上的。那些先前下去的女矮人已经走远，下面没人帮他把斧子挪到旁边去。多恩像做了错事被大人逮住的小孩一样背着手锁在岩石凹陷的角落里不知所措地站着。  
奥兰德无奈地向他招招手：“过来吧。我只好把你扔得更远一点。谁让你那么笨头笨脑。。。”  
多恩赶忙过来。奥兰德叫他自己爬上岩壁，然后奥兰德骑跨在岩壁上。他先试着像抱女矮人一样把多恩抱起来。但是肌肉发达骨骼粗壮的多恩比女矮人重得多。他只好握住多恩的前臂，对他说：“待会儿你要把自己想成扔出去的飞梭一样，往前荡起来，听见吗？” 多恩连连地点头。  
奥兰德弯下腰，把多恩放了下去。多恩的脚离开了岩壁，碎石沿着山体的斜坡滚落下去。多恩紧张地瞪大眼睛望着奥兰德。他不得不命令他闭上眼睛。奥兰德先尝试着摆动了几下。他听见自己肩背和腰部的骨骼发出的“咯咯”声。“要荡起来，明白吗？”他大声命令道。多恩配合地晃了晃双脚。奥兰德咬住牙，吸了一口气，把多恩的身体摆动起来。一下，一下，又一下，越来越高。他背上的和肩上的伤口像是一千条毒蛇在撕咬他的肌肤。但是他已经顾不上自己的肉体的伤痛。反正他不会因为这样的伤就死去。肉体的伤痛总会慢慢好起来。他最后深深吸了一口气，猛地扬起双臂----  
只听得一声惊叫。  
多恩重重地落在岩石平台上，正巧在他的斧刃以外。刚才惊叫的并不是他自己。他连忙爬起身，伸头往山体下看。刚才把他扔过来的一瞬间里失去平衡坠下山体的精灵一路沿着岩壁往下滚落。在急速地滚动中，他绝望地伸出两手想要抓住岩石和灌木却都抓了空，最终在山脚下的一片碎石坡之间慢了下来，然后终于脸朝下停了下来，一动不动。  
“啊呀！坏了！”多恩叫了一声。他赶忙拾起他的武器，往石像后的小路奔去。  
他奔下石像后隐秘的台阶。埃勒博城门洞开，黑烟滚滚地从洞口上方涌出。洞门上的木制门梁着了火，红黄色的火焰毒蛇一样地舔着山壁。烟熏火燎衣着焦黑的矮人，无论平民还是武士，陆陆续续地从碎裂的门下的缝隙中逃出。他焦急地望着逃生的人群，看不到一个军官或者统领。他狠狠心，抛开他的族人们和他的卫兵的职责，转头绕到山坡旁，从碎石堆中手脚并用地爬上去。他找到了奥兰德的时候，开始以为他已经死了。但是当他把奥兰德翻过来的时候，听到他牙齿缝里艰难的呼吸声。  
“喂！你醒醒！”多恩摇动着奥兰德的肩膀，“振作一点！我扶你走！”但是奥兰德头破血流，血糊住了他的眼睛。多恩望他的腿望了一眼。虽然他不通医术，但是一眼就能看出奥兰德的两条腿都已经断了。  
“我老爹的胡子！这可怎么办？”多恩站起来，想向他自己的族人呼救。但是逃出山洞的矮人慌不择路地往开阔的地方跑，没有人回头往孤山的山坡上走。这时，他的注意力集中到了山坡另一面的高地上。  
“啊！有救了！”他急忙搓着手，四下寻找可以用得上的东西。但是这个光秃秃的碎石坡上连一棵小树都没有。他只能想法把精灵扛上肩膀。但是这样他就不能带上他的大斧了。他朝搁在地上的大斧心痛地看了一眼，最终还是扛起精灵，加紧脚步望山坡的另一面爬上去。  
索林奔出埃勒博，大口地喘息着。他的头盔掉了，身上多处擦伤和烧伤。但是现在他不顾上这些。一开始他还用剑身敲打退缩的卫兵的盔甲，催促他们守住阵脚，防御巨龙。但是很快他发现这是无用的挣扎。巨龙的厚皮远非矮人的剑斧可以抵挡。山门的上层还有重型的远射铁矛和投石器，但是这些武器设计的时候都是对外发射的，当巨龙已经闯进埃勒博里面的时候，就无计可施。就算在史矛革还没有闯进埃勒博之前，他能来得及把卫兵布置上去，把铁矛和巨石装载好，从刚刚目睹的戴尔城的黑箭的徒劳来看，孤山的防御武器也不能阻挡住这条猛兽。  
他转而召集还能动的卫兵清理出通向破裂的大门外面的通道，让逃命的矮人能有一条出路，并奋力地扑救前厅的火，直到救火的沙土全部用尽，前厅附近的几口水井和泉眼也全部被倒塌的木梁和石柱掩埋为止。  
使他感觉创痛的，并不只是他身上的伤和家园被侵入的痛楚。看似强大的矮人军队、精心设计的武器系统和建造坚固的防御工事，在这远古的猛兽面前，全部被无情地粉碎了。而现在的他，杜林的直系的子孙，竟然无计可施，就像坠落在地的柔软的婴儿一样无助，只能听凭史矛革肆虐，践踏他的家园，屠杀他的族人，掠夺埃勒博的财宝。他不敢接触任何一个逃难的矮人的目光。如果此时有人向他求助，只能更加撕裂他的心肠。  
他难过地仰头望着天空，恨不得大吼一声。这时，他的目光被孤山西面山坡的高地上的一行影子吸引住了。  
一队整齐的精灵战士，金棕色的盔甲在阳光下熠熠生辉，长弓的一端从他们的背上伸出来，把他们修长的身影拉得更加高大。统领这支军队的，穿着银色的战袍和铠甲，骑在一头巨大的麋鹿上的，正是绿林的精灵王瑟兰迪尔。  
虽然精灵的人数并不多，但是想起精灵的魔法，索林的胸中升起了希望。   
他顾不得矮人和精灵的世仇嫌隙，踮起脚尖，双臂尽力伸高，在空中挥舞着大喊：“帮帮我们！这里有条巨龙！快来帮帮我们！”   
他听说精灵的视觉和听力都很敏锐。他觉得即使周边一团混乱，瑟兰迪尔应该听见了  
他的呼声，而且他肯定自己遇上了瑟兰迪尔的目光。那目光虽不是幸灾乐祸，也不至于全然冷漠，但是那是责备的目光。孤山积聚如此之多的金银财宝，必然会吸引妖魔和恶灵。几年前瑟兰迪尔亲自拜访埃勒博就给出了这样的不祥的警告。比此时的责备更让索林难以接受的是，瑟兰迪尔偏过脸，拨转麋鹿的头，向后走去。整支精灵军队随之后撤。   
这一刻，索林永远不会忘记，也永远不会原谅。  
多恩气喘吁吁地背着昏迷不醒的奥兰德往坡上爬。汗水混着他头发里的炭灰和碎石坡上的尘土，从他的额头淌下来，几乎糊住了他的眼睛。他一边爬，一边喊着：“等等我们！等等我们！这里有你的族人！”一旁的埃勒博山洞里巨龙的火焰还在不断地冒出。他的矮人族人们正在喊叫着四散奔逃。他不知道，对于那些远在高地上的精灵军队，在这混乱恐怖的惨剧正在眼前上演的时候，是否还会分心注意到一个沿着乱石坡往上爬的矮人。  
遇到一段更陡的坡，多恩几乎不得不四肢并用地爬上去。在崎岖的岩石间，他跌倒了几次，又把奥兰德驮起来，继续往上爬。他的腿像是灌了铅，他的胸膛像是补了又补的老风箱，呼哧呼哧地作响。汗水滋入到他烧伤的伤口，钻心地痛。但是他没有退却。这个年轻的矮人有着孤山的岩石一样的顽固。他不能放下奥兰德让他在荒芜的碎石坡上流血等死。  
他最终爬上了那片高地，但是精灵的军队已经远去了。  
“等等啊！别走啊！”他恐慌地喊道，“等等我！”他低头把奥兰德往肩上顶了顶，加快了脚步，朝向精灵军队的方向几乎小跑了起来。他一边跑一边不停地喊着，直到上气不接下气地被一条树根绊倒。奥兰德没有知觉的身体把他重重地压在下面。他绝望地哀嚎了一声。  
两支箭一左一右地先后准确地射进他脑袋两边的草地里。  
“精灵！”多恩惊喜地看着箭杆。他小心地从奥兰德的身体底下退出来，喘着粗气，举着两手慢慢向后退去。  
两个高大的精灵战士敏捷地跑过来，其中一个手执半张开的弓护住他的同伴，而他的同伴低头检视奥兰德，然后把他从地上背起来。  
张弓的精灵战士冷冷地盯着多恩。  
多恩喘息着，双膝一软，跪坐在了地上。但是他欣慰地点着头说：“好，好了，这就对了。把你的族人带回去吧。他受伤了，他需要治疗。”  
背着奥兰德的精灵先撤了回去，跟上了大部队。张弓的精灵战士随后慢慢地倒退，直到他退出矮人手斧掷出的袭击距离之外，才迅速地收回弓箭，奔向他的族人的军队。  
多恩疲惫地向后倒去，瘫在草地上，摊成一个放松的“大”字。


	23. 二十二  尾声 （第四天和之后）

莱格拉斯和哈尔迪尔追随着半兽人的踪迹，一直到了一座山头。登上一块巨石，从树冠的间隙可以看到长湖与孤山的美景。然而，戴尔城的上空升起的浓烟吸引了这两个精灵的注意。  
“半兽人往戴尔城的方向去了。”哈尔迪尔说，“他们是要等到晚上乘火打劫吧？”  
“那不是一般的失火，”莱格拉斯指了指一个灰棕色的巨影，“看呐！一条巨龙！一条喷火的巨龙！”  
两个精灵眼睁睁地看着巨龙没费多少力气就攻破了埃勒博的大门，钻了进去。不一会儿埃勒博里也升腾出浓烟。  
“精灵王是对的。”莱格拉斯说，“山下之王积攒了太多的金银财宝，这不是财富，这是不祥之兆。果然恶龙出现了。我得赶紧回密林城堡去通知我的族人。”   
哈尔迪尔紧张地说：“这个世纪里恶龙还没有出动过。它现在出现，预视着黑暗的力量正在集结。战争又要开始了，莱格拉斯。我也得赶紧回去通知凯兰崔尔夫人。”  
莱格拉斯转向哈尔迪尔，他的眼睛里蒙上了一层烟霭。“哈尔迪尔，”他似乎无意识地重复着说，“你要回去了。。。”  
哈尔迪尔愣了一下，他的眉间微蹙，然后淡然地散开。“是的，莱格拉斯，”他缓缓而确定地说，“我终于还是该回去了。”  
莱格拉斯的双手抱住了自己的身体，好像他无法承受突然而来的寒意。  
“莱格拉斯。。。”哈尔迪尔友善地伸出手。  
莱格拉斯转过头去说：“你答应过你会减轻分别的痛苦。你要恪守你的诺言。”  
“我会的，我的朋友。” 哈尔迪尔强忍住拥抱莱格拉斯的冲动，他收回手，转向他的神驹。在他上马之前，他回过头来对莱格拉斯说：“但是，请你记着，伴侣之间并不只是肉体的亲密。我们还没有真正并肩战斗过。我相信我们还会再见面的。”  
“你走吧。”莱格拉斯没有转过头来看他，“夫人还等着你回去复命。”  
“我出发前，夫人曾经告诉我。。。”  
“不要讲了。我不想再听到凯兰崔尔夫人的任何预言。”莱格拉斯悲伤地说，“三条精灵的生命已经损失了。”  
“这是有关你的，莱格拉斯。夫人预言说，未来你将要承担一项对中土的生灵性命攸关的使命。希望到时候能够有机会和你并肩战斗。”  
“我？”莱格拉斯幽幽地说，“我连自己身边的战友都看不清，我能承担什么对广大中土生灵的使命？”  
“我相信你行的，莱格拉斯。我的朋友。”哈尔迪尔说，“愿星光永远照亮你的路途。愿战神永远与你同在。。。”  
“等等，哈尔迪尔，”莱格拉斯伤感地望着远处的湖水说，“恕我无礼。请不要说出最后那个字眼。也请原谅我我没法向你告别。过去的几天突然经历了太多的失去，已经经不起再一次的失去。我的朋友，面对现实的话，我知道我恐怕以后很久都不会再见到你。如果要我向你回礼道别，我只怕我会突然崩溃，到时候更加失礼。对不起，让你不得不目睹我的软弱。请你谅解我。。。”  
他突然意识到周围已经安静下来。当他回过头去的时候，哈尔迪尔和神驹已经一起消失不见。这宁静的山林、碧绿的湖水，明朗的蓝天，依然像什么都没有发生一样地和谐而美丽。但是他知道，在他心里的深处，有什么东西已经永远地被改变了。  
他跳下岩石，向着密林城堡的方向跑去。  
戴尔城的大火烧了七天七夜。到了夜间，成群的半兽人出动在城周，袭击在失去矮人防卫的平原上露营的幸存者，抢掠他们。很多人沦为邪魔的奴隶。到后来，在半兽人和人类的盗贼的侵扰下，戴尔城彻底成了废墟，连周边的乡村也荒废了。长湖镇失去了昔日的荣光，只能勉强维持着生计。  
逃出埃勒博的矮人集结在孤山的北坡上，试探数次想要用各种办法夺回山洞，赶走巨龙，但都失败了。最后只得放弃。在瑟莱因和索林的指挥下，他们用巨石封住洞口。其中的巨龙的火焰据说焖燃了十几年，才暗烬消尽。矮人们带上他们所能抢救出来的粮食、衣物、工具和武器，向迷雾山中矮人的祖居地魔利亚洞窟进发。矮人的残部为了夺回洞窟，重建矮人的家园，与占据了魔利亚洞窟的半兽人进行了一场异常艰苦的战斗。索林用一截橡木为盾，奋力与半兽人头领阿佐格拼杀，砍下了他的一只手，从此赢得了“橡木盾”的称号。  
这场战斗虽然胜利了，但是仍然没能夺回魔利亚。山下之王瑟罗姆被杀，瑟莱因在战场上失踪，矮人的残余军队在这场战斗中几乎消耗殆尽，从此再也未能组织起任何有效的抵抗或者复国的行动。  
为逃脱邪魔指挥的半兽人和人类歹徒的追杀，索林隐姓埋名，流浪在人类的村镇中，以打铁为生。但是对于埃勒博，他的族人的家园，他的祖先的殿堂，他永远也不会忘记，他永远也不会放弃。  
由于这场灾变，孤山矮人的文献几乎全部丧失。除了幸存的矮人口口相传的歌谣和传说以及保存在其他矮人王国的一些书信和夏尔一个叫比尔博巴金斯的霍比特人的回忆录以外，后世对埃勒博的历史和洞窟中的繁华的了解主要来自于一本叫做《山下之国王臣记》的史书。这本史书广泛地收录于矮人与人类王国的图书馆，在林谷埃尔隆德领主和萝林凯兰崔尔夫人的书房里也有专用的副本。这本史书用辛达语写成，作者虽然佚名，但据信来自绿林精灵国。和比尔博回忆录中描述的荒芜废弃的山洞不同，这本《山下之国王臣记》中描绘了全盛时期的埃勒博。书中配有精美细致的插图，不仅有巨大的宫殿、层层叠叠的石拱桥、细节清晰的雕塑、杜林一系列祖列宗挂像的副本和王室成员典礼宴饮的场面，还有矮人平民采矿、煮饭、洗衣、野餐、饮酒等生活起居的日常小品，以及洞窟局部的详细地图。  
这年以后，由于在戴尔城和埃勒博的遭遇，绿林再也没有派精灵常驻人类市镇经商。鹿跳峡的税关也早已撤除。偶尔的交易仅在鹿跳峡附近的船只上进行。一度红火的贸易如同突然被泼上一桶冷水的炉火，只剩下暗烬奄奄待灭。在半兽人和人类盗贼的侵扰下，绿林商路一蹶不振，到了这年冬天开始便完全断绝。毒蜘蛛和各种恶兽侵入绿林，盘踞在林中捕食行人和精灵，使得偶尔的通行变得异常的危险。没过几年绿林的商路长满了苔藓。绿林也蒙上了一层阴影。附近的人类开始把绿林叫做“幽暗密林”。  
这年，回到了绿林的萨恩斯瓦尔和达尔璧结了婚。离开繁华的人类城市，重新适应绿林的生活对他来说并没有那么困难，只有一个例外：原来精灵也会有烟瘾。他念念不能忘却留在他在戴尔城租的房子里的那两磅夏尔产的烟草。“那可是货真价实的老托比。”他对别的精灵说，尽管他们都不知道他说的是什么。他尝试采集各种植物叶子，晒干后一一拿来尝试抽。直到好几年后，还有精灵看到他在陪怀孕的达尔璧在林中采集浆果和葡萄的时候，搜集罕见的藤曼的叶子。但终究没有一种能及得上烟草。这让他难受了好多年。  
这年夏末，卢卡斯的伤好了以后，正式向佩蒂雅求婚。因为自由自在的生活太值得留恋，佩蒂雅犹豫了几十年的时间。但是卢卡斯最终打动了她。他们结婚的那一天，卡尔施塔德和霍姆施塔德姐妹毫不犹豫地灌醉了他。那一晚上不光是参加婚礼的绿林的精灵们，连松鼠和猫头鹰都听够了他唱的歌。这件事情一直到他的儿子开始学音乐和读书写字，都还常常被别的精灵提起。  
这年，在法鲁恩的精心治疗下，直到初冬，奥兰德才最终恢复了健康。细心的法鲁恩察觉到奥兰德的异样的创伤，但他只告诉了瑟兰迪尔一个人。肉体的创伤恢复之后，奥兰德仍然非常沉默。而且他的脾气似乎永久地变坏了。他的母亲十分担心，请求瑟兰迪尔开导他。如果他的母亲知道他会时不时地躲进密林无人的角落，脱光衣服，用一张羊皮毛茸茸的一面包裹住身体，然后抚慰自己，她还不知道要怎样惊吓。瑟兰迪尔找他问话：“自从离开孤山，你变了。你在山洞里找到了什么东西，这样地改变了你？”奥兰德仔细地想了一会儿，简短地回答说：“勇气。”瑟兰迪尔一开始觉得不可思议，又问了一遍：“什么？”奥兰德坚定地回答说：“我找到了勇气。”于是瑟兰迪尔派他去学习剑法和射箭。作画之余，奥兰德最终成为了一个英勇顽强的精灵战士，后来也参加了五军之战，并在残酷的战争中活了下来。  
这一年之后，萝林仍然有使者陆续前来，但绿林再也没有直接听到过萝林的行伍长哈尔迪尔的音信。  
这年对莱格拉斯来说是难熬的一年。马尔默的死最终都是个谜团。对母亲一样温柔的乌米娅的思念时时噬咬着他。虽然他和萨恩斯瓦尔达成了默契，不向任何人吐露博朗格和马尔默的事情，但是这件事带来的自责像孤山的石头一样始终压在他的心头，而现在身边已经不再有哈尔迪尔来安慰他。当他独处的时候，时常恍惚不安，甚至不可终日，就像他的心丢失在了不知哪个角落一样。瑟兰迪尔察觉了他的困扰，但是并没有追问。他私下里对儿子说：“不管现在感觉多痛苦，等时间长了，回想起来，也就都是过去的事情了。时间是最有效的疗伤药，即使不能治愈一切，至少也能结起一个牢靠的疤痕。”在接下来的几年里，瑟兰迪尔让他尽可能地忙着，多分派了好几件事情给他，包括出使林谷。他的这种状态时轻时重，持续了很多年，直到有一年，在林谷的军队的露营地里，遇上了埃尔隆德的养子，一个跟随在精灵军队里的蓝眼睛的少年杜纳丹人为止。  
这一年，离索林从甘道夫手里得到父亲留给他的杜林密道的钥匙，集结忠实的矮人和一个霍比特人飞贼，潜回埃勒博，在巨龙史矛革的鼻子底下寻找大山之心阿肯宝石，最后展开五军之战的时间，还有171年。  
这一年，离瑟兰迪尔接到埃尔隆德的消息，派莱格拉斯去参加一个秘密会议，然后开始一段惊心动魄的旅程，且途中恰好径过萝林的时间，还有248年。  
这一年，离莱格拉斯与同伴在圣盔谷和洛瀚国的残军以及增援的三百名精灵长弓手一起，联袂浴血并肩奋战，对阵数万半兽人大军的时间，还有248年零几个月。


	24. 后记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我个人的恶趣味

主要演员表  
精灵  
莱格拉斯 青年的Orlando Bloom  
哈尔迪尔 青年的Craig Parker  
瑟兰迪尔 青年的Lee Pace  
税关精灵 少年的Josh Charles  
马尔默 少年的Ethan Hawke  
博朗格 青年的Jude Law  
萨恩斯瓦尔 青年的Gale Hansen  
卢卡斯 青年的本人形象的Richard Armitage   
奥兰德 少年的Tom Holland  
卡尔施塔德 少女的Sandra Bullock  
霍姆施塔德 少女的Kirsten Dunst  
佩蒂雅 少女的Emily Blunt  
乌米娅 青年的Julianne Moore  
法鲁恩 青年的Keanu Reeves  
陶瑞儿 青年的Evangeline Lilly  
人类  
伊莫琴 青年的Dakota Fanning  
马克西莫 中年的Leonardo DiCaprio  
基利昂 中年的Luke Evans  
矮人  
索林 青年的矮人特效化妆的Richard Armitage   
戴姆利 青年的John Rhys-Davis  
多恩 青年的Dean O'Gorman  
德瓦林 青年的Graham McTavish  
巴林 中年的Ken Stott   
（其他矮人就只能是CG的了）

配乐  
哈尔迪尔引诱莱格拉斯 拉威尔 波莱罗  
奥兰德与戴姆利在岩石凹陷上做爱之后发呆 威瓦尔第 四季 之冬季—第二乐章（慢板）  
博朗格在钟楼顶上指责莱格拉斯 威瓦尔第 A小调双小提琴协奏曲作品第三号第八乐章  
瑟兰迪尔孤独地开始了定期的夜行 亨德尔 歌剧 里纳尔多 咏叹调 Lascia ch'io pianga   
深夜驶出戴尔城的精灵和人类划着的船 巴赫 康塔塔 147号 Jesu Bleibet Meine Freude   
莱格拉斯拒绝向哈尔迪尔告别 马斯卡尼 乡村骑士间奏曲


End file.
